COLTS
by hawkeye35
Summary: In the midst of the Griffon-Pony war. A special division of enhanced earth pony soldiers is created to combat the Griffon attacks on ponykind. Bonds of brotherhood will be forged, families will be pulled apart, and courage will be tested in this story of love, war, sacrifice, and courage. LunaXBig Mac CelestiaXOC Mane 6XOC
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_For a thousand years, Princess Celestia had managed to keep harmony and peace throughout Equestria. But all good things must come to an end. The griffons had grown jealous of the ponies kingdom and began to attack them. Celestia tried to reason with the Griffons but they began attacking cites and killing ponies. Thus the Equestrian Military was formed. All stallions of age were drafted along with some mares who worked as nurses and intelligence officers._

_ Many give credit to the pegasi for the flight capabilities and the unicorns for their magic but of all the types of ponies, the earth ponies were known for their brute strength. It is said one earth pony had the strength of three unicorn of pegasi. Much of the victories on the battlefield were not from the unicorns magic or pegasi wings, it was from the strength and valor of the earth ponies. _

_In response to the growing amount of surprise attacks on pony settlements, Princess Luna commissioned a special force group: Covert Operation and Lethal Takedown Squad or C.O.L.T.S. The group was meant to stealth missions. Unicorn magic could be detected and pegasi did not meet the physical requirements so only earth pony stallions were allowed into the group. This is the story of a C.O.L.T.S operative._


	2. Chapter 2 Big Mac's Noble Decision

Life in Ponyville was the same today as it was any other day, except the absence of all stallions over the age of eighteen. There had been a draft calling all earth, pegasi, and unicorn stallions to serve in the Equestrian military to defend against the continuing attacks by the Griffons. Many mares had lost husbands, sons, brothers, father, uncles, cousins and friends to the war. On the farm where the Apple family lived, a certain red colt now stallion was preparing for his eighteenth birthday.

"Oh I hope they don't make Big Mac join the army!" A young filly named Applebloom said

"I hope so too sugarcube" The fillies older sister Applejack said hugging her younger sister. Granny Smith had passed away several months ago leaving Applebloom and Applejack's older brother, Big Macintosh head of Sweet Apple Acres. For Big Mac's birthday, Applejacks friends Spike,Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all came and Appleblooms friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo also attended. Macintosh's friends, Steel Tank and Gunny had already been drafted into the military so none of them could make it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG MAC!" The ponies all shouted to the friendly red stallion, he felt touched by the surprise party.

"Aw thanks y'all" He said with a smile as he started dancing with Applebloom. Applejack looked sadly at her brother, he looked he was having such a good time.

"Twilight I just don't know if I can handle it if Big Mac goes to war!" Applejack said. "Braeburn has already been listed as missing in action!"

"It's okay Applejack, I sent Princess Celestia a letter and she said she would exempt Big Mac from the draft" Twilight said comforting her crying friend.

"R-r-really?" Applejack said as she hugged her friend "Twi you're the best!". A knock was heard at the door and Fluttershy went to answer it only to be scared by two war-torn earth pony soldiers, one had an eyepatch covering his left eye.

"Is this the residence of the Apple family?" One of them asked. Fluttershy hid behind her mane and was too scared to answer. Big Mac looked over and saw the soldiers at the front door and slowly made his way over there before Twilight went to talk to them.

"Wait! I though Princess Celestia exempted Big Mac from serving!" Twilight cried as she gave the soldier a scroll. The soldier with the eyepatch took scroll from Twilight and read it outloud

"By order of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the earth pony Big Macintosh is until further notice, exempted from any military service". Upon hearing this Macintosh felt a little angry, he wanted to fight out of his own free will.

"Now just hang on a darn tootin second!" Macintosh said as he walked over to the door. "Why can't I go? All my friends have all been drafted"

"We are sorry but the princess demands it. It's a shame really, you look like you'd make a good soldier" The two ponies turned around and began to make their way to Stalliongrad.

"WAIT!" Big Mac yelled but was stopped by Applebloom and Applejack.

"Big Mac please don't go" Applebloom pleaded. Macintosh looked down at his younger sisters, they were still young and just started to live life. They were the reason he had to fight.

"I'm sorry, but I don't go, who will?" Big Mac said.

"They'll find someone else in Ponyville!" Applejack cried.

"Every stallion in Ponyville is already fighting! I'm the only stallion left in the whole town! How do you think that makes me feel?" Big Mac yelled. His sisters backed off at his sudden outburst. Macintosh felt guilt after doing this, he didn't mean to scare them.

"I'm sorry you know I love you both and that's the reason I have to go" Big Mac said as he embraced his younger sisters as they started crying. Applejack didn't want her brother to go to war and possibly die but that wasn't her choice. Big Mac wanted to go fight out of his own free will and she should feel proud of him for doing so.

"Twilight please tell Princess Celestia I want to fight and to get rid of the rule saying I can't serve" Big Mac asked Twilight kindly.

"Big Mac you can't possibly be serious? Rarity asked. She could never imagine going to war herself.

"No you can't go you might...die" Fluttershy said quietly to the brave stallion before her.

"Twilight I'm begging you, this is my decision, please" Big Mac asked. Twilight reluctantly agreed.

"Spike, please right a letter to the princess" Twilight said sadly.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I know earlier I sent a message asking you to exempt my friend Applejack's brother, Big Macintosh from serving in the military but he has chosen out of his own free will to go. He requests that you allow him to serve._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

Spike breathed fire on to message and it was sent to Princess Celestia in Canterlot

**Canterlot**

"Your highness, we are holding out on the frontlines but the griffons tactical leaders are slaughtering our ground troops, estimated casualties at Baltimare were estimated at 7,546 earth ponies, 342 unicorns, and 2345 pegasi" A earth pony Royal Guard named Shield Star explained to Celestia and Luna who were shocked at the news.

"I hate sending all these young stallions off to this-this-stupid war. I HATE THIS WAR!" Celestia yelled at the top of her lungs as she began to cry. It broke her heart to see all her beloved subjects dying because of hate from the griffons.

"It's okay Tia" Luna said trying to comfort her sister. "Captain, do you remember the special operations group I requested?"

"Yes the C.O.L.T.S why do you ask?" Shield Star asked.

"Have you commissioned it yet?" Luna asked.

"Almost your majesty, it has been difficult finding ponies that meet the physical and mental requirements for it" Shield Star explained. "We had 2,000 candidates that were selected and only 57 of them made it past testing. 30 more of them dropped out during training which hasn't been completed yet meaning many more may drop out"

"I see, do you know of any possible candidates?" Luna asked.

"A private in my company from Ponyville said there was a red stallion named Big Macintosh who was the strongest pony there and has a will of iron" Shield Star said.

"But I promised my pupil that I wouldn't send him off to war" Celestia said. Suddenly a paper appeared and opened up. Celestia read it and was touched.

"What is it Tia?" Luna asked.

"It appears Big Macintosh wants to fight out of his own free will" Celestia said impressed with Macintosh's courage. Most ponies only went cause they were forced and would jump at the chance to not have to go. Although it pained her to send yet another pony off to war, she allowed Macintosh to be commisioned into the military.

"How brave of him" Luna said wanting to meet the courageous stallion.

**Ponyville**

Macintosh got together his backpack where he put in some apples for his journey, a straw hat, and a picture of Applejack and Applebloom with there parents and Granny Smith.

"I promise I'll make you proud Granny, ma, and pa" Macintosh said as he hung his sack over his back and went to say goodbye to his sisters. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy had been crying the whole time and Rainbow Dash tried to hide her sorrow but to no avail. Twilight used her magic to use a tissue to wipe a tear from her eye as Big Mac talked to his sisters.

"Now Applebloom, you listen to yer sister while I'm gone, ya understand?" Big Mac said to his youngest sibling.

"Yes big brother" Applebloom said sadly.

"Good, I love ya" He said as he hugged her.

"I-I Love you too" Applebloom said through her tears.

"Big Mac we're all proud of you, please come home safe" Applejack said as she embraced her brother. She felt this might be the last time she would ever get to do so and didn't want to let go.

"I promise i'll make it back AJ, I love ya" Macintosh said.

"I love yo-" Applejack said before she broke down crying and was comforted by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Big Mac made his way towards the train station before he saw Applebloom running after him.

"BIG MAC PLEASE COME BACK!" The filly said as she jumped into him and began crying. "PLEASE I LOVE YOU! DON'T GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!". Appleblooms pleads soon became incomprehensible babbling as she cried harder and harder. It broke Macintosh's heart to see his sister like this but he couldn't back down now.

"Hey Applebloom take this" Big Mac said as he pulled out a neckless with half a heart on it and gave it to his sister. "I'll wear the other one so that way you know I'm always with you"

"O-okay" Applebloom said feeling a little better but still sniffling. Big Mac boarded the train with the other stallions who had joined or were drafted. He didn't stop looking back at his two sisters until they disappeared over the horizon. Big Mac decided to take a nap, he had a long day ahead of him tommorow.

***sniff sniff* Damn I almost cried writing the last bit. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 Training, Day 1

**Full Metal Jacket references in this chapter.**

Big Mac awoke from his nap to find the train had arrived at the training grounds at Fort Hoovler, Macintosh got off with the other stallions who were drafted and went to the receiving barracks.

"MOVE IT!" A demanding voice shouted. "MOVE FASTER RIGHT NOW!". The stallions all turned to see a large earth pony clad in armor. He was almost as big as Macintosh and had three scars going across his face. Big Mac hurried to the barracks as the instructor pony began yelling more.

"IF YOU MOVE THAT SLOW ON THE BATTLEFIELD YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? GOOD AS DEAD!" The instructor shouted as the ponies made their way to their rooms and unloaded their bags. Macintosh put the picture of his family next to his bed as he and the other ponies were given training uniforms which weighed sixty pounds.

"I AM SKULLCRUSHER! YOUR SENIOR DRILL INSTRUCTOR! FROM NOW ON YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SIR DO YOU LITTLE FILLIES UNDERSTAND? The instructor pony yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!" The stallions cried.

SIR EEYUP SIR!" Macintosh responded.

"WHO JUST SAID EEYUP?" Skullcrusher demanded "WHO'S THE SLIMY LITTLE BUCKET OF CRUD WHO JUST SIGNED HIS OWN DEATH WARRANT?". Macintosh reluctantly responded.

"SIR I DID SIR!" Macintosh yelled. Skullcrusher gave him a death stare.

"What's your name filly? Skullcrusher asked.

"Sir Big Macintosh sir!" Macintosh replied

"Macintosh? What are you an apple or something?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Sir I am sir!" Macintosh said.

"O a wise pony eh?" Skullcrusher said not knowing Macintosh was part of the apple family.

"Sir! I am part of the apple family sir!" Macintosh explained.

"Where are you from filly?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Sir Ponyville sir!"

"PONYVILLE! HOLY MANTICORES! ONLY STEERS AND QUEERS COME FROM PONYVILLE AND YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A STEER TO ME SO THAT KINDA NARROWS IT DOWN DOESN'T IT?" Skullcrusher screamed.

"Eeyup sir!" Macintosh yelled before realizing his mistake.

"PRIVATE MACINTOSH! I DON'T KNOW HOW ANYPONY TALKS IN PONYVILLE BUT HERE WE ALL SPEAK THE SAME!" Skullcrusher yelled. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BE DIFFERENT? DO YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAT EVERYPONY ELSE HERE? HUH?"

Sir no sir!" Macintosh replied.

"THAN QUIT IT WITH THAT HILLBILLY TALK OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR MANE AND USE IT FOR A MOUSTACHE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Skullcrusher asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" Macintosh yelled.

"Thats what I like to hear, i'll be keeping an eye on you!" Skullcrusher said as he walked to the front of the room. "LISTEN UP! FROM THIS DAY FORTH YOUR RIGHTS AS PONIES ARE NOW GONE! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU AND YOU HAVE NO SAY IN IT!" Skullcrusher threatened. "WITH THAT BEING SAID, LET'S GET SOME EXERCISE! GIVE ME TEN MILES".

"SIR YES SIR!" The stallions all yelled as they began the run. Years of applebucking paid off as Macintosh had extreme endurance and finished before the other ponies.

"Sir I'm done sir!" Macintosh said trying to impress Skullcrusher.

"Private Macintosh, do you that we leave no pony behind?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Yes sir!" Macintosh replied.

"THAN WHY ARE YOU UP HERE AND YOUR BUDDIES ARE ALL BACK THERE? YOU WORK AS UNIT! DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"SIR 50 OF WHAT SIR?" Macintosh asked irritated he was being punished. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd regret finishing first.

"OF EVERYTHING! SQUATS! JUMPS! SIT-UPS! SPRINTS! START MOVING!" Skullcrusher yelled as Macintosh did his punishment drills. The rest of the day went downhill after that with Macintosh being punished for absolutely everything even when he did it right. Macintosh felt like nopony else was being punished except him. After lights out Macintosh passed out from his bed exhausted, he had never worked that hard in his life.

"Dude Sgt Skullcrusher hates you" A green stallion with a tree for a cutie mark said.

"Tell me about it! Ah aint never been this dern tired ma whole life!" Macintosh said.

"My names Redwood Oak" The stallion said holding out his hoof.

"Big Macintosh" Big Mac said as he shook the stallions hand.

"Well its pretty late and we got a tiring day ahead of us tomorrow. I recommend some shuteye" Redwood Oak said as he turned off the lights. "G'night Big Mac"

"Night Redwood" Macintosh said as he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a letter to his sisters.

_Dear Applejack and Applebloom_

_Today was the first day of training and it was exhausting! A week of applebucking don't even come close to what we do here. My drill instructor doesn't like me and yelled at me for ma accent too. I did meet a nice fella though, his name is Redwook Oak he's a mighty nice guy and I think we'll be good friends by the end of this. I miss you and I can't wait to come home._

_Love your brother, Big Macintosh_

Macintosh reread the letter than put in an envelope and sealed it and put in the mailbox to be sent to the his sisters at Sweet Apple Acres.

**Who caught the full metal jacket reference? R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 A Date

**Ponyville**

Applejack had just finished reading Big Mac's letter to her little sister Applebloom.

"Well at least he made a friend" Applebloom said. "That instructor guy sounds like a meanie head". Rainbow Dash had been flying overhead and decided to stop by Applejack's to check up on her. She had come back after being denied by recruiters for the military, it wasn't a matter of prejudice but mares simply couldn't meet the physical requirements to serve. Although mares could not fight on the battlefield, they worked as nurses and intelligence officers on bases.

"Hey Applejack you home?" Rainbow said as she knocked the door.

"Yep come right in" Applejack replied as Rainbow walked in.

"So how is Big Mac doin?" Rainbow asked her friend.

"He's alright, though he said training is really tough and he made a friend" Applejack said.

"Who's this friend?" Rainbow asked.

"His name is Redwood Oak" Applejack said.

"Oh is he cute?" Rainbow said giggling.

"Rainbow?" Applejack said puzzled.

"I'm just messing with you, you know who I really like" Rainbow Dash said dreamily.

"Uh actually ah don't sugarcube" Applejack confessed.

"Really? Oh well I'll tell you. Remember Soarin from the Wonderbolts?" The pegasus asked.

"Yep" Applejack responded.

"Well, after the war broke out he quit the Wonderbolts and joined the Pegasus Air Defense Force, oh how brave of him!" Rainbow squeeled. Applejack had known Rainbow Dash had a crush Soarin for quite some time now. Rarity and Sweetie Bells had just arrived at that moment.

"Afternoon Applejack and Rainbow Dash" Rarity said elegantly. Rarity had recently been featured in a motivational poster for the stallions on the front line. The picture was Rarity sitting in a sunny meadow with the message _"Get those Griffons! xoxo Rarity" _inscribed on top. Rarity was known for her beauty and many returning soldiers often whistled to her or blew her kisses.

"Hey Applebloom!" Sweetie Belle said as she went to greet her friend.

"Howdy Sweetie Belle, where is Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked. A orange pegasus suddenly crashed through the window and landed face first. The pegasus turned out to be Scootaloo who had yet to learn how to fly.

"W-w-where is Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked out of breath. She idolized Rainbow Dash and was always trying to hang out with her.

"Right here kiddo" Rainbow said as she flew down. "What's up?"

"Soarin is at Sugarcube corner recruiting, I though you might wanna see him" Scootaloo said.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Rainbow shouted as her face lit up, she gave Scootaloo a hug."I'LL BE BACK LATER!" She said as she flew to Sugarcube Corner to meet her knight in shining armor. Scootaloo than left with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom to try and find their cutie marks leaving Applejack and Rarity alone.

"I wish I could find myself a nice stallion" Rarity said.

"Sugarcube please! Every stallion in Ponville is head over hooves for you" Applejack pointed out.

"That is true I guess" Rarity said. "Speaking of which, how is Big Macintosh doing?"

"Oh I'm sure he's doing all right and is having a great time" Applejack said smiling.

**Fort Hoovler Training Grounds**

"Are you gonna die? huh? Are you gonna die little filly?" Skullcrusher yelled as Big Mac army crawled through a long mudpit. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION WORTHLESS!"

"SIR NOPE SIR! THIS RECRUIT IS NOT ABOUT TO DIE!" Macintosh yelled as he spit mud from his mouth.

"THAN GET MOVING YOU LAZY BUM!" Skullcrusher screamed as he kicked Macintosh in the rear end. Big Mac had never been one for violence and he was about to strike back when he figured this crazy pony would kill him in a fight so he just kept moving. After Macintosh got out of the mud pit, he and the other ponies went to the obstacle course for more conditioning. The ponies were than assembled in the barracks.

"Listen up pukes!" Skullcrusher yelled. "Princess Luna is coming to observe your training today. I advise you not screw around ESPECIALLY you filly!" Skullcrusher yelled poking Macintosh in the neck. Macintosh ignored the poke however, he was more interested in Luna's visit. The stallion had remembered her visit at Nightmare Night last year before the war started and how he wanted to talk to her but never worked up the courage to do it.

"Alright here comes the princess! EXERCISE!" Skullcrusher yelled as a carriage being pulled by two pegasus royal guards approached.

"HA-OOH" The recruits replied as they began running the obstacle course. Luna got off the carriage and approached the obstacle course observing the recruits as they trained.

"Such hard working stallions" Luna said. "Excuse us sergeant?"

"Yes your majesty!" Skullcrusher replied.

"Is there a pony named Big Macintosh in your platoon?" Luna asked.

"Yes your highness. MACINTOSH! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"YES SIR!" Macintosh replied as he ran to Luna and Skullcrusher.

"Please excuse us Skullcrusher but could Big Mac and I speak alone for a moment?" Luna asked.

"Of course your highness" Skullcrusher said as he went to yell at slacking ponies.

"So you're Big Macintosh?" Luna asked. Macintosh could feel his heart rate going up, he was extremely nervous being in Luna's presence.

"Yes your majesty" Big Mac replied nervously.

"We have heard of your willingness to serve our kingdom when you didn't have too, We would like to express our gratitude" Luna explained as gave Macintosh a quick hug leaving the stallion dumbfounded.

"I invite you to a dinner with my sister and I when you complete your training" Luna offered.

_"Wow he's cute"_ Luna though to herself as Macintosh was still dumbstruck.

"Uh yes your highness!" Macintosh replied nervously.

"Until then Big Macintosh, good luck with your training" Luna said as she approached her carriage.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it" Macintosh said causing Luna to laugh. After the princess left Skullcrusher went up to Big Mac.

"Private Macintosh, did the princess just ask you on a date?" Skullcrusher asked.

"SIR I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT SIR!" Macintosh replied.

"Well we better get you in excellent shape than!" Skullcrusher said, Macintosh groaned at what he knew was coming. "30 EXTRA MINUTES OF P.T FROM NOW UNTIL YOU GRADUATE FILLY!". Macintosh was ready to kill somepony but accepted his unusual punishment without complaining.

**Ponyville**

Soarin sat outside Sugarcube Corner to try to recruit young colts. He knew they would be drafted anyway but figured they would be better motivated if they joined out of free will, something few ponies did. He was doing poorly as ponies only went up to him because he was a former Wonderbolt.

"Woah its Soarin!" A teenaged colt said to his friend.

"Hey there kiddo, interested in serving?" Soarin asked hopefully.

"Heck no! We just want your autograph" The colts said. Soarin was upset by this but didn't want to upset the colts so he gave them his autograph and then continued his job. Rainbow Dash was flying overhead and spotted him so she flew down to him. Rainbow was a little nervous but called him anyway.

"Uh hey Soarin" Rainbow said as the ex-wonderbolt turned his head.

"Hey I remember you, you're Rainbow Dash" Soarin said as Dash's face lit up.

"Yep that's me" She said blushing. "So what are you doing?" She asked even though she already knew.

"Just trying to recruit but noponies been interested at all!" Soarin answered with his head down. Rainbow saw this as her chance to comfort him.

"Well don't worry i'm sure somepony will come along, my friends brother signed up on his own" Dash said putting her hoof on Soarin's back.

"Really?" Soarin said. "Than there is bound to another! Thanks Dash"

"No problem" Dash said smiling. Soarin saw her smile and was taken aback by it. He had met Rainbow Dash before but never really got a chance to talk to her or get a good look at her and he thought she was quite pretty.

"Hey Rainbow? I was wondering if you wanted to- you know" Soarin said. Rainbow felt her heart jump as she knew where this was going. "Go fly around sometime?"

"YES!" Dash shouted. "I mean uh yeah that's cool" She said quieter.

"Good I'll be open tomorrow night" Soarin explained.

"Thats good, see ya Soarin" Rainbow said as she began to fly away.

"See ya Dashie" Soarin said. Once Dash flew away far enough she squeeled like a school girl and began flying loop-de-loops around in the air until she flew into a tree and decided to take a quick nap. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Fort Hoovler**

All the recruits at Fort Hoovler had gone back to the barracks for light out. That is, all of them except for a certain red stallion.

"LET'S GO! WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!" Skullcrusher yelled as Macintosh ran his tenth and final mile. "YOU WANNA LOOK GOOD FOR THE PRINCESS DON'T YOU?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Macintosh said out of breath and dehydrated.

"You're done for tonight, get out my face and get to bed" Skullcrusher ordered.

"AYE AYE SIR!" Macintosh said as he ran into the barracks and saw Redwood Oak was already asleep. He decided to write a letter to his sisters before he went to bed.

_Dear Applejack and Applebloom_

_Today was another tough day but ya'll never guess what happened! Princess Luna came to observe us and she asked me to have a dinner with her and Princess Celestia when ah'm done with training! The bad part is now ah have to do 30 minutes extra of conditioning cuz Skullcrusher says ah aint in good enough shape an ah have to look good for the princess. Ah love ya'll._

_Love, Big Macintosh_

Macintosh silently walked to the mail office where he dropped off his letter which would be delivered to his sisters in Ponyville. Macintosh than passed out exhausted on his bed.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 A Tragedy of War

**Ponyville**

"Ah don't believe it!" Applejack said as she read Big Mac's letter. "Princess Luna invited Big Mac to a dinner!"

"Does that mean she like him?" Applebloom asked.

"No thats called a date sugarcube. But still! Big Mac having dinner with a princess!" Applejack said. Applejack had overheard Macintosh on more than one occasion talk about how pretty he though Luna was. Rarity was walking through town when she saw a squad of unicorn soldiers departing on a train.

"Go get em boys!" Rarity said fluttering her eyes.

"You got it dollface!" A soldier said through the window as soldiers whistled at her and blew her kisses. Rarity blushed as she headed towards the Spa to have her weekly manicure with Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash had been flying overhead to meet Soarin at Cloudsdale where they would start their date.

"Hey Rainbow" Soarin said.

"Hey Soarin!" Rainbow said excitedly as she flew down to the ex-wonderbolt who was in his air defense uniform.

"So where do you wanna head first?" Soarin asked.

"How bout Fillydeplhia?" Rainbow suggested.

"Fillydelphia? That's pretty far" Soarin pointed out.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" Rainbow said teasing him.

"Hah you kidding? Lets race!" Soarin said as he took off. Rainbow happily hurried after him as her dream of flying with a Wonderbolt had come true. Soarin had reached Fillydelphia about five minutes before Rainbow did.

"Wow you're so fast!" Dash said out of breath. She had always had a crush on Soarin and decided tonight would be the perfect time to confess her feelings.

"There's air defense boot camp for ya!" Soarin said proudly.

"Soarin why exactly did you sign up for the military? You loved being a Wonderbolt" Rainbow asked curiously.

"I did love being a Wonderbolt but I loved Equestria more" Soarin explained. "When the griffons first attacked I realized they would not stop until we were enslaved and I didn't want that to happen"

"That's really brave of you" Rainbow complimented quietly.

"What was that?" Soarin asked as he could barely hear her.

"I said that's really brave of you" Rainbow said. For once in his life, Soarin was speechless.

"Well I uh" Soarin said putting his hoof behind the back of his head before a band on his hoof started beeping. "AH! I'm sorry Rainbow I gotta go!"

"But we just started" Rainbow said as her head went down. Soarin saw how upset she was and went to comfort her.

"Hey when I get back what say we do this again?" Soarin asked.

"That'd be awesome!" Rainbow explained.

"Great! I'll catch you later Dash" Soarin said as he flew away.

"Good bye my hero" Rainbow said quietly as she flew back to her house in Cloudsdale.

**Eight Weeks Later. Western Front 300 miles from Canterlot.**

"Move!" A unicorn ordered to his troops. The unicorn was the captain of the canterlot royal guard and Twilight Sparkle's older brother, Shining Armor.

"Sir we're getting overrun! We have to pull back!" A soldier said. The bulk of the Griffons attacks primarily came from the east so the the attack on the western front completely caught the ponies off guard. Only 300 ponies were defending against the 5,000 attacking griffons.

"We can't! If we pull back then they will have a straight shot at Baltimare!" Shining Armor pointed out not wanting to jeopardize the city.

"We have reinforcements coming but they won't get here for another twenty minutes! WE DON'T HAVE TWENTY MINUTES!" A unicorn Sgt shouted.

"Your saying that there are reinforcements coming to stop the attack?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes sir" The Sgt said.

"You are absolutely sure?" Shining Armor asked again, he could not risk the security of the ponies in Baltimare.

"Positive" The Sgt replied.

"Give the retreat order" Shining Armor said as the order was given and air defense pegasi began picking up the ponies and carried them to safety. After a few minutes only Shining Armor and three other ponies remained. There were two pegasus coming to get them but one was killed by a griffon.

"Sir we only have one pegasus left!" A private shouted.

"I can't carry four ponies!" The pegasus cried.

"Can you carry three?" Shining Armor asked.

"Maybe but I'll be a sitting duck in the sky" The pegasus responded.

"Take these three and I'll stay behind to distract the griffons" Armor said as he gave them his dog tag.

"No way sir, we leave nopony behind!" The Sgt said.

"I just gave you an order! NOW GO!" Shining Armor said as he created a forcefield around the pegasi and three unicorns.

"CAPTAIN!" The private yelled.

"Tell my wife and sister that I love them both! And don't you dare try coming back for me!" Shining Armor said.

"SIR!" The Sgt yelled.

"Come on we gotta move!" The pegasus cried as he grabbed the three ponies in his hoofs.

"We can't leave him!" The Sgt said as a spear impaled Shining Armor's leg.

"GOOOOO!" Shining Armor said as he used the last of his magic to send the the ponies flying away. The last thing they saw was Shining Armor being overrun by griffons.

"CAPTAIN!" The three ponies yelled as they flew to get reinforcements.

**Canterlot**

Princess Cadence used her magic to dust off the had married Shining Armor several months ago, one week before the war started. She was expecting twins and hoped her husband would be home in time for their birth.

"Oh my Knight in Shining Armor, come back to me" She said as she stared at their wedding picture, suddenly there was a knock at the door. She trotted to the door and saw two royal guards with sullen expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me sirs, is something wrong?" Cadence asked already fearing the worst.

"We're sorry princess, he died fighting" One of the guards said as he handed her Shining Armor's dog tag and the equestrian flag. Cadence simple stood their speechless. Her Shining Armor was...dead.

"No, there has to be a mistake!" Cadence cried. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm sorry princess" The guards said as Cadence embraced the fallen soldiers dog tag and flag and began to cry as sad tunes were played throughout Canterlot.

**Ponyville**

Twilight was about to head over to Sugarcube Corner to help Pinkie Pie foal sit Mr and Mrs Cakes babies when she heard a loud burp.

"The princess must have sent a letter" Twilight said as she trotted to find Spike. She found him upstairs by her bed.

"Spike what does the letter say?" Twilight asked. Spike had taken the liberty of reading the latter and saw the devastating news written on it.

"Uh nothing!" Spike said. He didn't want Twilight to start crying.

"It's from the princess it must be important!" Twilight said as she used her magic to yank the letter from Spike and began to read it, something she soon regretted.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_It is with a heavy heart and deep regrets to inform you that your older brother Shining Armor, Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard has died in defense of all ponykind. His sacrifice saved the lives of four other soldiers and he will be honored in Canterlot tommorow. _

_General Silver Spear Department of the Army._

"Sh-h-ining Armor?" Twilight said tearing up. Her brother was dead.

"It's okay Twilight" Spike said as he gave Twilight a hug as the mare cried into his shoulder.

"SPIKE! HOW COULD HE BE DEAD!" Twilight cried. "MY DEAR BROTHER IS DEAD!". Twilight's mourning could be heard all throughout Ponyville.

**Fort Hoovler.**

In the past eight weeks Macintosh and the other ponies had become much stronger, faster, and tougher. They were nearing the end of their training and almost earned the title of soldier but still had a lot to learn.

"Listen up fillies! Today we practice close combat scenarios!" Skullcrusher yelled. "Macintosh! What do you know about close combat?"

"Sir nothin sir!" Macintosh replied.

"ARE YOU KIDDIN ME?" HAVEN'T YOU EVER BEEN IN A FIGHT BEFORE?"

"SIR NO SIR!" Macinotsh yelled.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER KICKED ANYTHING?" Skullcrusher screamed.

"SIR I USED BUCK APPLES AT MAH FARM SIR" Macintosh said.

"Well that, show us what you got" Skullcrusher ordered as Macintosh went up to the griffon dummy. Years of apple-bucking and farming paid off when Macintosh kicked the dummy and broke it in half.

"WOAH!" The other recruits said in shock when they saw Macintosh's power.

"Macintosh for once you actually impressed me, EXCELLENT JOB!" Skullcrusher said. Macintosh smiled, if felt good to finally receive a compliment after all the insults and punishments he had endured. After practicing close combat for two hours, the ponies went to the mess hall for some grub where Big Mac was praised for his performance.

"Man you cleared that thing!" Redwood Oak said as he took a bite into his hay sandwich.

"You have got to be the strongest one here!" Another pony at the table said.

"You might even get into C.O.L.T.S" Redwood said.

"C.O.L.T.S?" Macintosh asked confused.

"Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squads. Equestria's best" Redwood explained.

"Do you know how hard it is to get into that?" Another pony said. "The dropout rate is 99%! Big Mac is strong but I don't think even he can get in"

"I hear that they starve you and beat you if you don't follow an order" A blue pony said.

"Thats nothin! I heard they can kill you if you slack too much!" A green pony said.

"That's so not true! Princess Celestia would never allow that!" Redwood shouted in protest.

"Well won't know till ah try" Macintosh said as he chugged down a glass of lemonade. He still had two more weeks of training before he graduated and her could see his sisters again and have dinner with Luna.

"Yo Big Mac I heard you got a date with the princess!" Redwood asked causing Macintosh to blush.

"Well it's not really a date you see-" Macintosh began to say even though he wished it was.

"Yeah whatever you say" Redwood said laughing. After dinner the recruits headed out for six more hours of training than headed to bed. Macintosh pulled out paper and ink to write to his sisters at Sweet Apple Acres.

_Dear Applejack and Applebloom,_

_Today ah kicked the head off a griffon dummy clean off! Even Sgt Skullcrusher was impressed. Looks like all those years of workin on the farm paid off. Graduation is in two weeks and ah can't wait to see y'all again._

_Love Big Macintosh_

As always Macintosh proofread the letter than sent it to the mail room before going to sleep to get some well needed and earned rest.

**Aw that was a depressing chapter. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 Funeral

**Ponyville**

All the residents of Ponyville had come to comfort Twilight on her loss. She was leaving for Canterlot in a few moments with her friends to honor her fallen brother.

"I can't believe he's gone! It seems like yesterday when he was getting married!" Twilight yelled.

"It's okay Twilight" Pinkie said trying to comfort her friend. Twilight and her friends boarded the carriage that had been brought for them. The two Royal Guards had a hint of sorrow in their eyes. The trip took about twenty minutes due to Ponyville's close proximity to Canterlot. Twilight sniffled as she remembered Shining Armor's wedding. It was such a happy and fun time and now he was dead. After the carriage landed Twilight walked to her parents home.

"MY SON!" Twilight's father cried as he embraced Shining Armor's dog tag.

"Twilight!" Cadence said as she ran to hug her sister-in-law.

"I can't believe he's gone." Twilight said.

"I love him." Cadence cried.

"I did too!" Twilight cried. The ponies than made their way to the Canterlot throne room where a photo of Shining Armor lay with an Equestrian flag. The room was filled with other soldiers, officials, family, friends, and civilians who wanted to pay their respects. The service began as General Silver Star went up to the podium and began his speech.

"We are gathered here today, in a state of sorrow and loss, but we each share a precious gift: We are all us priveledged to live a life that has been touched by Captain Shining Armor. Armor did his duties with great courage and steadfast dedication and in his final hour, he gave his life to save the lives of four other soldiers. For his gallantry action in battle, I present to his family on his behalf, The Equestrian Honor Medal for his sacrifice." Silver Star said as Twilight, Cadence, and Twilights parents went to the podium where they were given Shining Armor's medal and flag. Mr and Mrs Sparkle fell into each others hoofs as Cadence embraced the flag.

"I would like to call up Ms. Twllight Sparkle to deliver the eulogy." Silver Star said as Twilight made her way to microphone. She was still crying and her voice was shaky but went up nonetheless.

"Shining Armor was my big brother and best friend. He was always there for me as a filly and I know he is here with me right now. When the war broke out I was scared, nervous, and frightened for my brothers life but he was there to comfort me and let me know it was alright. He loved Equestria and always said he would die protecting it if he had too and though I truly wish he didn't have too, I know he gave his life for something he believed in and I couldn't be prouder of him. I never got the chance to say I loved him before he left so I will say it now, I love you brother" Twilight said before she broke down crying along with the crowd. Fluttershy and Rarity went to hug her as six royal guards used their magic to levitate Shining Armor's empty casket and brought it to Canterlot Captain of the Guard Cemetary where all Captain of the royal guards were put for their final resting place.

"PRESENT ARMS!" A royal guard shouted as several unicorn guards aimed their horns in the air.

"FIRE!" The guard said as each unicorn shot a blast of magic three times each. Shining Armor's casket was laid next to Eagle Wing, the preceding Captain of the Guard who passed away many years ago.

"Twilight?" Celestia said.

"Yes?" The unicorn replied through her tears.

"I'm so sorry I had to send him to battle, if there is anything you need" Celestia began to say.

"It isn't your fault princess, it's Claws Von Griffen's fault my brother is dead!" Twilight said referring to the cruel and tyrannical leader of the griffon empire.

"I am not one for violence but trust me, Claws Von Griffen will pay for his crimes" Celestia said as she hugged her student.

**Two weeks later Fort Hoovler**

It was the last day of Macintosh's training. They had to do their final test which involved a ten mile run followed by the obstacle course, battle simulations, three mile swim, and numerous other events with only three hours of sleep, they had just finished and were on their final run before graduation.

"UP IN THE MORNING TO CELESTIA'S SUN" Skullcrusher yelled.

"UP IN THE MORNING TO CELESTIA'S SUN" The recruits yelled.

"GONNA RUN ALL DAY TILL THE RUNNINS DONE!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"GONNA RUN ALL DAY TILL THE RUNNINS DONE!" The recruits replied. Skullcrusher led his platoon to the flag grounds.

"Graduation may be tommorow but today you have finished your training! You are no longer mere ponies, you are hardest, the meanest, the baddest ponies Equestria has to offer! I know you'll make me proud, ESPECIALLY you Macintosh" Skullcrusher said pointing to Macintosh.

"SIR YES SIR!" Macintosh replied. He couldn't wait to see his family again and to have dinner with Luna. That night in the barracks there was a small celebration.

"YEAH WE MADE IT!" Redwook Oak yelled.

"HA-OOH!" The ponies yelled. Macintosh was looking at himself in the mirror. He was much more toned and muscular now.

"Hey narcissus ya done lookin at yourself yet?" Redwood Oak asked. "Come out and join us!"

"Well okay." Macintosh replied as he joked around with his fellow soldiers.

"IF YOU FILLIES DON'T GO TO BED RIGHT NOW I WILL MAKE YOU REDO BASIC! DON'T FORGET YOU DON'T GRADUATE TILL 11:00 TOMORROW MORNING! UNTIL THAN YOUR BUTTS ARE STILL MINE!" Skullcrusher yelled. The ponies all immediatly shut up and went to bed. Macintosh however could not fall asleep because he was so excited to see his sisters again.

* * *

"Applebloom do you her yer bags packed yet?" Applejack asked her sister.

"Not yet!" The filly replied.

"Come on sugarcube! Our train leaves in twenty minutes! You don't wanna miss Big Mac's graduation do you?" Applejack asked her sister.

"Ah sure don't!" Applebloom replied as she pulled her bag down the stairs. Applejack heard a knock at the door and went to answer. She opened the door to see Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle with luggage on their backs. Applejack took note of Rarity's bag which was nearly twice the size of all the others.

"Hey everypony!" Applejack said as she greeted all her friends. "Where y'all headed? With that luggage ah recken y'all goin on a fancy excursion of some sorts"

"Applejack where coming to see Big Mac" Fluttershy stated.

"Really? Well ah sure he'll appreciate it" Applejack said.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR HIS RETURN PARTY! THERE'LL BE BALLOONS, COTTON CANDY, ICE CREAM! AND AND CUPCAKES! AN-" Pinkie excitedly said as she hopped before being silenced by Rainbow Dash who put a hoof around her mouth.

"Anyway." Dash said. "When's the train leaving?"

"Oh bout ten minutes" Applejack said.

"TEN MINUTES?" Rarity yelled.

"WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" Sweetie Belle said sadly.

"Not if we run!" Twilight said. "Rainbow, fly to the train station and try to stall them"

"You can count on me!" Dash said before flying off.

"COME ON EVERYPONY! WE GOT A TRAIN TO CATCH! Pinkie Pie yelled as the ponies sprinted to the train station hoping they would get there on time. Rainbow had arrived at the train station and ran to the conductor hoping to buy some time.

"Hey can you just hold on for ten minutes?" Dash asked.

"Sorry ma'am but we're already running late, we gotta leave now." The conductor said.

"Please my friends are on their way! One of them has a brother whose graduating from Boot Camp tommorow!" Dash pleaded.

"So does everypony else on this train. I'm sorry but we gotta go" The conductor said.

"Being delayed ten minutes won't cause you to be hours late will it?" A voice called to the conductor. Rainbow recognized the voice immediatly.

"Oh Soarin! I mean Commander Soarin!" The Conductor said as Soarin flew down in his uniform.

"It appears this young mare here needs just ten minutes" Soarin said.

"Yes sir!" The conductor said.

"Soarin! You're the best!" Dash said she hugged the ex-wonderbolt causing the stallion to blush.

"W-well just you know doin my job" He said nervously.

"Yes the train hasn't left yet! Hurry up and get on board!" Twilight yelled as the ponies ran on board.

"So I'll see you around?" Dash asked.

"You bet" Soarin said as he flew off into the distance leaving a Rainbow Dash staring off into the distance.

"He's so dreamy" Dash said.

"Come on lovebird, you need some sleep" Applejack said she pulled Rainbow Dash to one of the beds in the car and fell asleep with the rest of the ponies.

* * *

"WHAT?" A angry voice yelled as a claw hit the table. "YOU DIDN'T TAKE BALTIMARE?"

"Im afraid not my lord, but we did manage to take one of the ponies prisoner." A griffon soldier said.

"Really now? Bring him to me" The voice said. The voice belonged to the ruler of the griffen kingdom, Claws Von Griffen, he was a large griffen with an eyepatch over one eye and numerous scars going through his body. Suddenly a beaten and bloody unicorn was brought into the room. The pony was thrown on to the floor and looked up with distaste.

"Claws Von Griffen" The pony growled.

"Well if it isn't the mighty Shining Armor, Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard" Von Griffen said.

"How do you know me?" Shining Armor asked.

"Your reputation precedes you captain, you are the nuisance to my armies with your combat skill" Von Griffen explained.

"Oh you flatter me" Shining Armor said.

"Yes I know, I am quite good at that" Von Griffen said. "I am assuming you know quite much about Celestia's plans"

"Where are you going with this?" Armor asked.

"Just the old 'give me info and I wont torture you to death'" Von Griffen said.

"You better torture tools ready than cause you ain't gettin nothing out of me!" Armor said bravely.

"True, you are too noble for that but say it were somepony else's life on the line" Von Griffen said. "Somepony like Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Twilight Sparkle!"

"IF YOU LAY ONE CLAW ON MY WIFE OR SISTER I SWEAR I'LL-" Armor said before being hit in the gut.

"You'll do what?" Von Griffen asked. "Take him to the dungeon!" Armor was than taken down to the dungeon where he desperately waited for rescue.

**Sorry If i havent updated in a while, i've had a lot of shit goin on. Btw I recommend reading "On a Cross and Arrow" It is now offically one of my favorite fanfics. Also take a moment to remember all the brave men and women who died serving their country **


	7. Chapter 7 Graduation

**Next chapter! And yes I am aware I have the grammar of a three year old but it's not to the point where it is unreadable. I will try to get an editor for later chapters**

Celestia's sun was coming up over the horizon as Luna lowered the moon. In the early morning mist at Fort Hoovler training grounds, a new squad of soldiers prepared to graduate.

"MACINTOSH WHAT'S THE SIGN FOR 'TAKE COVER'"? Skullcrusher yelled.

"SIR THIS RECRUIT DOES NOT REMEMBER SIR"! Macintosh replied.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME! DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING THE PAST 12 WEEKS?" Skullcrusher yelled. "DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

"SIR FIFTY OF WHAT?" Macintosh asked.

"EVERYTHING! THAN GET YOUR BUTT TO THE SHOWERS AND RE DRESS!" Skullcrusher yelled. Macintosh did his punishment and showered once again before putting on his uniform and walked back into formation.

"Now what is the sign for 'take cover'?" Skullcrusher asked once more as Macintosh gave him the correct sign.

"Excellent, you fillies have twenty minutes till graduation so sit tight" Skullcrusher ordered.

"SIR YES SIR!" The ponies replied as they anxiously waited to graduate

**XXXXX**

"Wake up Applejack!" Applebloom said as she nudged her sister in an attempt to wake her up.

"Huh whaz goin on?" Applejack asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're here" Applebloom explained as Applejack looked to see everypony else was up and ready.

"Uh oh!" Applejack said as he quickly grabbed her hat and ate an apple for breakfast and headed out with her friends and sister along with the dozens of other ponies coming to see their family members graduate.

"I hope we can find a good seat" Sweetie Belle said noticing how big the crowd was.

"Fluttershy let's fly ahead and find some seats" Rainbow said as she talk off.

"Ok" Fluttershy responded silently as the two pegasi took off. Rainbow and Fluttershy found seats for themselves and their friends. The ponies all sat down as a trumpet played the Equestrian Marines Anthem. The crowd began cheering as the four platoons of Marines came out from the building.

"THERE HE IS!" Scootaloo shouted as she pointed to where Macintosh was.

"BIG MAC! OVER HERE!" Applebloom shouted as Macintosh and his squad walked in formation. Macintosh wore a serious expression on his face in place of his trademark bored face which the mane six found rather comical.

"PLATOON! HALT!" Skullcrusher yelled as the Marines came to a stop. "LEFT FACE!" Skullcrusher yelled again as the Marines turned to their left to face the crowd.

"STAND AT EASE!" Skullcrusher ordered as the Marines stood completely still.

"He looks so serious now" Fluttershy whispered to Applejack.

"Ah know, it's weird not seein those half closed eyes of his" Applejack said pointing out Macintosh's eyes which were now completely open with a serious look on his face.

"Mares and gentlecolts, I welcome you to Fort Hoovler and this mornings graduation ceremony. I would like to take the next few moments and talk to you about these young Marines standing before you today. Twelve weeks ago, they arrived scared, confused, undisciplined, yet eager to start recruit training." Fort Hoovler's commanding officer Colonel Stronghoof said.

_"Ah hope ah made y'all proud ma and pa" _Big Macintosh thought to himself.

"Understand the pride and honor of our Corps rest squarely and surely upon your shoulders. Serve proudly and with distinction you are our future. Mares and Gentlecolts, I proudly present to you Equestria's newest and finest Marines" Stronghoof concluded as the the ponies in the stands went wild cheering for the recruits.

"PLATOON DISMISSED!" Skullcrusher shouted.

"AYE SERGEANT! HA-OOH!" The new Marines shouted as they about faced. At last it was finished, twelve weeks of toil and hard work. They were now Marines.

"WE DID IT!" Redwood screamed as he and Macintosh gathered for a group hug.

"LET'S WHOOP SOME GRIFFON BUTT!" Another pony said. The crowd was now coming on to the field to meet the new Marines.

"BIG MAC!" Applebloom shouted as she ran up to her brother and jumped on him followed by Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"AH MISSED YOU BIG BROTHER!" Applebloom cried.

"Ah missed you to Applebloom" Big Mac said as he pulled out his necklace. "Still got your part?"

"You bet ah do!" Applebloom said as she pulled out her necklace.

"Big Mac ah'm so proud of ya!" Applejack said as she hugged her brother.

"We all are" Twilight said while eyeing the stallion up and down. Macintosh was known for his strength but now he was even more massive. His mane and coat were all clean to the point where it rivaled Rarity's. He was in his uniform also and he noticed a lot of mares looking at him with a dreamy look on their face.

"MACINTOSH!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!" Big Mac yelled as he immediately stood at attention.

"At ease private" Skullcrusher said. Applebloom and Applejack looked at Skullcrusher with a feeling of disdain.

_"So that's who was giving Big Mac a hard time. Ah outta show him a thing or two" _Applejack thought to herself.

"This your family private?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Sir yes sir!" Macintosh replied. "These are mah sisters Applebloom and Applejack"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet the sisters of the best stallion I've ever trained" Skullcrusher said much to Macintosh's shock. "I gave your brother quite a hard time during training"

_"You have no idea"_ Macintosh thought to himself recalling the hell he went through.

"I'll have you know I've never trained a more dedicated and tough pony than your brother, you should be very proud of him cause I am! I expect you to impress us all on the battlefield" Skullcrusher said.

"SIR AH WILL SIR!" Macintosh replied.

"Excellent! Ha-ooh!" Skullcrusher said.

"HA-OOH!" Macintosh replied as Skullcrusher walked away.

"He seemed like such gentlecolt" Rarity complimented.

"You should meet him durin training" Macintosh pointed out.

"Yo Big Mac you gonna introduce me or what?" Redwood Oak said walking over to Macintosh and the others. The mares all immediately took notice of Redwood and found him to be extremely handsome.

"Everypony, this is mah friend Redwood Oak" Big Mac said. "This is mah sister Applejack and Applebloom and their friends, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike"

"Pleasure" Redwood said as he shook the mares hooves causing them all to blush. "Hey Mac, wasn't Princess Luna supposed to meet you here?"

"And we shall" A royal voice belonging to the princess of the night replied. All the ponies bowed down in her presence.

"Big Macintosh, are we still having dinner with my sister tonight?" Luna asked.

"Yes your highness!" Macintosh replied. Luna noticed the effects discipline had on him as he was barely able to talk to her earlier because he was so nervous.

"Excellent! We shall send a carriage for you after my sister sets the sun!" Luna proclaimed as she gave Macintosh a quick nuzzle than flew away leaving everypony shocked.

"S-s-she j-j-just nuzzled me" Big Mac said as he touched his cheek with his hoof. He never wanted to wash that cheek again.

"Woah check it out, Princess Luna's got a thing for Big Mac" A group of new Marines said as they watched the whole thing. Macintosh's eyes had gone back to their half-closed position as he became lovestruck.

"Come on loverboy, we gotta get you ready for tonight" Applejack said. The mares and Macintosh decided to stay at the nearby hotel since Macintosh had to be at Canterlot in six hours and Fort Hoovler was only half a mile from the Royal City. Rainbow was flying outside when she saw Applejack sitting on a balcony with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Applejack why the long face?"(See what I did thar? HAHAHA) Rainbow asked.

"Just worried bout Big Mac is all sugarcube" Applejack said. "Ah'm glad he's doin what he wants but now he has to go fight and he might... die"

"Cheer up Big Mac is tough, I'm sure he'll be fine" Rainbow said trying to comfort her friend. Rainbow wasn't the best pony when it came to cheering somepony up, that was Pinkie's specialty. By a twist of fate, Rainbow saw a happy pink pony hopping down the hallway.

"Hey girls! guess what? I JUST FOUND A CANDY MACHINE!" Pinkie said excitedly as she hopped up and down. Her playfulness and goofiness brought a smile to Applejack's face.

"Pinkie I could use some help cheering Applejack up" Rainbow whispered to Pinkie Pie.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said as she walked over to the sad cowpony. "What's wrong cowpony?"

"Have you seen what some of the soldiers look like after battle? Some of em are missing whole limbs! Ah don't wanna see Big Mac like that!" Applejack cried. Pinkie was actually stumped, she was good at cheering ponies up but this situation was entirely different. Pinkie went and hugged Applejack in an attempt to calm her down.

"Ah've already lost Braeburn!" Applejack sobbed.

"Hey I know it's hard but you should enjoy the time you have with him now, you should go help him get ready for his date tonight" Pinkie said.

"Ah guess yer right" Applejacks said.

"Besides if Luna likes him I'll bet she'll make sure he is out of harm's way" Rainbow said.

"Yer right, thanks y'all" Applejack said. "Now where is he?"

"Rarity and Twilight are teaching him how to talk to a princess and it isn't going so well" Pinkie said smiling.

"Oh this ah gotta see, come on girls" Applejack said as she tried to forget about her brother's possible fate and enjoy the time he was here.

* * *

Luna returned to Canterlot where she heard General Silver Star discussing the outcomes of the war.

"We're holding out on the western front and there are five hundred new Marines coming into the fourth brigade" Silver Star said.

"Do we have any intel on the whereabouts of Claws Von Griffen?" Celestia asked.

"I'm afraid not your highness, but the moment we find out we will send a C.O.L.T.S team to take him out" Silver Star answered.

"How many ponies passed training?" Celestia asked.

"Only three but that's all we would need to take Von Griffen out" Silver Star explained. "We are pooling many resources into finding other candidates for C.O.L.T.S"

"Tia?" Luna asked.

"Luna! Excuse me for one moment general" Celestia said as she went to her sister. "What's wrong?"

"Big Macintosh finished training today and he is coming to have dinner with us after you set the sun for the evening" Luna explained.

"Oh I completely forgot! Tell the chefs to get cooking and to set up the dining room" Celestia told her younger sister.

"I'm on it" Luna said as she ordered the chefs to prepare cooking. Luna went to find her dress she was going to wear, she wanted to look perfect for Macintosh. She felt like a little school-filly with a crush.

"This night is going to be perfect" Luna said to herself as she began to groom herself.

**Sorry for wait but school has been killin me. I'm on summer break now so I'll try to update more. R&R! BTW I have drawings of COLTS operatives on my deviantart. be sure to check them out! My deviantart name is "privatebrony"**


	8. Chapter 8 Ancient Love

**Next chapter**

Rarity and Twilight were sitting with Macintosh trying to teach him how to talk in front of royalty.

"First you must address her as 'your highness' or 'your majesty'" Twilight explained which Big Mac already knew but he didn't bother bringing it up.

"Eeyup" Macintosh said. He smiled a little at how hard Skullcrusher tried to get him to stop talking in his accent and he still talked in it anyway.

"And you absolutely MUST bow down when you arrive and before you depart" Rarity explained. "Now pretend I am Princess Luna"

"Eeyup" Macintosh said.

"Good evening Big Macintosh, welcome to Canterlot" Rarity said in a royal tone.

"Mah pleasure yer majesty" Macintosh said as he bowed down.

"Excellent Big Mac!" Rarity complimented. "You have this perfect! Now let us work on table manners"

"Eeyup" Macintosh said as Rarity brought out a plate with some grub on it and put in front of the stallion.

"Now, show me how to eat like a gentlecolt" Rarity said as Macintosh dove into the food and consumed it in seconds. His face was covered with food that failed to go in his mouth. Twilight began chuckling as Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash came in and saw Big Mac's dirty face while Rarity stood there with her mouth open.

"OH MY!" Rarity shouted without trying to be mean. "Big Mac you must not eat like that in front of a princess!"

"Why? Is there sumthin on mah face?" Big Mac asked as he brought his hoof up to his mouth and felt all the food covering his face. He felt extremely embarrassed as all the other ponies began to laugh.

"Haha he looks so silly!" Pinkie Pie laughed.

"H-here Big Mac" Twilight said in between laughs as she used her magic to give the stallion a cloth to wash off his face.

"Sgt Skullcrusher would of killed me if he saw that!" Macintosh said to himself. Once he was clean he walked back to Rarity.

"Very well, let us try this again" Rarity said as she pulled out another plate of food.

**XXXXXXX**

"This is a strong one indeed, he will not crack" A griffon said as he punched Shining Armor in the face again. Armor had been tortured for the past half hour and had not given up any info.

"You'll never get anything out of me!" Armor said weakly but bravely.

"Everypony will crack under certain circumstances" Claws Von Griffon said as he walked into the chamber. "No food or water for three days"

"Sir?" A griffon asked. The griffon did hate all ponies but even starvation seemed a little harsh.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Von Griffon asked evilly.

"NO MY LORD!" The griffon replied.

"Then get it done!" Von Griffon said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Princess Luna had spent quite a while making herself look presentable. Although she would not tell anypony, she had developed a secret crush on Big Macintosh and she wanted to look beautiful for him.

"Tia how do I look?" Luna said as she stepped out of her room and waved her mane which had been styled so it covered one of her eyes and her coat had been cleaned completely, needless to say she looked quite beautiful.

"Luna you look absolutely darling!" Celestia said. "I swear you're gonna make me look bad"

"Do you think he will think I look good?" Luna asked.

"Of course Luna, I'm sure any stallion would drop dead for you" Celestia said. "Luna do you like him?"

"NO! I mean I-i kinda like him- but NO!" Luna babbled trying to cover up her feelings towards Macintosh. Celestia looked at her in the eye.

"Luna it's okay if you like him but you have to understand. You are immortal and he isn't, he will die someday" Celestia explained sadly.

"I know but- Didn't you ever like somepony?" Luna asked.

"Luna, i think it's time I told you something I should have told you a long time ago" Celestia said as he sat next to her sister.

**1700 years ago**

A long time ago, before Luna was born. Celestia's mother and father ruled Equestria. Her father, King Cosmos and her mother, Queen Starla had maintained peace in Equestria for hundreds of years. Their only daughter, Celestia was only a filly and was heading outside.

"Mama, papa I'm going out" Celestia called out to her parents.

"Celestia wait! I don't want you going by the Everfree Forest!" Queen Starla called to her daughter.

"It's okay I wont!" Celestia called back as she flew off into the distance. She saw a large plain which would one day become Ponyville and decided to explore there. She landed and began to walk around.

"It's so pretty here!" Celestia said as she was knocked to the side by a speeding ball sending her sprawling to the ground. She felt tears come to her eyes as she saw a young colt come up to her.

"OH I'M SO SORRY MISS! I DIDN'T SEE YOU!" The colt yelled as Celestia began to weep from getting hurt.

"Oh please don't cry!" The colt said as he went and picked a flower for her. "Here". Celestia sniffled as she sniffed the flower and her tears began to dry up.

"Thanks, I accept your apology" Celestia said. She noticed the colt had both wings and a horn like her.

"What's your name miss?" The colt asked.

"I'm Princess Celestia but you can just call me Celestia" Celestia said trying not to sound like a big shot.

"You're a princess? WOW! I'm Prince Astro!" The colt said.

"You're a prince? Celestia asked. She was aware of other pony kingdoms but she didn't think a pony from another kingdom would be this far from home.

"Yup" The colt said puffing out his chest. "Hey wanna be friends?"

"I love too!" Celestia said as she walked up to Astro and poked him. "Tag you're it!"

"Hey!" Astro said as he chased after her. The two ran around for hours before they saw Queen Starla lowering the sun.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be home hours ago!" Celestia cried.

"Wanna hang out tommorow?" Astro asked.

"YEAH!" Celestia said forgetting about her worries about being late. "But I gotta go. I'll see ya later Astro!"

"See ya Tia!" Astro called back. Celestia smiled at the little rhyme he made. She thought he was cute and that they would be friends forever. She never thought she would one day have to imprison him to stop his evil.

"Wow she was really pretty! I can't wait to see her tomorrow!" Astro said as he happily flew home.

**Present Day.**

"What ever happened to this 'Prince Astro'"? Luna asked.

"I don't know, one day he just- Let me continue the story and you'll find out" Celestia said as she resumed her story.

**XXXX**

As the years passed, Celestia grew up into a beautiful princess and her parents had another child. Astro had become a strong and handsome prince and the two had seen each other every day. It was only natural that their friendship eventually evolved into something more.

"Father I'm going to see Astro" Celestia said to her father.

"This Astro sounds like a fine young stallion, I would very much like to meet him" King Cosmos said.

"I'll bring him over after we meet" Celestia said as she flew away. She flew to her and Astro's usual meeting spot in the plane where they met long ago. Celestia waited for five minutes but found he still hadn't arrived yet and she felt something was wrong. She flew overhead and she was a griffon on the ground.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Celestia asked the injured griffon.

"I-its him!" The griffon cried before she passed out. Celestia turned around to see Astro with blood covering his hooves.

"ASTRO!" Celestia said she hugged him.

"My princess" Astro said.

"Astro who did this?" Celestia cried as she pointed to the injured griffon.

"I did" Astro said. Celestia backed off with her mouth open.

"No" Celestia said quietly before crying. "ASTRO HOW COULD YOU?"

"BECAUSE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT IMBECILE'S RACE DID TO ME?" Astro yelled.

"THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU'RE NOT A KILLER!" Celestia cried.

"ASTRO GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Cosmos yelled as he and Starla flew down in front of their daughter.

"Get out of my way! She's mine!" Astro growled.

"I saw what you did to those griffons!" Starla yelled. "I understand they hurt you deeply but what you did was inexcusable!"

"I DON'T CARE! I HATE THEM!" Astro yelled as he fired a spell as Starla which stunned her.

"NOOOOO!" Cosmos yelled as he charged Astro only to be stabbed by Astro's unicorn horn. Cosmos fell to the ground injured.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Celestia cried.

"Celestia let us go far away" Astro said.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Celestia yelled.

"I delivered justice! The griffons hurt me and you're mother and father were keeping us apart! I hurt them for you!" Astro said.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Celestia yelled.

"I KNEW IT! YOU NEVER LIKED ME!" Astro said as he powered up his horn, his eyes had now turned a deep red and his pupil became a black slit as evil completely overtook him. "DIE!" He screamed as he fired a killing spell as her. Celestia fired a spell back at her former lover. She fired a spell which overcame Astro's blind rage. Astro was thrown back and had changed. His coat was now pure black with red stripes, he had no mane and his tail became razor sharp, and his horn had broken.

"ASTRO WHY!" I LOVED YOU!" Celestia cried.

"I HATE YOU! YOU CONNIVING LITTLE SNAKE! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Astro said as Cosmos and Starla came back and fired another spell which encased him in glass ending his reign of terror.

"Come on Celestia let's go home" Starla said as Cosmos transported Astro's prison back to Canterlot. Later than night, Celestia looked at the imprisoned alicorn

"I know something was controlling you Astro, I know the real you is still there" Celestia said as she rocked her baby sister to sleep.

**XXXXx**

"Y-you mean, he turned evil?" Luna asked.

"Yes" Celestia nodded crying.

"How? " Luna yelled.

"I don't know, that's why I'm convinced something powerful and evil took him over and gave him unnatural powers, the Astro I loved would have never done that" Celestia said. "Oh Luna I should have told you sooner!"

"What happened to him?" Luna asked.

"He is still here" Celestia said.

"WHAT! WHERE IS HE!" Luna yelled angry at the evil pony who hurt her parents and broke her sister's heart.

"Frozen at the bottom on the dungeons, I know he was evil but I just couldn't kill him" Celestia said.

"It's okay Tia, I understand" Luna said hugging her crying, heartbroken sister.

**Sorry if that side story threw anyone off but it will play a larger role later in the story. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Big Night

**Next chapter**

Big Mac got out of the shower stall and proceeded to dry himself off. His coat now a dazzling bright red and his mane a clear orange. He brushed his teeth giving him a brilliant smile. He put on his uniform and aligned it as best he could. He admired how he looked and walked out into the room

"Ah'll say big brother, you look mighty handsome." Applejack said to her brother as a knock came from the door. Fluttershy went to answer and saw two pegasi royal guards waiting there.

"We are here to pick up Private Macintosh" One of the pegasi said.

"Right here sir!" Macintosh said as he gave a salute to the higher rank soldiers.

"At ease private, now lets go" The royal guard said as Big Mac kissed his two sisters goodbye.

"Remember everything I told you Big Mac!" Rarity cried out.

"Ah will Miss Rarity!" Macintosh said as the guards took Macintosh too his long anticipated date with Luna.

* * *

"Are the Steel Talons ready yet?" Von Griffon asked.

"They are still in training my lord, but they will become the perfect killing machines" A griffon by the name of Captain Gore who had a reputation for his slaughtering of one thousand unicorn soldiers at the battle of Trottingham. He was a ruthless and cruel soldier.

"Good, very good." Von Griffon said. "The ponies have no soldier that can possibly match the training and craziness of our new Steel Talons platoon" Von Griffon said darkly while many miles away in the Everfree forest, a white earth pony stallion with a silver and black mane was trying to lead an enraged Ursa Minor into a cluster of trees.

"Come on you overgrown freak" The pony said fearlessly, his red eyes showing no fear. The large bear entered the opening as it tried to claw at the pony in an attempt to kill it. The Ursa Minor's paw got stuck in the cluster of trees and the stallion ran up the beasts arm and bucked in the eyes causing it to lose it's sight. The pony than went a bucked a tree which cause the tree to fall over on top of the Ursa Minor killing it.

"Excellent work recruit, thats the fastest I've ever seen somepony take down an Ursa Minor without magic or weapons!" A pony clad in silver armor who had been watching the whole thing from a carriage in the air said as he clapped his hoofs in approval. "I didn't think you were going to make it for a moment"

"Nothing can stop a COLT operative!" A nearby training instructor proclaimed.

"Your skills are unrivaled, what is your name son?"

"Deadeye" The pony said.

"Well Deadeye, you are certainly no amateur." The pony in silver armor complimented. "COLONEL!"

"Yes general?" The training colonel replied.

"Promote Deadeye to captain, his skills are unmatched by anypony I have ever seen"

"Yes sir!" The colonel said. Deadeye didn't officially graduate training until tomorrow but his whole family was dead so it's not like he had anypony waiting for him.

"Sir, what is my first mission?" Deadeye asked.

"We need more recruits, I want you to search the Marines for some possible candidates."

"It will be done sir" Deadeye responded.

"DEADEYE!" A training instructor called.

"Yes sir!" Deadeye responded.

"Here's your battle uniform" The instructor said as he handed Deadeye a black suit with golden stripes which covered his whole body and part of his face, it resembled the wonderbolts uniforms but it was made of dragon scales and diamonds so it was nearly impenetrable.

"Nice fit" Deadeye said he put it on and moved around in it. "I wont return till I have possible candidates sir!"

"Thats the spirit Captain, you will make a fine COLT" The general said as Deadeye walked out of the Everfree Forest and began scouting for COLTS candidates.

* * *

Big Mac soon landed at Canterlot and was escorted to the dining room by two unicorn guards. Macintosh looked at the scenery and was quite impressed, he had never been to Canterlot before but his sister had told him all about it. Soon Macintosh was outside the dining room where Celestia and Luna waited for him.

"How do ah look sir?" Macintosh asked one of the guards.

"Like a million bucks private" The guard said as Macintosh walked into the dining room. He could smell the delicious food being cooked and his mouth began to water.

"Are you Big Macintosh?" A chef asked.

"Yes ah am" Macintosh replied.

"Good, sit here and her highness will be with you in an instant" The chef said. Macintosh was extremely nervous now. The opposite door opened and in walked the two rulers of Equestria. Celestia was wearing a golden sun dress which nearly blinded Macintosh with it's pure brightness. The stallion knelt down before her as she walked out.

"Good evening Big Macintosh" Celestia said in a regal tone. Macintosh had never personally met Celestia before but he knew she was kind and caring. "My sister will be with us in a moment"

"Eeyup" Macintosh said as he took a seat and talked with Celestia while they waited for Luna. Celestia listened to Macintosh's stories about his home and why he joined the Marines. The sun goddess could see why her sister liked him so much, he was very polite and humble. The door suddenly opened again as another alicorn walked in.

"I see my younger sister has arrived" Celestia said as Luna walked in. Macintosh went wide-eyed at how gorgeous she looked. Her mane was sparkling dark blue and she was wearing an elegant dark blue and purple dress that Rarity would be jealous of. Luna saw the expression on Macintosh's face and found it to be extremely cute.

"Good evening Big Macintosh" Luna said.

"G-g-good evening yer highness" Macintosh nervously mumbled. He couldn't get over how perfect she looked.

"Oh darn I just remembered I have to meet with General Silver Star, I'm afraid I have to go" Celestia said giving her little sister a wink as she began to walk away. Luna went up to her immediately

"Tia what are you doing?" Luna whispered into her ear.

"Just giving you two some alone time" Celestia said as he left the room leaving the Marine and moon princess alone. The two ponies were nervous to talk to each other until Luna finally broke the ice.

"So how was the ride here?" Luna asked shyly.

"It was alright, umm, how was rising the moon?" Macintosh asked before realizing how dumb his question was.

"It was pleasant" Luna replied while thinking what to ask him next, suddenly an idea popped in into her head. "How was training?"

"It was pretty tough, Skullcrusher was one tough instructor. Ah remember the very first day at trainin he threatened to rip off ma mane and use it fer a moustache!" Macintosh said before giving out a hearty chuckle at the memory. Luna let out a laugh at Big Mac's story. As the two talked more, the more comfortable they got with each other. Big Mac told stories of his job at Sweet Apple Acres and Luna told stories of her and Celestia's childhood.

"Um Big Mac, do you remember last years Nightmare Night?" Luna asked.

"Eeyup" Macintosh replied.

"Were you-um, scared of me like everypony else was?" Luna asked. Big Mac thought back to that night last year before the war started, he remembered how everypony had been scared by Luna because she had just come back from being Nightmare Moon.

"Well princess um" Macintosh began to say.

"Um do you think you could call me Luna?" Luna requested politely.

"Of course Luna, As ah was sayin, on Nightmare Night ah was givin all the lil ones a ride on a cart. Ah wasn't there when you first showed up but ah remember seein you pull Pipsqueak out of the barrel of water" Big Mac explained.

"You didn't think I was trying to harm him did you?" Luna asked.

"Of course not! I knew you were trying to help him and it actually made me pretty made that all the ponies ran away from you after you helped him" Big Mac continued.

"Really?" Luna asked blushing a little.

"Eeyup!" Macintosh said as a chef came out and put out two trays.

"Dinner is served" The chef said in a french accent. Luna used her magic to pick up her food so she could eat it while Macintosh bent his head and ate. He remembered what Rarity had told him and was careful not to spill food all over the place. It was a very fine dinner indeed but it was time for Macintosh to go.

"Ah'm sorry princess but ah have to go back to Ponyville" Macintosh said sadly. He would have like to have spent more time with Luna.

"I understand Big Mac, I was wondering if you would like to do this again sometime?" Luna asked.

"Ah'd love to!" Big Mac responded happily. Luna came up to him and gave him a quick hug and nuzzled him before he left.

"Good night Big Mac" Luna said smiling.

"Good night yer highness" Big Mac said blushing as he walked out of the castle and to a carriage which would take him back to Ponyville. He thought over his night numerous times on the way home. He kept thinking about Luna, he had had crushes on other mares before but this one felt so different. He didn't know what it was but he decided he would think about it later, what he needed now was some sleep. He returned to Ponyville to find his sisters along with everypony else were already asleep, it must have been very late. The stallion made his way to his bedroom where he laid down on his bed and sleep overtook him.

**Aww how cute. Anyways, I am looking for a skilled artist to to draw the scene I just wrote about and put it on deviantart. All the drawings I made on deviantart were made using the pony creator and I actually can't draw for shit. Let me know if you think your up for the task. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10 First Battle

**Next chapter. Note that this chapter contains gore and extreme war violence**

Big Mac awoke very early the next morning with a loud yawn. He was so used to getting up before the crack of dawn at boot camp it was now a habit. He decided to walk outside and think about the previous night. He could not stop thinking about Luna, he didn't know why but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. After about an hour and a half, he heard a yawn coming from inside his home. He saw that Applejack had awoken and was making breakfast.

"Big Mac! Why are you up so early? Ah nevermind that! How was last night?" Applejack eagerly asked.

"It was nice, Princess Luna is a very nice and pretty pony" Big Mac said.

"Wait, did you just say 'pretty'?" Applejack asked causing Macintosh to blush deeply.

"Um... eeyup" Macintosh finally admitted. He knew his stubborn sister would not have dropped the subject until he confessed.

"Well thats nothin to be ashamed of big brother" Applejack said as she finished making breakfast and took out three plates. "APPLEBLOOM! TIME TO GET UP!"

"Oh five more minutes?" The filly asked tired.

"Now Applebloom!" Applejack ordered.

"Okay okay, ah'm comin!" Applebloom said as she stumbled downstairs. Big Mac had a bit of dejavu remembering how Skullcrusher used to yell if he wasnt up in time. The apple family sat at the table and began to eat.

"Hey Big Mac can you take Applebloom to school today? I have to help Rainbow with sumthin" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said as he gulped down his cup of applejuice. "Ready Applebloom?"

"Yup!" Applebloom said as she put on her backpack. Macintosh was still in his uniform and he didn't have time to change if he wanted to get Applebloom to school on time.

"So how was Princess Luna last night?" Applebloom asked.

"She was nice" Big Mac said remembering not to say 'pretty' because he knew Applebloom would never drop it.

"Do you think she was pretty?" Applebloom asked.

_"Dagnabbit!" _Macintosh thought to himself. "Well ah don't think she's not pretty"

"So you do think she's pretty?" Applebloom asked.

"Well ah guess um..." He said.

"You like her doncha?" The filly asked practically in his face.

"As a friend eeyup" Big Mac said. "Oh looks like we're here" He said thankful the conversation would now end.

"See ya later Big Mac!" Applebloom called as she went met her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Hey look it's Big Mac!" The fillies and colts all yelled as they ran up to him.

"Hey Big Mac, how was training?" Two colts named Snips and Snails asked.

"It was pretty tough but ah'm ready fer anything now" Macintosh said.

"Wow, I wanna join when I'm old enough!" Snips said excitedly.

"Me too!" Snails said. The ponies all shuddered at the thought of Snips and Snails holding lethal weapons but the thought was set aside when Big Mac decided it was time to leave.

"Sorry y'all but ah gotta go" Big Mac said. The foals all groaned in disapproval but said goodbye anyway.

"Bye Big Mac" They all said but before Big Mac could leave a pegasi corporal flew up to him heavily out of breath.

"What is it?" Macintosh asked.

"G-griffons, ten miles from Ponyville!" The pegasi said.

"WHAT!" Big Mac screamed.

"Now hear this. Griffon forces have been spotted ten miles south of Ponyville. We are calling up all troops stationed here, be ready to mobilize in five minutes" A voice said over a PA. Citizens began screaming in stark terror as Macintosh went up to Applebloom.

"Applebloom ah have to go beat up some bad guys ok? Ah'll be back in time to pick you up from school" Big Mac said trying to calm his sister who was having a panic attack along with the other foals. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had begun crying.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" Applebloom shouted.

"That's why ah'm gonna go beat em up, ah love you" Big Mac said as he kissed his sister on the forehead. Applebloom was too scared to understand that Big Mac was going into battle but she kissed him back before she and the other foals were brought inside by Cheerilee into the schoolhouse.

"Miss Cheerilee, I'm scared!" Sweetie Belle whimpered.

"Me too!" Scootaloo cried.

"It's okay, our troops will protect us" Cheerilee said as he went to barricade the doors and windows on the school house in case the unthinkable happened.

"Ah'm so scared Big Mac will get hurt!" Applebloom cried thinking about her brother.

"He'll be okay Applebloom, he is a tough and brave stallion" Cheerilee said as she tried to comfort her crying student.

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" A unicorn commander said as hundreds of troops began marching in formation to receive weapons and armor. Macintosh got in line and received armor similar to the royal guards only with more armor and a spear. He had knives attached to his front and back hooves.

"COME ON! LET'S GO KICK SOME GRIFFON BUTT!" An eager earth pony yelled over the commotion.

"BIG MAC!" A voice called. Macintosh looked over to see Applejack running for him.

"AJ?" He said as he went to go see her before being stopped by a sgt.

"What are you doing soldier? GET BACK IN FORMATION!"

"But!" Macintosh objected.

"No BUTS!"

"AH LOVE YOU BIG MAC!" Applejack cried out.

"AH LOVE YOU TOO SIS!" Big Mac cried out before he and the other soldiers ran through the crowds of terrified mares and foals who were trying to get as far away from the battlefield as possible. Air Defense Force Pegasi flew overhead as hundreds of earth ponies and unicorns charged to the frontline. There were about five hundred earth pony Marines, three hundred army unicorns, and two hundred pegasi.

"Alright listen up!" A colonel yelled. "We have the grifs outnumbered! But they are still on our land so what are we gonna do?"

"KILL THEM!" The ponies all yelled.

"Thats what I like to here" The colonel said as the ponies arrived at the battlefield. They could see the incoming griffon attack force. All the elder soldiers showed no fear while the younger ones like Big Mac and Redwood Oak were very scared.

"Man this is scary" Redwood Oak said to his friend.

"Ah know, we might get killed here!" Big Mac said.

"Hey" Redwood said as he held out his hoof. "We fight to the end"

"Will do!" Big Mac said as he clanked his hoof with Redwoods and prepared for battle.

"By the way, in case I die, your sister's really cute" Redwood said jokingly

"Come on, you ain't gonna die and WHAT?" Big Mac asked before his voice was drowned out by his CO.

"ARCHERS! AIM!" The colonel shouted as the unicorns used their magic to load up bows and arrows. "FIRE!". The unicorns released their arrows which sped through the air and impaled numerous griffons who fell to the ground dead.

"YEAH!" The unicorns shouted.

"CALVARY! READY! CHARGE!" The colonel said as the ponies let out a deafening battle shout and charged towards the griffons. Macintosh could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as the griffons let out a fierce screech and charged towards the ponies. The pegasi intercepted the flying griffons and were engaging in dogfights. The first line of ponies and griffons had intercepted and begun battle. The griffons used their claws and beaks to slash through the ponies necks while the ponies used their strength to smash the griffons skulls. Big Mac ran into a griffon who attempted to claw at his neck but he dodged and impaled the griffon with his spear and killed the creature.

"Ah'm sorry" Macintosh said on the verge of tears. He had never killed before and he never wanted to kill but he had no choice. He saw another griffon coming up from behind so he wound up and bucked the griffon square in the face killing it. Blood splattered everywhere. He saw another one coming and he threw his spear and nailed the griffon right in the chest killing it.

"Hey Big Mac! I already got five!" Redwood Oak yelled as he took his knife out of a griffons chest. Big Mac moved out of the way as the dead body of a griffon and pegasi dropped from the air. Macintosh looked back at his friend and saw a griffon behind him.

"REDWOOD LOOK OUT!" Big Mac cried.

"Look out for wh-AHHHH!" Redwood screamed as a griffon stabbed the pony in the side with it's sword. The griffon was stabbed and killed by a nearby unicorn shortly after.

"REDWOOD!" Big Mac cried as ran to his friend who was seriously injured. It didn't look good, all of Redwoods organs had been slashed by the sword and he was bleeding profusely. "MEDIC! MEDIC!" Macintosh cried out.

"D-d-dont b-bother, I-Im a goner" Redwood said weakly.

"Don't say that!" Big Mac cried.

"Oh I-I d-d-dont wanna die!" Redwood cried as blood came out his mouth. "M-mama-" He said before an arrow entered through his left eye and came out his other eye ending the dying ponies life. Big Mac was shocked. He refused to believe his friend had just gotten killed in front of him. He looked around and saw dead and mutilated ponies everywhere. He could feel the wick just burning itself out and knew he would soon snap. He let his anger and sorrow take over and for the first time in his life, he wanted to kill.

"A-a-AH KILL Y'ALL!" Big Mac screamed as he charged for a group of twenty griffons. Big Mac's raw power and blind rage overcame the group of griffons and he began beating and stabbing relentlessly until nothing remained but blood and feathers. Even after the griffons were dead he continued to hack away at their bodies.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed in bloodlust. Whatever innocence he once had was now gone. He wanted to slaughter every last griffon in Equestria.

"Calm down private!" A unicorn shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Big Mac yelled "I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF EM!". The battle was now over and the ponies had won with relatively small casualties while the entire group of six hundred griffons had been killed. Only sixty ponies were killed and one hundred were wounded. Big Mac's rage subsided and he went back to his normal self and began to cry. He saw crying not only over Redwood's death but also at how brutally he had killed the griffons. He shuddered at the thought of his sisters finding out what he had done. Up above on a cliff far from the battle, a white pony in a COLTS uniform looked with an approving smile on his face.

"Yes, definitely him" The COLT operative said before slipping away into a forest.

**Purdy bloody eh? Sorry if anyone had a liking towards Redwood Oak seeing as I killed him off in a rather painful way. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11 The Proposition

**Next chapter**

Big Mac sat on the ground filled with sadness and regret, he had just killed twenty three griffons, twenty three! What would Applejack and Applebloom think?

"Macintosh pick your butt up, we're going home" The colonel said. "Also I heard about how you killed twenty griffons by yourself, I'm promoting you to corporal"

"Thanks sir" Big Mac said as he hung his head down low while he walked back to Ponyville with the surviving troops. Medical staff had been sent to tend to the wounded and put the dead in caskets.

"DUDE YOU KILLED 23 OF THOSE BEAKHEADS! AWESOME!" An earth pony private praised as he held his hoof up for a high five but Macintosh simply ignored it.

"What's with him?" The earth pony asked.

"Who knows?" A nearby pegasi replied. As the returning soldiers approached town they could see the residents of Ponyville cheering and giving flowers to the returning soldiers. Most of the soldiers jumped with joy and had smiles on their faces as they ran to greet family members. Macintosh saw his sisters and their friends running towards him. Applejack was horrified at what she saw, her big brother was covered in blood and bruises, he had a scar going down his face, and he had the most sorrowful look on his face.

"Big Mac!" Applebloom said as he hugged her brother who took little notice of her and just stared off into space.

"Big Mac?" Applejack asked as she waved her hoof in front of him. Macintosh suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Oh uh! Hi y'all!" He said as he hugged his sister tightly. Twilight had seen the look Macintosh had on many other soldiers before and she knew what it was from.

"Hey Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"I think Big Mac is well... how do you say it? kinda messed up in the head now" Twilight explained.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"It's called PTSD, soldiers often get it after seeing war. He must have seen or done something horrible and I think he needs something to cheer him up" Twilight said.

"Okie dokie lokie! I'm already on it!" Pinkie said as she sprinted back to Sugarcube corner. Pinkie had set up the celebration for the returning soldiers and now she was going to set up a private one especially for Macintosh. Applejack was still confused about Macintosh's behavior since all the other soldiers were jumping up and down celebrating. Rainbow Dash took notice of this and went up to a pegasi.

"Um excuse me?" Rainbow asked trying to show respect to the soldier.

"Yes ma'am" The pegasi asked.

"You know that guy over there?" Rainbow asked as she pointed to Big Mac.

"Him? Yeah guys a beast!" The pegasi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"He slaughtered twenty three griffons single handedly! He ripped them all to shreds!". Rainbow suddenly gasped, now she knew why Macintosh was acting so weird. Big Mac was never one for violence and she could not picture Big Mac killing another thing, let alone twenty three.

"You should've seen him! After his friend got killed he went ballistic! Even I was scared and I'm on his side!" The pegasi explained. Rainbow felt tears roll down her eyes. She knew the friend he was referring to was Redwood Oak.

"And than he- Hey where'd she go?" The soldier asked. Rainbow had heard enough as she flew to find her friends. She found them and got them all together except Applejack.

"Girls, i know what happened to Big Mac but you can't tell Applejack or Applebloom got it?" Rainbow said through her tears. The ponies knew that if Rainbow was crying, it must be bad.

* * *

Shining Armor didn't know how he was still alive right now, he had not eaten or drank for three whole days. He had been brutally beaten on top of all that. He had accepted the fact he was going to die here and he was never going to see his family again. He waited for death to overtake him when something odd happened.

"Eat up!" A griffon said throwing a bundle of hay to ground with a bowl of water. Shining Armor was confused but he proceeded to gorge himself on the food.

"You're probably wondering why we gave you food?" The griffon asked. "We want to prolong your suffering". Armor knew there was a catch to this but he didn't care. After his food, which wasn't much but it still was something, he fell asleep hoping that somepony, anypony, would come rescue him.

**XXXXX**

"He did what?" Fluttershy squeaked. The ponies all knew Big Mac was going to have to kill at some point in his career but the fact he killed so many and how brutally he killed them is what was bothering them.

"Twenty-three?" Rarity mumbled.

"That's just so awful!" Pinkie cried out.

"I don't want Applejack or Applebloom to find out because it would probably break their hearts to hear that" Rainbow explained.

"I agree, nopony tell Applejack or Applebloom what happened got it?" Twilight asked as all the mares nodded their heads in agreement. Rainbow looked down again as tears rolled down her face.

"What's wrong Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you, and it's not easy for me to say this" Rainbow said sniffling.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Remember Big Mac's friend, Redwood Oak?" Rainbow asked.

"No don't tell me he-" Rarity began to say.

"He was killed, thats why Big Mac killed all those griffons" Rainbow said as she wiped away her tears with her hoof. The four ponies all stood their shocked and began to cry, Redwood was such a handsome and young stallion and it was awful that he had to die, even worse that Big Mac had to watch if happen.

"Poor Redwood" Pinkie said sniffling. After crying for a few minutes Twilight spoke up.

"Well we have to do our best to cheer Big Mac up got it?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah!" The ponies all said as the hit hoofs together. The ponies than went their separate ways and thought about ways to make Big Mac feel better. Rarity had decided to visit the hospital where all the wounded soldiers were. The wounded were divided into four areas based off how severe the wounds were. Minor injuries, major injuries, critical injuries, and fatal injuries. Rarity walked past the fatal wound section and could hear the haunting sounds of crying and dying ponies from behind the curtains. As much as she hated being around blood, she attempted to go in the comfort the stallions in their final hour but she was denied access due to the horrific sights inside. She than went to the critical section where she was allowed access.

"Be careful, some of these stallions may get moved to the fatal wing if they move to much" A nurse explained.

"I understand" Rarity said as she walked into the room. The smell of blood almost caused her to faint but she pushed on. She saw some ponies missing limbs and others with spears and knives embedded in their stomachs. She recieved numerous whistles from the stallions as they all recognized her from the posters.

"Hey dollface!" A Marine with his front leg cut off called out. Rarity smiled as she knew how much something like this meant to the troops. She planned to sit with all the ponies but she went to the one closest to her first. He was a green earth pony with a red and yellow mane and he had a bandage around his neck.

"Hello dear" Rarity said as she sat next to him.

"H-hi ms." The pony said weakly.

"How are you doing?" Rarity asked. The pony looked at her and smiled.

"Well I got my neck and artery slashed open by a griffon but other than that, I'm great" He said chuckling. Rarity giggled at the pony's comment but she also shuddered at the thought of such an injury.

"That sounds dreadful!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Well at least they were able to fix it, hey I know you from somewhere, You're Rarity aren't you? I know you from all the magazines and posters" The pony asked.

"Why yes I am" Rarity said. "What is your name?"

"Sergeant Autumn Leaf, Equestrian Marines" The pony said as he saluted.

"Well Sgt I just have to say how thankful I am for you brave young stallions" Rarity said causing Autumn Leaf to blush.

"You don't have to thank me for what's expected of me" Autumn said. Rarity was surprised by Autumn's humbleness.

"Sergeant, I got your medical report. You will make a full recovery but there will be a scar on your neck for the rest of your life, we can do some surgery to fix that though" A doctor explained.

"I don't care bout a scar, I'm just thankful I'm alive and in one piece. When I can go into combat again?" Autumn asked much to Rarity's and the doctors shock.

"Three days" The doctor said.

"Good, I need to be with my stallions on the field" Autumn asked as the doctor left.

"Please excuse me sergeant but why would you want to go into combat again after you were almost killed?" Rarity asked.

"Because I swore an oath to protect Equestria to my last dying breath and seeing as I'm still alive and there is still a war going on, I have not yet fulfilled it" Autumn said. Autumns loyalty and courage touched Rarity's heart. She had talked with many wounded stallions before but Autumn was different.

"Yes well Sergeant I am sorry but I must see these other stallions before I leave, I would like to talk again sometime in the future" Rarity said.

"I understand Miss, have a nice day" Autumn said. Rarity turned to leave but not before giving Autumn a quick kiss on the forehead, she than quickly dashed away.

"Wow" Autumn said as he rubbed his cheek. In the corner disguised as a doctor, a white pony but the name of Deadeye watched the whole scene unfold.

_"Such dedication and loyalty, he will definitely make a fine COLT" _Deadeye thought to himself as he used his stealth training to slip out of the building content he had found two potential candidates. Outside the hospital Applejack was walking to the marketplace to buy dinner. She saw Rainbow flying overhead and called for her.

"Hey Rainbow, ah wanna talk to you" Applejack called as the pegasus flew down.

"What's up?" Rainbow asked.

"There's somethin off bout ma brother, ever since he went to that battle he just ain't the same! Do you know if anythings wrong with him?" Applejack asked. Rainbow felt bad about lying to her friend but she knew the truth would break Applejack's heart so she lied instead.

"Uh no nothing at all!" Rainbow said quickly.

"Rainbow, Ah am the Element of Honesty you know" Applejack said giving Rainbow a stern look.

"I swear Applejack, the girls and I don't know anything. Honestly!" Rainbow said with a surge of guilt sweeping over her.

"Alright Rainbow ah trust you, ah gotta go shoppin so ah'll talk later" Applejack said.

"Ok Applejack see ya" Rainbow said as she quickly flew away. "What have I done?" She asked herself knowing Applejack would never forgive her if she found out the truth.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Big Mac I got five already!" Redwood Oak called out to Big Mac as he pulled his spear out of a dead griffons body. Big Mac saw a griffon coming from behind Redwood with it's claws out.

"REDWOOD LOOK OUT!" Big Mac screamed but Redwood did not hear him and was brutally slaughtered by the griffon who gave out an evil laugh as Redwood died.

"NOOOOOO!" Big Mac screamed as he tried to move but for some reason couldn't. The griffon began walking over to him.

"Hehe, don't worry you'll see him again real soon!" The griffon said as he plunged his spear into Big Mac's chest causing all his organs to spill out.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Big Mac screamed as he opened his eyes to see he was in his bed, he moved his hoofs to his chest and gave out a sigh of relief to see his body was still intact.

"Big Mac?" Applejack yelled as she ran into her brothers room. "What happened? Ah heard you screamin"

"It's nuthin" Big Mac said as he tried to pull the covers over his head.

"Big Mac" Applejack said as she moved closer to her brother. "Ah know sumthins botherin you"

"I said it's nuthin!" Big Mac said a bit louder this time. Applebloom awoke from the argument and went to see what was going on. She stood just outside Macintosh's room so she could hear what was happening.

"Come on big brother, Ah want to help you, just tell me what's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Big Mac said quietly as he got up and kicked his bed over in a rage. "Ah'll tell you whats wrong!"

"Quiet, you'll wake Applebloom!" Applejack pleaded.

"MAH BEST FRIEND WAS STABBED IN THE GUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND AH COULDN'T SAVE HIM, THAN AN ARROW WENT RIGHT THROUGH HIS HEAD AS CRIED FOR HIS MA! ALL THIS TIME AH WAS WATCHING! THAN AFTER THAT AH KILLED TWENTY GRIFFONS, AH SLAUGHTERED THEM TILL THEY WERE NUTHIN BUT BLOOD AND FEATHERS! AN YOU KNOW WHAT? AH'M GLAD I KILLED THEM THE WAY AH DID!" Big Mac screamed causing Applejack to back off. Applejack honestly thought her brother was going to hit her. Applebloom squeaked as she began to cry.

"WHOSE THERE?" Big Mac screamed as he pulled out his spear. Applebloom peaked her head around the corner, her eyes now red from tears. Seeing his youngest sister crying brought Big Mac back to his senses as he looked at the damage he did.

"AJ A-ah'm sorry, ah ah just- need some alone time!" Big Mac said as he ran out of the house to the Apple Orchard to be by himself.

"BIG MAC!" Applejack called but than realized her brother needed to be by himself. Applejack went to her younger sister who had seen the whole thing.

"Applejack?" Applebloom asked. "Why did he get so mad?"

"He's been through a lot sugarcube, he just needs time" Applejack said as she tried to comfort her younger sister. Big Mac kept running until he was in the middle of the Apple orchard. He sat there and felt guilty for snapping at his sister like that.

"Such power and rage" A voice called out. Big Mac immediately jumped up.

"Who said that?" He demanded. "Come out or ah'll kill you!"

"Heh, you? kill me? Maybe with the right training" The voice said as a white earth pony with a black COLTS uniform came into the clearing.

"Who are you?" Big Mac asked.

"Captain Deadeye, Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squad Omega" Deadeye explained.

"Yer a COLT?" Big Mac asked a little nervous about this super-soldier.

"Yes and that's actually what I want to talk about" Deadeye said as he bucked a nearby apple tree and took one of the apples that fell from it. "I say, these apples are quite delicious"

"What do you want?" Big Mac demanded.

"At your last battle, I saw you slaughter all those grifs and I was impressed with your strength and power" Deadeye said.

"Y-you saw that?" Big Mac asked ashamed.

"There's no shame in that, I've killed hundreds of these beak-head scum in my career even before I became a COLT" Deadeye said. "What I'm saying is your skills and strength are rare, you will become a fine COLT"

"Um ah don't know" Big Mac said.

"You will become the perfect assassin, a killing machine!" Deadeye said.

"Thats precisely why ah don't want to be one" Big Mac said.

"Oh you must be mistaken because I wasn't asking" Deadeye said. "You have three days to meet me at this spot"

"And if ah refuse?" Big Mac asked.

"Are you really going to say no to the one of the most lethal and dangerous killers in all of Equestria?" Deadeye asked as his eye twitched a little.

"Fine, ah'll join your stinkin group" Big Mac said.

"Excellent. training last six months so I advise you say your goodbye's soon" Deadeye said as he leapt away.

"Six months?" Big Mac asked himself.

"One last thing corporal, don't tell anypony about this or protocol will require me to take you down do you understand?" Deadeye asked. Big Mac knew Deadeye meant he would kill him if he told anypony about this.

"Why? what protocol?" Big Mac asked.

"The COLTS program is top-secret" Deadeye said.

"But a bunch of guys back at training knew about COLTS" Big Mac said.

"Yeah, theres also ponies who believe the sun raises itself. Word of COLTS has gotten around but it has not been officially stated to exist by anypony" Deadeye explained.

"Why not?" Big Mac asked.

"Because if Celestia or Luna ever found out what they did to us in training, they would shut it down immediately" Deadeye said.

"What do you mean?" Big Mac asked a little scared now.

"The things they do to you could turn a filly into the most heartless and ruthless killer out there, there's a reason I feel no remorse for anything I do" Deadeye said.

"But-" Big Mac said but Deadeye was gone.

"Ah dont want to have to kill no more but ah have to do it for Applejack and Applebloom and Luna" Big Mac said as he walked back home thinking about Deadeye's orders to him.

**Now that is one long-ass chapter. Finally shit's startin to heat up. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12 COLTS debut

**Next chapter**

Big Mac thought over about what had just transpired: He had been forced by a special forces captain to join a brutal squad of merciless killers, he was going to be away for six months for the training, and according to what Deadeye said the training was rigorous and brutal.

"This ain't fair!" Big Mac said as he kicked a stone clean across a field. After groping about it for ten more minutes, he finally accepted the fact he had to do it and decided to make his last three days special. He snuck back into his house to find his sisters had already gone to sleep. Macintosh decided it had been a long day so he decided to hit the hay as well. He awoke early the next morning to make breakfast for his sisters, he wasn't as a good a cook as Applejack was but his food was good nonetheless. He left a note saying he was sorry for how he acted last night and that he would make it up to them. He than headed out to Ponyville to find something to do.

* * *

Fluttershy was up gathering herbs and plants which would serve as pain-killers for all the injured troops. She heard someone yelling and she quickly fled behind a bush and tried to hide. She looked up to see it was just a squad of pegasi being trained by an instructor. She recognized one of the ponies as Thunderlane.

"Private Thunderlane! What is the sixth general order?" The instructor asked.

"Sir this private does not recall sir!" Thunderlane replied.

"YOU LITTLE MAGGOT! YOU MAKE ME WANNA VOMIT!" The instructor yelled as he slapped Thunderlane. "DROP DOWN AND GIVE 25 WING PUSH UPS!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Thunderlane replied as did his punishment. Fluttershy looked with distaste, just because Thunderlane forgot something doesn't give the instructor pony the right to hit him. Then again, it was necessary for the soldiers to be disciplined and punished for their minor mistakes if they expected to win any battles. The yellow pegasus finished collecting her herbs and she made her way to the Ponyville hospital. She felt weak at the sight of all the blood but she fought through it and delivered the herbs to a doctor, she than made her way as fast as she could away from all the blood and death.

**XXXXXX**

Applejack and Applebloom had awoken to find their brother had made them breakfast. The two ponies remembered his outbreak the previous night and were happy to see he was back to normal again. They finished their food and Applejack decided to take a walk around Ponyville while Applebloom went to find her friends to try and discover their cutie marks. Applejack passed by a news stand and took a look at the large print on the front page, she also noticed everypony else had a copy and was reading it.

**COLTS. REAL OR MYTH? **

**Numerous ponies have reported seeing unidentified earth ponies clad in armor similar to the Wonderbolt's uniforms only they are black and have golden stripes going down the legs. Many ponies have heard of the rumor of the Covert Operation and Lethal Takedown Squads or COLTS but nopony in the military has officially stated they exist. Many ponies believe is just a made-up story to make ponies feel more safe and secure but someponies think otherwise. Could these mysterious ponies that have been sighted be some giant hoax? Or are they the lethal super soldiers we don't know about?**

"Must be some punk teenagers pullin our legs" A unicorn said.

"I think they are actually the COLTS" A pegasi said.

"COLTS doesn't exist, it even clearly says that nopony has officially stated they exist" The unicorn retorted.

"Well isn't that the whole idea behind a covert fighting force? Noponies supposed to know they exist" The pegasi said. Applejack put down the paper and continued on her way. As she was walking she ran into an earth pony soldier who went up to her.

"Hey are you Big Mac's little sister?" The soldier asked.

"Yes ah am" Applejack replied.

"I just wanted to say your bro is a beast!" The soldier said.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked.

"You didn't hear? He slaughtered twenty three griffons all by himself!" The soldier exclaimed. Applejack's heart dropped upon hearing this, her dear big brother killed twenty three griffons. No wonder he was so wound up.

"I know it's hard to believe, some chick with a rainbow mane didn't believe me either when I told her" The soldier said. Applejack's grief was suddenly replaced with anger, there was only one pony in all Ponyville with a rainbow mane. That same pony also swore she knew nothing about Big Mac's condition. She immediately broke for a run.

_"Ah dont know why you lied to me Rainbow but yer gonna regret it!"_ Applejack angrily thought she sprinted to find Rainbow Dash. She passed Twilight's library and saw Rainbow hovering through the window. She was about to bust in when she overheard a conversation, she also noticed her other four friends were in there.

"Applejack doesn't know anything about Big Mac right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes but don't you think we should tell her?" Rarity asked.

"We should and I feel awful about keeping this a secret" Rainbow said.

"You should feel awful!" Applejack screamed as she practically broke down the door. The five mares inside could tell she was extremely upset.

"Oh um hi Applejack" Twilight said nervously.

"How could y'all? Why would you keep something like this a secret?" Applejack demanded.

"What secret?" Fluttershy muttered. She was a very poor liar.

"Oh ah dont know maybe the secret that mah brother killed twenty three griffons and saw his best friend die in front of him and y'all knew about it the whole time!" Applejack screamed.

"Oh you know?" Pinkie said nervously.

"OF COURSE AH KNOW! BIG MAC SCREAMED AT ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Applejack shouted. "Why didn't anypony tell me earlier if y'all knew?"

"It would have broken your heart" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Ah almost had a broken jaw! Last night Big Mac went crazy and scared the livin daylight out of Applebloom and he almost bucked me in the face!" Applejack screamed. The five mares suddenly collapsed with guilt.

"We just didn't wanna hurt you" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, you even swore you knew nothing! Ah trusted you!" Applejack yelled.

"I-i j-just" Rainbow said. For the first time in her life, she admitted she was wrong.

"You do realize ma brother could have seriously hurt ma sister and me?" Applejack asked.

"Im sorry I didn't know he would do that" Rainbow said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"And the rest of y'all! You should have told me! Ah thought you were ma friends! Ah would have never kept this a secret from any of you!" Applejack scolded. Deep down, they knew she was right. Around the corner, a red stallion happened to hear the whole thing and walked in.

"Uh AJ?" The stallion said as he put his hoof on her shoulder.

"Big Mac?" Applejack said as she hugged her brother.

"Ah'm so sorry bout last night, ah don't know what came over me" Big Mac said as he held onto his sister. "I scared Applebloom and almost hit you"

"It's okay big brother, the stuff you went through was horrible" Applejack said.

"That don't excuse ma behavior though" Big Mac said. "Look ah know yer angry at yer friends for not tellin ya but they only did what they thought was best.

"Ah guess yer right" Applejack said.

"Don't ever let yer friends go. Ah'll probably never see Steeltank or Gunny again cause they're missing in action and just a day ago Redwood was killed right in front of me, all ma friends are dead or missing and ah would do anything to get them back" Big Mac said. Applejack realized her brother was right. She smiled a little, even thought Big Mac was quiet he was very wise.

"Girl's ah sorry ah yelled at y'all" Applejack said.

"Oh Applejack we should have told you can you forgive us?" Twilight asked.

"Of course ah will" Applejack said as they all gathered for a group hug. Big Mac smiled but he noticed Rainbow Dash was missing, she must have flown out because she felt bad.

"Looks like you got one more amend to make AJ" Big Mac said as he pointed to the sky. Rainbow Dash had flown up to her home and was crying in her bed. She felt absolutely awful for lying to her friend. Outside her house a certain ex-wonderbolt was knocking at her door.

"Hey Dash you there?" Soarin asked.

"Y-yeah hold on" Dash said as she walked to her door trying to suppress her tears but to no avail. Soarin saw her eyes were red and her face was soaked with tears.

"Hey what happened?" He asked as he put his hoof on her shoulder. Rainbow told him the whole story.

"I should have told her! I didn't know Big Mac would lash out like that!" Dash sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay, something similar happened to me a while ago" Soarin said.

"Really?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, I remember when I killed for the first time I couldn't sleep for days. Spitfire and Fleetfoot tried to comfort me but I lashed out at them because they had no idea what it was like to kill" Soarin explained.

"But you seem fine now" Rainbow said.

"The more you kill the less it bothers you" Soarin said. "It's terrible to not feel guilt when you kill something but Big Mac will learn to cope with it like I have"

"Do you think you could talk to him?" Dash asked.

"Of course, nopony better qualified to talk to him than a fellow soldier! In fact I'll go right now!" Soarin said as he prepared to take off into the sunset.

"One more thing Soarin" Rainbow called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"No problem, see ya later Dash" Soarin said as he went to find the troubled earth pony. Soarin flew for about an hour when he found the stallion helping himself to an apple on the farm. He flew down to greet him.

"Commander Soarin!" Big Mac said as he spit out his food and saluted at once.

"At ease corporal" Soarin said. "Listen I heard you have been having trouble coping with your last battle"

"Oh you know bout that?" Big Mac said embarrassed.

"It's natural to be angry after your first kill, the same thing happened to me" Soarin said

"Really sir?" Big Mac asked.

"You think you can drop the whole 'sir' thing for right now? I want you to be able to talk to me like I'm just another pony and not a commander" Soarin asked.

"Okay Soarin" Macintosh said. He found it hard to address somepony as something other than 'sir' or ma'am.

"Trust me it gets easier to you know...kill after a while" Soarin said.

"Ah know it's just hard to live with it" Big Mac said.

"Trust me I know, I know" Soarin said as the two soldiers sat together as the sun went down.

* * *

In the early hours of the night very far away from Cantelot, a battle carriage was pulled through the air by two pegasi commandos. On the carriage were three earth ponies, all clad in COLTS uniforms. Their leader, Captain Deadeye.

"Heres the situation, Captain Shining Armor went MIA about ten weeks ago, intelligence and recon says he is being held in the facility you are about to enter. We also have reason to believe Claws Von Griffon is there as well, if you see him take him down" One of the pegasi commandos explained.

"What's our time window?" Deadeye asked.

"Once you have custody of the Captain you will activate the beeper on your hoof to let us know. Be advised you have exactly and only fifteen minutes to get out of there and make no mistake we WILL leave, with or without you do you understand?" The commando asked.

"Yes sir" The three COLTS replied.

"Excellent, remember this is your debut mission don't buck it up" The commando said as they flew over the drop zone. The three COLTS jumped over the side of the carriage and fell three hundred feet to the ground. The wings attached to the back of their suits helped them glide gently to the ground. After about five minutes, the ponies reached the ground.

"Recoil, Earthshock lets move out" Deadeye said.

"Yes sir!" The other two COLTS responded rather quietly. The trio made their way through enemy territory completely undetected. Any and all griffon sentries were permanently silenced by the special force ponies. After twenty minutes, they came up to the POW camp. It was illuminated by numerous light sources and was loaded with armed guards. It was so heavily guarded not even a mouse could sneak in. Deadeye turned around to face his two teammates. He held up his hoof and pointed to the left of the facility where there was a cliff with a river under it. The trio made their way to the cliff and looked for the entrance the recon teams had discovered. Recoil found a sewage drain and called over his comrades. Earthshock used his strength to silently bend the bars so they could squeeze in. It was a tight fit indeed and the ponies could barely fit but managed to force themselves trough and crawled through filth and sewage until they saw a light above the ground. They came to a stop as Deadeye overheard a conversation between two grifffon guard from above the sewer.

"Did you hear about the Steel Talons?" A griffon asked another.

"Yeah, Captain Gore is heading it" The other griffon responded. Deadeye flinched at the mention of Gore's name. He had heard many stories about how he would disembowel even little fillies and colts if he found them.

"The ponies wont know what hit them, no soldier they have can beat our Steel Talons!" The first griffon said.

_"You have never dealt with the COLTS before beakhead" _Deadeye thought to himself making a mental note to tell his superiors about this later. Deadeye and the other two COLTS continued to make their way through the sewer until they came into a large room where all the pipes met at a conjunction. The trio emerged from the liquid filth and looked through a hole in the wall to see a badly beaten white unicorn. Deadeye knew this had to be Shining Armor, he made a hoof signal to Recoil and Earthshocker as they moved into formation behind him. Earthshocker wound up his legs and bucked the weakened wall where the hole was bringing it down. The COLTS moved in and made quick work of the guards in there.

"Captain Shining Armor?" Deadeye asked as he approached the tortured unicorn.

"Y-yeah, w-who are y-you?" Armor asked weakly.

"You're rescuers" Deadeye said as Recoil flopped the unicorn on his back as Deadeye clicked the beeper to call in the evac carriage. The ponies took the same route to escape as they took to get in. It was a hassle since Armor was malnourished and injured and he had to pushed through the pipes. After ten minutes, they exited the sewage pipes and began to run to the extraction point. As they ponies were running they could hear the alarm sounding at the prison. They reached the hidden evac site just as the carriage landed.

"Careful, he's taken quite a beating" Recoil said as two medics hoisted Armor on to the carriage. The three COLTS than boarded the carriage and took off and headed back towards Canterlot.

**Almost forgot about Shining Armor so I decided to rescue him in this chapter. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter**

Celestia's sun rose over the horizon, Big Mac looked with contempt. This meant he had two more days before he had to leave for COLTS training, something he was not looking forward to. He had thought about his conversation with Soarin last night and he had taken a liking to the ex-wonderbolt. One thing still bothered Macintosh though. Before Redwood died he had told Macintosh that he thought Applejack was cute. Did he like her? Was he going to date her? These questions ate away at Big Mac, sad that his sister had possibly lost a lover. Meanwhile at Canterlot, a princess was about to get her lover back.

"HALT!" A guard yelled at Deadeye and his team who were carrying an injured Shining Armor.

"This unicorn needs medical attention" Deadeye said. The guard took notice and sent three ponies to pick Armor up.

"Who are you?" The guard asked but by the time he turned his head, Deadeye, Recoil, and Earthshocker were all gone.

"My wife, I need to see my wife" Armor said as doctors and nurses frantically tried to treat him.

"Hang on soldier, we all thought you were dead! Who were those guys?" A doctor asked.

"I dont know, they just said they were my 'rescuers'" Armor said.

"Send a note to Princess Cadence and the Sparkle family, Captain Shining Armor is alive" A lieutenant said.

"Aye aye sir!" The other soldier replied. The lieutenant couldn't believe it! Shining Armor was presumed KIA ten weeks ago and here he was alive! Who were those ponies who rescued him?

**XXXXX**

Applejack was heading to the marketplace to buy dinner for later when she was interrupted by a group of Marines running past chanting a song.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR! EQUESTRIAN MARINE CORPS!" A hulking gray earth pony with a red mane yelled. Applejack assumed this was the instructor

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR! EQUESTRIAN MARINE CORPS!" The Marines replied.

"YOUR CORPS!" The instructor yelled. Applejack found his voice to be extremely familiar.

"YOUR CORPS!" The Marines yelled.

"OUR CORPS!"

"OUR CORPS!"

"MARINE CORPS!"

"MARINE CORPS!" The Marines finally said.

"Marines, your PT session is over, you are dismissed" The instructor ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Marines said as they disbanded. Applejack was watching the whole time and was impressed with the ponies discipline.

"How'd you like the show?" The instructor pony asked as he noticed Applejack staring.

"Oh uh! Ah'm sorry! Ah didn't mean to look!" Applejack apologized.

"It's fine, it's fine. Say have we met? You look awfully familiar" The instructor pony asked. Applejack felt similar, where had she met this pony before? Thats when it hit her.

"Sgt Skullcrusher?" She asked.

"Hey your Macintosh's little sister aren't you?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Yes ah am" Applejack said.

"Well it's nice to run into you again. How's the private holdin up?" He asked refering to Big Mac.

"Not to good you see, he was a little shook up after his first battle" Applejack said.

"I heard! Twenty three griffons! Looks like I did my job well" Skullcrusher said proudly. Applejack gave him a dirty look which Skullcrusher took note of. "Sorry if I offended you Ms."

"It's okay ah guess" Applejack said. She wasn't going to lie, outside of his job Skullcrusher was actually really nice guy. A handsome one to. She suddenely shook that thought out of her head. Skullcrusher had to be atleast fifteen years older than her. But she decided there was no harm in asking.

"Pardon me askin but how old are you?" She asked

"I'm twenty years old" Skullcrusher said.

_"Twenty? He's only two and a half years older n'me!" _Applejack thought to herself in disbelief. She was only a year younger than her brother and would turn eighteen in five months. "Ah'm no expert on military stuff but aren't you a little you know, young to be at a sgt? Isn't that a high rank?" She asked.

"Well at boot camp I graduated as a corporal because they said I had superb leadership skills. At my first battle I got severely wounded in my right eye" Skullcrusher said pointing to the three lethal looking scars going down his right eye. "I can barely see out of my right eye now and I also took a spear to the back leg which rendered me unable to go into combat anymore"**(AN: So help me God if anypony makes an arrow to the knee joke)** Skullcrusher explained.

"Ah'm sorry to hear that" Applejack said comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, i was promoted to Sgt and since I couldn't fight no more I decided to train Marines myself and have been doin it ever since!" Skullcrusher said. Applejack was impressed with the Marines' story.

"Miss Applejack I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything. Would like to-you know um" Skullcrusher said putting his hoof behind his head as his cheeks ran red.

_"Fer a guy who runs fearlessly into a battle he sure isn't too good around the ladies" _Applejack thought to herself.

"Get some food?" He finally asked. Applejack froze for a moment. This was the same pony who had put her brother through so much pain and toil in training. But that was probably what saved Big Mac from death.

"Sure sugarcube" Applejack answered as she winked causing Skullcrusher to nearly faint from nervousness. She laughed the whole time that big, mean, tough Skullcrusher was really just a big softie once you got to know him.

* * *

Celestia walked down to the dungeons of Canterlot. These dungeons contained high ranking griffon POW's and war criminals but Celestia was not here for them, she was here for a pony she once loved. She opened a doorway which led to the deepest cavern where a black alicorn was frozen in place.

"My my my Celestia, you've become quite a beautiful queen" The alicorn said darkly.

"Enough Astro" Celestia said.

"My name is NOT Astro, it's Black Soul!" The alicorn yelled back.

"Ok Black Soul, I have a proposition for you" Celestia said. "Recently my kingdom has gone to war with the griffons"

"SEE! I TOLD YOU THOSE GRIFFONS WERE NO GOOD! BUT NOOOOO YOUR IDIOT PARENTS THOUGHT OTHERWISE!" Black Soul yelled. Celestia snapped as she fired a spell at him which gave him a burning sensation.

"What you did was unforgivable and I hate you for it!" Celestia said with tears in her eyes recalling the painful memory. "But what I was saying was that we are at war. I know you have skills in combat and I will set you free IF and only if you swear to fight for Equestria!"

"I'm listening" Black Soul said.

"There is a special operations group called COLTS, they are the best of the best but candidates are coming up short. I'm sure you would pass training easily"

"Say I agree and I join this little group and murder all those worthless beak heads. What becomes of me when it is over?" Black Soul asked.

"If you fight with enough honor and distinction I will pardon your past crimes and you will be free but if you hurt ONE of my subjects you will come back here forever" Celestia said.

"I accept" Black Soul said as Celestia used her magic to set the evil alicorn free from his prison. He dropped to the ground and stood up, Celestia was intimidated by how massive he was as he walked towards her.

"My beautiful queen" Black Soul said as he attempted to rub his hoof through her mane.

"Don't touch me monster!" She yelled.

"Fiesty as ever" Black Soul said. "Where is this COLTS training grounds?"

"Deep in the Everfree Forest, you'll know when you find it" Celestia said. "One more thing"

"What is that?" Black Soul asked.

"Because your horn was cut off and the evil in your soul you are no longer immortal and you can be killed now" Celestia said.

"I have no soul!" He said darkly as he walked out and took off towards the Everfree Forest in search for the COLTS training area.

"Oh Prince Astro, what happened to you?" Celestia asked as she felt tears roll down her eye.

**XXXXX**

Cadence was due for her two foals anyday now. Normally she would have been overjoyed at the thought of being a mother but her husband was not there to share the joy. She sadly looked at their wedding photo and wished her husband was still alive. She then heard a knocking at the door.

"Coming" She said as she ran to the door to see a two guards standing there. "Yes sirs?"

"Princess, he's alive" One of the guards said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Shining Armor, he is at the hospital right now" The guard said. Cadence was shocked. She thought they were playing a sick joke on her but than realized that no royal guard who ever do such a thing. Could Shining Armor really be alive?

"H-hes alive?" Cadence said. "MY HUSBANDS ALIVE!"

"Would you like to see him now?" The guard asked.

"YES! My sweetheart is alive! But how?" She asked.

"Three ponies rescued him from a POW camp, nopony knows who they were" The guard explained as Cadence sprinted to the hospital nearly knocking over numerous ponies in the process. She nearly busted the door down as she entered the hospital, she looked for her husband and saw him in the corner with three doctors tending to him.

"Honey?" She asked as she saw her husband beaten and bloodied in the hospital.

"Hey sweetheart" Armor said as he winced in pain from a drop of iodine into one of his wounds. Cadence gently touched Armor's face with her hooves in order to make sure that he was no illusion and that he was really there.

"MY POOR BABY!" Cadence yelled as she collapsed on top of her husband. "I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!"

"I would never leave you" Armor said, his pain all seemed to disappear now that his wife was here.

"I love you so much!" Cadence said as tears of joy rolled down her face.

"I love you too" Armor said as he out his hoof around her neck and hugged her for what seemed like an eternity. After holding each other tight, Armor looked up to see his parents standing outside the doorway.

"My son!" Armor's father called out as the two parents ran up to him and embraced him tightly.

"We're so proud of you" Armor's mother said through her tears. Deadeye had snuck around the building without being detected and was watching through a window. As much as the battle hardened soldier tried to fight it, a smile crawled across his face and a single tear rolled down his eye. He felt good to know how much of an impact he made by rescuing Armor. Having never known the joys of family or a wife, he slightly envied Armor but was happy for him nontheless.

"It's okay mom and dad, I'm here now" Armor said as he comforted his parents. He noticed Deadeye in the window and got up slowly to go see him. As soon as he saw this Deadeye disappeared out of sight.

"What were you looking at honey?" Cadence asked.

"I though I saw something" Armor said "Now where is that sister of mine?"

* * *

Big Mac was walking through Ponyville when he saw a huge crowd gathering. He went to go see what was going on so he pushed his way through the crowd, since he was in uniform ponies made way for him.

"Come on let's have some fun with his grif!" A pony called out which was followed by grunts and screams.

"Someone help me!" A voice called. Macintosh made his way to the middle and what he saw horrified him. Three pegasi soldiers were beating a small griffon.

"Please! I'm not even in the army! I'm only thirteen" The young griffon pleaded.

"Than why were you flying over our airspace beakhead?" One of the pegasi asked as he kicked the young griffon in the head. The pegasi began laughing at the griffon.

"I was looking for a medical plant for my mother! She's really sick!" The griffon cried.

"SOMEPONY STOP THEM!" Numerous voices called out. Although they were at war with the griffons, they all knew it was wrong to attack a defenseless civilian. But no pony had the courage to step up.

"Hey!" Big Mac yelled. "HEY!" This got the pegasi's attention as they let up on the young griffon. "What do you think yer doin?"

"This grif was caught flying over our airspace near the Everfree Forest! Claims he had to get medicine for his mommy" The pegasi said laughing. Big Mac noticed all the pegasi were privates so he outranked them.

"Is he a soldier?" Big Mac asked.

"Looks like he's a juvenile to us so no"

"According to military law it is illegal to harm or mistreat any non combatants! Stand down now!" Macintosh yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me! All these grifs deserve to be beaten like this!" A soldier yelled.

"Shut it private! Ah outrank you and ah am ordering you do stand down!" Big Mac said. This got the pegasi to stand down. "You otta be ashamed of yerselves! Everypony looks up to us and you are givin a pretty bad role model by beatin that non-combatant! LOOK THE WHOLE BUCKIN TOWN WAS WATCHIN Y'ALL!". The pegasi looked at the crowd of ponies that had noticeably many colts and fillies watching the whole fight.

"But they'd do the same thing to one of us!" The soldier moaned trying to justify his actions.

"Do you really wanna stoop down to their level?" Big Mac asked. "Get outta ma sight before ah buck yer faces in!". With that, the pegasus soldiers flew away leaving Big Mac and the young griffon.

"Thank you mister" The young griffon said.

"You understand that ah can't let you return home right little one?" Big Mac said helping the griffon up.

"But my mother! She-" The griffon protested.

"Ah'm sorry but even if yer tellin the truth and you aren't a spy ah'm not authorized to allow you to leave" Macintosh said with conflicting feelings. If this griffon was a spy he couldn't let him return back to the griffon army but would if he really had a sick mother at home? Big Mac didn't know what to do.

"Could you atleast make sure she somehow gets this?" The griffon said pulling out a bag with a healing herb in it. Macintosh's heart melted as he took the bag. A group of Marines came by than to take the griffon.

"Corporal we'll take it from here" A Marine said.

"We're you gonna take him?" Macintosh asked.

"We can't let him leave in case he knows anything but he's going to an internment camp where he will be treated properly" The Marine said.

"Whats yer name youngin?" Big Mac quietly asked.

"Goldbeak" The griffon responded.

"Ah promise ah'll get this to yer ma"

"Thanks mister!" Goldbeak said as the Marines took him to a camp. Macintosh than quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note that said 'Please give this to Goldbeak's mother'. Macintosh took the bag of herbs and the note and ran to a mailbox where he had it sent to the camp where Goldbeak was being held. Captured griffons were allowed to write their loved ones from time to time and the notes would be delivered via owl. Macintosh hoped the herb would make it too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter: Silent Shadow is an OC who was created by Eddie201 who let me use him in this story.**

Through the ruins of his old hometown of Appleloosa, a gray earth pony stallion with a black mane runs without making a sound towards a nearby sentry. The griffon hears absolutely nothing until his fate is sealed when the stallion sneaks up behind him and slits his throat. The griffon falls down dead as the silent assassin sneaks away as if nothing happened. Appleloosa was the farthest city from Canterlot and the closest to Griffon territory. Because of those two factors, the city was abandoned to the griffons who tore most of it down. There were no ponies in the town except for the silent assassin who moved quieter than a shadow. Hence the ponies name, Silent Shadow.

"I will get you scum out of my town, just as my father and brother did" Shadow said to himself. Appleloosa was the first city to be attacked by the griffons and his brother and father were killed while defending it. Shadow decided to stay and kill all remaining griffons in the town. He headed towards his hideout which was hidden under the rubble of the former town saloon. He opened the secret door and went into his sanctuary. He took of his bandana mask which revealed a young face nearly untouched by war due to his supreme stealth. He had a picture of his family, all of which were dead save for his youngest brother who escaped to Manehattan during the assault. Outside Shadow's hideout, Captain Deadeye overlooked the devastation and silently cursed the griffons for all the devastation they caused. He normally would not have come all this way but he heard stories about numerous small griffon patrols disappearing without a trace and decided he should check it out. He slid down undetected and moved through town avoiding all the griffon sentries who were very alert due to the silent killer who lurked the ruins.

"What was that?" Shadow said as he heard hoofsteps above his hideout. He took out his knife and slowly and silently opened the door which led outside. He looked around and saw a white earth pony in black armor sneaking around. Shadow quietly crawled behind the pony. Deadeye's senses had increased greatly from COLTS training but even he did not know of Shadow's presence behind him. Shadow wasn't paying attention and he stepped on a twig which snapped alerting Deadeye. Instinct took over Deadeye as he swung around and knocked the knife out of Shadow's hoof and pinned the pony to the ground.

"HEY!" Shadow said.

"My apologies, I mistook you for the enemy" Deadeye said as he helped the pony up. _"Unbelievable! He was able to sneak up that close even on me! This one has talent" _Deadeye thought to himself. Nothing had ever lived long enough to sneak up on Deadeye before.

"What's your name?" Deadeye asked.

"Private Silent Shadow" Shadow said quietly.

"You got somethin stuck in your throat? Speak up!" Deadeye ordered.

"Private Silent Shadow" Shadow said a little louder this time.

"Well private, I suppose you're the one who has been making all the grifs disappear" Deadeye said.

"Yes sir" Shadow said quietly again.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Deadeye asked.

"No sir" Shadow replied.

"Private have you heard of COLTS before?" Deadeye asked.

"Somepony said somethin about it a long time ago but other than that no" Shadow replied. "I don't think COLTS are real though"

"I am Captain Deadeye, Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squad Omega" Deadeye proclaimed.

"You mean they're real?" Shadow asked.

"Yes and I'm here to recruit you" Deadeye asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not leaving my post here" Shadow said.

"Private your post has been wasted!" Deadeye said. "There's nothing here to protect!"

"Negative sir, I am not leaving" Shadow said. "I'm not a coward! I am a Marine!". Now Deadeye was getting mad.

"Private, I have killed everything from a bunny to an Ursa Minor and you are really starting to piss me off! I'm not asking you to join, I'm ordering you! It would be unwise to disobey" Deadeye growled

"What sort of things would we do?" Shadow asked.

"We're the guys who get to kill Von Griffon when we find him" Deadeye said.

"Alright I'll go" Shadow said.

"Good, meet me at Ponyville in two days" Deadeye said and with that, the COLT disappeared into the distance. Deadeye was fast due to his training, his running speed rivaled that of the flight speed of the wonderbolts. He still remembered how painful those biological alterations were to his body which increased his physical abilities during the end of his training. He had covered quite a distance but was still in what was considered hostile territory. He stopped when he heard muffling coming from behind a brush.

"That the best you can do? My granny can hit harder than you!" A voice called out. Deadeye went to investigate. He saw two griffons whipping a blue earth pony who had a yellow mane with hints of red in it.

"Hey did I just get whipped? Or did a parasprite land on me?" The pony said again which enraged the griffons and the pony was brutally whipped. Despite all this, the pony managed to keep a stupid looking smile on his face.

"Woah calm down there cupcake" The pony said again to the enraged griffon.

"_Does this guy feel any pain? Well guess I better rescue him" _Deadeye said as he snuck up behind the two griffons and killed them.

"Whew I thought they were gonna whip me to bone! What's your name? My names Lance Corporal Solar Blitz! I haven't seen that uniform anywhere before-" The pony began to say.

_"I should waited for him to get knocked out before I rescued him"_ Deadeye thought extremely annoyed by this pony. "Shut up!"

"Okay" Solar Blitz responded with that stupid grin still on his face.

"Corporal, why are you grinning at me?" Deadeye asked. "You think I'm cute or somethin?"

"No, I just grin a lot" Blitz said. Deadeye took notice of the deep gash marks in Blitz's back, even to Deadeye they looked pretty painful.

"Corporal don't those hurt? They look painful" Deadeye said.

"Huh these?" Blitz said. "They hurt but I just don't think about the pain". Deadeye went over and headbutted Blitz who stood back up still smiling, much to Deadeyes shock

"Do you feel any pain at all!" Deadeye asked.

"Guess not!" Blitz said smiling.

_"This guy takes nothing seriously! How in Celestia's name did he make it past basic? He is also really buckin annoying! It was probably more torture for the griffons interrogating him having to listen to him! But he is able to suck up all those injuries and never succumb to anything, guess he's a lot tougher than he looks" _Deadeye thought.

"Hey you there?" Blitz asked as he waved his hoof in front of Deadeye.

"Yes. Have you heard of COLTS?" Deadeye asked.

"Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squads, Commissioned by Princess Luna, based in the middle of the Everfree Forest" Blitz said.

"How the buck did you know tha- Nevermind! My name is Captain Deadeye, captain of COLTS Omega. You think you got what it takes to be one of Equestria's elite?"

"Are you asking me if I wanna be a COLT?" Blitz asked.

"No, I'm actually ordering you to be one" Deadeye said. "Meet me at Ponyville in two days"

"Okay won't argue with ya" Blitz said as he took off. Deadeye merely looked with a clueless look on his face.

"Well that was fairly, interesting" Deadeye said as he made his way towards Ponyville. It was about half a day's trip even at his speed so he wasted no time in heading towards the town.

* * *

Big Mac was trying to spend as much time as he could with his family since he wouldn't see them again for six months. He was still trying to think of what he would tell his sisters as his excuse for leaving. He also wondered how Luna was doing. He hoped he would be able to see her before he left. A few miles away at Canterlot, a princess was thinking about Macintosh.

"Lu, I never got to ask you how your night was with Big Mac" Celestia said as she approached her sister.

"Oh it was wonderful! He was very funny and polite and he even said he wasn't scared of me on Nightmare Night two years ago" Luna exclaimed. Celestia chuckled at her sister's schoolfilly like behavior.

"Seems like a weddings on the way" Celestia said jokingly.

"Tia!" Luna said playfully pushing her sister away. Although deep down, Luna knew she felt something special for Macintosh.

"Your highness! I have urgent news!" A guard said running in.

"Yes?" Celestia asked.

"Captain Shining Armor is alive!" The guard said shocking the two regal sisters.

"Alive? He was KIA over ten weeks ago!" Luna said.

"Someponies rescued him from a POW camp" The guard said.

"Who were they?" Celestia asked.

"We don't know, they just said they were his 'rescuers'" The guard said. Luna than suddenly realized who the mystery ponies were.

"It was the COLTS" Luna said.

"Your highness I thought the COLTS didn't exist" The guard said.

"They do and I am sure they are the ones who rescued him, no other pony could have possibly done that" Luna explained. "I myself as the one who commissoned the program"

"Should we release it to the public?" The guard asked.

"No, atleast not yet. I have seen what they are capable of, they can do amazing things no other pony could do without magic" Luna said "They would absolutely slaughter all the griffons mercilessly and I want to keep bloodshed on both sides at a minimum during this war"

"Wow, they can do all that? What do they do at training?" The guard asked.

"Nopony knows, not even us." Celestia said. "The training instructor said that if we knew what happened in COLTS training, my sister and I would shut it down immediately"

"That bad huh?" The guard said.

"I didn't like hearing that either but what choice do we have? The COLTS could be the key to winning this war and we have just seen their effectiveness in combat but I hate the thought of one our subjects suffering so" Celestia continued.

"So what do you want me to do than?" The guard asked.

"Send a letter to my student Twilight Sparkle. I am sure she will be overjoyed to hear her brother is alive" Celestia said.

"Right away your majesty!" The guard said as he left. Celestia looked at her sister.

"Luna what did you mean when you said you have seen what the COLTS are capable of?" Celestia asked.

"I saw one kill two manticores with his bare hoofs by himself!" Luna said.

"When did you see this?" Celestia asked.

"I went to go see how it was progressing and when I arrived some COLTS had completed training and they wanted to show me what they could do" Luna explained. "I don't know what they did to these poor ponies but they are so poweful! And they kill like it's a game, it's like they don't know right from wrong"

"I don't like hearing that, I am so close to shutting it down but we need them" Celestia said.

"If one can kill two manticore I am afraid to imagine what they would do to griffons" Luna said shuddering a little at the thought.

"Well I never did hear how the rest of the night went with Big Mac" Celestia said trying to change the depressing subject. Luna's face lit up at the mention of Macintosh's name.

"He said he wanted to do it again!" Luna said. "He certainly is a unique pony"

"You are right Luna he is unique, I have met him before and he has the body and mind of a stallion but the heart of an innocent little colt" Celestia said.

"I think I have a crush on him but would if he dies?" Luna said sadly. Celestia went and hugged her sister.

"Luna I am sure there are thousands of mares out there in the same situation" Celestia said. "We can only hope this war ends soon"

"I have to see him again!" Luna said before realizing night was approaching. "Guess I'll have to wait till tommorow" Luna said as she began to raise the moon and Celestia set the sun.

* * *

Twilight was finishing up a book on Equestrian Military History when she heard a loud belch from upstairs. She used her magic to close the book and trotted upstairs.

"Spike?" Twilight asked. She found the dragon holding a scroll in his hand. Twilight used her magic again to open up the scroll.

"What's it say?" Spike asked.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_It is with great joy and relief that i write this to you. Your brother Captain Shining Armor was presumed KIA ten weeks ago. Yesterday he was rescued from a POW camp by three unknown ponies. He is alive and at Canterlot hospital undergoing treatment as I write this letter._

_General Silver Star, Department of the Army._

Twilight dropped the letter as she began to take in what she just read. Shining Armor, her BBBBF was alive.

"Twilight?" Spike asked as he took the letter and read it. "HOLY COW! YOUR BROTHERS ALIVE!"

"He's alive" Twilight said quietly as tears of joy began to form. "HES ALIVE" Twilight yelled as she picked up Spike and spun him around in the air. Twilight could not contain her joy, she was so happy her brother was alive.

"If I ever meet the pony who rescued him I am going to give him the best kiss ever!" Twilight yelled. She began to pack a bag with traveling items.

"Twilight what are you doing?" Spike asked a little dizzy from being spun around.

"We're going to Canterlot! I have to see my brother" Twilight said. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't think I should go I mean, this is your family and it's none of my buisness interfering in it" Spike said. Twilight was impressed with the young dragons maturity level.

"I understand Spike. Watch the library and tell the others where I went" Twilight said as she headed towards the train station for the next ride to Canterlot. She couldn't wait to see her brother again!

* * *

"WHAT?" Captain Gore screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?"

"He's gone sir!" A petrified young griffon soldier answered.

"You worthless scum!" Gore screamed as he knocked over his desk. "How did he just disappear?"

"We found the three guards in his room dead sir with the wall broken open! The wall lead to sewage pipes which led to the cliff underneath the facility!" The soldier explained.

"No military regular ponies could have been that stealthy! They must have some sort of special forces they sent in!" Gore yelled.

"What do we tell Lord Von Griffon sir?" The griffon asked.

"Leave him to me. In the meantime I think its time we field tested the Steel Talons, don't you agree?" Gore said.

"Right away sir!" The griffon said as he left the room.

"I don't know who you are pony special forces but make no mistake you are no match for me and my Steel Talons platoon!" Gore said as he overlooked a field full of abnormally large griffons clad in armor and weapons.


	15. Chapter 15 The Last Day

**Next chapter. A couple people brought up a good point about how I missed an oppurtunity two chapters ago. I realized this and may rewrite that chapter to put it in. Thanks to the people who pointed that out for me**

Celestia rose the sun from her palace window. She took a moment to admire the beautiful landscape when she noticed something else. A purple unicron rushing into the city from the train station. Celestia followed Twilight until she saw she was headed for the hospital. Celestia smiled as she knew Twilight was headed to her brother. Twilight burst through the hospital doors where she looked frantically for her brother. She saw Cadence and assumed that's where her brother was so she ran over. She began to cry as she saw her older brother covered with bruises and cuts.

"Hey Twiley" Armor said as Twilight got closer. Twilight was speechless as she collapsed into her brothers arms. He gave a her a long tight hug before releasing her. She looked at him, her eyes were red with tears.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Twilight finally cried out. "Who rescued you?"

"I don't know, they just said they were my 'rescuers'" Armor replied as he gave his little sister one more hug. Twilight's family was together once more.

**XXXXX**

Macintosh awoke again to find he only had one more day left! He had to make this last day count. He went downstairs and saw Applejack and Applebloom were already up. He must have slept in.

"G'mornin Big Mac" The sisters said.

"G'mornin" Macintosh replied. "Listen ah need to tell y'all somethin"

"What?" Applebloom innocently asked.

"Ah uh need to be deployed to Hoofington, ah probably won't be in any battles though" Big Mac said.

"Hoofington huh? That's no small travel" Applejack said and she was right, Even by train or flight it was an eight hour trip from Ponyville to Hoofington.

"Well that's alright ah mean, we can visit him right?" Applebloom asked.

"Ah'll be gone fer six months and its to dangerous fer civilians to be in that area" Big Mac said hoping his lie would work. He was never a good liar and the fact his sister was the element of honesty didn't help either.

"Y-you mean, we wont see you for six months?" Applebloom asked as she teared up. Big Mac went to hug her, he knew it was hard for his sister when he was gone for twelve weeks but now he'd be gone for twice as long.

"Ah'm sorry Applebloom, its ma job" Big Mac said. "Remember ah left for five months with Steel Tank and Gunny to train for that wrestling match in Manehattan and you were alright?"

"Yes" Applebloom said.

"It'll be just like that only one month longer" Big Mac said "When ah get back ah'll help you and yer friends with yer cutie marks"

"REALLY?" Applebloom said happily as her tears dried up.

"Eyup!" Macintosh said as Applebloom kissed him on the cheek. Applebloom left the kitchen as Applejack gave Macintosh a funny look.

"What?" Big Mac asked.

"You remember yer drill instructor?" Applejack asked.

"Eyup Sgt Skullcrusher" Big Mac answered.

"Well, ah ran into him the other day and he..." Applejack said nervous at what Big Mac's reaction would be. "Asked me to get food with him". Upon hearing this Macintosh ears perked up, he thought of how Redwood Oak said Applejack was cute and felt a little angry but than realized it isn't his buisness to interfere with his sister's life.

"DId he now?" Big Mac asked.

"Yup, you shoulda seen him, he's a brave one when it comes to fightin but when it comes to talkin to the other gender he's almost worse than Fluttershy" Applejack explained with a smile on her face.

"Whattaya mean?" Big Mac asked.

"Let me tell you" Applejack said.

**The previous day**

Skullcrusher and Applejack were walking to a cafe to get a bite to eat. Skullcrusher was well-groomed and his uniform was spick and span, wether it was because of his job or because he wanted to impress Applejack is unknown. Skullcrusher was nervous, Applejack could tell so she decided to break the ice.

"So Sgt, Ah was wonderin" Applejack began to say.

"You can call me Skullcrusher if you'd like" Skullcrusher whispered.

"You sure? Don't you want to be called by your rank?" Applejack asked.

"Trust me, I got plenty of young stallions calling me _sir_ everyday" Skullcrusher said with a nervous laugh.

"Well Skullcrusher ah was wonderin, ah've seen the recruits get yelled at and punished a lot. Is all that yellin necessary?" Applejack asked. Skullcrusher felt it was a dumb question but that he realized she was just a civilian and didn't understand war very well.

"You see Ms" Skullcrusher began to say.

"You can call me Applejack" Applejack said.

"Ok Applejack" Skullcrusher said. "Discipline is the foundation of any soldier, in order to survive in combat you must execute everything _perfectly"._ Skullcrusher noticed a Marine private sitting down on a bench when he was supposed to be guarding the mayors office.

"Poor guy just got unlucky" Skullcrusher said as lost his nervous expression and put on his mean face and he huffed up and walked over to the sitting Marine. From what Big Mac told her, Applejack knew this wasn't going to end well.

"PICK YOUR BUTT UP PRIVATE!" Skullcrusher screamed scaring the Marine. Applejack jumped because she had never heard Skullcrusher scream before and she was used to him talking quietly.

"SIR YES SIR!" The Marine replied as he quickly stood up.

"WERE YOU TAKEN A DUMP OR SOMETHING?" Skullcrusher asked. Applejack chuckled a little but knew for the poor Marine at the mercy of Skullcrusher's wrath, it was anything but funny.

"Sir no sir!" The Marine replied.

"Private why are you lookin at me? Are you in love with me or something?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Sir no sir!"

"Oh I guess you don't think I look good in my uniform!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"Sir the sergeant looks absolutely fantastic in his uniform!" The recruit yelled.

"Oh so you are in love with me. what are you a colt-cuddler or somethin?" Skullcrusher screamed.**( Way to rip off Jarhead, I know)**

"Sir no sir!" The Marine replied.

"Than stop lookin at me and stand at your post or I will buck you in the foal-maker!" Skullcrusher yelled. The Marine nodded and went to his post and stood completely still. Skullcrusher walked back over to Applejack who had her mouth open. Now she knew why the troops were so disciplined.

"He was lucky, if he was still in boot-camp I would have PT'd him to death" Skullcrusher said to himself before turning a shade of crimson red when he saw Applejack and realized he made a foal out of himself.

"Ah dont know what to say" Applejack said.

"I'm sorry if you had to see that but I have to make sure the Marines are always on the job" Skullcrusher said a little embarrassed with himself.

"It's okay, Ah've seen worse" Applejack said. She knew Skullcrusher was extremely embarrassed right now so she tried to pick her words carefully.

"You sure it was alright? I mean I said a lot of inappropriate stuff back there" Skullcrusher said looking down as he covered his eyes with his hoof out of embarrassment. "I understand if you don't want to go with me now"

"Trust me sugarcube it's alright" Applejack said as she picked his chin up with her hoof and winked at him remembering his reaction from last time. Skullcrusher's face went even redder as he began to pant with nervousness. Applejack chuckled as she found his reaction to be rather cute.

"Um, yes well let's get some chow" Skullcrusher said nervously.

**Present**

"Alright that part where he yelled at the one feller ah believe but the other stuff is doubtful" Macintosh said refusing to believe that his former terrifying drill instructor was as shy around mares as Fluttershy was around well anything.

"Big Mac when have ah ever lied to you?" Applejack asked. Macintosh thought about it for a minute and realized his sister was right.

"Okay ah believe you, it's just ah can't picture Skullcrusher bein all nervous and shy" Big Mac said.

"Oh wait till ah tell you what happened next" Applejack said laughing at the memory.

**Previous Day**

Skullcrusher and Applejack found a cafe to eat at and sat down. Applejack and Skullcrusher ordered the same thing and patiently waited for their food. This cafe also happened to have a dance floor. Applejack got up and grabbed Skullcrusher's front hoof.

"Applejack! What are you-" Skullcrusher began to say.

"Come on! Dance with me!" Applejack said as she pulled Skullcrusher away from the table.

"But I don't dance!" Skullcrusher cried as he was thrown on the dance floor with Applejack.

"Come on sugarcube! Just do what ah do!" Applejack said as she began to dance. Skullcrusher attempted to do so but life in the Corps destroyed any civilian talent he used to have. His dancing was rather atrocious to say the least. Skullcrusher was overjoyed when their food showed up and he could get off the dance floor. He ate his food awkwardly.

**Present Day**

"That is hilarious!" Big Mac said as he chuckled. "I gotta go out to town for a while. I'll be back in a few hours"

"Ok see you later Big Mac" Applejack said as she sat down and thought back to the part of yesterday she didn't tell her brother. She remembered what happened...

"Somethin wrong?" Applejack asked as she ate.

"No" Skullcrusher said.

"Come on tell me" Applejack said.

"It's just ever since I joined the Corps I can't do anything but yell and kill now" Skullcrusher said sadly. Applejack's cheerful mood went to one of sorrow. She got down off her seat and walked up to him.

"That's not true. Ah'm sure you're good at other stuff too" Applejack said trying to comfort him.

"No I'm not!" Skullcrusher said. "Applejack, this is never easy for me to say but in the short time I was in combat I killed nearly three hundred griffons!". Applejack remembered how hard it was for her brother when he killed twenty three, she couldn't even imagine how hard it must be to kill nearly three hundred.

"Skullcrusher, ah don't think yer a killer or a yellar" Applejack said.

"Really?" Skullcrusher asked as he turned around and looked at her in the eye.

"You bet sugarcube" Applejack said as the two looked at each other for a long time before Skullcrusher looked at the clock and realized he had to go train a new platoon of Marines.

"I'm sorry Applejack but I have to go! Uh would you like to do this again?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Of course ah would" Applejack said.

"Okay uh see ya!" Skullcrusher said as he ran outside and ran into a Marine who forgot to salute a nearby officer.

"SAY SOMETHING! YOU LITTLE MAGGOT! I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR FOAL-MAKER!". Applejack chuckled at Skullcrusher's yelling and wondered how a pony could be so intense and yet so loud at the same time.

**xxxxxx**

Rarity was walking through town to get to Sugarcube Corner when she saw a group of soldiers sitting together. They were having a rather disturbing conversation.

"Yo how many kills did you get at that last battle?" A soldier asked referring to the battle that took place three days earlier.

"Only eight. How bout that one rookie who got twenty three?" Another soldier asked.

"I know dude, thats ridicoulous. He had the highest kill count out of anypony. They're calling him the 'Beast of Ponyville'" The other soldier said.

"Than yesterday he tried helping that one little grif from those guys in Iron company who were beating him"

"What? So he kills twenty three of these beakheads and now he tries to defend them? Whose side is that guy on anyway?"

"Who knows but I don't care. I hate those jerks in Iron Company anyway"

"Wish I could kill more of these buckers, every last one of them grifs deserves to die"

"You should have seen this one grif that I killed" A unicorn said as he began to talk in a high pitched voice with his hoofs up. "Oh please don't kill me! I have a wife and kids!" He said impersonating one of the griffons he killed. The soldiers all started laughing about it. Rarity felt really disturbed at these comments so she walked away. She also felt bad for how animalistic the war had caused these soldiers to become. She continued on her path to Sugarcube Corner.

"Hiya Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said as she walked outside covered in frosting and sprinkles.

"Hello Pinkie" Rarity said. "Is everything going alright?"

"Yep! Big Mac will get the surprise of his life when he sees this!" Pinkie said as she headed back inside. Pinkie had taken three days to prepare this party so it must be a really big one. Rarity hoped Big Mac would like it, she also wondered when she would see Autumn Leaf again. Unforunately for her it would six months before she saw him again. Autumn Leaf had recently been discharged from the hospital and was heading to the barracks. He was in a dark alleyway when he heard a voice.

"Where exactly are you going?" The voice asked.

"Whose there?" Autumn said as he got into his battle stance. An earth pony wearing black armor walked out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Autumn asked.

"Captain Deadeye, Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squad Omega" Deadeye explained. Autumn took note of how massive Deadeye was, he was still slightly shorter than Celestia but larger than the average pony.

"A COLT?" Autumn said as he figured out the acronym. "You mean, they're real?"

"Yes and I have noticed your loyalty to this nation" Deadeye said.

"Are you asking me if I wanna be a COLT?" Autumn said.

"As a matter of fact I am" Deadeye said.

"Count me in, I'll do whatever it takes to defeat the grifs" Autumn said. Deadeye felt relieved he didn't have to argue like he did the others.

"I like your attitude kid, meet me at Sweet Apple Acres tonight" Deadeye said.

"Aye aye sir, I wont let you down!" Autumn said as Deadeye disappeared from sight and headed towards COLT command

**One hour later, COLTS COMMAND CENTER- Location unknown to public.**

**"**Are you sure captain?" Colonel Striper, the head of the COLTS program, asked Deadeye.

"Positive. The grifs said that none of our troops would be a match for the Steel Talons" Deadeye said. "Not only that, that sick freak Captain Gore is the head of it"

"Gore" Striper said with a hint of disgust. "Captain you know that with your biological alterations you have the strength of nearly fifteen stallions right?"

"I know that sir but who knows what these grifs do to their soldiers? They might have the same alterations as I do" Deadeye said. "Not only that, I have seen Gore rip a stallion into two pieces with his bare claws, that's not normal"

"I see Captain, we have one more alteration to give you though" Striper said.

"What is that?" Deadeye asked. His previous ones had given him super strength, speed, reflexes, senses, and healing so he wondered what could still possibly be done.

"Can you walk on your back hoofs?" Striper asked. Deadeye attempted but could only do it for a short while. Ponies weren't made to stand on their back legs.

"No sir" Deadeye said.

"You're next alteration will reshape your pelvis and spine so you can bend it a full 90 degrees allowing you to walk on all fours and on your back hooves" Striper explained "I must warn you the pain for this one is extreme". Deadeye hesitated at first, the alterations given to him and the other COLTS were extremely dangerous and painful. Only a stallion in absolute perfect and peak physical shape can survive the excruciating process, they had lost about twenty ponies due to complications with the alterations.

"Why wasn't I given this one with the others?" Deadeye asked.

"Because you need the healing ability in order to survive this one. This bascially destroys your pelvis and lower spine and reshapes it to the desired fit. If you didn't have the super healing process you would become paralyzed" Striper said.

"Fine, I'll do it" Deadeye said as he prepared himself for the pain. He entered a hospital room where Recoil and Earthshock lay also.

"Excellent Captain" Striper said. "Bring in the surgeons". Deadeye closed his eyes as he and the other COLTS prepared to enter a whole new world of pain.

**XXXXX**

Macintosh was on his way to Sugarcube Corner. Applejack had asked him to pick up an order of cupcakes from Pinkie so he made his way to Ponyville's number one sugar house. Big Mac went to the front door and knocked, nopony answered so he slowly opened the door and snuck in. He didn't like what he saw

First, all the lights were off.

Two, nopony was there.

Three. Macintosh could feel somepony or something was there. He got into his battle stance and prepared for what awaited him.

"SURPRISE" A bunch of voices yelled as the lights came on scaring the living daylight out of Macintosh as he screamed out of fright. He was relieved to know that it wasn't a bunch of griffons trying to ambush him.

"Uh oh did we scare him?" A voice said. Macintosh recognized it as Fluttershy.

"Oh i didn't mean to scare him!" Another voice said. Macintosh recognized this one as Pinkie Pie's.

"Uh big brother?" Applejack asked as she helped her brother up. "Did we scare ya?"

"Eenope, Ah just thought there was some grifs in here waitin to ambush me" Big Mac said.

"By the way Big Mac, somepony's here to see you" Twilight said.

"Really?" Big Mac said. _"Dont tell me its the COLT fellow" _Macintosh thought. His thoughts were interrupted when a certain blue alicorn descended down the stairs from Pinkie's room. Macintosh felt his heart stop.

"Hello Big Mac" Luna said.

"Hello yer highness" Big Mac said as he bowed along with every other pony in the room.

"You can still just call me Luna, you know" Luna said as Big Mac looked up at her.

"Sorry Luna" Big Mac apologized as the two walked over to a table and sat down. Macintosh's manners took over as he pulled out Luna's chair for her. Luna gave him a smile as she sat down.

"Thank you Big Mac" Luna said.

"Of course yer majesty" Macintosh said as he sat down. Mr Cake brought out a plate of pastries for the two. Luna used her magic to pick up a cupcake and took a lady-like nibble out of it while Big Mac, who was so hungry he forgot he was in the prescence of royalty, practically swallowed a whole cupcake. Luna looked at him and giggled a little when she saw frosting and sprinkles all over his mouth.

"Is there somethin on mah face?"Big Mac asked as Luna began to laugh out loud. Big Mac mentally cursed himself as he struggled to find a cloth to wipe his mouth. After the two finished eating, Pinkie called all the ponies to the dance floor where a fast-paced dance was played. Luna and Big Mac were dancing all right to the fast pace music when Big Mac noticed that all the ponies were clearing off. Suddenly the fast music was replaced with slow-dance music. Big Mac looked and saw Pinkie on the DJ.

"_Dagnabbit Pinkie!" _Big Mac thought to himself. He looked up at Luna and some how found the courage to do what he did next.

"Um Princess, may ah have this dance?" Big Mac said as he held his hoof out. Luna's face lit up as she took Big Mac's hoof and was walked over to the dance floor. The two were relatively the same size as both put a hoof on each other's shoulder. Luna couldn't help but notice how rock-hard and strong Macintosh's shoulder was. The two looked at each other, neither saying a word, they were too lost in the moment.

"You know you don't have to call me princess right?" Luna whispered into his war.

"Ah know, but you'll always be mah princess" Big Mac said as he held on tighter to her. The cutie mark crusaders sat in the corner and watched the whole thing unfold.

"Is she gonna kiss him? Scootaloo asked.

"Ah hope so" Applebloom said.

"Awwwww" Sweetie Belle said. Big Mac and Luna separated and looked into each other's eyes again. Their heads were slowly moving together. Suddenly the song ended and a new fast paced song was put on. The princess and the Marines separated from their embrace.

"Lets PARTAY!" Pinkie said as she pulled out her party cannon. Macintosh's eyes went wide when he saw the artillery and did not know that it was filled with confetti and balloons. Twilight saw the look in Big Mac's eye and knew it wasn't good.

"PINKIE NOO!" Twilight screamed as Big Mac remembered how that same weapon was used by both armies to kill each other. Macintosh's warrior part took over and he screamed as he sprinted to the cannon and stomped on it with his hooves completely smashing it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in rage as he continued to smash even after it was destroyed. All the ponies in the room stood there with their mouths open. Macintosh continued to growl till he calmed down and saw what he did. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle were all crying.

"A-ahm sorry, Ah" Macintosh said as he sat down and started sniffling. He didn't mean to do that. Luna was shocked at Macintosh's behavior but went and put her hoof on his shoulder.

"Big Mac?" Luna asked with concern.

"Ah'm so sorry! Ah need to go out fer a while!" He said as he ran as fast as he could till he got to Sweet Apple Acres. He could hear numerous ponies calling his name. He looked up and saw the moon had risen, meaning Deadeye would be here soon.

"I'm glad to see you didn't wimp out" Deadeye said as he walked out of the clearing.

"It's good to see you to sir" Big Mac said as he noticed Autumn Blitz, Silent Shadow, and Solar Blitz all with Deadeye. "Who're all these fellers?" he asked.

"Your fellow recruits" Deadeye said as a carriage pulled by stealth pegasi arrived. "Alright lets head out"

"WAIT! Ah havent said goodbye yet!" Big Mac yelled. Deadeye swung around and grabbed Macintosh by the throat.

"I gave you three days, THREE BUCKIN DAYS TO SAY GOODBYE!" Deadeye yelled. "Is any one of them dying?"

"N-no s-s-sir!" Macintosh said as he struggled for breath.

"Than they can wait six months to see you!" Deadeye yelled as he threw Big Mac to the ground. Silent Shadow went up to Macintosh and held out his hoof.

"Thanks" Big Mac said as Shadow helped him up.

"Silent Shadow" Shadow introduced.

"Big Macintosh" Big Mac said.

"Let's go! I don't have all night!" Deadeye yelled as the five ponies boarded the carriage. Big Mac looked over the side and down at Ponyville, he could make out the shapes of ponies who were still calling his name. He was sad he wasn't able to say goodbye but knew in the end it would all be worth it.

It was gonna be a long and brutal six months.

**Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter but my fucking computer decided to crap out on me right when I finished the last line and I forgot to save it so I had to re-write over 4000 mother lovin words all over again. Alright enough of my bitching and don't forget to R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16 Hell Day One

**Next Chapter**

The carriage carrying the ponies flew over the Everfree Forest towards the COLTS base. They were going very deep into the forest and it would a while before they reached their destination.

"So" Autumn Leaf said breaking the silence. "Where you guys from?"

"I'm Lance Corporal Solar Blitz and I'm from Manehattan! Boy it sure is a nice city! You guys should so stop by sometime!" Solar Blitz exclaimed. He was extremely talkative, just like another pony Macintosh knows.

"_Typical Manehattanite, doesn't ever shut up!" _Deadeye thought as he overheard the conversation.

"I'm Private Silent Shadow and I'm from Appleloosa" Silent Shadow said.

"What? I didn't hear ya" Autumn said.

"I said Appleloosa!" Shadow said a little louder this time.

"Appleloosa! That was the first place the grifs attacked! You're not the one pony that killed all those sentries are you?" Solar Blitz asked.

"Yes" Shadow said.

"That's awesome! I haven't done anything cool like that but I hope I'll be able to!" Blitz said.

"How bout you big guy?" Autumn asked.

"Ah'm Corporal Big Macintosh and I'm from Ponyville" Big Mac said. The ponies all went silent.

"Woah! He's the Beast of Ponyville!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Wait y'all know bout that?" Big Mac asked.

"Dude nopony kills twenty three griffons on his first battle and keeps it a secret" Autumn said.

"Wow remind me not to get on your badside!" Blitz said jokingly. "Hey you haven't told us your name yet" He said as he pointed to Autumn.

"I'm from Stalliongrad and my name is Sergeant Autumn Leaf" Autumn said. "I was actually at that battle with Big Mac, saw him take down those grifs like nopony's buisness"

"Hey guys if y'all don't mind can we not talk bout that?" Big Mac asked. "Ah don't like that fact ah killed all those griffons"

"Hey listen, those grifs are a threat to our nation and nothing dares threaten our kind right?" Autumn asked.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said.

"Besides that's probably how you got recruited for this am I right?" Blitz asked.

"Eeyup" Macintosh replied.

"Than don't worry bout it" Blitz said as the carriage began to slow down. They landed in a clearing deep inside the Everfree forest. They could see the eyes of trainers burn holes into their souls as they approached. Deadeye noticed some guards in a hassle with a large black pony.

"You are not with an authorized COLTS recruiter and therefore not allowed in this facility" A guard yelled.

"I was sent here under specific order by Princess Celestia! NOW MOVE!" The black pony yelled back.

"A likely story, only earth ponies are allowed to be COLTS and you are an alicorn!"

"My horn is shattered so I can't use magic and I am just as strong as any stallion here!" The black pony yelled.

"STOP!" Deadeye ordered as the bickering died down. "Who are you?"

"I am Black Soul, Princess Celestia sent me here" Black Soul explained.

"What are you? An alicorn?"

"I was but my horn is busted so I can't use magic any more and my wings aren't too good either" Black Soul said. Deadeye noticed the massive pony's muscular build and decided to let him slide.

"Let him in" Deadeye said.

"But sir-" A guard said.

"Are you questioning my orders Sgt?" Deadeye asked.

"No sir!" The guard said.

"Than do it!" Deadeye said as Black Soul was let into the camp.

"That guy gives me the creeps!" Blitz whispered to Shadow.

"Good luck, I expect to see every one of you six months from now. Though realistically, probably one of you will make it through" Deadeye said.

"Your not training us?" Autumn asked.

"There are only three COLTS including me as of now, I have missions to do" Deadeye explained. "Have fun"

"That didn't sound promising" Shadow said as they approached. They saw about two hundred other stallions all lined up for processing. Given the current drop out rate, only sixteen would make it to the end. One unfortunate soul wasn't looking and slammed right into a trainer.

"Did you just touch me?" The trainer growled. "DID YOU JUST BUCKING TOUCH ME?"

"Sir I didn't mean to-" The pony said before the trainer punched him square in the jaw leaving the pony a bloody nose. The trainer than picked him up by the mane and growled.

"If you ever mess with me again... I'll rip you throat out and drink your blood" The trainer said as threw the pony to the ground. "GET IN FORMATION!". Macintosh was scared now, even Skullcrusher was never that ruthless.

"LISTEN UP!" Colonel Striper, the head of the COLTS program spoke. "Congratulations, you have all been selected for the most elite team of soldiers the world has ever seen. Take a look to your right and your left. I guarantee both those guys will be gone within two weeks! I don't give a hell what rank you were or what accomplishments you had before this! As of right now you are the lowest forms of parasprite shit!". Big Mac knew these guys meant business if they cussed like that. Not even the instructors at Fort Hoovler ever resorted to such foul language.

"You will be pushed beyond your limits, you will hurt and you will cry but guess what? I don't care and neither do any of these instructors. I have don't have time for cowards on my base! Guess what else, if you get lost or hurt during a training exercise in the forest, nopony is going to come save you, you will die cold and alone. Just remember, you can quit at anytime! Now let's start making some killers, MOVE OUT!" Striper yelled.

"AYE AYE SIR!" The ponies replied.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Striper yelled.

"AYE AYE SIR!"

"GO!". The ponies all reported to the main room where they were divided into platoons. Big Mac, Autumn, Shadow, and Blitz were all room mates and in the same platoon. All four platoons would train together but would compete against each other. They were given vest that weighed nearly one hundred pounds and boots which they would wear everyday.

"MOVE IT! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG? WHATS SO HARD ABOUT THIS?" A trainer yelled as he pushed a pony who was struggling with his clothes to the ground. The pony did not finish and was taken behind a building for some disciplinary measures.

"THE REST OF YOU! 10 MILES NOW! DON'T GET LOST CAUSE WE AIN'T COMING TO LOOK FOR YOU!" A trainer yelled as the ponies began their run. 10 miles is hard enough and they were wearing 100 pound vests and they had to jump, duck. and roll around tree branches and rocks along the route. Trainers were running at the front middle and back of the group.

"HOW DID YOU PUKES MAKE IT PAST BASIC?" A trainer yelled. The recruits were all scared and nervous, these trainers were freakin crazy! Macintosh began to slow down to catch his breath and was caught by a nearby trainer.

"TAKING A BREAK ARE WE?" The trainer asked.

"SIR NO SIR!" Big Mac said.

"BULLSHIT! COME WITH ME NOW!" The trainer yelled as he grabbed Macintosh and pulled him down into a shrub. The trainer threw Macintosh to the ground and before he could get up he was hit in the face by the trainer.

"GET UP!" The trainer yelled. "YOU GOT A FAMILY PUKE?"

"Sir yes sir!" Big Mac yelled. "Ah have two sisters sir!"

"SISTER EH? MAYBE I SHOULD COME OVER AND GIVE THEM A GOOD BUCKING!" The trainer yelled. This enraged Macintosh but he kept his cool.

"I'LL BET SHE'S CLOPPED EVERY STALLION AND COLT WHERE YOU COME FROM! SHE'S A DIRTY WHORE AINT SHE?" The trainer said. "AIN'T SHE?"

"SIR NO SIR!" Macintosh said now getting mad. The trainer knew this and decided to push Macintosh further.

"I'LL BET SHE'S CLOPPED YOU A COUPLE TIMES! NOT ONLY IS SHE A DIRTY WHORE, SHES A DIRTY INCEST WHORE!". That did it. Macintosh yelled as he ran at the trainer and tried to attack him. The trainer smiled and moved out of the way.

"Too slow!" The trainer taunted as Macntosh whirled around in fury and tried to hit him again only to be met with a hoof to the face. Macintosh decided that was enough for now and just stayed down.

"Get back in formation and don't let me catch you slacking again or I WILL kill you! Do you understand?" The trainer asked.

"Yes sir" Macintosh spat out as he walked back to the track. Blitz looked and saw the large bruise under his eye but decided it was best to not ask about it. The recruits finished their run and returned back to base.

"That took too long, get in the water now!" A trainer ordered as the recruits went into the freezing river for punishment. They all shivered and sat there for fifteen minutes before they were pulled out and thrown right back into the training.

_"Ah dont know how Deadeye was able to do his"_ Macintosh thought to himself. The temptation to just quit was overwhelming, he could go home and sleep in his nice warm bed, he could see his sisters and most importantly be with Luna. But if there was one thing Macintosh wasn't it was a quitter so he pushed on. After hours of pure hell it was time to hit the hay. It was way past midnight and the recruits were exhausted. Macintosh fell asleep right away but Blitz, Autumn, and Shadow were up for a little while longer.

"Hey look at this picture of his family" Blitz said as he pulled out a picture of Big Mac, Applejack, and Applebloom.

"Woah his sisters a babe!" Autumn said.

"Which one?" Blitz asked.

"What do you think sicko? The older one!" Autumn said pointing to Applejack.

"Do you think he'll be mad if we go through his stuff? Shadow asked.

"He shouldn't have fallen asleep so fast" Autumn said as he put the picture back. "Speaking of which we should probably go to bed, I'm pooped" Autumn said with a yawn.

"I agree" Blitz said "g'night"

"G'night" Autumn and Shadow said as they had some badly needed sleep. It seemed like they had just gotten to bed when the trainers came in to wake them up, the sun hadn't even come up yet.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP PUKES!" A trainer yelled as he came in and began pulling recruits out of their beds. Macintosh noticed two empty spots at formation meaning two recruits had quit and had their memory of COLTS erased so they wouldn't accidently slip out any classified info.

"You boys might wanna hurry" A trainer said. "If you take too long you'll miss breakfast". This got the recruits going as they needed plenty of food to replenish the thousands of calories they burned they day before. They were all groggy and crabby from lack of sleep but it was nothing they weren't used to. The recruits made their way to the cafeteria and got in line for food. At Marine basic the food was actually not bad but here it was just a glop of purple and brown mush.

"It has all the necessary vitamins and nutrients, eat it or eat nothing at all" The cook said to the recruits who looked at the food with disdain but ate it anyway. The mush tasted like a rotten smashed banana and everypony was forcing themselves to swallow it. Everypony except Solar Blitz who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hey you gonna eat that?" Blitz said as he took Shadow's mush and gulped it down. Autumn and Big Mac rolled their eyes.

* * *

Applejack was worried about her brother but she knew he would come back before he left for Hoofington. She awoke and went to his room to find he wasn't there. She checked the whole house, the barn, and the fields but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah hope he didn't leave without sayin goodbye!" Applejack said to herself as she checked everywhere one last time.

"He didn't even say goodbye" Applejack said as a tear rolled down her face. It would be six months before she saw her brother again. Applebloom woke up and came downstairs.

"Applejack? Where is Big Mac?" Applebloom asked.

"He had to leave sugarcube, he didn't have time to say goodbye" Applejack said as Applebloom walked over to her and hugged her.

"Ah miss him" Applebloom cried.

"Ah know, but he'll be alright" Applejack said thinking her brother was in Hoofington. Applejack decided to take Applebloom to Sugarcube corner for a treat to make her feel better. The two arrived at Sugarcube Corner and Applejack got a cupcake for herself and Applebloom. She just finished her cupcake when she heard a familiar voice outside.

"WERE YOU BORN A FAT SLIMY PUKE PIECE OF CRAP? OR DID YOU HAVE TO WORK ON IT?" The voice yelled.

"Sir no sir!" Another voice yelled.

"GET OUTTA MY FACE!" The voice yelled again. Applejack's suspicions were confirmed when Sgt Skullcrusher walked into the building.

"May I have a cup of coffee please?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Of course" Mrs Cake said as she poured some hot coffee into a cup and gave it to Skullcrusher. He pulled out his wallet when Mrs Cake stopped him.

"Oh this one is on us dear" Mrs Cake said.

"Are you sure?" Skullcrusher asked.

"We got lots of fillies and colts coming in here everyday. We'll be fine" Mrs Cake said.

"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day" Skullcrusher said as he took his coffee and began to walk out. He didn't notice Applejack in the corner with her sister. Applejack decided to play around with him.

"Hey Skullcrusher! " Applejack said in her deepest voice.

"Alright wheres the little piece of manticore crap who just called me by my name?" Skullcrusher asked. He looked around for a pony in uniform and saw two fillies laughing in the corner.

"Very funny Applejack" Skullcrusher said embarrassed that he fell for that trick.

"Ah'm just messin with ya hon" Applejack called back. "Come over here"

"Uh I gott-" Skullcrusher began to say.

"Come on over!" Applejack said again. Skullcrusher sighed in defeat and walked over to the two sisters.

"Applebloom you remember Sgt Skullcrusher right?" Applejack asked.

"He's the guy who said he was gonna rip off Big Mac's mane and use it fer a moustache right?" Applebloom asked. Skullcrusher chuckled at the fillies remark.

"Yes I guess I am" Skullcrusher said as he sat down. "So Applebloom how is your big brother doing?". Upon hearing this Applebloom's ears went down and a sad expression crawled on her face.

"Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" Skullcrusher asked Applejack.

"Ah'm sorry Skullcrusher it just that Big Mac left for Hoofington this mornin and he wont be back fer six months" Applejack said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that but he'll be fine" Skullcrusher said. "He was trained with the best"

"I guess yer right" Applejack said. Pinkie Pie had just gotten back from pulling antics with Rainbow Dash and she saw Applejack sitting with Skullcrusher.

"HEY APPLEJACK! WHO IS THIS? IS HE YOUR COLTFRIEND?" Pinkie yelled. Upon hearing this both Applejack and Skullcrusher burned up with embarrassment.

"You mean you two like each other? Does this mean Skullcrusher is gonne be me and Big Mac's brother now?" Applebloom asked. Skullcrusher almost fainted when he heard that and Applejack pulled her hat down over her head.

"Uhh Sugarcube how bout you go play with yer friends" Applejack said as she scooted Applebloom away.

"HEY!" Applebloom objected as she was pushed away. Applejack than turned to Pinkie.

"Pinkie, this is Sgt Skullcrusher and no is not ma coltfriend" Applejack said as he introduced the Sgt.

"Nice to meet you Ms" Skullcrusher said.

"Oh okay, I just saw you two sitting at a table and you looked so cute together so I thought you liked each other" Pinkie said as she walked upstairs. Applejack and Skullcrusher just stood their looking at each other.

**Sorry to end the chapter right there but Im tired as shit. R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next Chapter**

**Southern Front- 170 miles from Canterlot.**

One hundred army unicorns fired their arrows with their magic bringing down at least fifty griffons. The ponies had fought hard and valiantly and had repelled an invasion force of several hundred griffons. The commanding officer, Commander Soarin was quite proud of the troops.

"Excellent work, we have stopped the grifs from breaking through!" Soarin said receiving a loud victorious battle cry from the troops.

"Haha! Von Griffen can't stop us now!" A pony said as twelve griffons descended from the sky.

"Leftovers" Soarin commented. "FIRE!". The unicorns once again fired stun spells and arrows at the incoming griffons but the griffons used their wings to cover the front of their body and the spells and arrows simply bounced off of the griffons wings.

"What?" Soarin said shocked. "EVERYPONY! BATTLE FORMATION!". The ponies all went to their battle positions as the griffons landed hard on the ground. These griffons seemed larger and bulkier than usual and their wings seemed almost metallic. The lead griffon was none other than Captain Gore.

"Ponies, surrender now and your death will be relatively painless" Gore said.

"Captain Gore" Soarin growled.

"Well if it isn't Commander Soarin! How are the wonderbolts holding up these days?" Gore asked.

"Quite well" Soarin responded. "Seeing as you're not going to surrender, I have no choice but to attack"

"Oh that was a very bad bad bad choice on your part commander" Gore said. "STEEL TALONS! ATTACK!". Gore and the griffons swooped in at unbelievable speeds slicing and stabbing every pony in their way. Am earth pony tried to stomp one of the griffons skulls but the griffon picked up the stallion and snapped his neck with ease. Soarin was shocked, the earth ponies had proven time and again to be physically stronger than any griffon and the griffon had just snapped the earth ponies neck like it was nothing. Within fifteen minutes, all one hundred and fifty soldiers were dead but atleast one griffon had been killed and another wounded.

"AHHHH!" Soarin yelled as he flew at Gore as fast as he could but was met with a punch to the gut which sent him twenty feet across the ground. The blow was unbelievably powerful and Soarin was surprised he didn't die.

"Is that all you got commander?" Gore asked. Soarin spun around and flew towards the griffon again but was grabbed by his back hoofs and slammed to the ground, he was than beaten by three of the griffons.

"ENOUGH!" Gore yelled. "He needs to be able to fly back to Canterlot"

"What?" Soarin asked.

"Tell your princess this" Gore said as he grabbed Soarin by the mane and slowly slashed his face with his claws. "Our new Steel Talons are the most powerful soldiers this world has ever seen and that they will now sleep in fear every night till we find them and kill them" Gore said as he broke Soarin's hind leg than flew away with the other griffons. Soarin could not believe what had just happened. Only twelve griffons wiped out an entire company of soldiers! He had to get this to high command. He groaned in pain as he slowly lifted off and flew as fast as he could to Canterlot.

"Follow him" Gore said to a griffon who nodded his head and quietly flew after Soarin.

* * *

"GET YOUR ASS OVER THAT OBSTACLE!" A trainer yelled to Solar Blitz who had slipped as he was climbing up it. It was day three and twenty five ponies had already quit.

"SIR YES SIR!" Blitz replied as he successfully navigated the obstacle and headed for the next one. Silent Shadow was having no problem with the obstacle course since he was so quick and light on his feet. Big Mac and Autumn Leaf were having a harder time due to their bulk.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU TWO MOVE LIKE OLD PONIES TAKE A SHIT!" A trainer screamed so loud into Autumn's ear his eardrum hurt. Big Mac noticed he and Autumn were the only two still on the obstacle course. Macintosh knew their was gonna be hay to pay for that.

"FOR EVERY TEN SECONDS YOU TWO AREN'T DONE YOUR WHOLE PLATOON IS DOING FIFTY PUSH-UPS!" The trainer yelled. Not wanting to be the hated ones of the squad, Big Mac and Autumn sprinted as fast as they could but were still thirty seconds late.

"Thanks your pals here that will be 150 pushups!" The trainer yelled. All the ponies gave Big Mac and Autumn a dirty look as they started pushing. Big Mac and Autumn were expecting a scolding but to their surprise nopony approached them about it. After the obstacle course they headed to the armory and got weapons.

"Some of you are swordsponies and other are archers but here you will ALL learn how to use each weapon properly! I know for a fact every one of you has killed before but you must be able to kill without hesitation! You must kill every thing you see that has a beak and lion's tail do you maggots understand?" A trainer yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!" The recruits yelled.

"Excellent! In this pit is a juvenile manticore! He is still young and his claws and teeth are not sharp but he is still dangerous nontheless! I want you fillies to go in there and show us all what you got! Any takers?"

"SIR I'LL GO FIRST SIR!" Black Soul yelled as he pushed recruits out of his way to get to the trainer.

"A little cocky are we?" The trainer asked. Black Soul's dark appearance actually scared the trainer a little.

"SIR YES SIR!" Black Soul yelled.

"In that case" The trainer said as he kicked Black Soul into the pit. "GET IN THERE!" Black Soul got up and saw en enraged juvenile manticore coming at him. Even though it's teeth and claws weren't sharp enough to kill yet it was still powerful. Black Soul smile as he used his broken horn to stab the incoming beast in the eye.

"WOAH!" The recruits said.

"That's enough filly!" A trainer yelled but Black Soul ignored him. He went to stomp the manticore and stab it until the beast fell down dead. The recruits all looked with fear and admiration on their faces.

"How was that sir?" Black Soul asked but was met with a slap to the face.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU KILL IT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR US YELLING AT YOU TO STOP!" The trainer screamed showing no fear of the powerful pony.

"SIR I DID NOT SIR!" Black Soul said.

"You think these things grow on trees? Are you to stupid to follow my direct bucking orders!" The trainer asked slapping Black Soul in the face again. The rage was becoming noticeable on Black Soul's face.

"SIR NO SIR!" Black Soul yelled.

"GET OUTTA MY FACE!" The trainer yelled as Black Soul went back into formation. "Now which one of you filly pukes is next?"

* * *

Skullcrusher had just finished yelling at a Marine who had his top button undone on his uniform when he saw a colt waiting in line for the recruiting center at the center of Ponyville. All the other stallions in line were giving the colt a funny look. After ten minutes of waiting he finally made it to desk where an earth pony sat.

"Pipsqueak at your service sir!" The colt said in his british accent.

"Uh kid how old are you?" The recruiter asked.

"Not old enough" Skullcrusher said as he scooted Pipsqueak out of line. Skullcrusher was impressed with the young ponies enthusiasm.

"When will I be old enough?" Pipsqueak asked.

"When you're 18" Skullcrusher said.

"But that's eight years away! The war will be over by then!" Pipsqueak whined.

_"I hope it is" _Skullcrusher thought. "Now off you go"

"Ohhhh!" Pipsqueak moaned as he headed back for his house. Skullcrusher wished the stallions had the same enthusiasm as Pipsqueak did. Skullcrusher decided to see Applejack.

"_I should bring her something, like chocolates or a flower! But isn't it a little early for that?"_ Skullcrusher thought as he saw a Marine walking by.

"PRIVATE!" Skullcrusher yelled catching the Marine's attention.

"SIR YES SIR!" The Marine said as he saluted.

"Private do yo have a marefriend?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Sir I do sir!" The private responded.

"Tell me what did you do to get her attention when you met her?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Sir?" The private asked a little confused.

"Am I a wall or something private? ANSWER ME!" Skullcrusher screamed.

"Sir, I brought her some flowers sir!" The private responded.

"Flowers eh?" Skullcrusher said. "Private you are dismissed"

"Aye aye sir!" The Marine said a little confused at to what just happened. Skullcrusher looked around town for a flower kiosk but all the flower kiosks were for eating flowers and not decorative ones. Skullcrusher decided he was going to have to find some on his own so he went into the Everfree forest where he picked some beautiful wild flowers at the expense of being attacked by a swarm of bees who had a hive nearby and a manticore who chased him out of the forest. Skullcrusher got the flowers and headed towards Sweet Apple Acres covered in bee stings and a cut on his side from the manticore's claw.

"Stupid bees" He said as he rubbed the stings on his face. He noticed everypony giving him a funny look. He didn't know why until he realized he was a Marine sergeant carrying a bunch of colorful flowers, something you didn't see everyday.

"I really hope she likes these seeing as I got attacked and ridiculed" Skullcrusher said as he turned a shade of red. He approached Applejack's house when he suddenly got really nervous. He was more scared now than at his first battle. He sucked it up and he knocked on the door.

"Just a sec" He heard Applebloom say as the door opened and the filly poked her head around the door. "Hi Mr. Skullcrusher!"

"Hi Applebloom, um is your sister home?" Skullcrusher asked.

"No she's at a rodeo at Dodge Junction right now, she won't be back fer another day or two". Upon hearing this Skullcrusher almost exploded, he went through all that to get the flowers and Applejack isn't even there!

"Well can you give these to your sister when she gets back?" Skullcrusher asked as he handed Applebloom the flowers.

"Wow, these are really pretty, ah'm sure she'll like them" Applebloom said as she put the flowers on a table. "Scuse me fer asking but what happened to yer face and yer side?"

"What, oh this?" Skullcrusher said as he pointed to the bee stings which dotted his face."I wasn't looking when I was picking these flowers and I hit a bee hive and they all stung me"

"What bout yer side?" Applebloom asked pointing to the cut on his side.

"Ran into a manticore and he got me down the side" Skullcrusher said.

"You did all that for mah sister?" Applebloom asked.

"Yes" Skullcrusher said knowing where this was headed. Just as Applebloom opened her mouth, a unicorn and a pegasus filly entered the house.

"Hi Applebloom" They said.

"Hi Sweetie Belle, hi Scootaloo" Applebloom said as she greeted her friends. Skullcrusher took note of their blank flanks and understood why the three were friends.

"Hey who is this Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Girls, this Sgt Skullcrusher, he's the one who trained Big Mac" Applebloom introduced.

"Hi" The two fillies said.

"Nice to meet you" Skullcrusher said as Scootaloo went up to him.

"He looks pretty beat up he needs a doctor" Scootaloo said.

"Are y'all thinking what ah'm thinking?" Applebloom asked smiling.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER DOCTORS!" The three shouted. They put nurses hats on and threw Skullcrusher onto a couch.

"Wait what?" Skullcrusher asked as Applebloom used a stethoscope to check his heart beat while Sweetie Belle looked into his ear and Scootaloo took his temperature.

"Hmmm, none of that helped" Sweetie Belle said. As they were doing this an orange mare made her way to the house.

"Ah can't believe they cancelled and didn't tell me till ah got there!" Applejack said to herself as she approached the door to her house. Before she opened it she heard voices and she went over to a window where she saw what looked like Skullcrusher and the CMC playing with each other.

_"Aww he such a sweetheart helpin mah sister and her friends get their cutie marks" _Applejack said as she smiled.

"Uh girls what is tha- HOLY CRAP!" Skullcrusher yelled as Applebloom brought in a defilibrater.

"Uh oh!" Applejack said as he ran towards the door.

"Clear" Applebloom said as she put the paddles on Skullcrusher's chest.

"No wait- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skullcrusher screamed as he tried to move and was shocked as electrical volts traveled up his body. He than fell to the ground limp and slightly twitching.

"Uh oh" The three fillies said as Applejack burst in.

"What are y'all doin!" Applejack yelled as she jumped on Skullcrusher and without thinking gave him mouth to mouth CPR thinking he was dead. Applejack went for thirty seconds before she noticed his eyes were wide open and he was in fact conscious.

"WOAH!" Applejack said as she jumped back and turned red. Skullcrusher just sat there speechless.

"Uh are you okay?" Applejack asked embarrassed.

"Yeah" Skullcrusher said. Applejack turned to her sister

"Applebloom! What were you thinkin when you did that?" Applejack scolded.

"Ah was just tryin to help, he was injured" Applebloom said pointing to Skullcrusher's injuries.

"Hon, a defilbrator is used when somepony's heart stops beating not when they have a few cuts" Applejack explained. The CMC apologized to Skullcrusher than went outside.

"Are you sure yer alright?" Applejack asked still a little embarrassed. "Nopony gets shocked like that and just shrugs it off"

"I'm okay really" Skullcrusher said as he got up and stumbled a little.

"How'd you get those?" Applejack asked.

"These are from bee stings and a manticore claw I can't remember how I got them though" Skullcrusher said. Applejack sighed, the defilbrator must have temporarily erased his short term memory. Skullcrusher got up to leave when Applejack stopped him.

"Hold on just where do you think yer goin?" Applejack asked.

"Home" Skullcrusher said.

"Ah don't think so you go to the hospital right now" Applejack ordered.

"Please, I'm fine, I'm a Marine I know what I'm doing" Skullcrusher said.

"Fine but could you atleast stay here, yer havin trouble walkin and ah just wann make sure yer not alone if you fall" Applejack said.

"Okay" Skullcrusher said as headed inside with Applejack. The flowers he had got her had fallen under a table and were forgotten about.

* * *

Soarin could see the top spires of Canterlot over the horizon. He had passed numerous hospitals but he needed to get this info to high command. Unbeknownst to him, a killer was following. Soarin decided to land so he could quickly find something to use as a bandage to tie around his bleeding face.

"You didn't really think we'd let you live did you?" A voice said causing Soarin to turn around. One of the griffons from earlier was standing right in front if him.

"You scum" Soarin said weakly as the griffon prepared to attack. Even when he was at full strength he was no match for these griffons, he just closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

"AHHHHH!" A voice yelled as a pony tackled the griffon down into a gorge. The griffon spun around and saw a pony in black armor facing him.

"What do you think your doing?" Deadeye asked.

"Killing you" The griffon said as he leapt at Deadeye and brought down his sword on the pony. Deadeye threw up his hoof and caught the griffon's arm before the sword could hit him.

"Impressive" The griffon said as he stood up on his hind legs. Deadeye saw this and did the same.

"It appears we both have the same alterations" Deadeye said wondering how in the hay the griffons were able to augment their troops since the ponies alterations were done with unicorn magic. "You must be the Steel Talons"

"How did you know?" The griffon asked.

"Who do you think rescued Captain Shining Armor from your POW camp?" Deadeye said.

"That was YOU?" The griffon said as he charged at Deadeye. The griffon went to slash Deadeye's throat but the pony dodged it and delivered a blow to the griffons jaw. The griffon got up again and took his knife and stabbed Deadeye right in the shoulder. Deadeye fell down from the pain, even with his super healing powers it took at least an hour for an injury to heal. The two were at a stalemate. If the griffon had the same powers as Deadeye did, this was going to be a lot harder than originally anticipated. Not only that, COLTS were not supposed to be known to the griffons so Deadeye had no choice but to kill this one. The two ran at each other exchanging blows and blades, each desperately trying to get a killing blow at the throat. The griffon was beginning to tire and Deadeye's superior training proved victorious in the end as he delivered a skull crushing blow to the griffon's face knocking him to the ground.

"W-w-what a-are you?" The griffon asked as he coughed up blood.

"I am Captain Deadeye and I am a COLT!" Deadeye yelled as he slashed the griffons throat finally killing it. Deadeye was quite bruised and cut up as he fell to the ground in pain. It would take at least an hour for his wounds to heal.

"Hey are you alright?" Soarin asked as he flew down.

"I'm fine, get that info to high command" Deadeye grunted as he tried to stand up.

"Sir!" Soarin said as he moved to help him.

"Get that info to high command NOW soldier!" Deadeye yelled. Soarin wasn't going to argue with a pony who just killed a griffon that had previously slew hundreds of ponies. Soarin slowly flew away leaving Deadeye.

_"How could the grifs have gotten the same alterations as us? Only unicorn magic can do that. Is there a traitor somewhere in our ranks? No, I guess there just must be more ways than one to alter bodies" _Deadeye thought to himself as he patiently waited for his wounds to heal. Meanwhile, Soarin had flown near Ponyville when is exhausted and injured body gave up on him and he collapsed onto the ground. Rainbow Dash was laying on a cloud where Soarin had crashed and went to investigate.

"Hello? Anypony there?" Rainbow asked as she approached the unconscious stallion. "Are you okay?" She asked. The stallion weakly responded.

"H-hey Dash" He said. Rainbow recognized the voice as Soarin's.

"OHMYGOSH! HELP HELP HELP!" Dash called out after seeing Soarin's brutally wounded body. She teared up as she ran her hoof through his mane and saw the three gashes where Gore had scratched him.

"What happened to you?" Rainbow asked as she held his hoof in her hands

"G-grifs, they were so strong, wipe out my w-whole p-p-platoon-" Soarin said before a wave of excruciating pain erupted throughout his whole body. He let out a cry of pain as his nerves entered a whole new world of hurt. Rainbow leaned forward and gently hugged him hoping it would ease the pain. Twilight was walking their way.

"Rainbow! Is everything alright? I heard you calli- OH NO WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Twilight cried out upon seeing Soarin's beaten body.

"I don't know!" Rainbow cried.

"I'll teleport him to the hospital!" Twilight said as her horn lit up and the three ponies were teleported to Ponyville Hospital. Doctors and nurses ran to treat the wounded Soarin. Rainbow watched with tears in her eyes as the doctors tended to him. After an hour of treatment and surgery, the doctors came out.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Rainbow asked.

"We don't know, he has a broken hoof, several broken ribs, a lacerated kidney, a concussion, and he might go blind from those gash marks. Whatever did this to him must have been extremely powerful" The doctor explained as Rainbow's heart dropped.

"C-can I go in there?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes you may" The doctor said as Rainbow entered the room. Soarin was wrapped in casts and bandages and had numerous tubes hooked up to him. Rainbow held his hoof and rubbed his mane as she laid her head next to him. She let out all her tears and than soon fell asleep.

**So who is everybody's favorite character so far? R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter.**

"WAKE UP WAKE UP EVERFREE!"

"WAKE UP WAKE UP EVERFREE!"

"WE'VE BEEN UP SINCE HALF PAST THREE!"

"WE'VE BEEN UP SINCE HALF PAST THREE!"

"RUNNIN AND SWIMMIN ALL DAY LONG!"

"RUNNIN AND SWIMMIN ALL DAY LONG!"

"THATS WHAT MAKES A STALLION STRONG!"

"THATS WHAT MAKES A STALLION STRONG!". The cadence was no joke, the recruits at COLTS-01 in the Everfree Forest had been up since three in the morning, running and swimming.

"CLAWS VON GRIFFON IS A SON OF A BITCH!"

"CLAWS VON GRIFFON IS A SON OF A BITCH!"

"GOT THE BLUEBALL SCRATCH AND A SEVEN YEAR ITCH!"

"GOT THE BLUEBALL SCRATCH AND A SEVEN YEAR ITCH!". The recruits finished their morning PT and headed towards the close combat simulator where dummies of griffons with real armor waited to be destroyed by the recruits.

"LET'S GO GO GO GO!" A trainer yelled as the recruits assembled. "SOLAR BLITZ YOU'RE UP!".

"AYE AYE SIR!" Blitz yelled as he ran up to the dummy and bucked it in the head. A beep was heard simulating a broken skull.

"Excellent! Autumn you're next!" A trainer yelled as Autumn ran up and did the same move as Blitz and bucked it in the head.

"SHADOW! GO!". Silent Shadow ran and jumped in the air and delivered a kick to the dummy's neck.

"MACINTOSH!". Macintosh ran up and delivered all the power he had into one blow and broke the dummy off of it's stand leaving everypony impressed, except for an angry trainer.

"MACINTOSH DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THOSE THINGS ARE?" The trainer spat.

"Sir no sir!" Macintosh replied.

"THEY'RE WORTH MORE THAN YOU PUKE PIECE OF DIAMOND DOG CRAP! DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 100!" The trainer yelled as Macintosh got down and did his punishment.

**XXXXXX**

Skullcrusher lay passed out on Applejack's couch while Applejack was already up preparing breakfast. She thought about their little moment yesterday and blushed at the thought of it. She looked over him as he slept and noticed a a twinkling medal around his neck. She took a closer look and saw it was the Equestrian Cross- the highest decoration in the Equestrian military.

_"He must have been a brave one if he got this, ah otta ask him bout it when he wakes up" _Applejack thought to herself as she continued to admire the pony more and more. She wasn't gonna lie he was quite a handsome stallion with a strong build. He had a very 'badboy' look to him but really he was just a big sweetheart. She heard a yawn and saw his legs starting to move meaning he was waking up.

"A-a-applejack?" Skullcrusher said with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"9:30" Applejack said. At hearing this, Skullcrusher's eyes went wide.

"9:30? I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP THREE AND A HALF HOURS AGO!" Skullcrusher yelled as he ran out the door.

"Hang on there partner, you don't have work do you?" Applejack asked.

"Actually I don't think I do today" Skullcrusher said as he rubbed his chin.

"You think you could stay a little longer?" Applejack asked.

"Don't see why I can't" Skullcrusher said as he went back inside.

"Ah made breakfast fer us" Applejack said as she put out two plates with toast and eggs.

"That looks delicious" Skullcrusher said as the two sat there and ate. After the two finished they cleaned their dishes and they sat together on the couch. Applejack decided it was time to ask him about his Equestrian Cross.

"Um Skullcrusher, how did you get that Equestrian Cross?" Applejack asked.

"This?" Skullcrusher said holding the highest military decoration to his face. "It was my last battle about a year ago"

**One year ago- Las Pegasus **

Corporal Skullcrusher was helping evac citizens from Las Pegasus which had come under attack from one of the largest griffon assault forces in the war. Most of the population had been evacuated but there was still a few more inhabitants. Most of the pegasi had been killed so the griffons were picking off ponies on the ground with ease. Skullcrusher had mastered the bow and arrow and was using it to shoot down incoming griffons.

"Corporal! We're falling back!" A Sgt shouted to him from a carriage being pulled by four pegasi.

"But there are still civilians here!" Skullcrusher objected.

"We're getting overrun! We don't have the numbers to fight back right now!" The Sgt said. He was right, there were nearly 70,000 griffons moving in on the city and reinforcements had yet to arrive.

"Negative sir, I'm holding till everypony makes it to safety!" Skullcrusher said as he shot down another griffon.

"Cpl! I'm giving you an order!" The Sgt yelled.

"Screw your orders!" Skullcrusher yelled as a catapult hit the carriage the Sgt and his men were on sending them crashing into the waves of incoming griffons.

"SIR!" Skullcrusher yelled as he selflessly ran out onto the battlefield under heavy fire from spears, arrows, and catapults. He pulled the four injured ponies off one by one to safety. After all the ponies were safe Skullcrusher pulled out his sword and faced the griffon army. A large griffon landed in front of him.

"Come here little pony!" The griffon yelled as he reached for Skullcrusher. Skullcrusher brought his sword down on the griffon's leg leaving a gash. The griffon picked up Skullcrusher and brought his claw down the ponies right eye leaving three gash marks.

"AHHH!" Skullcrusher screamed as the griffon threw him to the ground.

"Lieutenant Gore!" A griffon yelled. "Leave him, there is large force of ponies coming from the west and we need everyone to hold them back!"

"Fine" Gore said. "We'll meet again pony!" Gore said as he took his spear and chucked into Skullcrusher's back hoof and than flew away.

**Present Day.**

"I was given the Cross for pulling all the injured ponies to safety under heavy fire. That scum grif ended my combay career though" Skullcrusher said angrily.

"That was mighty brave of you" Applejack commented.

"I was just doing my job, anypony else would have done the same thing" Skullcrusher said. Applejack moved closer to him as adrenaline began to pour through Skullcrusher's veins due to his nervousness.

"Those scare look so painful" Applejack said as she brushed Skullcrusher's mane out of the way before she started to sob.

"Applejack! What's wrong?" Skullcrusher said worried that he hurt her in some way.

"Ah miss mah brother! Ah don't want him to get hurt!" Applejack cried as she collapsed into Skullcrusher's hooves. Skullcrusher put his hoof around her and she dug her head into his chest.

"Listen, he'll be okay I promise" Skullcrusher said.

"H-how could you know that?" Applejack asked.

"Cause he isn't seeing any combat for six months right?" Skullcrusher said. "The war might be over by then"

"Really?" Applejack asked as she sniffled and stopped crying slightly. "He did say there won't be any battle he has to be in, he must be just alright".

_"If only you knew where he was at and what he was going through right now" _Skullcrusher thought as he noticed Applejack still hugging him.

"Uh, Applejack?" He asked.

"Sorry!" Applejack said as she backed off.

"It's fine" Skullcrusher said. "Applejack, I have to be at Fort Hoovler tommorow to train a platoon of recruits and I won't be back for three months"

"You mean, yer gonna be gone?" Applejack asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, my train is waiting" Skullcrusher said.

"But mah brothers gone, ah don't want you to leave too" Applejack cried.

"I'll be back in three months, and I promise we'll hang out more" Skullcrusher said as he walked out the door. Applejack ran after him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which caused Skullcrusher to nearly faint.

"Goodbye Applejack, I'll see ya in three months" Skullcrusher said.

"Goodbye, Skullcrusher" Applejack said as she waved goodbye.

_"Why do ah feel like this? I've liked other stallions but why is he so different?" _Applejack wondered as a tear rolled down her face.

* * *

Soarin awoke to find he was in the hospital. He took note of his hoof that was in a cast, the numerous tubes hooked up to his body, the stinging pain of smaller wounds, Rainbow Dash's head laying on his head. Wait! Rainbow Dash?. Soarin saw the mare's body move up and down as she took deep breaths. Her head was laying next to his left front hoof on his bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He smiled as he slowly lifted his hoof and brusher her mane gently. She must have stayed there the whole night. He thought back to when he first met her at the Best Young Fliers Competition and she saved him along with her friend and two other wonderbolts. Than at the Grand Galloping Gala when she saved his apple pie from falling, and finally at Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding when he danced with her all night. He never really appreciated how much she actually cared for him. He than remembered the info he had to get ot high command. There was nopony he could ask to deliver the message except for Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Rainbow" Soarin said quietly as he gently woke her up. Her eyes fluttered as she awoke. Soarin was taken aback by her bright pink eyes.

"SOARIN! Are you okay?" Rainbow asked as she hugged him.

"I'm fine but I need you to do something" Soarin said. "Can you deliver a message to General Silver Star for me?"

"I would but won't they not let me in cause I'm not in the military?" Dash asked.

"Shoot, I hadn't thought of that" Soarin said as he rubbed his head.

"I could have my friend Twilight send a message to the princess, she is her student" Dash said.

"You're a genius! Can you have her come over?" Soarin asked.

"Oh no! I forgot she's in canterlot visiting her brother!" Dash said not knowing Spike was still in Ponyville. Soarin was about to explode when he realized he would have to do it himself.

"I guess I'll just fly over myself" Soarin said as he removed the tubes attached to his body hoping they weren't the only things keeping him alive.

"NO! you're injured!" Dash protested but Soarin continued to get up.

"I have to get this to high command now or a lot of ponies are going to die!" Soarin said as he stretched his wings and flew towards Canterlot ignoring both Rainbow Dash and his pain. Rainbow could have gone after him but something in her heart told her not to interfere so she just sat there instead. Soarin made it to Canterlot in half hour. He couldn't run due to his broken hoof so he had to fly through the halls till he got to the war room.

"I'm thinking we should sen 4,000 troops here so w-" General Silver Star said as Soarin burst in.

"General! I have urgent news!" Soarin yelled.

"Commander? What happened to you?" Silver Star asked. Soarin told him the whole story.

"These grifs, I don't know what they did but they were so strong! They wiped out my whole platoon!" Soarin yelled.

"You said that sick freak Gore was their leader?" Silver Star asked.

"Affirmative" Soarin said. "I don't know who the pony who saved me was but he killed the grif with ease"

"Commander do you know of the COLTS program?" Silver Star asked.

"They're just a myth sir" Soarin said.

"The pony who rescued you was Captain Deadeye Covert Ops and Lethal Takedown Squad Omega" Silver Star said.

"They're real?" Soarin asked a bit shocked.

"Yes and they are being trained as of now" Silver Star explained. "As for you, get those wounds healed up"

"Aye aye sir" Soarin said as he left still in shock about the COLTS. Silver Star turned to another general.

"Tell Striper to hurry up with those COLTS squadrons" Silver Star ordered.

"We're already on it" The other general said.

**I know this chapter was kinda short but I'm running a bit low on morale for some reason so please leave a lot of reviews when you read this, don't forget to say who your favorite character is. R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter.**

**Three months later.**

Fall had now come. Casualties on both sides for the war had gone into the hundreds of thousands, Deadeye, Recoil, and Earthshock did their best to stall the Steel Talons until the rest of the COLTS completed training. Luna sat on her balcony silently crying to herself. Big Mac disappeared and hadn't been seen in three months. Applejack had said something about him going to Hoofington but she had flown over there and he wasn' there. Applejack was the element of honesty and wouldn't lie so she really thought Big Mac was there. Luna had sent letters to every garrison there was and Big Mac wasn't at any of them.

_"He must not like me and why should he? I almost killed everything in Equestria by trying to make eternal night, I almost killed him. I don't deserve him, he is so brave and loyal and kind and I'm just a monster" _Luna thought to herself. She hated Nightmare Moon and she hated herself for giving into her jealousy. Even though it had been nearly two years since she was set free from Nightmare Moon, she still had a lot of trouble making friends and fitting in. The only pony she ever really talked to was Celestia. Ponies often still resented her for what she attempted to do when she was Nightmare Moon and sometimes ponies ran away in stark terror of her. Big Macintosh was one of the only ponies she knew who didn't care about what she did in the past and who liked her for who she was. She longed to see those deep green eyes again.

"I miss you" Luna said as she retreated back into her room for some sleep.

**XXXXX**

Of the 215 ponies present at the beginning of COLTS training, only 74 remained at this point. The remaining ponies had been utterly destroyed and slowly rebuilt into lethal killing machines but they weren't done yet. Captain Deadeye had come to moniter their progress.

"RECRUITS! FACE ME!" Deadeye yelled as the working recruits about faced to face the fearless soldier. Autumn, Blitz, Shadow, and Macintosh all smiled a little. Although Deadeye was cold and ruthless, they looked up to him as a parent like figure.

"Today is your death run, you will run fifteen miles through dense forest, swim five miles against the current, climb up a mountain that is near three thousand feet tall, than run twenty five miles back here all by midnight tonight" Deadeye said. It was currently four in the morning so the ponies had twenty hours to do this.

"I know this is gonna suck but we like things that suck! AIN'T THAT RIGHT BOYS?" Deadeye shouted.

"HA-OOH!" The recruits all screamed. Deadeye walked up to Macintosh.

"I'm impressed to see all four of you fillies here, but training is only half over" Deadeye explained. "Impress me more on this run"

"Yes sir!" Macintosh replied as he took off with the other ponies on their death run. It was gonna be along day. It was hard running through the forest when it was still dark out so the ponies had to rely on their senses and reflexes to avoid smashing into a branch or rock. After they finished the run in it was 7:00 and the sun had come up. It was time for the swim, normally swimming was easy but this time they were in freezing cold water and they were swimming upriver against the powerful current. Several ponies fell to fear and hypothermia and quit leaving 67 ponies still in play. After the brutal run came the mountain climb, this would no doubt take the longest and it did, it was about 8:00 at night by the time they made it down and one pony broke his leg falling so he had to be removed from training leaving 66 ponies. The ponies were exhausted from burning so many calories while taking in none and were running on empty stomachs. The 25 mile run back to base was long and brutal but they finally made it back at 11:47 at night, 13 minutes before the deadline. The ponies all practically collapsed at the finish line and some even fell asleep in the ground. Deadeye was impressed and remembered how hard the run was when he had to do it. The ponies than retreated back to their rooms where most of them soon fell asleep.

"So you guys got a special mare back home?" Autumn asked as he climbed into his bunk.

"No" Shadow replied.

"Used to but she fell for some other guy" Blitz said.

"How bout you Mac?" Autumn asked.

"Ah do but ah doubt y'all believe me" Macintosh said.

"Why who is it? One of the princesses?" Blitz said laughing.

"Actually" Macintosh explained to the ponies about his status with Luna.

"Your pulling our legs" Autumn said. "Princess Luna? That's a good one"

"Ah'm serious! Why would ah lie bout this?" Big Mac asked.

"Sorry but it just seems a little, weird for you to be dating a princess" Shadow said.

"We're not dating! We're just ehhhh" Macintosh said as he searched for the right word to say.

"Besides if you are telling the truth aren't you a bit scared of her?" Blitz asked.

"No why would ah be?" Big Mac asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe Nightmare Moon, eternal night, almost killed everything in Equestria" Autumn said. Macintosh frowned, as much as he liked Autumn as a friend, he could be a real jerk sometimes.

"She's not like that anymore!" Macintosh said getting defensive. "Y'all should give her a chance!"

"To what? Eat us?" Blitz said laughing as Autumn and Shadow joined in. Blitz didn't mean to offend anypony, it was just his nature to crack a joke when it presented itself. Now Big Mac was getting angry.

"Now ah'm gettin mad" Big Mac growled. The only time he ever got this defensive is when somepony was mistreating his sisters. "She's nice and doesn't wanna hurt anypony!"

"Chill Mac we're just messing with you" Autumn said.

"Yeah if you really like her that much, we won't poke fun anymore" Blitz said causing Big Mac to blush, luckily for him his coat was already red so they couldn't see it clearly. True Macintosh liked Luna but only as a friend, only as a friend right?

"What about you Leaf?" Blitz asked.

"Actually come to think of it" Autumn said. "Mac do you know somepony named Rarity?"

"Rarity? eeyup She's mah sister's friend" Big Mac said. "Are you two-"

"She kissed me on the cheek when I was at Ponyville's hospital, I don't know if she does that for everypony"

"Wait you mean the mare that's on all those posters and magazines?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah that's her" Autumn said.

"That's almost harder to believe than Mac havin a thing with princess Luna!" Blitz said.

"It's true though!" Autumn said.

"She is one of the most gorgeous mares in Equestria and you expect us to believe out of the millions of ponies in the military, she kissed you?" Blitz said.

"I'm not joking!" Autumn said.

"Now you know how ah feel partner" Big Mac said referring to when nopony believed him about Luna.

"Nevermind! Believe what you want but she kissed me, in fact when we are done here I will go straight to Ponyville to find her!" Autumn proclaimed.

"Whatever man, I'm going to bed" Blitz said as he passed out. The other three ponies in the room soon did the same. Before Big Mac fell asleep he took one last glance at the moon and thought of Luna.

"Ah miss you" He said as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Applejack waited at Ponyville train station for Skullcrusher. It had been three months and she was eagerly waiting to see him again. The train arrived as hundreds of new troops and their families departed the train cars. Applejack walked through the crowd trying not to bump into anypon. She searched for twenty minutes and could not find Skullcrusher.

"Where in the hay is he?" Applejack asked as she searched inside the train. She saw a Marine sitting inside with a checklist.

"Excuse me sir?" Applejack asked.

"Yes ma'am?" The Marine responded.

"Do you know if there was a Sgt Skullcrusher on this train?" Applejack asked.

"Skullcrusher, Skullcrusher" The Marine said as he looked down the list. "Nope no Sgt Skullcrusher, sorry ma'am". Applejack stood their shocked, why wasn't he there?

"It's okay, thank you sir" She said as she left the train very upset. He said he would be back in three months, where was he? Wether it was the heat outside or all the angst and worry she felt from Big Mac leaving is unknown but she suddenly exploded,

_"He must have gotten tired of me! That rotten colt! Ah'll bet he just tried to get on me and than ditched me!" _She thought as she bucked a nearby tree.

_"Ah hate him! Ah hope he never comes back!" _She thought as she began to cry. She ran back to her house holding in her tears than the moment she reached her room she fell on the bed crying. Applebloom heard her sister weeping and came in.

"Applejack? Where is Mr. Skullcrusher? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Skullcrusher wasn't there! He said he'd be back and he wasn't there! He must have just wanted to use me fer his own pleasure than ditch me!" Applejack shouted. Applebloom was confused, Applejack never acted like this before.

"Applejack!" Applebloom said in a scolding tone. "Do you hear yerself?"

"AH LIKED HIM APPLEBLOOM! MORE THAN A FRIEND!" Applejack confessed. "I THOUGHT HE CARED FOR ME BUT HE DOESN'T! AH HATE HIM!" Applejack yelled through her sobs. Applebloom suddenly remembered the flowers Skullcrusher got for Applejack three months ago. She ran out of the room and headed downstairs, she found the beautiful wildflowers under a table somehow still in bloom. She quickly brought them upstairs.

"What are those for?" Applejack asked.

"Remember that day before Mr. Skullcrusher left he was covered in bee stings and a manticore cut?" Applebloom asked.

"Yes why?" Applejack asked.

"He was so injured cause he was getting these flowers for you. He went far into the Everfree Forest and got attacked by a swarm of bees and a manticore just so he could get you these flowers!" Applebloom said. Applejack's heart suddenly stopped. Skullcrusher did all of that for her?

"Y-you mean he-?" Applejack asked as her tears began to dry up.

"He cares for you Applejack, ah think he even loves you" Applebloom said. Applejack's anger was replaced by guilt, she regretted all the horrible things she said about Skullcrusher. She was also impressed with her little sister acting as the big sister. Applejack took the flowers and held them to her heart.

"Ah didn't mean any of those things ah said Applebloom. Ah'm just so worried about Big Mac that ah'm a wreck" Applejack said.

"It's okay Applejack" Applebloom said.

"You know somethin? Ah love him too" Applejack said as she hugged her sister.

**Fort Hoovler**

"Sweet Celestia she is gonna hate me!" Skullcrusher said sadly. He was about to leave before he received orders from General Silver Star himself to spend three more months training a new platoon of Marines. He could have gotten on the train and left but he would have gotten a demotion and time in the brig for disobeying a direct order.

"Whose gonna hate you?" A fellow Drill Instructor asked.

"A mare back home" Skullcrusher said. "You know, _the _mare"

"Why is that?" The other DI asked. Skullcrusher explained how he promised Applejack he would be back in three months and now he had to spend three more months here.

"I'm sure she'll understand if you explain" The DI said.

"Maybe its just that her brother is gone and she has no family at home except for her little sister" Skullcrusher said.

"Don't worry bout it, if she is _the _mare than I know she'll understand" The DI said.

"I guess you right" Skullcrusher said feeling a little better.

"There ya go!" The DI said. "Come on, we got Marines to make"

"That we do" Skullcrusher said as he approached the arriving recruits. "MOVE IT FASTER RIGHT NOW!". He screamed jolting the recruits into moving faster.

"LET'S GO! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY FILLIES!" Skullcrusher screamed again. The other DI was happy to see the old Skullcrusher back.

**I know kinda short but when you got trolls trollin you on deviantart it is very hard to focus**


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chapter.**

**Three months later.**

It was now winter. It had been six months since Big Mac left. Applejack continued to buck apples and still waited for Skullcrusher and Big Mac to return, Rainbow Dash was still seeing Soarin from time to time but neither admitted to each other their feelings. Pinkie Pie was throwing parties and Fluttershy was caring for her animals, Rarity was visiting wounded troops while Twilight studied away. Princess Celestia and Luna continued their Royal Duties though Luna still cried for Macintosh from time to time. Deadeye, Recoil, and Earthshock had done an excellent job at keeping Gore and the Steel Talons at bay. Claws Von Griffon was still in charge of the griffon empire and continued to wage war on Equestria.

In the Everfree Forest as COLTS-01, twenty five ponies now remained in training. They were nearing the end and were about to face their biggest challenge yet.

"Recruits!" A trainer yelled. "COLTS are no ordinary ponies, they are augmented with permanent spells that cannot be undone. These alterations are very dangerous and only strong stallions in tip-top shape can survive such procedures, we lost almost thirty ponies to these alterations last time. You will all receive alterations that will make you taller, faster, stronger, fast healers, and the ability to walk on your hind legs"

"Woah thats sounds awesome!" Blitz said.

"So that's why Deadeye was so massive" Big Mac said.

"This procedure is something not even Celestia or Luna know about. Just remember that these are survivable but we will all understand if any of you want to leave now you may. You will not be thought of as a coward" The trainer said. To his surprise all recruits stayed for the procedure. The recruits all nervously walked to an area where twenty five tables were bolted onto the ground with chain restraints attached. All of the ponies were scared of dying right now but they did not come this far just to give up. They all sat on the tables as the were chained down with heavy strong chains and belts.

"You are probably wondering why you are getting chained down. These alterations are excruciatingly painful and you will thrash and scream no matter how tough you are. We had an incident where one pony was in so much pain he broke free and killed one of the doctors and we had to put him down, we do not want a repeat of that again" A trainer explained. If the ponies weren't scared before now they were petrified. If they did die it would be a painful death.

"Try to think of what you are fighting for, it may be your only hope to pull through" A doctor said as the ponies all nodded. Big Mac saw four unicorns approaching him. He closed his eyes as he mentally prepared himself for pain. The unicorns each stood at one of his legs. They bent forward and aimed their horns at his skin. They moved forward until their horns stabbed the skin and entered Macintosh's body. Big Mac let out a yelp as four horns impaled his skin but the worst was yet to come. He immediately tried thinking of Luna to block out the pain. He thought back to the dinner they had and the dance they shared. The horns on the unicorns glowed as they shot spells into the ponies bodies. Macintosh body began to violently jerk and contort. He screamed out in pain, it hurt so much that he actually forgot where he was and what he was doing. All the ponies who were being augmented yelled in pain as they violently tried to break their restraints. Macintosh's pupils shrunk and than grew again as every bone and muscle in his body grew. He felt like all his bones were breaking as his body drastically changed. Two recruits died from the alterations in the first few minutes. Even Silent Shadow was making enough noise with his screams to scare off an Ursa Major. The last wave of pain was the worst, it felt like fire and acid shot through every nerve in Macintosh's body. He pulled so hard on one of the chains he almost broke it, than in an instant it was all over. The pain subsided and all the ponies who survived passed out. His last thought was of Luna.

**XXXX**

Applejack was inside sipping a cup of warm cider she made with Applebloom. All of her friends were there including the CMC and Spike. There was no apple bucking to be done in the winter so the two had a break for now. Everyday Applejack waited for the return of Big Mac and Skullcrusher. Applebloom was still crusading for her cutie mark. Outside a mighty blizzard raged, it was practically pure white outside and yet despite the cold, the sentries and guards never left their posts. A figure was trudging through the snow towards the farm determined that nothing was going to stop him from seeing Applejack, not even this brutal blizzard. He had just finished training his second platoon

"Why did the stupid pegasi make the blizzard the day I come back?" The figure whined as he tried to navigate his way through the apple orchard. He had never been one to complain but this was ridiculous! He remembered when the pegasi tried using bad weather against the grifs but the grifs were able to manipulate the weather as well so that plan was a bust. He saw a house come into view and pushed forward.

"Big Mac should be coming home anyday now from his deployment in Hoofington right?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah but ah'm a little worried, ah mean he didn't write to us at all" Applejack said.

"Hoofington is pretty far away, it probably takes the mail about three days or something to get to and from it" Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah but ah wrote to him four months ago" Applejack said as she took sip of warm cider and snuggled in her blanket. There was nothing like sitting by a fire wrapped in a blanket and drinking warm cider while a cold storm raged outside. The door suddenly banged open and a pony covered in snow walked in.

"A-a-a-app-ple-j-jack" The pony said shivering from exposure to intense cold.

"Who is that guy?" Rainbow asked.

"Skullcrusher?" Applejack asked as she approached the pony. He looked up at her with is deep blue eyes.

"I'm b-back" He said. Applejack threw her hooves around him and hugged him tight. He was freezing cold to the touch but she didn't care. Skullcrusher felt her warm orange coat against his ice cold gray one.

"AH MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Applejack said as she nearly choked him from hugging him.

"I ack missed you ack too!" Skullcrusher said as Applejack practically choked him. After hugging for a long time Applejack took his hoof and led him to the other ponies.

"Girls, y'all remember Sgt Skullcrusher right?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I'm Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said holding out her hoof to Skullcrushers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Sparkle" Skullcrusher said. The other ponies all introduced themselves. As Skullcrusher talked with the mares, Rainbow went up to Applejack who was in the other room.

"Hey AJ" Rainbow asked.

"Hey Rainbow" Applejack said.

"So, do you and Skullcrusher have a thing going on?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah ah guess" Applejack confessed.

"Well I was thinking, we should so have a double date! You, me, Soarin, and Skullcrusher!" Rainbow said.

"That sounds like a great idea! When are we doin this?" Applejack asked.

"How bout tommorow?" Dash asked.

"Perfect, ah'll ask Skullcrusher but what about Soarin?" Applejack asked.

"If I ask him he'll do it" Rainbow said smiling with a devilish grin on her face. Applejack chuckled as the two mares walked back into the main room.

"Sorry girls but can ah borrow Skullcrusher fer a minute?" Applejack asked.

"Sure" The ponies all said as Skullcrusher walked over to Applejack. Applejack shut the door and charged into Skullcrusher.

"Ah missed you so much! Don't ever leave me like that again!" Applejack said as she cried into his coat.

"Hey I'm sorry but they-" Skullcrusher said as Applejack put a hoof to his lip.

"Ah understand its okay" Applejack said. The two stared at each other for a while before Skullcrusher finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Applejack" He said. "There is something I have wanted to tell you for a while now". Applejack looked up at him.

"I really like you, and there wasn't a moment when I was gone I didn't think about you. Will you be my marefriend?" Skullcrusher asked. Applejack smiled and moved forward and kissed him.

"Of course ah will sugarcube" She said as the two ponies nuzzled each other.

**XXXXX**

Big Mac awoke to find he was on a hospital bed. He didn't know how long he was out for but all he remembered was the excruciating augmentation process. He wondered if he was dead, it would make sense considering how dangerous the alterations were. He raised is head and hit on a hanging light. He noticed he felt pain so he definitely was not dead. He was overjoyed to still be alive. He noticed a note next to his bed.

_Big Macintosh_

_If you are reading this than you have survived the hardest part of your training, you still have one final test before you earn the title of a COLT. Head to the command center. Just as a side note, be careful with your movements, you are much stronger now so you may break stuff without meaning to._

_Captain Deadeye_

Macintosh put the note away and jumped out of his bed. When he landed he put dents and cracks in the ground. He also noticed he was quite taller than before, he was almost Deadeye's height. He went to the door and grabbed the handle but pulled the entire door off of its hinges. He realized at this point he was going to have to watch his new super strength. He made his way to the command center where he saw Autumn Leaf, Silent Shadow, Solar Blitz, Black Soul, and sixteen other ponies all his size. If there were twenty one ponies including himself that meant that four ponies had died during the alterations. He quickly bowed his head in silence for them before coming over.

"About time Mac" Autumn said as Big Mac entered.

"How long were we out for?" Big Mac asked.

"A week" Deadeye said as he walked in on his hind legs. "Your bodies need time to adapt to its new abilities"

"Can we do that to?" Blitz asked pointing to Deadeye who was standing on his hind legs.

"Yes, you all are rather fortunate. I had to get the hind legs one separately from my others whereas you received all your alterations at once since the scientists figured out a way to sneak it in with your other ones" Deadeye said as all the ponies slowly stood on their back hoofs.

"WOAH!" Blitz screamed as he fell into Shadow who was next to him.

"It will take some time to adapt to your new abilities" Deadeye said. The ponies all nodded as they headed for the test course. Each pony now had the strength of nearly ten stallions however Deadeye, Autumn, Black Soul, and Macintosh had the strength of fifteen stallions due to their already great strength before training. Each pony could run at least 60 miles per hour with top sprinting speeds rivaling that of the pegasi. Solar Blitz was by far the fastest with a top sprinting speed of 95 miles per hour. Blitz's legs moved so fast when he ran all you could make out were four blurs attached to his body. Next came the agility test. An elaborate and difficult obstacle course with tight spaces and and large drops was used to test the recruits agility. Silent Shadow finished the course in the fastest time without bumping into a single obstacle.

"Amazing" Colonel Striper said as he observed the COLTS.

"Von Griffon wont know what hit him!" Deadeye proclaimed. "By the way, are the Ursa Minors ready yet?"

"We sent unicorn teams to run and get them. Rumor is there is an Ursa Major in there too" Striper said.

"Ursa Major huh? It would take more than one COLT to bring that sucker down" Deadeye said.

"Speaking of more than one COLT" Striper said. "I want you to pick your own team"

"My team is Recoil, Earthshock and I" Deadeye said.

"All three of you will have teams, this order comes from the top" Striper said. "Recoil will take COLTS Alpha, Earthshock will take COLTS Delta, and you will be in charge of COLTS Omega"

"Fine" Deadeye said. He already knew which ponies he wanted. "I want Autumn Leaf, Solar Blitz, Silent Shadow, Black Soul and Big Macintosh"

"Takin all the good ones eh?" Striper said. "Black Soul is already on COLTS Alpha with Recoil, sorry captain"

"How about the other four?" Deadeye asked.

"They're all yours" Striper said. "You sure you only want four guys?"

"Four is all I need, Recoil and Earthshock can have the other ones" Deadeye said.

"Whatever you want captain" Striper said.

"Excellent" Deadeye said. "You know Celestia and Luna would kill us if they found out about how much wildlife we killed"

"Son theres thousands of manticores and ursas in these woods. Seventy-five percent of the forest is still unexplored" Striper said.

"True" Deadeye said as the unicorns arrived with the ursas. "This is gonna be good". The twenty one recruits stood in an arena like area. All the ponies were hoisted to a high cliff by pegasi except for Macintosh.

"Hey what in tarnation is goin on here?" Big Mac asked.

"Big Macintosh, this is your final test! Defeat the Ursa Minor and the title of COLT will be all yours!" Striper said from a viewing box.

"U-ursa M-m-minor?" Big Mac said as he heard a deafening roar come from behind him. The trees fell down as the enraged bear came into the clearing. Macintosh got in his battle stance and nervously prepared for the beast's assault.

"The rest of you pay attention cause your all gonna have to do this" Deadeye said as the rest of the recruits nodded their heads. Macintosh and the Ursa slowly circled each other until the bear leapt at Macintosh. Big Mac quickly moved out of the way as he tried to figure out a way to beat the bear. He remembered he had super strength now so he ran up to the beast and bucked in the leg. It must have worked as the bear shouted in pain. Than with unbelievable speed, the bear brought its paw down smashing Big Mac into the ground.

"BIG MAC!" Blitz yelled as the recruits all stood there shocked. Even Deadeye thought Macintosh was a goner. The Ursa felt something under its paw moving. Everypony was shocked to see Big Mac pushing the Ursa's paw off of him. Macintosh than proceeded to buck the beast relentlessly till it fell down defeated.

"BIG MAC! BIG MAC! BIG MAC!" The recruits all yelled as Big Mac gave off a smile proud of his work. He noticed he felt no guilt killing the beast. Killing without remorse was the very thing he tried to avoid but in the end he had no choice.

"Excellent work recruit or should I say COLT" Striper said as he pulled out armor similar to Deadeye's. "Congratulations recruit, welcome to the COLTS!". Big Mac hadn't felt this way since he graduated basic, he couldn't believe he had actually done it! He was a COLT!.

"I'm proud of you Mac" Deadeye said as he slapped him with his hoof. The slap would of sent a normal pony flying into the ground but Big Mac's body absorbed the hit like it was nothing.

"Thanks sir" Big Mac said. Next up was Autumn Leaf who like Macintosh, used brute strength to bring the bear down. Solar Blitz ran around the bear striking it at random areas till it fell. Black Soul was the epitome of overkill, needless to say there was not much left but guts and a bad smell. Silent Shadow used his stealth and quickness to bring the ursa down. After three hours, all twenty one recruits finished and were wearing the COLTS battle armor.

"Excellent work COLTS! Listen up, you will all be broken up into three squads lead by Deadeye, Recoil, and Earthshock" Striper said.

"Yes sir!" The COLTS all replied.

"Recoil, COLTS Alpha. Black Soul, Duststorm, Wrench-" Striper said as he listed all the ponies squadron until he got to COLTS Omega.

"COLTS Omega- Captain Deadeye: Big Macintosh, Autumn Leaf, Solar Blitz, and Silent Shadow" Striper finished. "COLTS remember, nopony can know you are COLTS! Until Von Griffon is taken out, you will be known as your previous military status to the public"

"AYE AYE SIR!" The COLTS replied.

"How bout giving me one last ha-ooh?" Striper asked.

"AYE AYE SIR! HA-OOH! HA-OOH! HA-OOH!" The COLTS all said.

"Give em hell COLTS, give em hell" Striper said as the new super soldiers left COLTS-01. Shadow saw a group of 200 ponies arriving at the base with trainers all over them.

_"Poor guys have no idea what they're in for" _Shadow said as he walked away.

**Guess what real-life special forces the COLTS are based off of and win a rubber ducky!(Not really but still give it a shot). I have finally stopped the trolling bastard on my deviantart and I am a very happy man right now! R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter. In answer to the question on the last chapter. The COLTS are based off of the U.S Navy SEALs**

The next day Rainbow was looking for Soarin. He had been gone for a while because he was stationed at Fillydelphia but he was supposed to come back today. She found the stallion stretching out his wings.

"Hey Soarin?" She asked which startled Soarin a little.

"Dash? You scared me" Soarin said as his breathing increased. "I like your scarf". Rainbow blushed as she looked down at her orange scarf she was wearing due to the cold of the winter.

"Thanks" She said. "Listen um, I was wondering my friend Applejack is dating a guy named Sgt Skullcrusher and-"

"Did you say Skullcrusher?" Soarin asked rather interested.

"Yeah why?" Rainbow asked.

"The hero of the battle of Las Pegasus! He recieved the Equestrian Cross for his heroism" Soarin explained.

_"No wonder Applejack likes Skullcrusher so much" _Rainbow thought. She didn't know much about medals but she knew the Equestrian Cross was the highest decoration you could receive "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with us?". She asked nervous as to what he would say.

"That sounds awesome!" Soarin said much to Rainbow's relief. "When is it?"

"Actually it's in about five minutes" Rainbow said.

"Uh on we better hurry! Where is it at?" Soarin asked.

"Sugarcube Corner" Rainbow responded as Soarin took her hoof much to her surprise. She was a little confused but than didn't care since her crush was holding hoofs with her. She let out a little squeal, although she was a tomboy and acted all tough, she was still a mare. The two pegasi flew to Sugarcube Corner. The two entered the bakery and saw Applejack and Skullcrusher sitting at a table already sipping hot chocolate. Applejack was wearing a green scarf with green snowboots while Skullcrusher wore nothing to protect against the cold except for his uniform. He stood up and saluted Soarin as the pegasus approached.

"Commander Soarin, It's a pleasure" Skullcrusher said as he shook hoofs with Soarin.

"Sergeant Skullcrusher, It's more of a pleasure to salute you" Soarin said as the four ponies sat down.

"Howdy Rainbow" Applejack said.

"Hey Applejack" Rainbow greeted. The four ponies sat discussing numerous topics including the wonderbolts, applebucking, and occasionally a war story from Skullcrusher or Soarin. Above the skies of Ponyville. Three large griffons flew overhead and were descending, following them were sixty griffon Marines. Ponyville only had a guard garrison of thirty ponies due to its small size and distance from the frontlines. Although Ponyville was attacked by a large attack force which somehow sneaked it's way in, other cities closer to the frontlines needed the larger garrison more so they were transfered. Ponyville was thought to be safe and the griffon attack six months earlier was just a fluke.

"Uh sir are is the Air Force doing practice or something today?" One of the garrison ponies asked as he looked through binoculars.

"No why?" Another garrison pony asked.

"Cause there is a bunch of- GRIFS!" The pony screamed as he realized it was griffons, not ponies that were coming.

"Sound the alarm!"

"Kill them all" The lead griffon said who was none other than Captain Gore.

"Yes sir!" The griffons said as they descended upon Ponyville. The ponies on the ground looked up and screamed as the griffons closed in. The thirty garrison ponies all went to engage them in battle but were overwhelmed by superior numbers and the Steel Talons troops. Twenty to the garrison ponies were killed and the other ten were restrained.

"Make sure nopony leaves this town to get help" Gore said to the griffon Marines.

"Yes sir!" They said as they dispatched around Ponyville ready to stop anypony who dared leave. Gore had been sent to find intelligence reports since Ponyville held a majority of intel due to it's supposed safe location and he wasn't leaving till he found it. Across the town at the edge of the Everfree Forest, five stallions emerged clad in black armor going to report to Canterlot.

"Are those grifs?" One of them asked as a griffon flew overhead.

"How in the hay did they get through?" Another one asked.

"It don't matter cause we're going to kill them. COLTS move out!" The leader said. The leader was Captain Deadeye and the other ponies were Autumn Leaf, Solar Blitz, Big Macintosh, and Silent Shadow.

"Aye aye sir!" The other ponies said as they silently made their way into town. The griffons were breaking into every house and building ransacking it and scaring the ponies.

"You two come with me" Gore said to the two Steel Talons he brought.

"Yes sir" They said as they made their way to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie was serving Soarin, Skullcrusher, Applejack and Rainbow Dash their food when a garrison pony was flung through the window.

"Here you go-AHHHHH!" Pinkie screamed as the garrison pony lay limp not moving.

"What the?" Skullcrusher said as he and Soarin both drew their weapons.

"Soarin! What's happening?" Rainbow asked. She was scared.

"It'll be okay I promise" Soarin said as he hugged her.

"Aw how cute" A voice said.

_"No that can't be him! Is it him?" _Skullcrusher thought.

_"No please anything but him!"_ Soarin thought. Their fears were confirmed when a large griffon in armor walking on his hind legs entered the building. All the ponies in the room went to hide under their tables.

"Commander Soarin! I'm surprised to see you _alive_" Gore said as he looked at the other two Steel Talons with a death glare.

"Gore" Soarin spat. Skullcrusher's heart stopped. This was the same griffon who blinded him in one of his eyes.

"What a pretty little girl you've got yourself" Gore said as he approached Rainbow Dash who slapped his claw away. "Heh, she has more guts than you"

"Stay away from her" Soarin growled.

"Or what?" Gore said. "I don't know about you but I'm gonna get a drink". Gore walked up to the cider machine. "Commander you want anything while I'm up?"

"What do you want?" Soarin said.

"Hey I was just being polite" Gore said as he drank his cider and crushed the glass with his claw. "Mmmmm, I just love Sweet Apple Acres cider. Almost makes second guess having to destroy this town. _Almost"_. He said as the other two Steel Talons laughed. Gore looked at Applejack than looked at the cider label again and saw she was one of the manufactuers of the cider.

"You must be Ms. Applejack" Gore said approaching Applejack who was practically hypervenilating. This made Skullcrusher very nervous and angry.

"Hey Beakhead!" Skullcrusher cried out. "Why don't you dance with me instead?"

"Are you crazy you can't beat him by yourself!" Soarin whispered to Skullcrusher.

"I know" Skullcrusher said.

"Ah I remember you!" Gore said. "The little pony who I blinded. I'll admit that was quite gutsy on your part to save your comrades like that". All the ponies in the room had backed up into a corner with Soarin and Skullcrusher standing between them and the griffons.

"ATTACK!" Soarin yelled as the the two ponies charged at the griffon. Gore smiled as he grabbed both of them by the throats. He slammed Soarin into the ground and than threw him against a nearby wall much to Rainbow's horror as she flew over to him. He than took Skullcrusher and put his claw to the ponies eye.

"Say goodbye to you sight forever Sgt" Gore said as he brought his claw to Skullcrusher's face. Applejack tried to run to help him but she was knocked down by a Steel Talon, this enraged Skullcrusher.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Skullcrusher said.

"Ah you two are an item aren't you?" Gore said as he held Skullcrusher to Applejack's face. Skullcrusher could see the pain and fear on her face as tears formed in her eyes.

"Take a nice look because you will never be able to see her face ever again!" Gore yelled as he prepared to slash out Skullcrusher's eye when he heard screams coming from outside. A griffon was flung through the window with a knife sticking out of it's neck.

_"Did those garrison ponies escape?"_ Gore thought. A pony standing on his hind legs walked in and pulled the knife out of the dead griffons neck. He was followed by four more ponies with the same armor.

_"Applejack!"_ Big Mac thought as he saw his sister laying on the ground with a bruise on her face which enraged him.

"Who are you?" Gore asked as he threw Skullcrusher to the ground who was tended to by Applejack. Deadeye remained silent.

"A quiet one eh? You'll be fast to deal with" Gore said as he swung his sword down on the leader. Deadeye caught the sword before it could touch him.

"WHAT!" Gore screamed. These were no ordinary ponies.

"COLTS" Deadeye said. "Kill them all"

"YES SIR!" The ponies all said.

"Steel Talons attack!" Gore shouted. The ponies and griffons clashed in a great and violent battle. Solar Blitz was pressing the Steel Talon back when he saw a scared pink pony hiding under a table. Under his mask he could see her terrified expression and he was taken aback by her. He made a mental note to see her later after this fight was over. Blitz and Autumn were taking on one Steel Talon while Big Mac and Silent Shadow faced the other. Deadeye was going one on one with Gore. Big Mac bucked the Steel Talon but since the griffon was augmented the blow only stunned him. Shadow snuck up and put the griffon in a chokehold while Macintosh ran the griffon through with a spear numerous timed before it fell dead. Seeing his comrades defeated caused Gore to back off.

"We will meet again! Retreat!" Gore said as he an the other Steel Talon flew away. Gore saw that all sixty of the griffon Marines lie dead on the ground. He vowed revenge as he angrily flew away.

"Skullcrusher! Are you okay?" Applejack cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Skullcrusher said as he attempted to move but was stopped by Applejack. She rested his head on her lap as doctors came in.

"You saved me" She said.

"Of course I did. I'd never let anything ever hurt you" Skullcrusher said as he nuzzled Applejack. Big Mac stood there in shock.

_"Sgt Skullcrusher and mah sister?" _Big Mac thought as the whole thing played out in front of him. He couldn't believe his sister liked his former DI! Rainbow was trying to get Soarin to wake up. He finally awoke after a few minutes.

"Oh my head!" He said as Rainbow hugged.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm okay it's you I'm worried about" She said as she ran her hoof through his mane.

"That's twice in six months I almost got killed by the same guy! What're the odds?" He said. Rainbow chuckled as he got up and stood on all fours. Other than a lot of bruises and a possible concussion, he was alright. Soldiers began to pour into Ponyville after they heard of the attack. Solar Blitz saw the same pink pony extremely shaken up.

"Are you okay?" He said in a deep voice so she wouldn't recognize it later.

"T-they almost killed us" She said quivering. Solar Blitz knew he couldn't stay much longer so he gave her a quick hug.

"It's okay, they won't ever come back" He said.

"Really?" She said looking up to him as her tears dried. "Whats your name?"

"O-3" Blitz said giving her his codename as he quickly walked away. Skullcrusher snuck up on Macintosh.

"Thanks for saving my butt there Macintosh" Skullcrusher said. Big Mac froze. How did Skullcrusher know it was him? Was a part of his mask missing and everypony could see his face?

"SHHH!" Big Mac said. "How did you know?"

"I was told of your talents and how they wanted you for COLTS a long time ago, that's why I pushed you so hard in training. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me" Skullcrusher said as he gave Macintosh a pat on the back. Along with the soldiers and doctors who arrived the rest of the mane six arrived to help Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie. Deadeye and the COLTS began to leave when they were stopped by a nearby soldier.

"Wait who are you?" The soldier asked. None of the COLTS answered as they sprinted off into the distance and disappeard.

**Mission Success! Next few chapters will focus more on Luna and Mac. Time for some trivia, which famous fictional drill instructor do you think I based Sgt Skullcrusher off of?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next Chapter. yup you guessed it! Skullcrusher was originally based off of Gunnery Sergeant Hartmann from Full Metal Jacket**

The COLTS continued running until they were at the base of the Everfree Forest. Two pegasi pulled a stealth carriage to pick them up to take them back to COLTS-01. As they flew they stripped their armor and masks off and put one standard military vests. They reached the COLTS base in fifteen minutes. They got off the carriage and saw the new recruits running and getting screamed at by the trainers. The COLTS made their way into the command center where Colonel Striper was waiting for them.

"COLTS excellent job!" Striper said.

"Thank you sir" The COLTS replied.

"Listen up I got a new assignment for you" Striper said. "Since Ponyville has a tendency to get surprise attacked I'm stationing your team there for a while incase Gore tries to make another run"

"Sir aren't we needed elsewhere?" Deadeye asked. He understood Ponyville had to be protected but it seemed a little less important compared to the other places that were being attacked.

"Listen captain, Ponyville has been attacked twice in the last six months despite it's distance from the frontlines. The grifs are somehow sneaking their way in and until we find out how you will stay there understand?" Striper said.

"Yes sir" Deadeye responded. Big Mac was overjoyed that he would be in his home for a while.

"While your in Ponyville you will not put on your COLT armor unless the situation calls for it. You will go by your previous military ranks and names" Striper explained. "To me you boys are COLTS but to the public you are all still Marines"

"Aye aye sir" The COLTS said.

"So Ponyville huh?" Blitz said as they headed towards the carriage.

"That's where ah live!" Big Mac said.

"Nice, I heard it's awesome there!" Blitz said as he boarded the carriage.

"Ohh i'm not liking this" Shadow said. He was nervous about going to a whole new town where he didn't know anypony.

"Come Shadow the captain's looking!" Autumn said trying to get Shadow to calm down.

"Shadow how in the hay did you make it past basic?" Deadeye asked a little confused. After the ponies were aboard the were flown back to Ponyville. As they were nearing the edge of the forest Shadow couldn't take the pressure and he passed out and fell over the side.

"SHADOW!" Blitz screamed as the pony fell nearly eighty feet to the ground. A drop like that would have killed a normal pony but the COLTS alterations made them near indestructible.

"Great! How can this guy endure the most grueling training and do the most dangerous job and be fine but faints when he has to meet a new pony!" Deadeye scowled. The carriage hovered for ten minutes as they tried to find him through the dense brush.

"Anypony see him?" Deadeye asked.

"Nope" Autumn and Blitz said. Macintosh saw a yellow pegasus with a pink mane he recognized as Fluttershy pulling something out of the brush, he looked closer and saw it was Silent Shadow.

"Hey there he is! Let's go get him" Autumn said as he prepared to jump out but was stopped by Macintosh.

"No" Big Mac said. If there was one pony he could trust with Silent Shadow, it was Fluttershy.

"Are you crazy?" Autumn asked.

"Trust me, he's in good hoofs" Big Mac said.

"Captain what are your orders?" Autumn asked Deadeye.

"We leave no pony behind but the thought of him waking up in a stranger mare's house is pretty amusing" Deadeye said chuckling. This was the first time any of the COLTS saw him laugh. "He's so shy, imagine his reaction when he wakes up to a mare, she was kinda cute". Autumn and Blitz looked at him like he was crazy but orders were orders so they let him be.

**10 minutes earlier.**

Fluttershy was out gathering some more herbs for the wounded troops. It was hard to find any now that winter had come and most of the trees had died. She was struggling to pull the plant off of it's vine went she heard a slamming noise nearby. She squealed and dove for cover behind a bush, she slowly came out and went to the source of the impact noise. She gasped when she saw a massive gray stallion with a black mane in a Marine's vest laying on the ground surrounded by a small crater. and was covered with blood. She began to panic, should she try to get him out herself or should she get help? She didn't know if she could move the large stallion by herself, he had to almost twice her size! But if she left he might die. She decided she had to get him out herself. She grabbed the back of his vest with her mouth and began to pull but the stallion didn't budge. He was heavy! She called out some of the animals so they could help her move the stallion but most were in hibernation or migrated so the only help she had was from angel and a few other hares. It was a long process as they only moved about a foot each minute but they were moving him.

_"What happened to him? He must have landed hard if he left a crater! Poor pony, I'll help him"_ Fluttershy thought to herself as she approached her cottage. With one final heave, she hoisted him onto her couch. She than took a rag to wipe off the blood and to her surprise there were no open wounds. She checked his temperature and he was fine, he was breathing alright aswell. She put her head on his chest to listen for his heartbeat. It sounded normal and for some reason she didn't want to get off, his chest was so warm. She looked at his face and admired it. She thought he was cute. She put a blanket over him and than started a fire in her fireplace.

"I better let him get some rest" Fluttershy said as she put her scarf and boots back on and went outside. The COLTS carriage arrived in the center of Ponyville. The ponies all stared at Deadeye, Macintosh, Autumn, and Blitz.

"Why they all starin at us?" Blitz asked.

"How often do you see ponies our size?" Deadeye said. The ponies realized they were being stared at due to their unnatural size. "Listen up, nothing about COLTS do you understand? No showin off your strength and no uniform wearing unless I order otherwise got it?". The ponies all went their separate ways. Macintosh sprinted for Sweet Apple Acres but not at full speed so he wouldn't give away his identity as a COLT. It felt so good to be home, the house came into view. He took some time to savor this moment before he went to open the door. He stopped and realized if he opened the door full force he would rip it off of its hinges. He silently and gently opened the door.

"Ah'm back!" He said but nopony responded. He continued to search the house. "Applejack? Applebloom?". He looked at the calender and saw Applebloom had school and the Applejack must be picking her up. He than ran to the Ponyville Schoolhouse. It had begun to snow again but this time it was more peaceful and gentle compared to the raging blizzard the occured earlier. He walked in and heard Cheerilee talking to her students.

"Alright everypony, before you leave I want to you to come and say your Hearths Warming Eve Wish" Cheerilee said. Big Mac listened to all the foals wishes, many of them were for certain things they wanted for the holiday "Applebloom how about you go next?"

"Go on sugarcube" Big Mac heard Applejack say, she must have been their picking her up.

"Ah wish mah brother would come back from Hoofington! Ah miss him so much!" Applebloom said. Big Mac felt his heart warm up in the intense cold. Fate was smiling on him today, he had come at the perfect moment. He walked in.

"Ah'm here Applebloom" He said. Applebloom and Applejack turned to see their big brother smiling at them.

"BIG MAC!" The two sisters said as they tackled their brother to the ground. It was such heart warming moment there wasn't a dry eye in the room. All of the foals, their parents, and Cheerilee were crying. For a moment, Big Mac looked into the sky and could of sworn he saw Redwood Oak smiling down at him.

"AH MISSED YOU!" Applebloom cried as she held on tightly to her brother.

"Ah missed you too" Big Mac said. Even he began to cry. Outside the schoolhouse walked Deadeye who peeked inside and saw the beautiful moment. He felt a tear go down his cheek as he smiled. He wished so bad that he had family left to go to but they had all perished. He envied Big Mac but at the same time was happy for him. Deadeye went to the top of a hill where nopony was looking and began to sob to himself.

**XXXX**

Silent Shadow awoke to find he was in a warm home where a fire was raging. He had a blanket covering him as well.

"Where am I?" He asked. He knew he was in a pony's home but whose? He got up and looked around for some clues. He heard a voice humming from the kitchen. Shadow snuck over as quietly as he could making no sound whatsoever. He peeked his around the corner and saw a yellow pegasus with a pink mane fixing some hot chocolate. She was humming an old lullaby that Shadow's mother used to sing him when he was younger.

_"She's so beautiful" _Shadow thought to himself as the mare turned around and saw him. She was frightened and she squealed and hid behind her mane.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Shadow said as he moved closer. The mare looked away but responded.

"Um it's okay" She said. She had such a gentle voice.

"What is your name Ms?" Shadow asked.

"Fluttershy" She said quietly.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"M-my n-name is Fluttershy" She finally said.

"I am Private Silent Shadow, were you the one who pulled me in here?

"Yes but um I- You didn't mind did you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course not I am very thankful" Shadow said. "Thank you"

"Oh it was no problem" Fluttershy said as she turned away again. Fluttershy didn't know what to feel about this pony. He was in the military and Fluttershy hated the idea of killing. Although she felt scared at having this killer next to her she also felt safe cause she knew he would protect her from all threats. Shadow was also nervous. He had never been around girls much and being quiet didn't help much either.

"You have a beautiful voice" Shadow said. He had no idea how to talk to girls.

"Oh um thank you" Fluttershy said blushing. "Would you like some cocoa?"

"Yes please" Shadow said. Fluttershy took another look at how massive he was. Shadow was still shorter then Celestia but still considerably larger than the average pony. She handed him a mug which was relatively small in his large hoofs. The two sat there quietly drinking their beverage, both of them were scared to start up another conversation. Shadow decided since he was a soldier he should have some manners and tried to bring something up.

"I see you like animals huh?" He said noticing the many animals around her home.

"Oh yes, It's one of my favorite things to do!" Fluttershy explained. Shadow looked at her and admired her. She seemed so innocent while he had the blood of so many on his hands.

"Um what do you like to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, all I have done for the past year is kill griffons" Shadow said before realizing that was a poor choice of words. Fluttershy opened her mouth in shock.

"Um your not from Appleloosa are you?" She asked. Shadow knew where this was going.

"Yes" He admitted.

"Are you the" She said before pausing again. "The Ghost of Appleloosa?"

"Yes" Shadow said. He had gained a reputation because he killed the griffons in Appleloosa so silently and quickly that someponies claimed there was a ghost in Appleloosa killing the griffons.

"I understand if you don't want me to stay now, I'll leave" Shadow said as he got up.

"No!" Fluttershy squeaked. "You can stay"

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Of course, it's very cold out there" Fluttershy said.

"Thank you again Ms Fluttershy" Shadow said as the two sat by the fire. In the center of Ponyville, Solar Blitz was headed for Sugarcube Corner, it was quite chilly but due to his enhanced body, he felt no cold at all.

_"I should have asked for that cute girls name"_ Blitz thought as he searched for the pink pony he saw earlier. He saw the damaged Sugarcube Corner and headed over. There were two giant holes in the wall where a pony and a griffon were thrown, lots of blood covering the floor, and the body of the dead Steel Talon was being slowly taken out by overhead pegasi. He saw a mare carrying her foals on her back, he recognized her from earlier.

"Excuse me ma'am" Blitz asked.

"Yes sir?" She said.

"Um do you a pink pony that works here?" He asked.

"Oh you mean Pinkie Pie? She's staying with one of her friends till Sugarcube Corner is all fixed up" The mare replied.

"Thank you ma'am, my name is Lance Corporal Solar Blitz" He said.

"Mrs Cup Cake, my husband is stationed at the western front right now" Mrs. Cake said. Blitz wanted to know how the COLTS did at their debut performance so he asked her.

"Mrs Cake what exactly happened here?" Blitz asked.

"Some griffons came in and attacked, two soldiers in there tried to stop them but the griffons were too strong for them. Then five ponies in black armor came in walking on their hind legs! They defeated the griffons and then left without a word" Mrs Cake said.

"What did you think of the ponies in black armor?" Blitz asked.

"They were so strong and incredibly good fighters, If I had one of them walking around Ponyville I'd never feel scared again!" Mrs. Cake explained.

_"Heh heh, you got five of us walking around Ponyville" _Blitz thought. "Thanks for the into Mrs. Cake I appreciate it"

"No problem dear" She said as she walked away with her foals.

"Pinkie Pie hmm?" Blitz said as he set out to find the pink pony.

**This chapter was partly inspired by Christmas in the Trenches which next to the birth of Jesus, is the greatest christmas miracle of all time. I legit almost cried when i listened to the song which tells the story. R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Next chapter. **

**COLTS-01 Everfree Forest**

Colonel Striper watched as the new COLTS recruits trained, he felt a little bad for them cause they were going to miss the holidays. His thoughts were interrupted when a unicorn doctor entered.

"Uh sir, we have new information regarding the COLTS" The doctor said. Striper didn't like the sound of this. His whole life doctors always brought bad news to him.

"Go ahead doc" Striper said.

"It appears the biological alterations they received have more...negative side effects than we originally thought" The doctor explained.

"What do you mean?" Striper asked now concerned.

"Physically, the COLTS are in perfect shape with no side effects. It's mentally I'm worried about"

"Cut the crap and get to the point doctor!" Striper shouted.

"Yes, well as you know the COLTS alterations also made them to be more aggressive and quick to anger, they also have violent thoughts" The doctor said.

"I know, thats what we wanted" Striper said.

"I'm not finished. Because of their tendency to violence, they may snap under enough stress and anger and become mentally unstable and might start attacking ponies" The doctor said.

"WHAT?" Striper yelled. "You're telling me this NOW! AFTER THEY HAVE BEEN DEPLOYED INTO CITIES?"

"I'm sorry but the results just came out now! We also made them like that so they would be lethal!" The doctor said.

"How angry would they have to get?"

"Even though they are prone to anger quickly it would still take a major event like the loss of a family member or close friend" The doctor said.

"Great now their identities really have to be kept a secret! Find their families, I want bodyguards protecting them 24/7! Nothing happens to their families got it?" Striper ordered.

"Yes sir right away sir!"

"I also want any close friends they had pulled from the frontline!" Striper ordered. "And do not give the new COLTS the aggresive enhancer"

"But sir they wont be as lethal-"

"Listen you idiot do you have any idea how bad that would be if they turned on us? It would take_ hundreds _no maybe even _thousands _of regular troops to bring them down! You have seen what they are capable of! They would kill every last one of us!" Striper explained.

"Aye aye sir!" The doctor said as he ran away to carry out the orders.

"Unbelievable that idiot tells me _now!"_ Striper said. He shuddered to think what would happen if one of the COLTS went insane. He finally decided there was no choice, he would have to tell the princess.

"_She is NOT gonna be happy when she hears this"_ Striper said as he prepared to travel to Canterlot.

**One hour later- Canterlot**

"Could you say that again Colonel?" Celestia asked shocked. Striper explained the situation regarding the COLTS.

"You imbecile!" General Silver Star yelled.

"Colonel what you did to those ponies goes way beyond what is allowed by the military!" Celestia said a little angry.

"We outta court marshal you for this!" Silver Star yelled.

"Court marshal me? For what? Following orders?" Striper said. "You wanted super-soldiers and I gave you them!"

"Sister in his defense we _did_ ask for them" Luna said to Celestia.

"Your higness with all due respect, these COLTS are extremely dangerous! They could wipe whole _regiments _of soldiers" Silver Star said. "I'm ordering a kill code for them"

"General you cannot be serious right now! They saved who knows how many lives at Ponyville! What about Gore and his Steel Talons? The COLTS are the only ones who can stop them!" Striper said.

"They are too dangerous to be left alive Colonel!" Silver Star said.

"Listen these are MY soldiers! I trained them and they are like my sons! I'll take on full responsibility if things get out of hand!" Striper said.

"What do you want to do your highness?" Silver Star asked.

"Colonel Striper I am extremely angry at you for what happened here, however the COLTS heroic actions did save many lives so I am willing to let go of the fact they are dangerous for now" Celestia said. "But you must understand if they snap we will be forced to put them down"

"I understand" Striper said as Celestia and Luna walked out of the room.

"I swear Striper if one hair gets out of line I WILL have you and your COLTS strung up and executed!" Silver Star said.

"Tell me that again when the COLTS take out Von Griffon" Striper said as he left Canterlot.

**XXXX  
**

The apple family had returned home after their heartwarming reunion. Big Mac held the door open for his sisters as streamers and balloons shot out into his face.

"AHH!" He yelled as he spit a streamer from his mouth. He looked up to see a pink pony staring at him.

"Pinkie! What is this?" Applejack asked.

"Big Mac's second return party!" She said as the rest of her friends, Soarin, and Skullcrusher came out from behind bushels of hay.

"How did you know he wa-Oh nevermind" Applejack said. Somehow Pinkie knew everything.

"Um Big Mac when did you get so tall?" Twilight asked as she walked out.

"What do ya mean?" Big Mac asked. "Ah've always been tall"

"But now its more than usual" Twilight said.

"Come to think of it" Applejack said. "Yer more than twice as tall as me now!"

"And more muscular" Rarity said. Everypony looked at her. "What? It's true"

"What were they feedin you?" Rainbow asked. Big Mac looked to Skullcrusher for help.

"Must have had a army growth spurt!" Skullcrusher said.

"What do you mean hon?" Applejack asked.

"You see, sometimes when your in battle for a long time the adrenaline rush makes your body get bigger" Skullcrusher said sweating and shifting his eyes.

_"Way to go Sgt! That's was the worst lie ah've ever heard!" _Big Mac said as face-hoofed himself.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" The ponies all said.

"Yeah an if thats true how come you had no growth spurt?" Applejack asked.

"Uh hey it was just a guess" Skullcrusher said as he gave a 'sorry man' look to Macintosh.

"Well all that matters is that he's back right?" Soarin said as he flew in.

"Yeah your right" The ponies all said.

"LETS PARTAY!" Pinkie said. Macintosh excused himself with Skullcrusher to the other room as the other ponies celebrated. Twilight suddenly remembered something.

"Spike write a letter to the princess" Twilight said as the dragon pulled out a quill and paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia" Spike said as he wrote the words on the paper.

"No not to Princess Celestia this time" Twilight said.

"Who then?" Spike asked.

"Princess Luna" Twilight said smiling. Macintosh shut door behind him as he walked into the private room with Skullcrusher.

"Army growth spurt?" Macintosh asked.

"Hey its not exactly easy to lie when you have the element of honesty looking at you in the eye!" Skullcrusher said. Macintosh never thought he'd see the day where he spoke to his former DI like that.

"Ah also wanted to talk bout that" Big Mac said referring to Skullcrusher and Applejack's relationship.

"Why do you not approve?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Ah approve alright, ah just wanted to say thanks for lookin after mah sister while ah was gone" Macintosh said.

"Your sisters sure do care about you" Skullcrusher said "Little Applebloom asked everyday when you were coming home"

"Eeyup! That's her alright" Macintosh said.

"Private Macintosh what did I say about saying 'eeyup' in my beloved Corps?" Skullcrusher said jokingly in his mean voice. Macintosh just laughed.

"Come lets go join the party" Skullcrusher said as the two went to enjoy themselves. Big Mac went up to Soarin.

"Thanks fer savin mah butt back there" Big Mac whispered.

"No problem. I guess you can't tell me the real reason you are so tall though?" Soarin asked.

"Eenope, sorry" Macintosh said.

"Thats too bad. oh well" Soarin said as the party continued. There was a knock the door, Rarity went to open it and saw Fluttershy all bundled up in clothes.

"Sorry I'm late I brought a guest if that's alright. It is alright right?" She asked.

"Yes! Another new friend to make bring them in!" Pinkie said.

"Okay, It's okay Shadow you can come in" Fluttershy said as a gray stallion peeked his head around the corner. Macintosh and Shadow made eye contact.

"Big Mac?" Shadow said.

"Silent Shadow?" Big Mac asked.

"Oh you two know each other?" Fluttershy asked.

"Err yeah. We uh met at Hoofington" Big Mac said.

"Makes sense ah guess seein as you were there fer six months" Applejack said.

"But Shadow told me he was at Trottingham for the last six months" Fluttershy said. All eyes were on Macintosh.

"How could you have two have met at Hoofington when he wasn't ever there? Applejack asked giving her brother the evil eye.

"This was a different time before the war started!" Big Mac yelped. "We just happened to run into each other now!"

"Okay Big Macintosh, ah believe you" Applejack said. Both Shadow and Big Mac wiped sweat off their head as they were almost compromised.

"Everypony this is Silent Shadow, he's from Appleloosa" Fluttershy said.

"The Ghost of Appleloosa" Soarin said as he flew down. "Pleasure to meet you in person sir"

"Nice to meet you too commander" Shadow said as he introduced himself. Shadow went up to where Big Mac was sitting.

"Thanks for looking for me after I fell" Shadow said.

"We did! When ah saw Fluttershy takin you to her house ah knew you were okay" Big Mac said.

"Well I'm glad you did, she is wonderful" Shadow said looking love stricken. Big Mac smiled, Shadow and Fluttershy were so timid, they were perfect for each other. Speaking of couples, he had missed Luna very much. There was another knock at the door. Twilight went to answer it this time.

"Good evening princess" Twilight said.

"Good evening to you Twilight Sparkle, where is this important thing you said you fou-" Luna said as she made eye contact with a red stallion sitting at a table. Macintosh's stomach turned upside down as he spilled his hot chocolate all over himself but was to distracted by Luna to notice.

"Big Mac?" She said as she walked closer. "Is it really you?"

"Eeyup" He said gently as she got up to his face.

_"Holy Manticores! He wasn't joking when he said he was seeing Luna! Great now Autumn and I owe Solar Blitz 50 bits!" _Shadow thought recalling a bet he made with Solar Blitz.

"Um I think we should give them some privacy" Twilight said as all the ponies went into the other room.

"Big Mac what happened to you? You just disappeared" Luna said.

"Ah was at Hoofington fer six months" Big Mac said.

"But I flew over there numerous times and the CO said you were never there" Luna said. Now Big Mac was in trouble. "You've also grown so much". Luna gasped as she suddenly put two and two together.

"You're a COLT aren't you" Luna said.

"_Ahhhh! How did she figure out! Well she is a princess so ah guess she should know this stuff"_ Big Mac said as he put his head down and stood up on his hind legs.

"Yes Ah'm a COLT" Big Mac admitted. Luna gasped as she remembered what Silver Star said if the COLTS ever got out of hand. She could never imagine Big Mac ever hurting somepony. Should she tell Big Mac about what could happen to him? No not now, it might be too much for him. She suddenly remembered it was time to raise the moon.

"Excuse me Big Mac but I have to raise the moon" Luna said as she was bout to leave.

"Can ah come with?" Big Mac asked.

"You really want to?" Luna asked happily.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said as he trotted over to her. He grabbed a blue scarf for her and put it around her neck for her. "It's mighty cold out there". Luna felt a warm feeling run through her as the stallion put the scarf around her. Luna flew outside as Big Mac followed her. Luna had to get to a cliff to raise the moon so she flew quite a distance away. She was shocked to see Macintosh sprinting full speed nearly passing her. She flew up to a cliff that was about twenty feet high.

"How are you gonna get up" Luna said as Macintosh took a leap from the ground and landed right next to her. "Here" She finished. Luna used her wings to hover as her horn lit up, as she ascended so did the moon. Macintosh was taken aback by the sight, she looked so majestic raising the moon. The skies darkened as mane flew through the cold winter breeze. She descended back to a shocked Macintosh.

"Princess that was amazin!" He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Eeyup! Ah never seen the moon rise like that before" Macintosh complimented.

"Nopony's ever complimented my nights to me before" Luna said. Macintosh put his hoof around her shoulder.

"Yer night is beautiful" Macintosh said. Luna couldn't take it anymore. She started to cry.

"What's wrong!" Macintosh said worried he had upset her.

"Big Mac you have no idea how much that means to me. You're one of the only ponies including my sister who has ever really talked to me before" Luna cried. "You are so kind to me even though I almost killed everything in Equestria, you're kind to me even though I'm a monster"

"Yer no monster" Big Mac said. "Ah don't blame you at all fer anything that happened. We all have done things we aren't proud of in our past but we learn to move on"

"You're not scared of me?" She asked through her tears.

"If ah was scared of you would ah be here right now?" He asked. Luna's head fell into his chest. Since he was so much taller now she seemed small in comparison. Macintosh rubbed his hoof through her sparkling mane as she let all the pain from a thousand years of regret fall out through her tears.

"Ah know what will cheer you up" Big Mac said as he picked Luna up on his back.

"Big Mac what are you?" She asked.

"Hold on tight" He said as he jumped off the cliff. Luna was scared from the sudden fall and she gripped tightly on to Macintosh's neck. She noted how strong and muscular it was. Once they hit the ground he all out sprinted. He was going so fast the trees turned into a blur. He began to slow down as he approached his destination. Macintosh could practically feel Luna's heart beating rapidly on his back.

"Consarnit! Theres a rock in the way!" He said as he gently let Luna down. "Hang on ah gotta move this". Luna was still in shock from the sudden speed run and the adrenaline was still rushing through her veins. She saw the massive boulder that lie blocking their path. Macintosh once again stood on his hind legs and put his front hoofs under the boulder.

"Big Mac I could use magic to move that" Luna said as Macintosh responded with a light grunt. Her eyes widened as he picked up the boulder and gently moved it aside. That boulder had to weigh thousands of pounds and he moved it like it was nothing.

"Here we are princess" Macintosh said as he held out his hoof. Luna shyly took his hoof as he led her to the opening. In front of them was a frozen lake.

"You ever ice-skate before?" He asked.

"Not for a thousand years. Do you even have ice-skates" She asked as Big Mac jumped on the solid thick ice to test it's durability.

"Who says you need skates?" He asked as he used his hoofs to glide across the ice. He skated to where Luna was and took her hoof. "Careful now". Luna slowly walked on to the ice and slipped as soon as she got on but Macintosh was there to catch her from falling. She eventually got her back hooves on the ice balanced but her front hooves were wrapped around Big Mac's shoulders still.

"Come on" He said. "Ah'm watching ya". Luna slowly took her front hoofs off of Macintosh she almost slipped a few times but regained her balance.

"There ya go!" He said. "Now just glide by pushin off with yer legs". Luna did as he told but she slipped yet again only this time her face was about to plant on the solid ice. Macintosh flew in at unnatural speed and caught her before any damage was done.

"Ah told ya ah was watching ya" He said as Luna smiled at him. She got back up on her hooves and with Macintosh's help, she was able to skate around the lake. After about ten minutes, Luna fell into a hole in the ice and landed in ice cold water. Macintosh caught her hoof as she fell in and pulled her out. She was freezing cold. Macintosh picked her up and walked over to a rocky cliff where no snow was on the ground. He laid down next to her and used his body heat to keep her warm. It seemed to do the trick because she soon stopped shivering. The two sat there and looked at the moon before looking back at each other. Big Mac took note of how beautiful her eyes sparked in the moonlight. Luna got closer to Macintosh as she snuggled up against his body. Her face was laying against his neck. He put his hoof around her and cuddled her.

"Big Mac" Luna said.

"Eeyup?" He responded.

"This has been the best night of my whole life, thank you" Luna said.

"Eeyup" He said as the two nuzzled each other as they held each others hoofs. They slowly looked back at each other and their heads moved closer to together. Their eyes closed as their lips met. For a moment, both forgot their was a war going on as all their troubles and worries vanished for that perfect moment.

"I love you" Luna whispered into his ear.

"Ah love you too" He said as the two fell asleep under the moonlight with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

**D'awww! How cute. Lots of mushy gushy romance to make up for all the violence earlier in the story. I also will be out of town for two weeks and I don't know if i can get ahold of a computer so it could be some time before i update. until then R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Next Chapter. Due to crackdowns on story content and realzing how violent shits gonna get in this story, i moved the rating to M so this wouldnt get deleted. Also when colts is in lower case(colts) i'm refering to the child stallions, when it is in capitals (COLTS) im referring to the soldiers**

After Luna and Big Mac left, the rest of the ponies came back into the main room.

"Ah would have never thought in a million years Big Mac would like Princess Luna" Applejack said. She was right, no pony else in the room would have ever guessed that Big Mac would fall for Luna. The party continued on as Soarin walked up to Silent Shadow.

"So I take it you heard about Gore and the Steel Talons?" Soarin asked.

"Yes, I hear they are quite formidable" Shadow replied.

"You ever fight one?" Soarin asked again.

"No" Shadow lied. "Have you?"

"The other day some of those goons attacked the place I was at. Me and Skullcrusher over there tried to fight back but they were too strong" Soarin said.

"What happened then?" Shadow asked.

"Five ponies in black armor were walking on their back legs beat the crud out of them. I have never seen anything like it" Soarin said. Shadow felt a small smile crawl across his face. Soarin saw Rainbow looking for him so he had to go.

"Sorry but duty calls" Soarin said referring to Rainbow Dash.

"Aye" Shadow said quietly as Soarin flew away. Shadow was finding it difficult to keep his powers under wraps. He had broken numerous cups due to his powerful grip. He was also wondering about Fluttershy. Shadow had never talked to fillies when he was younger, all of the friends he ever had were colts. He always heard other colts talk about 'having a crush' and wondered if he had a crush on the yellow pegasus. He decided he was not the pony she would want. She was so innocent and kind while he had a body count in the hundreds. She was scared when she figured out he was the Ghost of Appleloosa. His thoughts were interrupted when a pink pony appearered out of nowhere scaring the daylights out of him.

"AHH!" He yelped as he fell backwards.

"So..." The pink pony said. "Do you have a crush on Fluttershy? OH OH OH are you gonna get married and have little foals? I'll have to start planning it! It'll be my best party ever!". Shadow began to run red at the mention of liking Fluttershy. He was very scared of this hyperactive pink mare.

"Um well I don't- wait! uh..." Shadow said not knowing how to answer. Rarity took notice of this and came over to help Shadow.

"Now now Pinkie it is not polite to be in somepony's face like that" Rarity scolded.

"I guess your right, sorry" Pinkie said.

"It's okay" Shadow said giving a look of gratittude towards Rarity. "You know, you remind me of somepony I know"

"Really? What's there name? I'll have to throw them a party too!" Pinkie said as she hopped around. "Let me guess their name! Is it Rosebud? NO its Lillypad, or is it Rocksmasher?"

_"Yeah she definitely would like Blitz" _Shadow thought as the pony nearly bounced off the walls. After an hour of partying the ponies decided to call it quits and began to head home.

"Where is Big Macintosh? He's gettin me worried sick" Applejack said.

"AJ I'm sure he's okay, he has been trained with the best. I'm sure Luna and him are just fine" Skullcrusher said comforting her.

"Hey Shadow where are you staying?" Soarin asked.

"I uh don't know" Shadow said. Fluttershy took a step forward towards him.

"You can um stay with me. If it's alright! I mean-" Fluttershy said as she hid her face behind her mane.

"That sounds nice, thank you" Shadow said as he left the barn with her back to her cottage. He was about ready to faint! A mare asked him to stay at her house.

"Goodbye everypony!" Rarity said as she headed outside to be met with a gust of cold wind. She tightened her coat and scarf as she trudged through the snow back to her house. It was almost midnight and it was quite dark. After about ten minutes of walking she heard hoofsteps behind her. She looked around and saw nothing so she shrugged it off. She heard it again not even ten minutes later and began to get a little frightened. She saw three figures down the block following her.

_"They must be soldiers doing a patrol thats all" _She thought to herself. She tried to comfort herself with safe thoughts but the figures were still following her, she began to jog and than heard the hoofsteps jog too. Now she was scared.

"Hey where you going little lady?" A voice said as a black unicorn stepped out of the shadows.

"Nothing, just going home is all" Rarity said nervously.

"Oh a cute lady like yourself shouldn't be wandering out this late at night" Another earth pony said walking out of the shadows. "You might get hurt"

"How about we escorts you _personally?" _The leader said with a laugh. Rarity knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Um no thanks gentlecolts. I think I'll be alright" Rarity said as her heart began to beat against her chest. She didn't think and began to sprint.

"GET HER!" The leader screamed as two earth ponies brought her to the ground and held her down.

"HELP!" She screamed before a hoof was placed over her mouth.

"I dont think so. You don't wanna ruin our fun do ya?" The leader asked as he licker her face. Rarity struggled but it was no use. She lost all hope until she saw a figure standing down the alleyway.

"Let her go!" The figure growled.

"Whose do youze think you are?" One of the earth ponies said pulling out a knife.

"Get em boys" The leader said as the three ponies charged at the figure. The leader brought his knife down as the figure caught his hoof and threw the unicorn into a wall. The two earth ponies went to tackle the stranger but both were quickly knocked out. The leader made one more run at the stranger but was bucked in the face and sent flying through a brick wall. The stranger than went up to Rarity.

"Ms! Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I"m fine" She said as she looked up at her savior. "Autumn?"

"Rarity?" The stranger said.

"OH AUTUMN!" She yelled as she tackled him. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!".

"Your welcome Rarity" Autumn said as he pulled himself back up.

"I must repay you somehow!" She said.

"No really, I was just doing my job" Autumn said.

"But I haven't seen you for six months! Do you have a place to stay?" Rarity asked.

"I was going to stay a hotel or something" Autumn said.

"Nonsense! Dear you may spend the night at my house if you wish" Rarity said.

"I don't wanna be a burden" Autumn said as Rarity interrupted.

"No buts! I will hear no more! You will be no burden to me and my sister" Rarity said with her hoof up.

"Well if you say so" Autumn said as he followed the white mare back to her home. Rarity felt a sense of comfort knowing Autumn was there and wouldn't let anything hurt her. The two ponies arrived at Rarity's home. Sweetie Belle was already sleeping so the two figured now would be a good time to talk.

"Autumn, where did you go?" Rarity asked. "You disappeared for six months!". Autumn had to think of a quick lie so he wouldn't blow his cover.

"I uh was deployed to the eastern front" He lied hoping she wouldn't see through his fib.

"Oh okay then" Rarity said as she eyed the stallion up and down. "My Autumn you've grown so much since I last saw you". It was true due to Autumns augmentation he stood at twice her height.

"Must have hit a growth spurt I guess" He said putting his hoof behind his head.

"Must be going around the troops, I saw two stallions earlier who were rather large" Rarity said referring to Big Mac and Silent Shadow. "Well I suppose we should be getting some shut-eye now"

"Yes" Autumn said as he headed for the floor.

"Autumn what are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"Going to sleep" Autumn said as he laid down.

"Oh no no no! No guest of mine shall sleep on the floor! I have an extra bed upstairs" Rarity said.

"I don't think I'll fit" Autumn said as he stretched out his body and flexed his muscles to rid them of soreness. Rarity watched as his large and toned muscles contracted under his skin.

"Well um" Rarity said a little distracted by Autumn's build. "Very well than, I will sleep on the floor with you"

"With me?" Autumn said a little surprised.

"No not like that deary" Rarity said realizing how her statement sounded. "What I meant was I don't want you to sleep on the cold floor while I'm in a bed it just isn't right"

"That's very kind of you but really I don't mind sleeping on the-" Autumn said but before he could finish Rarity used her magic to bring a large pile of blankets and pillows to where they were. She quickly made herself comfortable and fell asleep.

"Or not" Autumn said as he sat down. He tried to sit far away in case her sister saw and got the wrong idea. He too soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sure enough the next day in the newspaper...

**COLTS- Real ponies**

**Yesterday at 2:00 pm, Ponyville was attacked by griffon special forces led by the notorious Captain Gore. The garrison at Ponyville was overrun and defeated. The griffons were stopped by five ponies in black armor. The ponies showed incredible strength and combat skill even killing all of the griffon Marines and one of the special force griffon. There is now no doubt in anypony's mind that these ponies were in fact the Covert Ops and Lethal Takedown squads.**

"I totally called it! They're real" A pony shouted. Outside of Ponyville far across Sweet Apple Acres, a princess awoke.

"Big Mac?" Luna asked as her eyes opened. She saw the stallion was still sleeping. She wanted to stay with him but she had to return to Canterlot. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you" She whispered before flying away. Big Mac awoke twenty minutes later to find Luna was gone.

"Where is she? Was ah dreamin that whole thing?" Big Mac asked himself. He knew it couldn't have been a dream because he remembered walking to the frozen river the previous night. He assumed she must have gone back to Canterlot. He stood up and stretched and headed back towards his home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Whew! Just spent ten days in the canadian wilderness at Quetico park! It's nice to be home and I'm giving you all a big juicy chapter full of stuff with an interesting twist I bet none of you saw coming! Next Chapter. **

"Captain Gore!" Claws Von Griffon shouted.

"Yes my lord?" Gore responded.

"Why are my troops being slaughtered by these 'COLTS' as you call them?" Von Griffon asked.

"Sir they are no mere ponies sir. They have been augmented like I have." Gore replied.

"Gore, I want those ponies dead!" Von Griffon growled.

"I am sorry sir we are trying." Gore said.

"Well try harder, I want some new heads for my collection." Von Griffon ordered.

"Of course sir" Gore said as he walked out. He was determined to wipe the COLTS from existence, along with that cursed Soarin and Skullcrusher who got in his way. He chuckled as he thought of a brilliant diabolical plan to destroy the COLTS once and for all. Meanwhile in Ponyville, Autumn awoke to the smell of eggs and toast, his enhanced sense of smell allowed him to distinguish smells easily. He walked downstairs when he saw a little white filly staring at him.

"Uh hello." Autumn said to the filly. He figured this must be Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister. "You must be Sweetie Belle."

"Yeah! How did you know?" She asked as her voice cracked.

"Rarity mentioned you last night." Autumn said. Autumn figured good looks must run in the family, although he did not view Sweetie Belle in any perverted way he could tell she would be a very attractive mare just like her sister when she was older.

"So are you like dating Rarity or something?" Sweetie asked.

"Well no, your sister just let me spend the night while I'm stationed here." Autumn said.

"Oh okay." She said. "I never asked you your name."

"I'm Sergeant Autumn Leaf, Equestrian Marine Corps Fith Brigade, Rock Company, Platoon 'C'." Autumn said remembering not so say he was a COLT.

"What's your cutie mark?" Sweetie asked. Autumn took notice of her blank flank and knew why she asked.

"My cutie mark is a double edged sword which symbolizes my commintment to our country." Autumn explained to the filly.

"Sweetie Belle! There you are! Breakfast is ready." Rarity said as she entered the room and shuffled Sweetie into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah kinda." Autumn said who was actually famished.

"Well with such a large muscular body like yours you must need to eat a lot." Rarity said making Autumn smile a bit, the three ponies sat down to eat. Rarity had made more than enough food to feed the three of them but did not count on Autumn's voracios appetite. Rarity and Sweetie Belle took little lady-like nibbles while Autumn inhaled his food. After breakfast it was time to take Sweetie Belle to school, this was her last day before the two week break for Hearths Warming Eve.

"I can take her to school if you like." Autumn said noticing a rather large order note for dresses that sat on Rarity's table.

"You don't have to do that." Rarity said nervously.

"I saw that large order of dresses you have to make. I won't mind taking her." Autumn said.

"Oh thanks again Autumn, you are quite the gentlecolt." Rarity said.

"No problem, come on Sweetie Belle." Autumn said as he escorted the filly to the Ponyville Schoolhouse where she met her friends and went to class.

"Thanks Mr. Autumn!" Sweetie shouted.

"Have a good day!" Autumn said as he walked away. He was heading back to Rarity's when a beeper went off on his hoof. He knew it meant he had to report to COLTS 0-1 asap. He broke out into a run and headed into the Everfree Forest. Nearby at Fluttershy's cottage, Silent Shadow was receiving the same call to COLTS 0-1. He headed out the door and took one last glance at Fluttershy who was still sleeping. He smiled as he silently snuck out of the cottage and into the forest. He soon ran into Autumn.

"Hey Shadow!" Autumn called as he ran next to him.

"Hi Autumn." Shadow replied.

"Do you know what's going on?" Autumn asked.

"No idea." Shadow responded. "By the way, we owe Solar Blitz fifty bits and Big Mac an apology."

"What do you mean-" Autumn said before realizing what Shadow meant. "No bucking way!"

"I saw Mac with Princess Luna last night, he wasn't making it up." Shadow said.

"Great! Blitz will never let us hear the end of this!" Autumn said as the two ponies arrived at COLTS 0-1. They could see hundreds of recruits frantically running and trying to obey the trainers orders. After going through waves of screaming trainers and sweating recruits. They arrived at the command center where colonel Striper was waiting.

"Glad to see you two got here so fast." Striper said. "We're still waiting on the other three so sit tight."

"Yes sir!" Autumn and Shadow said. In less than five minutes, Big Mac, Solar Blitz, and Deadeye all arrived.

"Now that you're all here, let's get to business!" Striper said as he pulled out an odd looking weapon of some sorts.

"Sir what is that?" Deadeye asked.

"This." Striper said picking up the weapon. "Is an automatic crossbow, it can fire arrows up to several hundred feet! It also had a twenty five round capacity per clip."

"Woah!" Blitz said as he picked it up and aimed it and fired three arrows at a nearby target.

"I assume there is more to this meeting than weapons testing." Deadeye said as he picked up the new weapon.

"You're right captain." Striper said. "Intel from air recon shows a training camp where the Steel Talons are being trained. If you can cripple the facility it would halt the Steel Talons attack."

"That might be a bit much even for five of us." Deadeye said. Even five COLTS would have trouble taking down a base FULL of Steel Talons.

"Which is why I'm calling in COLTS Alpha and Delta to assist you. Recoil, Earthshock, Waverunner, Duststorm, and Black Soul will be folded into your unit for this mission." Striper said.

"What about the others?" Deadeye asked.

"The other COLTS are currently occupied with guarding important locations and personnel." Striper said. "Stealth is vital on this mission! If you are compromised you are surrounded by supersoldiers as lethal as you are and you will be heavily outnumbered!"

"When do we deploy?" Big Mac asked.

"Twelve hours, we have to wait till it gets dark so get your gear ready and I advise taking those new crossbows." Striper said.

"Aye aye sir!" Deadeye said as the COLTS put on their armor and secured their weapons. Soon the other COLTS arrived at the base.

"Deadeye! How's it going?" Earthshock asked as he walked in.

"Earthshock." Deadeye said as he gave his old squadmate a quick hug.

"Sup uglies." Recoil said as he walked in. The three ponies said hello to each other as Waverunner, Duststorm, and Black Soul took automatic crossbows and headed to the war room.

"You'll be inserted five clicks away from the base on the water so you'll have to swim. After than you will sneak in through an old sewage line and gather as much intel as you can about the place. After that I want you to sabotage the furnace rooms and burn the whole place to the ground." Striper said. "Any questions?"

"What kind of numbers are we looking at?" Autumn asked.

"Well air recon says there may be atleast forty Steel Talons and hundreds of armed guards, not to mention Gore might be there aswell." Striper explained. "Get ready to move out!"

"YES SIR!" The COLTS said as they headed towards the armory for extra arrows and armor. Striper looked sadly at the COLTS as he remembered what could happen to them. He especially was close to Deadeye and had not yet told Deadeye the truth of what happened to his parents. Deadeye had believed his parents died when he was born but this was far from the truth. It was hard for Striper to do what he did but he had no choice and it was for Deadeye's own sake.

"Make me proud an be safe my son." Striper said as he pulled out a picture of him and Deadeye when Deadeye was still a foal. Striper felt a tear roll down his eye as he felt a sense of pride in his only son's courage and dedication.

* * *

"Of course! Why did I not think of that before?" Von Griffon asked.

"You see my lord it is quite a brilliant plan." Gore said.

"You sure it will destroy the COLTS?" Von Griffon asked.

"Not only that. It will cripple the ponies military completely and we will defeat them!" Gore said.

"If this plan works, how does _General_ Gore sound to you?" Von Griffon said. Gore's face lit up upon hearing this, he has dreamt of leading the griffon army for years now.

"I would be honored my lord, but it will take some time for this plan to come onto effect." Gore said.

"That is alright, as long as I know the COLTS will be exterminated I don't care how long it takes." Von Griffon said. "But why must this plan wait?"

"Because all of the COLTS must be away from any other pony. Right now they are in cities and armies in view of the ponies." Gore explained.

"There will be a glorious feast if this works! Soon the ponies will be all ours!" Von Griffon said laughing. Gore smiled to himself for his plan, not only would the COLTS die, they would die hated by the very ones they protected.

* * *

Twelve hours later a stealth carriage flew deep inside griffon territory over a large lake. Ten ponies silently jumped out and fell hundreds of feet to the ground. The figures used the gliders on their armor to land in the cold water. They than began the miles of swimming to their target. It was a slow and arduous process due to multiple griffon patrols in the air and water but the ponies made their way to land. They slowly came onto land walking on their hind legs holding up an automatic crossbow. Each cartridge contained twenty-five arrows and each pony carried ten extra cartridges on their belts. The ponies black armor blended in with the darkness of the night making them practically invisible. The leader pony known as Deadeye whispered silently but the ponies enhanced hearing was able to pick up the silent voice.

"COLTS move out." Deadeye said as the ten ponies made their way to the base. Halfway there they encountered a patrol of five griffons. Five ponies aimed their crossbows at the griffons heads and waited for the order to fire.

"Drop em!" Recoil said as the five ponies fired arrows at the griffons heads which killed the beasts silently. The COLTS moved forward and hid the bodies behind bushes so no other griffons would find them and be compromised. After ten minutes of silent trekking, the COLTS arrived outside the base and headed around to find the sewage system they would enter through.

"Alright listen up, Big Mac, Solar Blitz, Waverunner, and Duststorm will come with me and search for the furnaces." Deadeye whispered. "Recoil, Earthshock, Black Soul, Silent Shadow, and Autumn Leaf will search for intel got it?"

"Who put you in charge Deadeye?" Recoil said laughing.

"Funny, now get moving before the grifs realize five of their boys went missing." Deadeye said as the ponies got into their groups. Earthshock and Big Mac used their strength to bend the bars of the sewer silently. After the ponies were inside they bent the bars back into place so it wouldn't look suspicious. Deadeye's group went to the right while the other group headed towards the left. After going through the sewers for a while they saw holes in the wall where they could see inside the base. Big Mac happened to see a griffon holding an automatic crossbow.

"_No way! They got em too?"_ Big Mac thought to himself. He thought the crossbows were made by the ponies but he must have been wrong. They suddenly came into a large clearing where it was pitch black.

"I don't trust this." Solar Blitz said as lights flashed on and hundreds of griffons came into the room.

"AMBUSH!" Deadeye screamed as the griffons fired volleys of arrows on the COLTS. The COLTS armor blocked most of the arrows except for an unfortunate Waverunner who was overwhelmed by the volume of fire and was hit in the eye with an arrow that pierced his skull and hit his brain killing instantly.

"COLT DOWN! COLT DOWN!" Duststorm yelled as Waverunner fell.

"RETURN FIRE!" Deadeye screamed as the ponies fired back at the griffons. After a fifteen minute arrowfight, the COLTS had killed hundreds of griffons but more were pouring in.

"Ah'm running out of arrows!" Big Mac screamed as he put his last cartridge in his crossbow.

"Hold em off! Just hold em off!" Deadeye ordered praying that the other COLTS would come help. Two minutes later all the arrows had been fired and the COLTS had use swords to fight now. Ten Steel Talons flew in and began attacking the ponies. Deadeye was the best trained soldier on both sides in the room so he killed two Steel Talons in minutes. Solar Blitz was using his speed to slash at the griffons body in an attempt to disable it and it was working until the griffon kicked Blitz causing the pony to fly forward into a wall. Big Mac saw this and ran to help but was tackled by a ST**(A/N. I got tired of writing out Steel Talon so I'm using ST to refer to them now)**. Big Mac got up and went to punch the ST but the griffon caught his blow and kicked the pony in the gut. Big Mac pulled out his sword and began fence with the griffon, the fight was ending in a stalemate but the ST began to push Big Mac back due to the increasing amounts of griffon reinforcements. Duststorm was in a corner and was about to finish off a badly wounded ST.

"Take this grif-AHH!" Duststorm screamed as a sword impaled his stomach, the sword slid up nearly cutting the pony in half.

"NO!" Big Mac screamed as the griffon who killed Duststorm threw the dead pony to the ground.

"I thought you COLTS were supposed to be tough.". The ponies recognized the voice as Captain Gore's.

"GORE!" Deadeye yelled.

"Time to finish you pests once and for all as Gore gave the order to fire. All the griffons raised their weapons. The COLTS knew they were finished, even their bodies couldn't handle the hundreds of arrows about to be fired at them. The griffons who were about to fire suddenly fell down dead, Solar Blitz turned and was the other COLTS team shooting down the griffons.

"AH!" Gore screamed as an arrow hit him in the thigh causing him to back off. Soon the hundreds of griffons in the room were all dead.

"Lets go!" Earthshock said.

"BIG MAC! BLACK SOUL! GRAB THOSE TWO AND LET'S GO!" Deadeye ordered as Big Mac and Black Soul picked up the dead COLTS bodies. The ponies all sprinted for dear life out of the base. As they exited the facility, an arrow struck Deadeye in the eye.

"AHH!" Deadeye screamed as his vision in his left eye went dark and tumbled down a hill.

"CAPTAIN!" Autumn cried as he ran to help Deadeye.

"It'll heal! Keep moving!" Deadeye yelled as the ponies continued to run till the griffons stopped following them.

"How long till we get to the closest garrison?" Shadow asked.

"Eastern front, a days run at our speed." Recoil said.

"OW! These bucking grifs!" Deadeye said as he pulled the arrow out of his eye. Blood and pus spurted out of where his eye was punctured and it hurt like hell pulling that arrow out. It would take days for that injury to heal and for him to see again but it would eventually heal and that's all that mattered.

_"They knew we were there."_ Big Mac thought. _"HOW DID THEY KNOW WE WERE THERE!?"_

"Deadeye, who did we lose?" Earthshock asked.

"Waverunner and Duststorm. I'm sorry friend." Deadeye said. Earthshock felt rage build up, Waverunner and Duststorm were both under his command and he had become close with both of them. His body began to quiver and his eyes shrunk to a small size as he felt himself losing control. He began to think abnormal violent thoughts towards everypony around him. He growled as the urge to kill and torture rose.

"Earthshock?" Recoil asked. Earthshock was about to lose himself before he snapped back to reality.

"Nothing!" Earthshock said as the ponies made their trek back to pony territory. Earthshock did not know what happened to him but he didn't like it.

"What was that about?" Black Soul asked with insult in his tone.

"Shut up Black Soul!" Recoil said. Recoil, in truth, did not like Black Soul at all, he was undisciplined, a smart-alec, and a plain heartless jerk. Overhead, Captain Gore watched the scene unfold.

_"I almost had him snap and kill the others! Oh well after my plan is put into action they will all die anyway"_ Gore thought to himself as he flew away chuckling.

**Woah woah woah! Colonel Striper is Deadeye's... dad? I didn't even see that coming and I'm the damn author! R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

** Next Chapter. **

Applejack awoke the next morning to find Big Mac still hadn't come home yet. He had been gone for two days and she was starting to get worried about her brother. The only thing that stopped her from going out and looking for him was Skullcrusher's assurance that he was alright.

"But how could you possibly know?" Applejack asked Skullcrusher.

"Just trust me." Skullcrusher said. Skullcrusher was the only pony outside of the COLTS program who knew Macintosh was one of the super soldiers and knew there was practically nothing that could harm Macintosh. Skullcrusher hugged Applejack as a knock was heard at the door. Applejack answered and saw Fluttershy looking rather sad.

"Fluttershy? What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Silent Shadow is gone." She said sadly.

"Come again?" Applejack asked.

"I woke up this morning and he wasn't there! He didn't leave a note or anything and I've been looking all day for him" Fluttershy cried. "Did I say something that offended him?"

"Of course not sugar." Applejack said. She knew how sensitive Fluttershy was and knew something like this would be hard for her to handle. On the other side of Ponyville, another mare was having the same problem.

"Oh where did her go?" Rarity asked herself. Autumn had been gone for a full day now and she had no clue where he was. Little to their knowledge, the ponies they searched for were deep behind enemy lines currently taking a quick break.

"Uh!" Deadeye grunted as he poured water into his wounded eye so it would clean out and not get infected. He also had to have Silent Shadow pull out slivers of wood out of the injury. They still carried the bodies of Duststorm and Waverunner because they wanted the fallen ponies to be buried in the soil they died to protect.

"This is weird bro, it's like the grifs knew we were coming." Autumn said to Macintosh.

"Ah know, not only that they had those automatic crossbows." Macintosh said. Deadeye overheard the conversation and began to think.

_"Acquiring the supersoldier spells, infiltrating Ponyville twice, knowing we were coming, and acquiring these new crossbows. There is no longer any doubt, there must be a traitor in our ranks somewhere." _Deadeye thought. His thoughts were interrupted by an angry Recoil.

"What's wrong?" Deadeye asked as he wrapped a bandage over his wounded eye.

"I can't take it anymore! You can have him." Recoil said.

"Who?" Deadeye asked.

"Black Soul! He is driving me crazy! He rarely follows orders, he is disrespectful, obsessed with killing, and is a complete bucking jerk!" Recoil explained.

"So why in Equestria would I want him?" Deadeye asked.

"Please, I'm begging you! I'm this close to having him court marshaled!" Recoil said holding his hooves close together to emphasize his point.

"Fine I'll take him in one condition." Deadeye said.

"Anything!" Recoil said.

"Next time my rear-end needs saving, get there faster." Deadeye said.

"So when you boys paying up?" Solar Blitz asked Autumn and Shadow.

"Pay up fer what?" Big Mac asked confused.

"Remember when you said you were seeing the princess and we didn't believe you? Well I bet Autumn and Shadow fifty bits it was true and now they owe me." Blitz said.

"Do I look like I have fifty bits on me?" Autumn asked sarcastically.

"I'll pay you when we get back to Ponyville." Shadow said.

"COLTS, we're moving out! Autumn and Blitz it's your turn to carry the KIA's!" Deadeye ordered as the ponies did as they were told. They began to sprint back towards home territory but still had miles to go. They were interrupted when they ran into a fifty griffon convoy. The ponies quickly took cover. Most of the crossbows were out of ammo save a few. Big Mac hoped the griffons would simply continue on but they stopped to make a camp.

"Can we sneak around them?" Recoil asked.

"I don't think so, not unless we want to get delayed another day." Deadeye said. He was right, to the left and right there was a large mountain that would take days to navigate leaving them no choice but to engage. Shadow, Autumn, Recoil, and Blitz stayed on the cliff to provide support while the rest snuck into the camp. Deadeye gave the order to fire and the ponies with the crossbows open fired killing atleast twenty griffons. The ponies on the ground than sprung into action and began killing the remaining griffons. Black Soul was trailing one griffon who had stabbed the pony numerous times.

"W-what are you?!" The griffon asked.

"Your worst NIGHTMARE!" Black Soul said as he grabbed the griffon and tore his head from his body. By now all the griffons were killed except for one that Big Mac was headed for, he bucked the griffon in the head and killed it instantly. The ponies than hid the dead bodies so no passing patrols would know of their presence. They than continues their long trek towards friendly territory.

* * *

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were headed for their clubhouse when they heard noise behind a bush.

"Left! Left! Left Right Left!" They heard the voice say. The voice was masculine but sounded very young.

"Come on let's check it out." Scootaloo said as the CMC approached the source of the noise. They pushed past a bush and saw a baby dragon and four young colts.

"Spike?" Applebloom said as she saw Spike in the group.

"What're they doing?" Sweetie Belle asked as Spike and four colts Snips, Snails, Pipsqueak, and Featherweight all marched in formation.

"Everypony drop down and give me twenty!" Spike said as he and the ponies got on their front hooves and pushed themselves off the ground.

"Spike." Applebloom said as she came out of the bush.

"WOAH!" Spike yelled as he spun around. "Oh it's just you Applebloom, you scared me."

"Hey Applebloom!" The four colts said. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came out from the bush as well.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, hey Scootaloo!" The four colts said again. Despite their young age, they all liked the CMC.

"What're you guys doing?" Scootaloo asked puzzled.

"We're training to become COLTS!" Snips proclaimed. "We are called the Young COLTS!"

"But aren't you all already colts?" Sweetie Belle asked not knowing what Snips meant.

"No we're talking about the super soldiers the COLTS! With capital letters." Featherweight corrected.

"You know, the guys who saved Ponyville last week?" Spike said.

"Oh those guys!" Sweetie Belle said as she made the connection.

"The ones who kicked some griffon butt? Those guys were almost as awesome as Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo proclaimed. "I wanna be one too!"

"Me too!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said.

"Sorry but only boy earth ponies can be COLTS." Pipsqueak said. He probably should have worded that differently because the CMC took it the wrong way.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Scootaloo demanded.

"Just cause we're girls we can't play too?" Sweetie Belle asked angrily.

"What about Spike? He isn't even a pony and you're letting him play!" Applebloom pointed out.

"We're not trying to be mean, it's the truth!" Spike said defensively.

"Let's get out of here, we don't have time to hang out with the dummies anyway!" Scootaloo said as the CMC walked away puffing with anger.

"Did we say something?" Snails asked. Spike just slapped his face.

* * *

Princess Celestia sat on her balcony overlooking the Equestrian National Cemetery. She gazed over the thousands of gravestones of soldiers who had gotten killed and this was just one of dozens of such cemeteries. She did not know why the griffons hated the ponies so much. Celestia had never been one for violence but she swore to herself Claws Von Griffon would pay for all this. She did not notice her niece Cadence walk in with her two foals who were now six months old. They were both alicorns named Terra and Milos.

"Hi aunt Celestia." Cadence said.

"Cadence!" Celestia said as she gave her niece a hug and kissed her grand-niece and grand-nephew on their foreheads. "How are you I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been good, a little worried about my husband but other than that everythings fine." Cadence said. Luna had also walked in.

"Hi aunt Luna!" Cadence said as she hugged her aunt.

"Good to see you too Cadence, how are my grand-niece and grand-nephew?" Luna asked.

"See for yourself." Cadence said as she showed Terra and Milos to Luna who kissed them on their foreheads.

"Aunt Luna, aunt Celestia, I was actually wondering about these 'COLTS' everypony is talking about." Cadence asked.

"Dear, we do not know much about the COLTS, their identities are a secret to everypony except those involved with the program." Celestia answered. This was true with the exception of Luna who knew the Big Mac was a COLT.

"I overheard that they might kill them." Cadence said grimly. "Why would they do that?"

"The COLTS were modified to become the perfect killing machines, they have short tempers and are quick to violence. If they ever came under to much stress they could snap and kill us all." Celestia said grimly.

"That's terrible!" Cadence said as she covered her mouth. "You wouldn't let them kill the COLTS would you?"

"They have done so much for us and they are eternally in our gratitude but I cannot allow my subjects to be put in anymore danger than they are already in, I'm afraid I would have no choice.". Luna screamed in her head, that meant Big Mac would die if he ever went insane.

"I wish to change the subject away from this rather grim mood." Celestia said. "Luna, where did you go two nights ago?".

"Oh well I went to see Big Mac..." Luna said blushing.

"Really? I'd like to hear all about it!" Celestia said.

"Aunt Luna has a special somepony?" Cadence asked happily. Terra and Milos suddenly started crying as Cadence realized it was past their bedtime.

"Sorry but I have to get the young ones home, goodbye!" Cadence said as she left.

"Bye!" Celestia and Luna called out. Celestia that turned back to Luna.

"What exactly happened?" Celestia asked.

"Well, he watched me raise the moon and said my nights were beautiful, he than took me ice skating on a frozen lake where he stopped me from falling numerous times. I fell into freezing water and he pulled me out and kept me warm. Than we-uumm" Luna said as she practically burned red.

"Yes? and?" Celestia said smiling.

"WE KISSED!" Luna blurted out before hiding her face in her mane. She expected her sister to laugh at her but instead Celestia smiled.

"Luna it's okay, It's only natural for things like this to happen." Celestia said.

"That's not all." Luna said.

"Really now?" Celestia said hoping the two of them didn't go any further than kissing. Luna told her sister how the two confessed their feelings for each other.

"I love him." Luna said.

"I'm so happy for you Luna!" Celestia said giving her sister a hug. Celestia noticed her sister was still looking sad however.

"There is one last thing though." Luna said not sure if she did the right thing in saying it. "Big Mac is a COLT.". Celestia froze, sure she wanted her sister to be happy with a stallion she loved but Big Mac could potentially harm her if he ever snapped.

"Luna, how do you know for sure?" Celestia asked.

"He was gone for six months, the same amount of time COLTS training lasts, not only that he is unnaturally large and has super strength and speed, he also even admitted it to me." Luna explained.

"Luna you know how much I want you to be happy but he is potentially dangerous." Celestia said.

"That's not true! He's a sweetheart who would never-" Luna objected.

"I know, I have met Big Macintosh before and I know he is kind and would never lay a finger on anypony but you heard what Colonel Striper said if he ever got too angry." Celestia said. "I think it's best if you two stopped seeing each other for a while."

"NO! You're just jealous cause I have somepony special in my life!" Luna blurted out without thinking. This hit Celestia hard as she remembered what happened with Black Soul. She wanted to hit Luna at first but than realized that would only result in more violence so she had to act more mature so she restrained herself.

"Where would you get an idea like that? I want you two to be together but now isn't the best time!" Celestia said. Celestia simply wanted Luna away from him until the war was over or they found a way to reverse the alterations. Celestia was also getting nervous. It was this same behavior and emotion that turned Luna into Nightmare Moon one thousand years ago and she did not want a repeat of that incident.

"YOU JUST WANT HIM FOR YOURSELF!" Luna screamed with anger.

"**PRINCESS ****LUNA**!" Celestia screamed so loud the castle itself shook as she hovered into the air and released a blinding aura. Luna looked up to see Celestia using the old Royal Canterlot Voice on her. **'I AM _NOT _TRYING TO HARM YOU!"**. Celestia calmed down and her old voice returned. "I'm trying to help you.". Luna began to cry and fell into her older sister's chest.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Luna said as she hugged her sister and cried.

"It's okay Luna, two lovers should never be kept apart and I know he would never hurt you but there is that chance and after having you gone for 1000 years I can't lose you again." Celestia said.

"I-i-i know but I love him so much I just can't not see him." Luna cried.

"Your highness!" Shining Armor screamed as he ran inside with a garrison of twenty royal guards. "We heard screaming is everything alright?"

"Yes captain, you may return to your posts." Celestia said.

"Yes your majesty." Armor said as he and the guards left to go back to their posts. Back at Ponyville, the Young COLTS were feeling guilty about what happened earlier.

"Pip why did you say that to them?" Featherweight asked.

"I never said they couldn't play with us! I was just stating a fact!" Pipsqueak said sulking.

"We better go apologize, for some reason girls are harder when it comes to forgiveness." Spike said. The Young COLTS spent most of the day looking for the CMC but couldn't find them. It was finally time to go home so the Young COLTS said their goodbyes and left for home. Spike sulked all the way back to the library.

"SPIKE! There you are!" Twilight said. "I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry Twilight but it just wasn't a good day." Spike said as he sat down.

"What happened?" Twilight asked. Spike explained to her the whole incident.

"Spike why would you exclude them because they were fillies? You know better than that!" Twilight scolded.

"No! It's not like that! We never said the couldn't join us we were just stating a fact and they took it the wrong way! At this rate I'm never gonna get married!" Spike said sulking.

"Spike why were you pretending to be a COLT anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Cause I was gonna sign up to be one!" Spike said proudly.

"Absolutely not!" Twilight said.

"Why not? Big Mac signed up to be a Marine!" Spike said.

"Big Mac is also an adult stallion, you are still only a baby." Twilight said.

"Well in dragon years I'm eighteen!" Spike said.

"Spike, dragons age _slower_ than ponies, you're only two years old in dragon years!" Twilight said.

"Oh fine! But I'm still gonna train for them!" Spike said as he passed out and fell asleep. Twilight felt a chuckle escape as she levitated him to his bed.

_"Now Spike wants to join? UH! This war better end before he gets any ideas!" _Twilight said as she went to her bed and fell asleep. Near the border of the Everfree Forest, eight ponies who had been running for a day straight at speeds rivaling the wonderbolts entered the forest.

"How much longer?" Black Soul demanded.

"If you open your mouth one more time before we get there I'll rip your throat out!" Recoil yelled. Black Soul muttered something back but Recoil was too annoyed to notice. After two more hours of running, they finally made it to COLTS 0-1. Striper saw the COLTS returning and ran out, he also saw the bandage around Deadeye's eye.

"_My son!"_ Striper said as he ran to the ponies. "What the hay happened?!"

"We're ambushed at the camp, damn grifs knew we coming, we lost Waverunner and Duststorm." Earthshock said angrily.

"What!?" Striper yelled as he saw the two dead bodies of the COLT operatives.

"Not only that." Deadeye said. "The grifs got the automatic crossbows too, took out my eye." Deadeye said. Striper went over to the deceased COLTS and bowed his head in reverence, he thought of all the COLTS as his sons.

"Write a letter to Waverunner and Duststorms family, they were both KIA on the battlefield." Striper said as two ponies got to work writing the letters.

"You said they had the crossbows too?" Striper asked. The COLTS nodded their heads.

"Sir there must be a traitor somewhere in our ranks, the freakin grifs knew we there like they had our address." Deadeye said. "And how else could they have gotten ahold of our weapons?"

"I'm not sure but for now you take care of that eye, an injury like that could take a long time before you can see again." Striper said. A memorial service was held for Waverunner and Duststorm who both received purple hearts and the Unknown Valor award for their actions as COLTS. Their names were inscribed on a memorial wall where the COLTS who died during the alteration names were also inscribed.

"Colonel!" Recoil said.

"Yes Recoil?" Striper responded.

"I want Black Soul out of my unit, Deadeye said he would take him."

"Are you sure? Black Soul is quite the killer." Striper said.

"Don't get me wrong, he is a good soldier when it comes to skill and killing but he is a total jack-ass and I can't stand him and Deadeye has better patience than me." Recoil said.

"Fine, BLACK SOUL!" Striper yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" Black Soul said.

"You are being transfered to COLTS Omega under Captain Deadeye. You will be stationed in Ponyville with the rest of his team do you understand?" Striper asked.

"Sir yes sir!" Black Soul said as he walked away. Striper looked in the sky where two fallen heroes known as Waverunner and Duststorm now stood guard at the gates of eternity with their fallen comrades.

**Now for a quote from Tecumseh**

**"Beautify all things in your life and prepare a noble death song. When your time comes to die, be not like those whose fear of death causes them to weep and beg for more time to live their lives in a different way. Sing your death song and die like a hero going home."- Tecumseh**


	27. Chapter 27

** Next Chapter. **

The COLTS prepared to head back to Ponyville when Recoil went up to Deadeye.

"Have fun, I was this close to killing him." Recoil said referring to Black Soul.

"Oh thanks I'm soooo glad to have him on my team now." Deadeye said sarcastically as he put his armor and weapons away in a trunk. Striper had suggested that the COLTS have their armor and weapons on them at all times in the event of an emergency.

"Black Soul! Come here!" Deadeye ordered.

"Yes sir?" Black Soul asked.

"Put this on." Deadeye said handing Black Soul a full body costume, a pair of sunglasses, and a beret.

"Uh why?" Black Soul inquired.

"Because you scare the crap out of me, imagine what the ponies in Ponyville will think when they see you." Deadeye said.

"No I refuse." Black Soul said. Deadeye stomped hard on the ground and a large crater formed where he stomped.

"If you refuse to follow my orders my next stomp will be on your head than I will have you discharged and jailed." Deadeye threatened. "Now put it on."

"Fine!" Black Soul said as he put on the costume.

"Captain, I seriously hope your joking right now!" Black Soul said when he looked in a mirror and saw how ridiculous he looked.

"That disguise should stop you from scaring the buck of the civilians." Deadeye said.

"Tehehe! He looks so stupid!" Blitz muttered to Macintosh.

"I heard that meatball! Don't make me come over there and gouge your eyes out!" Black Soul yelled causing Blitz to shut up. The ponies that headed back for Ponyville. After about thirty minutes they came to the edge of the Everfree Forest. Macintosh and Shadow recognized Fluttershy's cottage on a hill.

"Excuse me but I have to see her." Shadow said referring to Fluttershy. After Shadow left the rest of the ponies headed further into town. Black Soul growled when he saw some ponies laughing at his costume. Almost right away Shadow came running back.

"What's wrong?" Macintosh asked.

"She's not there." Shadow said. Macintosh figured she was with his sister or one of her friends. He than remembered it was sunday and that the mane six went on a picnic every sunday in the park.

"Hey ah know where she is come with me." Big Mac said.

"Is Rarity there too?" Autumn asked.

"Eeyup, Ah still want you to prove you two have a thing for each other." Big Mac said.

"Hey Mac, is there a 'Pinkie Pie' in that group by any chance?" Blitz asked.

"Eeyup! Why do you like her?" Big Mac teased.

"Well kinda-" Blitz said putting his hoof behind his head.

"You all can go, I have to find out if there's other ways to augment griffons without magic." Deadeye said.

"What about me?" Black Soul asked.

"You can fix that attitude of yours." Deadeye said as he spotted a playground. "Go play around with those foals and if you scare them or mistreat them you answer to me got it?"

"Yes sir." Black Soul said. Black Soul knew he could take out any of the COLTS in a one on one fight but Deadeye was a different matter. Black Soul than walked away towards the playground.

"Macintosh, are there any libraries in this town?" Deadeye asked.

"Eeyup, there's one right over there." Macintosh said pointing to Twilight's house on the other side of town. "But the librarian might not be there."

"I'll take my chances. And troops, be ready for combat." Deadeye said as he left for the library.

* * *

"It's such a nice day, its a darn shame Twilight couldn't make it." Applejack said. Normally Skulllcrusher would have been with her but he was at the gym weight training to stay in shape along with Soarin.

"Well she should come out, poor dear has been working rather hard lately." Rarity said as she took a sip of tea. The past three days Twilight had been doing research in order to find a spell that would heal wounds more quickly but was having no success.

"I wish I could join the air force." Rainbow Dash said as she shadow-boxed. "I wanna kick some griffon butt!"

"I don't think I could ever do that, those ponies are so brave and it's so dangerous." Fluttershy said.

"Well I just have to remember to throw one BIG party for when they all come back!" Pinkie blurted.

"So Fluttershy how is that Silent Shadow?" Rarity asked.

"Oh well at first I was really scared because well not to be mean but he has killed a lot of griffons but than I saw he was really nice, he said I had a beautiful voice." Fluttershy said rather fast. All the ponies eyes went wide.

"Is he you coltfriend?" They all asked. Fluttershy squeaked and hid behind her mane out of embarassment. The mares decided to stop teasing Fluttershy since they knew how sensitive she was. Over the hill, four stallions made their way over.

"There they are." Big Mac said as he ran down. "AJ!"

"Big Mac?" Applejack asked as she turned her head. "BIG MAC! Where in the hay were you? Ah was worried sick!"

"Ah was in Canterlot fer the past three days with Princess Luna." Big Mac lied.

"Well next time PLEASE leave a note er sumthing." Applejack said. Fluttershy and Rarity looked up to see Silent Shadow and Autumn Leaf looking at them nervously.

"Shadow, where were you?" Fluttershy gently asked.

"I had to run a message to a military outpost and I left really early in the morning and I forgot to leave a note." Shadow lied.

"Oh please let me know next time! I thought something happened to you!" Fluttershy said in a scolding yet caring tone. Rarity on the other hand wasn't quite so forgiving.

"Autumn Leaf! Where did you go? Sweetie Belle and I were so worried!" Rarity said with an angry look on her face. Autumn had to think fast.

"I went into the Everfree Forest to look for something I dropped and I got lost for three days." Autumn said. Rarity calmed down but was still a little angry.

"The Everfree Forest! Good Heavens Autumn! I know you are a brave strong stallion but you mustn't travel in there!" Rarity said. "We wouldn't want such a handsome stallion like yourself getting hurt now.". Autumn looked over at his squad-mates giving them a smug look.

"Say whose that feller behind you?" Applejack asked pointing to Solar Blitz.

"This is mah friend Solar Blitz, ah met him while ah was in Canterlot and he decided to come back with me." Big Mac lied again. For some reason it was getting really easy to lie.

"Nice to meet all of you." He said happily. Pinkie Pie was facing the other way eating a slice of her favorite cake so she didn't see Blitz.

"Pinkie?" Big Mac said as he walked up to her. She turned around with chocolate all over her face. Solar Blitz smiled when he saw her. "This is Solar Blitz."

"Hello Ms." Blitz said as he held out his hoof. Pinkie took it and shook it, her hooves looked tiny compared to Blitz's massive ones. She slowly looked up at him and gazed into his eyes.

"You're new around her?" She asked. Blitz shook his head. "YOU NEED A PARTY!". She screamed so loud that Blitz's super hearing caused him to get a head-ache. She grabbed Blitz's hoof and ran off with him back to Sugarcube Corner. The ponies all began laughing.

"He's gonna have a fun time with her!" Rainbow said laughing.

"You haven't met Blitz yet. They're perfect fer each other." Big Mac chuckled. As Pinkie ran with Blitz they ran into an unsuspecting Deadeye who couldn't see them coming due to his left eye being wounded. They collided and all went sprawling to the ground. Deadeye was furious when he saw Blitz had run into him.

"BLITZ! You got three seconds to explain yourself before I tear you a new one!" Deadeye huffed as he got back on his feet.

"Please don't be mad at him sir! I was the one who was running with him and I didn't see you! It's my fault!" Pinkie said as she came to Blitz's defense.

"Is that so?" Deadeye said before looking at Pinkie then at Blitz, then at Pinkie again.

"No sir, you and I both know she isn't big enough to send you sprawling, it was me." Blitz said as he stood up. "I was the one sprinting carrying her." Blitz said. Deadeye thought about it and figured Blitz was the one who ran into him even though it was actually Pinkie.

"I'll let this slide Blitz, but if you hit me again I will do unspeakable things to you." Deadeye said as he continued his way to the library. Pinkie looked at Blitz.

"Blitzy, you knew it was me why did you say it was you?" Pinkie asked.

"He's my captain so he won't hurt me too bad and I know he is quite intimidating and I didn't want you to feel scared." Blitz said. Pinkie felt touched by this.

"R-really? you did that f-for me?" She asked as Blitz nodded. She jumped up on her two hooves and gave him a quick hug around his neck. The two than continued their way to Sugarcube Corner. Deadeye was at the front door of the library and began to knock extremely gently so he wouldn't break the door. Deadeye was so used to breaking down doors and breaching the room that this felt weird to him.

"Just a minute!" He heard a feminine voice call out. Deadeye did not like waiting for long but he kept his patience. The door opened but he did not see anypony there.

"Hell-oooowoah!" He heard a young voice call out. He looked down to see a baby dragon, the dragon must have been intimidated by his height.

"Hello, may I come in?" Deadeye asked.

"Uh s-sure." The dragon said as he lead Deadeye in. Deadeye saw the massive amount of books and figured what he was looking for must be here.

"Spike who is it?" Deadeye looked up and saw a beautiful lavender unicorn descending the stairs. He was taken quite aback by her but he had a mission to do.

"Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"I am Captain Deadeye, I am here to do some research." Deadeye said.

"Of course, what are you looking for?" Twilight asked.

"_How do I say this without blowing my cover?" _Deadeye thought to himself. "I'm looking for ways to augment your body to make it stronger and larger."

"You mean like the COLTS?" Twilight asked. "From what I've seen they do stuff no normal pony could.

"Err yeah like that." Deadeye said getting nervous. This mare was smart and she might put two and two together and realize he is a COLT.

"Well, unicorns are the only creatures in the world that can produce magic like that. The only way would be by using advanced unicorn spells or by the skill of manipulating magic which would be very difficult for anything to do." Twilight said.

"_So this grifs must have used a unicorn to make the Steel Talons! There is a traitor!"_ Deadeye thought. Twilight couldn't help but notice the bloody bandage around Deadeye's left eye. Normally she would have passed it off as an old injury but there was blood meaning the injury was fresh.

"Excuse me captain but what happened, that wound looks like it is only hours old. Twilight asked.

"This? A grif shot me in the eye with an arrow at my last battle it hurt like a mother!" Deadeye said.

"I have some medicine that could help." Twilight said. Deadeye actually felt little pain anymore and he knew his eye would be fully functional in a few days so any medicine would be pretty worthless.

"It's fine really." Deadeye said.

"But it could get infected! You might get Equine Flu! or Hoofatitis! or the-" Twilight said frantically as she listed numerous diseases that Deadeye had never even heard of before. Deadeye finally decided he would do it to make her feel better.

"Okay I'll take some medicine." He said. Twilight went to her kitchen and had a bottle of liquid medicine. He recognized the liquid as Antibody X, the stuff was known for it's terrible and disgusting taste but it was effective against almost all illnesses.

"Judging by your body size you'll have to take five tablespoons of this and you'll be okay." Twilight said as she levitated the medicine to Deadeye. Five tablespoons was practically the whole bottle! He remembered when he was a foal and he had a cough so he took a small teaspoon and he spat it out right away.

"Please take it, I don't want you to get sick." Twilight pleaded.

_"Recoil and Earthshock would be laughing if they saw me now!"_ Deadeye thought as he took the liquid and swallowed it. The medicine tasted bad enough but his enhanced sense of taste made it twice as bad. Deadeye gagged numerous times before he finally swallowed the liquid.

"T-t-thanks Ms. Sparkle!" Deadeye said as he quickly ran out of the house.

"Wait!" He heard Twilight call. "Come back."

"It's okay Twi, he's just another stallion." Spike said.

"He was different, did you see how big he was? I could see his muscles rippling throughout his whole body!" Twilight said. She did not mean this in any sort of lustful way she was just shocked at how big he was.

"Getting a crush are we?" Spike teased.

"NO! I just wanna find out more about him is all." Twilight said blushing a little. Deadeye felt bad about leaving Twilight like that but he felt like he was gonna puke. He went behind a bush a spewed chunks all over the ground. He foul taste of the medicine mixed with the taste of vomit with his enhanced taste almost made him pass out. The funny thing is he didn't need it in the first place and he only did it to make Twilight feel better.

"That had better have been worth it!" He said to himself as he threw up again.

* * *

"Colonel?" Recoil said.

"Yeah Recoil?" Striper responded.

"You better come look at this." Recoil said. Striper got up and followed him outside where he could hear screaming. He got closer and saw Earthshock being restrained by unicorn magic and thick chains that weighed nearly two tons.

"Why is he tied up?" Striper asked confused.

"Take a closer look." Recoil said. Striper got closer and saw that Earthshock's pupils had changed from their circular shape to a slit-like shape. His mane was starting to fall out and he was growling and making sounds no normal pony should make.

"What's wrong with him? Striper asked.

"We don't know, after Waverunner and Duststorm got killed he hasn't been the same." Recoil said. Striper than remembered.

_"If they are so overcome from grief, anger, or sorrow, they will snap and begin killing everything in sight". _Striper than knew Earthshock had gone rampant.

"What do we do?" Recoil asked.

"Come Recoil." Striper said. "I have something to tell you I should have said a long time ago."

**Uh-oh! spaghettio! Earthshock has gone rampant! How long will it be before the other COLTS fall aswell? R&R!**_  
_


	28. Chapter 28

** Next Chapter.**

Recoil could not believe what he was hearing.

"Let me ask you this Striper!" Recoil yelled too angry to call Striper by his rank. "Why would you give us something that turns us into _that?!"_ Recoil said pointing to the rampant Earthshock.

"We didn't know the side effects until after we injected you!" Striper countered, "Do you honestly think I would have taken that risk had I known?"

"You had better tell the others." Recoil said. "And what do you plan to do with Earthshock?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Striper yelled. "But you are right, I must tell the other COLTS." Striper said as he boarded a nearby carriage. He looked to where Earthshock was chained and saw that he was gone!

"Oh buck!" Striper said in terror.

* * *

Big Mac had returned home with Applejack where they saw Applebloom ice skating with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Applejack took notice of the pack on her brothers back.

"Big Mac, what's in that bag?" Applejack asked as Big Mac put it down so he could scratch his back which was itching terribly.

"Just some stuff." Big Mac said as Applejack went over and tried to pick it up. She pushed with all her power and the bag didn't even budge.

"That dern things weighs a ton!" Applejack said. "What kind of stuff is in there?"

"Some military stuff." Big Mac said. He figured he could pull out his sword and not have his cover blown. The only difference between the COLTS swords and the other swords were that the COLTS swords were made of a harder and heavier metal making them more lethal.

"Fer pete's sake! Just show me what's in it!" Applejack yelled.

"Mah sword." Big Mac said as he pulled out his sword which still had dried blood on it's blade. Seeing this made Applejack a little woozy as she imagined how many griffons her brother killed with it.

"Alright just make sure you keep that stuff away from Applebloom so she don't hurt herself." Applejack said.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac replied as he hoisted the bag effortlessly over his back again. Applejack knew her brother was strong but to be able to hoist that bag up like nothing was unheard of. Unbeknownst to her the bag also contained the crossbow, daggers, extra arrow cartridges, and his COLT armor. The COLT armor weighed approximately several hundred pounds due to its density and thick padding. A normal pony would have no chance at even budging it. Macintosh heard his beeper going off again, the beeper made sounds at such a high frequency only the COLTS would be able to hear it.

"Uh, AJ, Ah gotta go meet Silent Shadow at the gym fer some weight training, Ah'll be back later." Big Mac said.

"But you just got back, oh well ah guess its important you stay in shape and all." Applejack said as Big Mac hoisted his pack on his back and headed for the Everfree Forest. Big Mac went for about twenty minutes before he decided to put his armor and weapons on, it would be easier to carry that way. He heard something in the brush behind him, since it was winter and all the trees were dead there weren't many places to take cover. He used his enhanced senses to try and figure out what it was, it couldn't have been a griffon unless it was an ST but that was highly unlikely. Big Mac's question was answered when a large figure plowed into him pushing him to the ground. Big Mac swung around and saw not a griffon or a beast attacking him.

It was Earthshock.

"Sir?" Big Mac asked. Earthshock responded with a sick laugh. Big Mac noted his mane had fallen out, his pupils had shrunk, his coat was splotched black in some places, and he looked like he was ready to murder. Earthshock jumped at Big Mac who moved out of the way sending Earthshock flying into a boulder.

"SIR! WHAT THE BUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Big Mac screamed as Earthshock went to grab him. Big Mac out his hooves up to intercept and the two locked in a deadly stalemate. Earthshock was one of the original COLTS meaning he was better trained than Macintosh so he began to overpower the red stallion.

"AHHH!" Deadeye yelled as came from out of nowhere and launched himself into Earthshock and repeatedly hit him in the head until he passed out. Deadeye than went up to Macintosh.

"Mac! You okay?" Deadeye asked.

"Eeyup, what was that all about?" Big Mac asked.

"No clue, My beeper went off and I was heading through when I heard noises, I followed and found you two fighting." Deadeye asked. "Did you provoke him?"

"Nope, he just came out of nowhere, growled than tried to kill me." Big Mac explained.

"Grab him, let's get to base." Deadeye said as Big Mac carefully and with caution put Earthshock on his back and carried the crazed pony all the way back to COLTS-01. When they arrived, security ponies took Earthshock and brought him down the the vault, the vault was was where the creatures the COLTS fought in training were kept. Earthshock was locked in the same pen used to store manticores and ursa minors.

"There you guys are! What took so long?" Blitz said.

"Don't even get me started." Big Mac said as the COLTS all headed into the briefing room. Big Mac noticed not just his squad but ALL the COLTS were present.

"COLTS you are probably why I called you here." Striper said.

"Yeah why was Earthshock trying to turn Macintosh into a pancake?" Deadeye asked. The ponies all gasped.

"Wait, Earthshock attacked you?" Autumn said.

"Eeyup, if it weren't fer the captain ah might have been killed." Big Mac said.

"Just listen and you will find out. I promise you that you will not like what I am about to say." Striper said as he explained the situation to the COLTS. All of the super soldiers in the room had looks of fear, anger, and confusion on their faces.

"WHAT!" Black Soul screamed as he charged forward in anger and was held back by three COLTS.

"Black Soul I doubt you'd be any different if you went rampant." Striper said.

"You mean we'll go crazy and... kill ponies?" Shadow asked. Striper nodded as he was assaulted by threats and insults

"You idiot!"

"Why would you do that!"

"We outta kill you!"

"LISTEN!" Striper yelled. "I did not know of this till _after_ you were augmented! Had I known I would have _never _done it!"

"He's right, all of you shut up!" Deadeye yelled. "As long as you control your tempers nothing will happen."

"Good luck with that." A voice peeped out.

"Who said that?" Deadeye asked angrily. "WHO SAID THAT?". Nopony dared confess it was them.

"That's what I thought." Deadeye growled as he turned back to face Striper.

"You are all dismissed EXCEPT COLTS Omega." Striper said as the COLTS left.

"This can't be real!" Autumn said angrily.

"I'm too dangerous to be around Fluttershy now." Shadow said sadly.

"COLTS! Listen up! I have a mission for you." Striper said. "I know this news isn't easy to hear but bear with me."

"Go ahead Colonel." Deadeye said.

"Deadeye your suspicions were correct, there is a traitor and we are going to find him." Striper explained. "The traitor must be one associated with the COLTS program seeing as the grifs were able to get ahold of our stuff. So NOPONY will be leaving this base unless they have signed orders from a superior to leave."

"What does that have to do with us?" Big Mac asked.

"Each night I want you all to scout the perimeter, if you see anypony leaving you are to ask them for signed orders, if they don't have any then they are to be arrested immediately!" Striper ordered.

"Do you want us to stay in our armor for that?" Blitz asked.

"Yes, nopony is dumb enough run from or say no to a COLT" Striper said. "You may return to Ponyvillle now."

"Yes sir!" They all said.

"And COLTS, for all our sakes, PLEASE control yourselves." Striper said as the COLTS left the base. Striper could hear Earthshock thrashing in the thirty foot thick steel cell he was imprisoned in. He simply shook his head. As the COLTS walked back to Ponyville they took their armor off and put in bags they carried.

"Hey Black Soul!" Blitz yelled.

"What?" Black Soul replied.

"How come you well look like you do?" Blitz asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Black Soul said surprised. "Celestia must have covered it up well."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"That is a story for another time." Black Soul said as he moved ahead of the others.

"That was weird!" Blitz exclaimed.

"There's more to that pony then meets the eye." Shadow pointed out as they exited the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"I'm not going to ask you again." Gore said to a mutilated POW. "What are the identities of the COLTS?"

"I ain't telling you nothin!" The pegasi known as Thunderlane said. Even if he wanted to tell Gore nopony knew who the COLTS were.

"AHHHH!" Gore screamed as he clawed open Thunderlane's throat and killed him. He took the dead body and threw it into the river.

"Gore we have our informant we don't need to interrogate POW's anymore." Von Griffon said.

"I know, but it was fun torturing him." Gore said smiling. Von Griffon was a little offset by Gore's terrible personality but he didn't care.

"When will she be here?" Von Griffon asked.

"Soon." Gore said. "Ah here she is."

"You called?" The female griffon asked.

"Ah the lovely Gilda!" Von Griffon said. "I understand you wish to join our ranks?"

"Hay yeah I do!" Gilda snarled "There are certain ponies that I need to deal with!"

"May I ask their identities ma'am?" Von Griffon asked. There was no question that Von Griffon was evil but he always had a knack for acting polite.

"Pinkie Pie, she stole my friend from me." Gilda said with hate. "And Rainbow Dash, she betrayed me!"

"Two of the elements of harmony? That would be quite a blow to the ponies if they were taken hostage." Von Griffon pondered.

"Why not just kill them?" Gore asked.

"My dear Gore, killing isn't always the answer. These ponies are worth quite a bit, I'm sure Celestia would pay a high price to get them back." Von Griffon said.

"Not if they send the COLTS to come save them." Gilda said.

"That is where I come in!" Gore said cracking his knuckles.

"Not quite yet my dear and devious friend, I want two scouts to be sent in tonight to find them, we will distract the COLTS with another attack and then we will take the ponies Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie hostage!" Von Griffon explained.

"Why not take all six elements of harmony?" Gore suggested.

"Gore that is brilliant! I outta hurry up that promotion!" Von Griffon said.

"Of course my lord." Gore said.

"You can have the other four, but I want to deal with Pinkie and Dash!" Gilda said.

"Very well Ms. Gilda." Von Griffon said as two stealth griffon scouts headed towards Ponyville. The COLTS decided to just camp out in the forest since it was already getting late and they would have to come back in a few hours. Later that night the COLTS all put on their armor for patrol around COLTS-01 leaving Ponyvill for the taking. The two griffon scouts moved in. Skullcrusher and Soarin were having a talk on a bench.

"Those COLTS sure are something huh?" Soarin asked.

"You bet, I'd be terrified if one of them was after me, I almost feel sorry for the grifs, _almost._" Skullcrusher said as Soarin started laughing. It was past midnight and most ponies were inside due to the cold. Soarin and Skullcrusher were among the few soldiers in Ponyville so they were still up in case of emergency. The two scout griffons were small and quick, they're white armor blending in with the snow.

"Did you hear that?" Soarin asked as his ears perked up. The two griffons froze.

"Hear what?" Skullcrusher asked.

"I'm probably just being paranoid, I thought I heard something." Soarin said. The two scout griffons continued to make their way to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack lived according to Gilda. Sweet Apple Acres was the closest to they went their first.

"So how are things going with Rainbow Dash?" Skullcrusher asked.

"She's staying with Applejack tonight because it was too cold to fly back to her house." Soarin said. "I really like her though, I'm sure she is the one you know?"

"I feel the same way about AJ" Skullcrusher said before both of them suddenly froze.

"Something isn't right." Soarin said.

"I know, i feel it too." Skullcrusher said. Since he was half blind he relied on his other senses to make up for it. He always had a sixth sense when something bad was about to happen. Soarin spotted footsteps in the snow.

"Those don't look like hoofprints to me." Soarin said.

"It looks like they're leading to." Skullcrusher said as the realization hit him. "Sweet Apple Acres!". Without thinking, Soarin and Skullcrusher headed as fast as they could towards Sweet Apple Acres. Inside Applejack's house, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep by the fire, Applebloom was sleeping upstairs and Big Mac obviously wasn't there so the two mares were totally exposed.

"Take them quietly and quickly." One of the griffons said as they snuck in the house and saw the sleeping mares. They snuck up and put each of the ponies in a chokehold. The mares immediately woke up and began kicking to get free but the griffons were too strong.

"NOOO!" Soarin screamed as he flew in and tackled one griffin to the ground. Skullcrusher came in and tackled the other. The two griffons pulled out their swords while Soarin and Skullcrusher did the same.

"Soarin!" Rainbow said happily.

"Go hide somewhere, this could get ugly." Soarin said as Rainbow and Applejack ran upstairs to get Applebloom.

"HA stupid pony how can you expect to beat when you only have one eye?" One of the griffons asked as he noticed the blindness in Skullcrusher's eye.

"Just wait and see grif." Skullcrusher said. Applejack and Rainbow Dash burst into Applebloom's room where she was already awake.

"APPLEJACK!" Applebloom cried. "What's happenin?"

"Nothin, it'll be alright sugarcube." Applejack said as she covered Applebloom's ears. Rainbow Dash had barricaded the door with Applebloom's bed. A loud scream was heard from downstairs along with the sound of clanking swords and breaking wood. Soarin had just cut off one of the griffon's wings and was going in for the kill.

"AHHHH! AHHH! AHHH-" The scream suddenly stopped as Applejack hugged her sister who was scared out of her wits. Another series of screams was heard as Skullcrusher literally cut the other griffon to shreds.

"Not bad for a guy with one eye, don't you agree grif?" Skullcrusher said as he spat on the dead griffon's bodies.

"There is a little one upstairs, let's get rid of these bodies so she doesn't see." Skullcrusher said as he and Soarin dragged the dead bodies outside. They than went upstairs. Soarin opened the door to be met with a hoof to the face.

"OHMYGOSH! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a griffon!" Rainbow said as she flew to Soarin who was rubbing his face.

"YOW! GEEZ!" He said.

"Skullcrusher!" Applejack said as she went and hugged her coltfriend. "What happened?"

"Two grif scouts came and tried to capture you, they are probably after the other elements as well. Where are you friends at?" Skullcrusher said.

"Their houses." Applejack said.

"You had better go get them, it isn't safe for you anymore." Soarin said as the five ponies left the farm and headed for a more secure location.

* * *

It had been four hours and no ponies had passed.

"Uh this is so boring!" Autumn whined.

"Shut up! This is what you trained for." Deadeye said.

"We trained to kill, not play guard duty." Black Soul said. Deadeye could see why Recoil hated Black Soul so much.

"You shut up too! I don't wanna hear another word out of any of you till morning unless you see something." Deadeye ordered.

"Yes sir!" The COLTS said as they resumed their watch. It seemed like everything went slower at night and the nights were longer since it was winter. When the first rays of sunshine peeked over the horizon, the COLTS all felt a sense of joy.

"Don't get to happy. We are not leaving till the next patrol relieves us." Deadeye said crushing the COLTS hopes.

* * *

By the time of the early morning, the mane six, the CMC and Spike had all been brought to Sugarcube Corner into Pinkie's room upstairs and were guarded by Soarin and Skullcrusher. The CMC were still mad at Spike and avoided him.

"So why are we here? You never answered my question." Twilight said.

"Two scouts attacked Applejack and Rainbow Dash at Sweet Apple Acres, I'll bet my salary that the grifs will try it again." Soarin said.

"Okay." The ponies all said. They weren't too happy about it but if meant they would be safe they couldn't complain. Everypony had fallen asleep except Spike and Sweetie Belle. Spike saw this as his chance to make amends.

"Sweetie?" He asked.

"What do you want Spike?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to say sorry for what we did." Spike said.

"I'm not listening!" Sweetie said as she covered her ears.

_"Why are fillies so hard to say sorry to?"_ Spike thought to himself. He then fell asleep feeling pretty guilty still.

**Great, that bitch Gilda is back. R&R**

**"I pray that our Heavenly Father may assuage the anguish of your bereavement, and leave you only the cherished memories of the loved and lost, and the solemn pride which must be yours to have laid down so costly a sacrifice upon the altar of freedom" - Abraham Lincoln's letter to Mrs Bixby, the mother of five sons who were killed in the American Civil War.**


	29. Chapter 29

** Next Chapter.**

After one more hour, the COLTS were dismissed from their posts. The COLTS training and augmentations allowed them to function on nearly no sleep so none of them were tired.

"Man I'm glad that's over!" Blitz said happy they were done.

"Don't get to happy, we are coming back here tonight." Deadeye said. He could feel his eye healing itself but it would still a while before he could take his bandage off.

_"Thanks for the info killjoy." _Black Soul thought to himself. The soldiers headed back to Ponyville and decided to get some coffee and donuts so they headed to Sugarcube Corner. The six ponies sat down at a table as Big Mac went up and ordered their stuff.

"Six coffees and sixty donuts please." Big Mac said.

"Sixty donuts?" Mrs Cake said with disbelief. "Okay dearie, it might take a few minutes.". Big Mac nodded and decided to stand up there instead of going back to sit down. He thought back over the last year, from his decision to join the Marines, meeting Redwood and Skullcrusher, his first date with Luna,Redwood's death, going insane on the griffons, Deadeye recruiting him for COLTS, and now. He had experienced quite a bit and he hoped the war would end soon.

"Here you are dearie." Mrs. Cake said as she gave Macintosh the plate of donuts and six coffees.

"How much do ah owe ya?" Big Mac asked.

"Soldiers get their food for free." Mrs Cake said.

"Now Mrs. Cake, ah know you are raising two foals so take this." Big Mac said placing one hundred bits on the counter. Mrs. Cake opened her mouth to protest but Big Mac was already gone.

"Fine! Here's your stinkin bits!" Autumn said as he and Shadow gave Blitz the fifty bits they owed him.

"Move over, ah'm carrying a lot of stuff." Big Mac said as he tried to get in but Shadow was blocking the way. Big Mac put the donuts and coffee down and the soldiers began to feast. Meanwhile upstairs, two guards decided they needed some coffee after protecting six mares and three fillies all night.

"Soarin, I'm going to get a cup of joe, you want one?" Skullcrusher said with a yawn.

"Yeah that'd be nice." Soarin said as his eyes closed and he dozed off for a moment. Skullcrusher took one more glance at Applejack who was sleeping. He went downstairs to get his coffee when he saw Big Mac.

"Macintosh!" Skullcrusher said getting the red stallion's attention.

"Sgt?" Big Mac asked.

"Who is this?" Black Soul asked.

"Equestrian Cross recipient Sgt Skullcrusher so I'd advise you show some respect!" Deadeye said.

"Listen Macintosh, last night two grifs broke into your house and tried to take Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Soarin and I were able to deal with them but we moved the six elements of harmony here so they would be safe." Skullcrusher said.

"Wait, two grifs snuck into Ponyville?" Shadow asked.

"Wonder why the COLTS didn't see them." Blitz said.

"Cut the crap Lance Corporal, I know you are all COLTS." Skullcrusher whispered.

"Excuse me sir but how would you know?" Deadeye asked.

"Cause I know for a fact Macintosh is one so you all must be COLTS as well, don't worry your secret is safe with me." Skullcrusher said. The COLTS were a little nervous Skullcrusher knew who they were but they decided he was a stallion of his word so they let their worries slide.

"So they are all upstairs?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah, actually me and Soarin were up all night guarding them and we are exhausted. Would you mind watching them for a few hours while we get some sleep?" Skullcrusher asked. The COLTS all mentally cursed, they just did guard duty all night and now they had to do it all day!

"Sure thing." Deadeye said unenthusiastically. "Men let's go!". The COLTS all headed upstairs and saw a passed out Soarin laying on the ground snoring and drooling.

"Leave him, he looks comfortable to me." Deadeye said. Skullcrusher came up to and passed out the moment he hit the ground. The mares soon began to wake up to a pleasant surprise.

"Autumn!" Sweetie Belle said as she jumped on Autumn's back and hugged him.

"Sweetie Belle! I was only gone for a day!" Autumn said laughing at the fillies enthusiasm.

"Yeah but me and Rarity missed you!" Sweetie said.

"Really?" Autumn asked.

"Of course we did darling." Rarity said as she woke up and shone her eyes in the sunlight.

"Pssst, Fluttershy." Silent Shadow said. Fluttershy slowly raised her head and looked right at shadow.

"EEP!" She squeaked as she hid behind her mane. "Oh it's only you Shadow."

"Men come here!" Deadeye ordered as the COLTS all huddled up. Deadeye whispered in a voice so quiet only the COLTS enhanced hearing could pick it up.

"What is it sir?" Autumn asked.

"Remember that the grifs are after them, each of you will look over them. Since there are only six of us and nine of them some of you will have more than one."

"Ah'll take mah sisters." Big Mac said.

"Sorry Mac but I have a certain pony I want watching the little ones." Deadeye said.

"Fine ah'll take AJ and Rainbow Dash." Big Mac said.

"I'll take Rarity." Autumn said. He wanted Sweetie Belle too but he knew Deadeye had somepony special to watch over them.

"I got Pinkie Pie!" Blitz said happily.

"I guess I'll take Fluttershy." Shadow said.

"Good, I'll take Ms. Sparkle." Deadeye said.

"Wait whose watching the foals?" Black Soul asked.

"I'm glad you asked, you are." Deadeye said.

"WHAT?" The ponies all said rather loudly.

"Sir you are trusting HIM to watch over three fillies?" Autumn said.

"You want ME to babysit?" Black Soul said. "Sir what is the meaning of this?"

"One, it is punishment for you being such a whiny insubordinate jack-ass and two, you could use the fresh atmosphere that fillies bring." Deadeye said. "And if you mistreat them I will rip you to shreds."

"OHHH!" Black Soul moaned but took his responsibility.

"Good disperse." Deadeye said.

"What were you guys doing Blitzy?" Pinkie asked. "You weren't even talking!". The mares didn't have the super hearing the COLTS did so to them it sounded like they weren't talking at all.

"We were checking out the Captains new tattoo." Blitz said.

"Oooh can we see?". Pinkie asked.

"Sorry Pinkie but the tattoo had military codes on it that the public can't see." Blitz said.

"Ohhh!" Pinkie said rather sadly.

"Hey, I got two hundred bits on me, let's go have some fun!" Blitz said as he took Pinkie's hoof. He was careful not to squeeze to hard so he wouldn't hurt her.

"YAY!" Pinkie said. As the two walked out Deadeye mouthed words only Blitz could hear.

"Whatever you do, don't lose your temper!" Deadeye said as Blitz gave him a nod and the two left.

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle said. "Can we go to the park and have a snowball fight?"

"Sorry Sweetie but it too dangerous." Rarity said.

"That is why uhh." Deadeye said trying to think of another name for Black Soul. "Bunnyhop will escort you.". Black Soul gave Deadeye a death stare.

"Bunnyhop?" Black Soul whispered to Deadeye in an enraged tone.

"Yay! Come on Mr. Bunnyhop!" Applebloom said as she grabbed his hoof and led him outside.

"Really? Bunnyhop? You couldn't think of anything else?" Black Soul whispered. "It's degrading enough to wear this stupid outfit!"

"Oh Bunnyhop! You better get going! Your favorite pine flowers are in bloom!" Deadeye said smirking. Black Soul was ready to explode when he saw the other COLTS laughing at him. The CMC grabbed him and headed out the door.

"Is anypony else going out?" Deadeye asked. "If so tell me so one of us can escort you."

"I need to get some stuff from my library." Twilight said. "Can I go?"

"Yes Ms. Sparkle. I will be your escort." Deadeye said recalling her name. "Is he coming too?". He said again pointing to a snoring Spike.

"No he needs his sleep, he is a baby dragon after all." Twilight said as the two left. Deadeye was not sure what to talk about with Twilight on the way. He, like Silent Shadow, had never talked to girls when he was younger since most of life consisted of training.

"So Captain." Twilight said. "How is your eye doing?"

"It's good, the medicine you gave me helped." Deadeye said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Twilight said. "I have another question."

"Yes?" Deadeye replied.

"I have seen large stallions but you are double my size. How did you get so big?" Twilight asked as they entered her library. Deadeye was stumped he had to think of something fast.

"Well I ate my four basic food groups." Deadeye said as he put his hoof behind his head.

"I guess that would be logical but this requires further study, would you mind taking your uniform off?" She asked.

_"I hope he isn't creeped out by that, I just want to get a closer look at his_ _anatomy_." Twilight thought_ "Of course it wouldn't harm to see him with his uniform off, he is quite a looker."_

"Well uh okay." Deadeye said as he stripped his uniform off. This was the first time in a very long time where he was bare. Twilight began rubbing her hooves around his body. He got nervous a little but she only stayed on his front. She felt rock hard muscle beneath his warm white coat. She came to a stop where she felt a divot in his shoulder.

"What's this?" She asked. Deadeye completely forgot about it. That was where he was stabbed when he was injected with the alterations.

"Oh that?" Deadeye said. "I've had that since I was born."

"But there is one on you other shoulder as well." Twilight said. "In fact.". She said as she moved her hoofs towards his flank. His heart began to beat fast and he began to sweat from nervousness as she touched his flank. "There are divots on your hips to!"

"Well uh-"

"And your spine feels weird as well." Twilight said as she felt his lower back. Deadeye was now worried, it wouldn't be long before she put two and two together.

"Um, Ms Sparkle, not to be rude but I don't really feel comfortable right now." Deadeye said trying to get out of this before Twilight figured out he was a COLT.

"I'm sorry why didn't you say something earlier?" Twilight asked as she gave him his uniform.

"I didn't want to be rude." Deadeye said as he put on his uniform. He could hear a fly buzzing nearby and went to smack it. Deadeye hit the fly but he also hit a table and completely destroyed it from his strength.

"That table was made of metal." Twilight said in disbelief.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Deadeye said as he backed up on his back hooves and fell over into a bookshelf and knocked it over.

"_What the hay is wrong with me? Why can't I control myself?" _Deadeye said as all the books fell on his head one at a time in a comical scene. Deadeye expected Twilight to scream at him but instead he saw her giggling.

"Aren't you mad?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Twilight said. "Not to be mean but that was one of the funniest things I've seen in a while."

"But I knocked over everything and broke that table." Deadeye said.

"Well I won't be staying here for a while so what does it matter?" Twilight said as she grabbed the books she came for and walked towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes of course." Deadeye said as he walked out with her. _"What is happening to me? I can't control my strength, I am getting this weird feeling in my stomach and why do I find her so... pretty?"_

* * *

Come on Mr. Bunnyhop!" Scootaloo said as the CMC led Black Soul to the park where they wanted to have their snowball fight.

"Alright we are here, now what?" Black Soul demanded.

"OK Mr. Grumpypants" Applebloom said. "We're gonna do this!". She said as she threw a snowball at Sweetie Belle.

"HEY!" She yelped as she took a snowball of her own and threw it at Applebloom.

"So it is like war?" Black Soul asked.

"Well kinda, you just throw snowballs at each other." Scootaloo said.

"Snowballs huh?" Black Soul said as he picked up a pile of snow and crushed it into a ball. He was than nailed in the face with snow.

"Woah!" Black Soul said as he wiped the snow off his face. "He scanned the area and saw Scootaloo laughing.

_"You little brat! Take_ _this_!" He thought as he threw a snowball at Scootaloo. He heard a loud slapping sound and saw Scootaloo get knocked back ten feet.

"Uh oh!" He said as he ran over to the filly with the other crusaders remembering what Deadeye said to him earlier. He turned over Scootaloo to see she had a large bruise under eye. Luckily Scootaloo was the tougher one of the group so she didn't cry, at least not to hard.

"OW!" She said rubbing her cheek. "That hurt!"

"Uh sorry, I threw it a little hard." He said with little care in his tone. Scootaloo gave him an evil look.

"Why are you looking at me lik-" He didn't finish as the CMC assaulted him snowballs.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Black Soul said as he picked up a large mound of snow and ran after the fillies. As he was running he tripped and he dropped the mound of snow on himself. He looked to see the fillies laughing.

"Come on Mr. Bunnyhop! Let's build a snow-pony!" Applebloom said. He found it hard not grin a little at the fillies antics. For the first time in a long time, he felt something.

Fun.

After running around for a while throwing snowballs, making snow-ponies and snow-angels. He fell to the ground and began to laugh.

"_I've forgotten what this feels like!"_ He said. A snowball his his glasses off and they fell to the ground.

"Uh oh! SORRY!" Sweetie Belle said as she ran over. Black Soul tried to cover his eyes but Sweetie Belle had already seen them. He waited for her shriek but it never came.

"Why are you trying to cover your face?" Sweetie asked.

"Aren't you scared of my eyes?" He asked.

"No why would I be? They are a deep blue like my sisters." She said.

"Deep blue?" He said as he ran towards a frozen pond and looked at his reflection in the ice. He saw that his once red and dark eye had turned into his former blue normal eyes. Being with these fillies must be changing him and that's why his eyes changed back to normal. He also felt his once pessimistic and heartless personality change into a better one as well.

* * *

"Gore why haven't our scouts returned?" Von Griffon asked.

"They must have been spotted and killed." Gore said with no care at all for his fallen comrades.

"I knew I should have sent the ST in to get them!" Von Griffon said. "No doubt those cursed COLTS are now guarding them!

"Hey." Gilda said. "Do you have Dash?"

"Sorry ma'am but our attempts were no successful." Von Griffon asked. "We will notify you when we find them though."

"Good, cause I got a score to settle with that lame pegasus." Gilda said as she walked back out.

"Gore, you have some new plan at all?" Von Griffon asked.

"Of course." Gore said. "The ponies are preparing for that stupid Hearths Warming Eve holiday in the settlement of Ponyville. Our informant has said not only the elements of harmony will be there but the two princesses themselves."

"Really now?" Von Griffon said. "Of course you know the place will be loaded with guards?"

"That's where Steel Talons team comes in. They will attack a nearby city causing the COLTS that are there to leave. Than I will personally lead another assault force of Steel Talons and infiltrators and take them all prisoner." Gore said. "Without the COLTS the other guards will be no match for us."

"You don't have to get both of the royal sisters, just one will suffice. If you capture one the other will surely give in to our demands." Von Griffon said.

"Which one should we take?" Gore asked.

"Celestia is much to powerful to be taken by force, go for Luna. She has been locked away for a thousand years so she will be easier to take." Von Griffon said. "Take the elements of harmony too."

"What about everypony else in the town?" Gore asked.

"Leave nopony alive and burn Ponyville to the ground." Von Griffon said.

"Yes my lord." Gore said as he began plotting his new plan.

"_If this goes well we might not have to use the other plan to kill the COLTS. Of course it is always good to have a back up plan." _Gore thought.

**Gilda won't be making an appearance for a while so don't think I forgot about her and left that plot hole open. An I know, i know, all this stupid mushy stuff but you can't even begin to imagine what violent plans I have for later chapters! MWAHAHAHA! R&R**

**"But in a larger sense, we cannot dedicate, we cannot consecrate, we cannot hallow this ground. The brave men, living and dead who struggled here have consecrated it. Far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note nor long remember what we say here, but it shall never forget what they did here." - Abraham Lincoln, Gettysburg Address.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Next chapter. Btw I edited chapter 8 and changed it a little so be sure to check it out so you aren't confused for the rest of the story.**

Solar Blitz brought Pinkie Pie to get some lunch at a local cafe. He enjoyed listening to her many jokes and funny stories. He envied her a bit, although he was happy to be serving his country, he missed the old life where he could sleep at night without worrying about a griffon slicing his throat open. Despite this, he was glad to see her so happy, especially after Gore's attack at Sugarcube Corner. Blitz decided to tell one of his jokes.

"So then I said 'Nice hooves!" Blitz said as he finished his joke. Pinkie began giggling uncontrollably. Now he knew why she was the element of laughter.

"Ohhh! There's our food!" Pinkie said excited. The pink mare only had a daisy sandwich because she was saving room for dessert back at Sugarcube Corner. Blitz on the other hand devoured enough food to feed three ponies.

"Wow you were hungry!" Pinkie said examining the large pile of plates.

"Well I'm a big stallion, I need to eat a lot.". Blitz began to devour more and more plates until Pinkie could barely see his head over the mountain of plates anymore.

"You full yet?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course not!" Blitz said. "Hey waiter, can I have two more of these?" Blitz asked.

"I am sorry sir but we are out of that along with everything else." The waiter said.

"Aw buck!" Blitz said said as he pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"130 bits." The waiter said. Pinkie gasped. It didn't even cost that much when all her friends and her went out to eat.

"Here ya go buddy!" Blitz said handing the waiter the bits. "Ready to go?" He asked to Pinkie.

"You bet I am!" Pinkie said as she hopped out of the restaurant.

"Hey, how does some-" Blitz said as a snowball nailed him in the face.

"Sorry Blitz, didn't see ya!" Black Soul shouted.

"_Wait, Black Soul? Apologizing?" _Solar Blitz thought to himself as Black Soul went up to him.

"It's okay Bl- I mean Bunnyhop." Blitz said chuckling at Black Soul's nickname. Blitz noticed that Black Soul's glasses were off and that his eyes were visible to the world. He noticed his eyes were no longer the eerie red they once were but were now blue and normal.

"COME ON MR. BUNNYHOP!" Applebloom yelled.

"Sorry gotta go! COMING!" He said.

"That was weird." Blitz said. "As I was saying how does sledding sound?". Pinkie's face lit up as a large smile crawled across her face.

"YESYESYESYES!" Pinkie said as she hugged Blitz.

* * *

Back at Sugarcube Corner where the rest of the mane six hid under the personal protection of COLTS Omega, Fluttershy was getting nervous about her animals.

"Fluttershy, the griffons won't take the time to kill a small creature, even they aren't that heartless." Shadow said. He knew that in Captain Gore's case, slaughtering small creatures was a sport.

"A-a-are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll run over and check." Shadow offered.

"Oh could you? I'm just so worried about Angel, he's all by himself." Fluttershy asked.

"Yes I'll bring him back here." Shadow said.

"Oh thank you so much!" Fluttershy said giving him a tight hug. She than pulled away and hid behind her mane. Shadow got a smile on his face as headed to her cottage to retrieve Angel. Big Mac was taking this opportunity to catch up with his sister.

"How are things at the farm?" Big Mac asked.

"Goin good, Applebloom started bucking three months ago so we were able to buck enough apples before winter came." Applejack said. "Which reminds me, Applebloom's class is performing the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant in Ponyville this year."

"Really? When is it?" Big Mac asked.

"T'night." Applejack said. Big Mac hoped that he and the other COLTS wouldn't get called in. "And Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gonna be there.". Upon hearing Luna's name Big Mac's ears perked up.

"Is she really comin?" Big Mac asked. It had been nearly a week since he saw her last because of him getting called and deployed everywhere.

"Yup, an ah never got to ask how yer night went with her." Applejack said. Big Mac smiled at the memory as he filled his sister in with what took place. Applejack couldn't believe her quiet, soft-spoken older brother was in love with the princess of the night.

"Awww, that's just about the sweetest thing ah've ever heard." Applejack said.

"Applejack ah'm not joking, ah really think ah like her." Big Mac said.

"Ah know big brother." Applejack asked.

"What time is she getting her _exactly?" _Big Mac asked.

"Round 8:00 when the pageant starts." Applejack said. Big looked at the clock and saw it was still 12:00 at noon so he had eight hours until Luna showed up. Right then Deadeye burst through the door with Twilight.

"MACINTOSH! Come here I need to talk to you." Deadeye said.

"Yes sir?" Big Mac asked.

"Listen, I was with Twilight and while I was around her I couldn't control my strength at all! I was getting that nervous feeling you get in your stomach before we go on a dangerous mission, and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her for some reason. What is going on? Is this normal?" Deadeye explained. Big Mac smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Captain ah think you have a crush on Ms. Twilight." Big Mac said.

"What is a 'crush'?" Deadeye asked. Big Mac looked rather shocked.

"You mean you don't know?" Big Mac asked.

"Macintosh, I was taken in by the Royal Guard and trained since I was a foal, I haven't really had time to get out much." Deadeye said. Big Mac could see the resemblance between the two since Twilight spent most of her young life studying instead of getting out and about.

"Well it means you like her." Big Mac said.

"Like her?" Deadeye said confused.

"Ah'm not exactly the best at this describing this kind of stuff." Big Mac said. When it came to crushes, Rarity was the pony to go to.

"I know somepony who is." Deadeye said as he sprinted out the door and headed towards the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Black Soul was having so much fun with the three fillies that he forgot what time it was.

"Hey it's lunch time, you girls want something to eat?" Black Soul asked.

"YEAH!" The CMC said as Black Soul took them to a restaurant. The four sat down at a table and looked at their menu's. Black Soul had hundreds of bits on him. All COLTS were given large amounts of bits for food since Striper knew how much they needed to eat.

"Mr Bunnyhop, are you gonna come to the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant tonight?" Applebloom asked.

"All the fillies and colts are performing it tonight!" Scootaloo said.

"Including us!" Sweetie Belle said.

"If nothing comes up I promise I'll be there." Black Soul said as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Mr. Bunnyhop, do you have a special somepony?" Sweetie Belle asked. Black Soul dropped his glass as he took in what the filly said. He remembered the bond he shared with Celestia and how he broke it. He didn't know how to answer, his actions over a thousand years ago were inexcusable even though the griffons were the ones who instigate him.

"Yes, I do." Black Soul said as he felt something change about him.

"WHO IS IT!" The CMC all asked at once.

"Sorry girls but it's a secret." Black Soul.

"Ohhh!" The fillies all said.

"How bout you girls, do you have a special somepony?" Black Soul asked.

"No all the boys in our school are meanie heads!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Why do you say that?" Black Soul asked. Scootaloo told him the whole story of how the Young COLTS wouldn't let the CMC join their group.

"I see, but it appears to me that young Pipsqueak never said you couldn't play with them, he was only stating a true fact." Black Soul said.

"Yeah but-" Applebloom began to say.

"Now listen, I'm sure they didn't mean to exclude you there was just a little misunderstanding." Black Soul said.

"Actually." Sweetie said. "Spike tried apologizing last night but I was so mad I ignored him."

"You should go up to them and make amends, especially since you are all putting on that play tonight." Black Soul said. "When I get into fights with my fellow soldiers we still protect and look after each other on the battlefield."

"I guess your right." Scootaloo said as their food was brought to them.

"Well for now, let's eat." Black Soul said as he devoured his first serving of food.

* * *

Shadow was having a difficult time trying to catch Angel. Shadow was fast and slick enough to catch the small agile rabbit but Angel kept on jumping into small areas where Shadow's bulk wouldn't allow him to fit.

_"This rabbit is so stubborn! How does Fluttershy put up with him?"_ Shadow thought as he pounced towards Angel who quickly moved out of the way. It was Shadow's fast reflexes that stopped him from putting another hole in the wall. Shadow had done quite a deal on Fluttershy's house trying to catch the rabbit, he had broken numerous furniture and put four holes in the wall. He would have to come by and fix all that later but for now he had to catch the rabbit. He eventually cornered Angel and was slowly walking towards him.

"Come here Angel." Shadow said gently as he put his hoof towards him. Angel slowly approached and was about to let Shadow grab him when he jumped on Shadow's head and pounded on his head with his foot than walked away. Since Shadow's aggressiveness was enhanced he got extremely mad by this and turned around.

"You're gonna get it rabbit!" Shadow growled as he swooped in at super speed and tackled the rabbit to the ground.

_"Kill it!"_ A voice in Shadow's head said. Shadow felt the urge to kill the small white creature and actually considered doing it.

_"He must die, everything must die!" _The voice said again. Shadow shook his head as he came back under control. He looked down at the terrified rabbit and felt awful for actually considering to kill it. Shadow realized it must be his aggressiveness taking over just like Colonel Striper warned. He would have to be more careful or somepony could get hurt. He would never forgive himself if he ever hurt Fluttershy in any way.

"I'm sorry Angel." Shadow said as he hugged the rabbit. "Let's get you to your owner."

* * *

Once Deadeye entered the Everfree Forest he broke out into full speed towards COLTS-01 and arrived there in twenty minutes. He saw that the class that arrived three weeks after Macintosh's was almost done and had about fifty ponies till in it.

"_Good, we could use more COLTS." _Deadeye thought as he ran into the command center where he saw Striper looking over some plans with some other officers.

"Colonel Striper?" Deadeye asked.

"Deadeye! What brings you here?" Striper asked.

"It's actually kinda private so if I could talk to you alone that would be nice." Deadeye said. Striper dismissed the other officers into another room as he sat down with Deadeye.

"What's going on?" Striper asked.

"Well first off, are you familiar with the name Twilight Sparkle?" Deadeye asked.

"Hmmm Twilight Sparkle, Twilight- Yes one of the elements of harmony." Striper said as he recognized her name. The mane six were known across Equestria for being the bearers of the elements.

"Well I was escorting her and while I was with her I couldn't control my strength, I got a nervous feeling in my stomach, and I was just so _in_ to her! What is this?" Deadeye asked.

"Well Deadeye it appears you have a crush on her." Striper said chuckling.

"That's what Macintosh said." Deadeye recalled. "Is it normal?"

"Of course it's normal, how do you think ponies wind up marrying each other?" Striper asked.

"Does that mean that I like her?" Deadeye asked.

"Yes it does, Twilight Sparkle is a pretty and smart mare." Striper said describing Twilight. He had met Twilight before when he was at a meeting with her brother, Shining Armor.

"But how do I say it? I get too nervous when I'm around her." Deadeye said.

"Deadeye, that is one obstacle you have to overcome that no amount of training can help you with." Striper said. "You do know the risks of having a special somepony right?"

"What do you mean?" Deadeye asked.

"If the grifs ever found out you had someone special, they would go out of their way to harm her so they could get to you." Striper said. "I think it's wonderful you have somepony in your life but I think it'd be best if you waited till this war was over to admit your feelings to her."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Deadeye said as he turned around and headed back for Ponyville. After he left the officers came back in.

"Striper when are you going to tell him that he is your son?" One of them asked.

"When Von Griffon's head is on a pike and it is safe for my son to live his life." Striper said as he turned around and headed outside to help with the COLTS training. When he got out there he was approached by another officer.

"Sir, I'm not liking this." The officer said.

"What?" Striper asked.

"The grifs, the are pulling away from the frontlines and there hasn't been a Steel Talon attack in a while. They must be planning something big." The officer said.

"Have all COLTS on standby. The princesses are going to be in Ponyville so if the grifs decide to attack it will probably be there." Striper ordered.

"Yes sir." The officer said as he carried out his orders.

* * *

Solar Blitz had gotten a tobaggan sled for Pinkie and himself. It was difficult to fit the two on because of Blitz's size but they managed. They were going perfectly until a rock came into view.

"AHH! BLITZY TURN!" Pinkie cried. Alas, not even Blitz's speed was enough avoid the incoming obstacle and the two crashed into the rock and jolted the two forward towards a large boulder. Blitz saw this and in midair, grabbed Pinkie and covered her with his body. When they made impact, Blitz took the force of the hit and nearly cracked the boulder in two.

_"AHH! That hurt!" _Blitz said as he let Pinkie out of his embrace. He knew that if Pinkie had hit the rock it would have surely killed her, she didn't escape unharmed though as her back right hoof appeared to be bent the wrong way. She was whimpering in pain.

"PINKIE!" Blitz screamed as he ran his hoof down hers. He was no doctor but he could tell it was broken.

"W-what's w-wrong?" Pinkie sniffled.

"Your back right leg is broken." Blitz said feeling guilty. "Oh Pinkie, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If only I had seen that rock coming sooner."

"Why are you sorry, you saved me from hitting that big rock." Pinkie said smiling.

"I know but I-" Blitz said. Pinkie shushed him.

"I still had tons of fun!" Pinkie said trying to make him feel better.

"Well we have to get you to a hospital." Blitz said as he picked up Pinkie on his back gently. She was shocked at how warm Blitz's body was, it felt even better since she was in the cold.

"Hey Blitzy?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you hit the rock so hard, how come you aren't hurt?". Blitz froze, he wasn't wearing armor so he couldn't use that as an excuse.

"Uhh just got lucky I guess?" Blitz said with a nervous laugh.

"Well as long as you didn't get an owie." Pinkie said as Blitz carried her to gat a cast for her leg, she soon fell asleep on his back. Two hours later, Skullcrusher and Soarin finally woke up.

"That felt amazing!" Skullcrusher said as he stretched his body.

"You said it!" Soarin said with a yawn. "Wait! Where is everypony!?"

"They all are being escorted by my team." Autumn said who was sitting in a corner talking with Rarity.

"Whew! That scared the buck out of me!" Skullcrusher said as he went and snuggled next to Applejack. Soarin did the same with Rainbow. Silent Shadow than entered with a rabbit on his back. Fluttershy leapt with joy as Angel jumped off Shadow's back and hopped over to Fluttershy.

"Oh Angel Bunny! I missed you!" She said in a motherly tone as she caressed the rabbit. "Thank you so much Shadow!". She said as she hugged him out of joy.

"Oh it was nothing!" He said. He still remembered how he almost went rampant and killed Angel, he decide he would have to tell Deadeye when he got back from where ever he was.

"Autumn, do you mind if we got outside for a moment?" Rarity asked.

"Of course not." Autumn said as the two walked outside and went to a secluded spot in a snowy field.

"Autumn, I never really got to thank you for saving me from those thugs." Rarity said.

"You don't have to thank-" Autumn said as Rarity kissed him full on the lips. "Me" Autumn said as his eyes slowly closed as the two kissed for longer than they expected. When they finally broke away Rarity snuggled up next to him, her white coat blending in with the snow.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Rarity began to say.

"Don't be." Autumn said. Rarity looked up into his red eyes. It was funny really, she had always thought she would fall for some high-class, fancy, and rich unicorn from Canterlot, yet here she was with this elite soldier earth pony from Stalliongrad. Ever since she first saw him at the hospital six months ago she knew they were going to be together. She was still rather cold and snuggled in further into Autumn's body.

"You're very warm." She said as Autumn put his hoof around her to caress her.

"Rarity?" He asked.

"Yes darling?" She asked.

"Will you be my special somepony?" He asked.

"Of course I will." She said as the two kissed one more time and walked back to Sugarcube Corner holding each others hooves.

* * *

Claws Von Griffon listened to his generals as they planned in the war room.

"We are preparing an all out invasion force, our reserves number in the millions we will overrun the ponies defenses." A general said.

"We must wait for the COLTS to be dealt with first." Von Griffon said. "Or if we can capture the elements and princess Luna."

"That is where I come in." Gore said.

"How exactly do you plan on capturing the princess?" A general asked.

"They are in the settlement called Ponyville for the holiday Hearths Warming Eve. I will take my finest ST's and infiltrate the town." Gore said.

"You do realize they will have COLTS teams there right?" A general said.

"Which is why you are going to invade Manehattan with the 3rd regiment to distract them. There are about 80,000 troops garrisoned there so we will attack with a force of 150,000." Gore said.

"Are you sure that will work?" Another general asked.

"Manehattan is the ponies largest city, there are at least twelve million ponies living there. Not to mention it is where most of their trading ports and weapons factories are located. If we attack the city the COLTS will have no choice but to go defend it leaving the princess and the elements unguarded." Gore explained. "Even if this plan fails, I have one more trick up my sleeve that will eliminate the COLTS."

"Even without the COLTS there will be _hundreds_ or maybe even a thousand soldiers guarding the town. Even the ST's can't take out that many ponies at once."

"You underestimate me again general." Gore said. "Five of ST teams will attack different parts of the town so most of those guards will have move to engage them. Once they are split up we will pick them off one by one till we get to the princess."

"General, Captain Gore is making you look bad." Von Griffon said. "Prepare your troops, you move out in five hours."

**Those bastard griffons making me write more chapters...I know I took three days to update but football practice is killing me! In answer to people's questions, yes I do plan on making a sequel for this story. I will also make a prequel which tells the lives of the COLTS before the the war started. R&R**

**"And when he gets to Heaven,**

**To Saint Peter he will tell.**

**'One more soldier reporting sir,**

**I've served my time in hell'."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Next chapter. **

All of Ponyville began to help prepare for the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Decorations were set up and the town hall was cleaned up. The mane six wanted go out and help but the COLTS insisted it was too dangerous.

"Soarin, can I please go out and help?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry Dash, it's too dangerous." Soarin responded. Rainbow Dash sighed in defeat as she went back to a corner to sit down. Black Soul had returned with the CMC so they could wash up before their performance later that night. Everypony noticed his blue eyes and improved attitude.

"Where is Pinkie and Solar Blitz?" Applejack asked. The door opened and in walked Solar Blitz with Pinkie Pie in a cast.

"Pinkie! Darling, what happened?" Rarity asked.

"We were sledding and we hit a rock so we went flying really really fast into a huge boulder! Blitzy saved me from crashing but I broke my back leg." Pinkie said giving Blitz a grateful look which brought a smile to his face.

"Men!" Deadeye said as he returned as well. "It has come to my attention that there is a pageant on tonight and the ladies would like time get washed up and to get dressed, we will stay downstairs while they get ready."

"Yes sir!" The COLTS replied as they headed downstairs.

"We should go too." Skullcrusher said. Spike figured he should leave to so he followed the ponies.

"Yeah." Soarin responded as they headed downstairs. Immediately the six mares began talking about each of the soldiers.

"Autumn is such a gentlecolt! He asked me to be his special somepony!" Rarity squealed in delight.

"Really? Wow." Applejack said. "He doesn't seem like yer type Rare."

"I know, I too thought I would be with a famous high-class unicorn stallion from Canterlot." Rarity said. "But Autumn is different, he is loyal, brave, strong, and dashingly handsome!"

"Blitzy is super super nice and fun! He took me out to my favorite restaurant than took me sledding! When I broke my leg he carried me all the way to the hospital without stopping!" Pinkie explained.

"Silent Shadow is...nice." Fluttershy said. She knew that she secretly liked Shadow but she was too nervous to admit it.

"Thats all you have to say about him?" Rainbow asked.

"Well I uh-" Fluttershy said as she squeaked and hid her face in her mane.

"Ah think ah'm gonna marry Skullcrusher!" Applejack said. They had been dating for some time now and both liked each other very much. "He was there for me when Big Mac was gone and he is great with Applebloom!".

"Does that mean Skullcrusher is gonna be me and Big Mac's new brother?" Applebloom asked.

"Sure does sugarcube." Applejack said as she hugged her sister.

"Eh I don't need any love stuff!" Rainbow said as she hovered in the corner.

"Come on Rainbow, we all know you like Soarin." Applejack said.

"Who am I kidding? He is perfect! I've liked him ever since I first met him at the Wonderbolts derby three years ago." Rainbow confessed.

"How about you Twilight? How is Deadeye?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get out much as a filly because I was always studying. Aside from Spike and my brother I've never talked to boys before." Twilight said. "He seems like a brave one though with that eye injury."

"Well what do you think of him?" Rarity asked.

"Well he is a good-looking stallion, he is very strong but he had these weird divots in his shoulder and he had incredibly fast reflexes-" Twilight stopped midsentance. "You don't suppose he and the others are COLTS do you?"

"That's ridiculous Twilight!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Think about it, they are all unnaturally large, they are alway disappearing, and they are super powerful!" Twilight said. "No I must be overthinking this, they can't be COLTS."

"You just need a break from workin is all Twi." Applejack said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Twilight said. Below, the COLTS could pick up what the mares were saying. They breathed a sigh of relief when Twilight concluded they weren't COLTS.

"I knew it! She loves me!" Autumn said as he danced around after hearing what Rarity said.

"How can you hear them from down here?" Soarin asked.

"What? Oh I was just thinking of another time!" Autumn lied.

"_Fluttershy just said I was nice, does that mean she likes me?" _Shadow thought. The COLTS sat down for hours until the mares were finished getting cleaned up and came down. Black Soul escorted Spike and the CMC to the town hall to begin rehearsal. Meanwhile at Canterlot, the two princesses prepared to depart for Ponyville.

"Luna are ready yet?" Celestia asked her younger sister.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Luna said as she walked out. Her mane had been bundled up in a bun with a ponytail. Celestia thought her sister looked cute.

"Looking good for Big Macintosh are we?" Celestia asked.

"Of course!" Luna said as they boarded a carriage that would take them to Ponyville. There were nearly three hundred pegasi guards escorting them with earth ponies and unicorns securing the ground to prevent a griffon surprise attack. After twenty minutes, the sisters arrived at Ponyville, all the citizens and soldiers bowed down. Black Soul wasn't paying attention though as he dropped off the young ones.

"You'll do great!" He called out. He than heard the commotion and saw that Celestia was there. He was nervous but he sucked it up as made his way to the princess. Back in the town hall, there were amends to be made.

"Hey Spike." Sweetie Belle asked as the CMC went up to Spike and the other colts.

"Yeah?" Spike replied.

"Me and the crusaders were thinking about what you said and we realized that we misudnerstood you." Scootaloo said.

"We wanted to say sorry for yellin at you like that." Applebloom said.

"I'm the one who said the thing that made you mad, I'm the one who should be sorry." Pipsqueak said looking down. "Can we all be friends again?"

"We'd love to!" Applebloom said as they all gave each other hugs and prepared for the pageant. Big Mac was running around looking for Luna, he heard her come into town but he couldn't find her. He eventually saw her sitting down surrounded by Marines and royal guards.

"Luna!" He said but was stopped by the guards.

"HALT!" They said.

"Big Mac?" Luna said. "Let him through!"

"Yes your majesty." The guards said as they let the red stallion through.

"May we have some privacy please?" Luna asked.

"Of course your highness." The guards all said as they went far enough to give the two privacy but close enough to help if an emergency arose. Before Big Mac could turn around Luna ran and jumped onto him. The two began to hug and kiss each other.

"I missed you!" Luna said as she buried her head into Big Mac's chest.

"Ah missed you too." Big Mac said as he rubbed his hoof through her mane. He felt complete again now that she was here. He looked at her and admired how beautiful she looked.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks my love." She said as they kissed once more.

* * *

Off the shores of Manehattan, hundreds of small rowboats and sailboats filled with griffons loomed closer to the city. The griffons paddled closer each minute.

"Quiet." A lieutenant ordered to a rower who was making a lot of noise. There was a dense white snowfall on the water so the boats were nearly invisible to the patrols on land.

"The grifs haven't attacked in a while, you think Von Griffon threw in the towel?" A soldier asked as he and his comrades sat around a boiler.

"Hay no! I think they're planning something big and I don't like it." Another soldier said.

"Whatever the reason, let's just enjoy the holidays." The commanding officer said. The approaching griffon invasion force saw a patrol on a tower. The pony had taken notice of them.

"Kill him!" A griffon said as another aimed his crossbow and shot the pony in between the eyes killing him. The griffons soon made it to the beach and began offloading thousands of troops. Since they wore white armor they were impossible to spot. Nopony knew they were there until...

"ATTACK!" The commanding griffons shouted as the invasion force charged up the beach giving out a deafening shout.

"What the?" The pony soldiers said as they saw the incoming griffons. "GRIFS!". The sirens started blaring across the city warning the civilians to evacuate.

"Man the crossbows!" A pony shouted as a soldier mounted the entrenched automatic crossbow and began shooting at the griffons. In the air pegasi were engaging the griffons in one on one dogfights while griffon catapults and cannons began hammering the city. Soldiers were helping civlilians evacuate the buildings.

"GO! HEAD FOR THE EVAC SITE-AHHH!" A soldier screamed as a spear impaled his chest.

"Fourth regiment move up! Take out those cannons and catapults!". The ponies artillery began firing boulders and cannonballs at the griffons. In the first twenty minutes 10% of the city had been leveled. The griffons were moving in and destroying every single thing, buildings began to burn and collapse as the civilians fled for their lives while the soldiers struggled to hold their ground.

"FIGHT! FIGHT TO THE LAST PONY!". Ponies began falling dead everywhere as the griffons advanced. The overwhelming numbers and element of surprise aided the griffons in pushing the ponies back.

"Move in, leave nothing alive!" A Steel Talons commander said as the flew in and decimated platoons of troops.

"RETREAT! FALL BACK!". In less than one hour, Manehattan had fallen and the ponies there were making a last stand. Only half of the cities inhabitants had made it out. The other half were being rounded up by the griffons and put to work burying the dead.

"Private Greenshield! Private Greenshield!" The pony CO shouted.

"Yes sir?" Greenshield asked.

"Fly to the princess! We need reinforcements!" The CO shouted.

"Yes sir!" Greenshield replied as he flew as fast as he could to Canterlot. He turned to see Manehattan in ruins. It would take hours before he made it to Canterlot maybe even a whole day but he had to try.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, Black Soul was staring into the crowd when he made eye contact with Celestia. She noticed his eyes were blue again and his horns had disappeared.

_"What happened to him?" _She asked herself as she moved towards him. He just sat there as she approached.

"Black Soul?" She asked.

"Celestia." He replied. "Do you think you could call me Astro please?"

"Of course Astro." Celestia said. "Would you like to sit with me at the pageant tonight?"

"Really?" Black Soul said. "I thought-"

"I can see you are changing for the better Prince Astro, I have pardoned you of your past and I just want us to be like we used to remember?" Celestia asked with tears forming in her eyes. Black Soul remembered when they were foals and would spend endless days playing together and how they eventually fell in love.

"But-" Black Soul tried to say but Celestia put her hoof to his mouth.

"Please, I want us to be together. I know you are a better pony now." Celestia said.

"Alright, I'd love to go with you." Black Soul said. It was one hour before the pageant and each of the mane six went and sat with the pony they were aqcuainted with. Big Mac sat with Luna, and Black Soul sat with Celestia. Deadeye and Twilight managed to spark up a conversation.

"So I hear you are Princess Celestia's personal student." Deadeye said.

"Yes I am." Twilight said.

"You must have put in a lot of hard work, that is no simple occupation." Deadeye said.

"Well I spent most of my time studying and practicing magic, so much that I never made any friends till I moved to Ponyville." Twilight explained. This struck Deadeye, at a young age his parents died and he left his hometown of Fillydelphia and spent his life training himself to be a royal guard, when the war broke out he was recruited by the Marines and eventually handpicked by Colonel Striper for the COLTS program. He never had any real friends till he met Earthshock, Recoil, and his team.

"You know Twilight, I spent my younger life training and getting into many fights, I never had any friends until I joined the Marines and met my squad." Deadeye said.

"Looks like we got something in common huh?" Twilight said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, that we do." Deadeye said as he smiled for the first time in a long while.

"Hey your eye! I just noticed!" Twilight said noticing Deadeye's fully healed and functional left eye.

"Well I got lucky and the arrow only skinned the upper area so I didn't go blind." Deadeye said.

"You know Captain, I just wanted to say I think you are extremely brave." Twilight said. Deadeye began to blush, he hated when ponies said stuff like that to him but for some reason, Twilight's comment made his heart flutter.

"Just doing my duty." Deadeye said.

"No I mean it, my brother was taken as a POW by the griffons several months ago and the COLTS rescued him. I don't think I could ever go to war." Twilight said.

_"That was her brother I rescued?"_ Deadeye thought. "Courage comes in many forms Twilight, you don't have to be a soldier to be brave.". Suddenly the lights dimmed as the show started. Spike came out and began the narration of the play. He told how the pegasi, unicorn, and earth pony tribes feuded with each other and caused a great cold snowstorm. It was only by the fire of friendship that three ponies found that saved Equestria from eternal winter. The ponies all enjoyed the play, especially the soldiers who were watching as it gave them more motivation to fight. After the play ended, bells began ringing and the heart carol began playing and everypony joined in.

_"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts,_

_as long as it burns, we cannot drift apart!_

_Though quarrels arise there numbers are few!_

_Laughter and singing will see us through!_

_We are a circle of pony friends, _

_a circle of friends we'll be till the very end!". _The soldiers in the crowd all felt tears roll down their eyes, including the COLTS. Big Mac tried to suck it up but was doing a poor job.

"Big Mac?" Luna asked the tearful stallion.

"Ah'm sorry it's just now ah see what ah'm really fightin for." Big Mac said as Luna hugged as Big Mac and let his tears flow down her coat. The cast than came out and bowed down. When Black Soul the CMC he got up and cheered loudly so the fillies would see him. Suddenly Deadeye's beeper went off. He than whispered in a voice only the COLTS advanced hearing could pick up.

"COLTS, we are being called to base but I don't leaving the princesses unguarded, Black Soul you stay here, the rest of you follow me." Deadeye whispered as he slowly sneaked out without Twilight noticing, the other COLTS did the same except Black Soul.

"Alright! Some city better be under attack if we are getting called now!" Autumn said angrily as they ran to COLTS-01.

* * *

"Manehattan has been invaded and turned into a warzone." Striper said. Shadow and Big Mac gave Autumn a dirty look.

"MANEHATTAN! MY FAMILY LIVES THERE!" Solar Blitz yelled.

"Don't worry I'm sure they got away in time." Striper said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!? I swear if those grifs hurt them!" Blitz said as he began to quiver and growl.

"Blitz calm down!" Striper said. Blitz was about to snap when he regained control of himself.

"I'm sorry." Blitz said. "I'm just so worried."

"It's okay I understand but you mustn't let your emotions get to you like that." Striper said. "COLTS Alpha and Delta are already on their way."

"Should we head over?" Deadeye asked.

"No, I got a feeling the grifs are gonna make a run at Ponyville since the princesses are there so stay here in case." Striper said.

"Yes sir!" The COLTS said all nervous at what had transpired. Outside the border of Ponyville, Captain Gore snuck closer with twenty Steel Talon commandos. There were not as many guards as originally thought so this would be a lot easier. The griffons made noises to get soldiers to break off from their groups and than silenced them. The number of guards slowly dwindled till there was almost none left.

"Move in." Gore said as the ST's made their way to the town hall. Black Soul's enhanced senses picked up movement outside and he knew they weren't ponies. He left his armor back a Sugarcube corner so he wouldn't be able to put it on meaning his identity would be compromised. The doors suddenly broke down as a dead guard was flung onto stage scaring the foals. Everypony began screaming.

"Everypony calm down!" Soarin shouted.

"Yes listen to the commander." A voice said. Soarin and Skullcrusher froze.

"Happy Holidays everypony!" Captain Gore said as he walked in with ten steel talons. "Sorry I missed the pageant, I ran into a little traffic."

"GORE!" Soarin screamed as he pulled out his sword.

"Soarin! Why does fate keep on making us meet?" Gore asked as he picked up a glass of punch and drank it.

"Hey meathead remember me?" Skullcrusher said standing up trying to get Gore's attention away from Soarin

"Skullcrusher get down! What are you doing he'll kill you!" Applejack cried.

"I'm doing my job sweetheart." Skullcrusher said as he fearlessly walked over to Gore.

"You've got guts little pony, I respect you for that." Gore said as he kicked Skullcrusher out of the way sending him into a crowd of ponies. The mane six had huddled around Celestia and Luna. Black Soul was hiding in the rafters up above.

_"I have to wait for the right moment to strike." _Black Soul thought.

"Oh my Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" Gore said. "I would bow but Lord Von Griffon put my head on a platter, you understand right?"

"Captain Gore. You have committed many war atrocities against my subjects!" Celestia said.

"War is an ugly buisness." Gore said. "Steel Talons, take the elements of harmony and princess Luna."

"Oh no you don't! Soarin said as he landed in front of the ponies Gore was after.

"You want them? You gotta go through us punk!" Skullcrusher said.

"Do you boys remember what happened last time? Let me refresh your memory." Gore said as he snapped his talons. Two STs swept in and knocked the two soldiers unconscious.

"NOO!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Captain Gore! You will not harm my sister or my subjects!" Celestia said as she fired a blast of magic from her horn at Gore. He put out his wing and absorbed the blast.

"WHAT?" Celestia said shocked.

"Oh dear how unfortunate." Gore said as she swept in and slashed Celestia's face and knocked the wind out of her. Black Soul saw this and his eyes went back to the evil red slits and his horn grew back.

"AHHHH!" Black Soul screamed as he knocked Captain Gore over.

"YOU SCUM!" Gore screamed as he threw his sword down on Black Soul who caught the blade.

"You're a COLT aren't you?" Gore asked.

"I'm more than that beakhead." Black Soul said as he ripped off his disguise and spread out his wings showing his terrifying appearance to the griffons. Pony and griffon were intimidated by Black Soul's appearance.

"What are you?" Gore asked actually scared of Black Soul.

"I am Black Soul of COLTS Omega! And I am your worst NIGHTMARE!" He screamed as he flew in and began fighting the Steel Talons. He wasn't wearing his armor so the blows he received were deadly. He stabbed one of the ST's in the skull killing it and choked another one to death. He than picked up a sword and killed three more before he was hit by a volley of spears. The crowd looked on terrified at the brawl that was occuring before their eyes. Black Soul saw the CMC huddled up in a corner and saw a spear headed for them.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as he ran in and stood in front of the fillies. The spear impaled him through the chest and finally brought him down.

"ASTRO!" Celestia cried.

"MR BUNNYHOP!" The fillies said as the began to cry.

"Mr. Bunnyhop? HA! That is cute!" Gore said as he prepared to capture the ponies he came for.

"N-no!" Celestia said weakly.

"Shut it sweetheart!" Gore screamed as he kicked Celestia in the face nearly knocking her out. The ponies all gasped.

"Now come with me and-" Gore said as he went to grab Luna.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Big Mac screamed as he and the other COLTS arrived.

"Oh! NOW what?" Gore complained. "Oh if it isn't COLTS Omega, do you mind tending to that dying one over there?". Big Mac looked and saw the CMC crying over Black Soul who had a spear coming out his chest.

"No." Deadeye said out loud as the COLTS all ran over to tend to him. Gore and the other ST's took this chance to escape.

"M-mr Bunnyhop you saved us." Applebloom said crying.

"Of course I did." Black Soul said as he coughed up blood.

"We're sorry this all our fault! We should have moved!" Scootaloo cried.

"Don't cry, I did my job and now I'm going to join all my fallen comrades in the Great Beyond." Black Soul said grunting.

"W-we love you!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I love you girls too." Black Soul said. Autumn was checking over Black Soul's body.

"How is he looking O-1?" Deadeye asked.

"Not good, that wound is fatal." Autumn said with a slight sniffle in his voice, it didn't take a detective to figure out he was crying. Blitz, Shadow, and Big Mac all felt sorrow in their hearts. Black Soul was just starting to become good and now he was going to die. Princess Celestia walked over to Black Soul.

"Astro?" Celestia asked.

"Celestia, I'm so sorry for what I did, I still love you." Black Soul said as his mane grew back, his coat went from black to a radiant yellow, his horn grew back, and his eyes went back to blue. He was once again the pony that Celestia fell in love with. He smiled as he closed his eyes as his death song gently sang him away into eternity. "Mr Bunnyhop! Please don't die!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Astro? Astro?" Celestia said but he was dead. "NOOOOOOO! ASTRO PLEASE I LOVE YOU COME BACK!"

"Damn those bucking grifs!" Deadeye screamed as he punched a hole in a nearby wall out of anger. "Princess, we have to take his body back to base, we will bring it back for a proper burial later.

"H-he can't be dead!" Celestia cried. Luna came over and comforted her sister.

"It's okay dear sister." Luna said sniffling. The ponies in the room had never seen their ruler cry so hard before. The mane six also were shedding tears.

"O-2 and O-4, take him." Deadeye said as Big Mac and Shadow picked up Black Soul's body.

"Do you girls wanna say good-bye?" Big Mac asked. Each of the fillies went and kissed Black Soul in the forehead and whispered a thank you to him for saving them.

"COLTS move out." Deadeye said holding back tears. The COLTS ran back to COLTS-01 with their fallen comrade.

"_He really was a good pony inside." _Big Mac thought as a tear rolled down his cheek.

**DAMN YOU GORE YOU EVIL BEAK-HEADED FUCK! A little violence to make up for all the romance earlier. R&R**

**"It is foolish and wrong to mourn the men who died. Rather we should thank God that such men lived." - General George Patton**


	32. Chapter 32

** Next Chapter.**

"Oh buck they're everywhere!"

"We need back up!"

"Oh sweet Celestia."

"We're getting overrun!"

"Three platoons down! Four platoons! Five platoons down!"

"STRIPER! THIS IS GENERAL BLUERIVER! WHERE THE BUCK ARE THE COLTS!?"

"I NEED YOU IN THE FIGHT COLTS!"

"General, this COLT A-L, be advised COLTS are on the ground.". The battle for Manehattan was going poorly, 80% of the pony troops there had been slaughtered and the griffons kept on coming. COLTS Alpha and Delta had arrived but even they might not be enough to take back Manehattan.

* * *

COLTS Omega raced back to COLTS-01 carrying their deceased comrade. Black Soul had been killed only moments ago by Captain Gore who had attempted to capture the elements and Luna. Black Soul gave his life defending the ponies. Everypony was feeling for Black Soul, he had just started to turn his life around and change his ways. Striper saw the COLTS arriving with a pony on their back.

"No." He said as he knew one of them had been killed. He ran out with other officers working at the base.

"Who was it?" Striper asked Deadeye.

"Black Soul." Deadeye said. "He was protecting the princesses and the elements when Gore killed him.". Striper noticed Black Soul's body and saw that he looked just like any other pony instead of his usual dark appearance.

"The time for mourning will come later, we need you boys in Manehattan. Every position has been overrun and the army is scattered at random points throughout the city. COLTS Alpha and Delta are already there." Striper said.

"Yes sir." Deadeye said. "Move out!"

"YES SIR!" The COLTS replied. Each of them making a promise to avenge Black Soul's death.

"Pick up men, it's a day's journey to Manehattan even at our speed!" Deadeye said as the ponies picked up the pace to the war torn city.

**XXXXXX**

The citizens of Ponyville where still in shock at what had just played out. Soarin and Skullcrusher were still unconscious, and many ponies were still mourning Black Soul. Celestia and the CMC were the ones who were affected the most.

"Sister, please stop crying. He is in a better place now" Luna said in an attempt to comfort her sister.

"We were about to finally be able to be together again and now he's-" Celestia said but couldn't finish the sentence because she was crying so hard. Luna gave her sister a tight hug. It must have been so hard for Celestia watching the pony she loved turn evil and locking him away for over a thousand years and when he was finally becoming good again he died right in front of her. Luna didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Big Mac.

"I-I hate them, I HATE THE GRIFFONS!" Celestia screamed as she floated into the air and created a glowing aura so bright it nearly blinded all the ponies in the room. Celestia than calmed down and floated back to the ground, her flowing mane was a mess and her eyes were red from crying.

"It's okay princess." Twilight said. Celestia sniffled and smiled at her. The two princesses than departed back to Canterlot. Applejack and Rarity were looking for their younger sisters but couldn't find them. They eventually found them sitting in the park where Black Soul took them and had a snow fight. They sat there sadly and quietly as they remembered all the good times they had with him. Even though he was only with them for a day, they felt like they had known him forever.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked as she approached her sister. "It's time to go home now."

"Come on Applebloom and Scootaloo, we have to get back to Sugarcube Corner." Applejack said but none of the fillies moved. Applejack and Rarity moved closer and saw they were etching something on a bare tree trunk. They moved closer and saw four initials and a heart carved into the tree.

_AB, S, SB, BH Best friends forever. _

Rarity and Applejack recognized the last initial as Bunnyhop. The two mares cried a little as they saw how much the fillies liked Black Soul. The three fillies than wrapped their scarfs around the tree and slowly walked back.

"Ah'm sorry sugarcube, he was a good pony." Applejack said as Applebloom collapsed into her sister's shoulder and began crying once again. Rarity put Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo on her back as the five ponies walked back to Sugarcube Corner. The found the rest of the mane six and Spike were already there but they were all dead silent. Even Pinkie Pie was quiet instead of her usual talkative and hyper self. It was a quiet night full of tears and mourning throughout Ponyville.

* * *

After twelve hours of non-stop full sprinting, the COLTS could see the destroyed and burning skyline of Manehattan. Blitz immediately began to flip out due to his worry about his family's safety.

"Oh no! What if they didn't make it out? What if they're-" Blitz said but was silenced by Big Mac.

"Ah'm sure they got out in time, you said they live on the border right?" Big Mac asked.

"Yeah." Blitz said. "They must have escaped before the grifs got to them.". Big Mac also had family in Manehattan but he wasn't worried, his aunt and uncle orange had moved from Manehattan to Dodge Junction which was farther inland when the war started. The COLTS saw a caravan of civilians walking away from the war torn city. They were carrying bags with food, blankets, water, and other necessities. The ponies began to clap when they saw the COLTS moving towards the city.

"It's the COLTS! We're saved!"

"Grifs got no idea what's coming their way!"

"Take back the city!". The COLTS nodded their heads and continued forward. Blitz could see his younger sister and mother in the far side of the exodus group and felt a sense of relief come over him. Deadeye looked at his troops and made a promise to himself.

_"I am not losing another soldier." _He thought as the COLTS advanced towards the city. They entered the outskirts which had not yet been attacked by the griffons. They saw civilians making last minute departures from their homes. There was no rally point since the army had been scattered, there were only pockets of small resistance forces throughout the city.

"LOOK OUT!" Autumn said as a flaming boulder hit a nearby tall building and sent it tumbling down on the COLTS. A large chunk of rock fell on Silent Shadow but he was able to kick it off.

"You okay?" Autumn asked as he helped Shadow to his feet.

"Yeah I think so." Shadow replied. "Thanks."

"No problem." Autumn replied. The COLTS were bonding with each other fast since Black Soul's death. Suddenly they heard crying.

"You guys hear that?" Deadeye asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said as he followed the source of the crying. He tracked it all the way to the rubble of what used to be an apartment.

"Sounds like sompony is trapped." Blitz said. Big Mac nodded and put his front hooves under the large rock and lifted it. He saw a mare holding two crying foals.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Deadeye asked.

"Yes thank you so much!" She said. "Where do I go?"

"O-3, carry her to the edge of the city so she can join the other leaving civilians." Deadeye said. Blitz went and hoisted the mare on his back.

"Hold on tight Ms." Blitz said as he sprinted full speed to the edge of the city to drop the family off. He arrived back after fifteen minutes due to his great speed.

"Alright let's keep moving." Deadeye said. There was an eerie silence, the only sounds came from the still blaring sirens and the occasional fire of cannons and catapults. Manehattan was usually constantly hustling and bustling with activity but now it was a ghost town. The eerie sounds of doors and windows creaking open and the sight of deserted buildings only added to the grim atmosphere.

"COLTS, anything beyond this point is considered to be hostile." Deadeye said. He figured no civilians would still be present this deep into the city. The COLTS started walking inside the buildings for cover since there were so many places for the griffons to ambush them. Deadeye's hearing picked up something on the other side of the wall they were at. Deadeye held up his hoof as he slowly advanced forward. Sweat began dripping down his face as the adrenaline in his body began pumping. He turned the corner and saw a figure come out at him, he almost fired before realizing who it was.

"Recoil! You scared the buck out of me." Deadeye said as Recoil and his team rounded the corner.

"Deadeye? Fancy seeing you here." Recoil said. "Where is Black Soul at?"

"He's dead." Shadow answered.

"Heh, how'd he do that? Not following orders and getting himself killed?" Recoil said laughing. The COLTS all became angry, the knew Black Soul and Recoil hated each other but that comment was inexcusable.

"He died protecting the princesses and all the ponies in Ponyville! Why don't you show a little respect!?" Autumn yelled. Deadeye turned around shocked.

"First of all sergeant, watch your mouth I do outrank you and second, I didn't know that's how he died!" Recoil said now feeling terrible for saying such a thing about Black Soul.

"Listen we have more important things to do that listen to you two bicker!" Deadeye said.

"He's right, the cities been overrun and the army is scattered all to hay!" Recoil said. "We better get moving."

"Agreed, COLTS move out." Deadeye said as COLTS Omega and Alpha walked in together to battle. They moved through rubble, dead bodies of soldiers, and destroyed artillery. Big Mac picked up a patch he found on one of the soldiers arms.

"This was the 4th regiment." Big Mac said.

"Nothing we can do for them now, keep moving." Deadeye ordered. They came to a clearing where they heard screaming and explosions. They saw a group of twenty unicorns fighting against an ambush. The COLTS immediately swept in and killed the ambushing griffons.

"Thank I thought we were goners." A unicorn said.

"What happened here?" Recoil asked.

"Grifs attacked in the evening last night, the used the cover of the snow here to sneak in on us, there were tens of thousands of them. We killed hundreds of them but they kept on coming. They eventually took the city." The unicorn said.

"How many of you are left?" Deadeye asked.

"There were 80,000 troops here when the grifs attacked, now I'm guessing there is maybe ten or fifteen thousand left who can aren't dead or injured." The unicorn said.

"Try to contact them or find the rest, we will organize a counter offensive." Deadeye ordered. "With two COLT teams here and a third incoming, we should be able to take the city back.

"Are there any other reinforcements coming?" The unicorn asked.

"General Silver Star called in all reserves and has directed them here, the reserves are about five million strong but only and eighth of them are coming here." Deadeye said. "They will be here in a few hours but the grifs artillery will level them before they can even get close. We have to strike now."

"What do you want us to do?" The unicorn asked.

"Round up all surviving troops and rally them here. We will move forward and kill as many grifs as we can." Deadeye explained.

"Yes sir! Good luck sir!" The unicorn said. "MEN! YOU HEARD HIM! MOVE OUT!"

"AYE AYE SIR!" The unicorns replied as they headed out. The COLTS moved deep into enemy territory and were now in stealth mode. The COLTS figured it would be best if they eliminated the griffon commanding officers which would leave the griffon forces in disarray and than take out the cannons and catapults. COLTS Alpha headed to the west while Omega went east. They were walking through a street when they heard marching.

"Hide!" Deadeye said as the COLTS ran into empty buildings or hid in the piles of rubble. They saw hundreds of griffons march past with large crossbows carried on platforms. The COLTS stood absolutely still as the griffons engaged in a conversation.

"The raid on Ponyville was a failure, Gore failed to capture either the elements or Princess Luna." A griffon general said.

"What do we do now? The whole reason we attacked this place was to draw the COLTS away from Ponyville."

"_So this whole invasion was just to distract us?"_ Deadeye thought a little shocked.

"It wasn't a total loss, they killed one COLT named Black Soul he was also called Mr. Bunnyhop!" The griffons all laughed. The COLTS found it hard not to jump out and kill them all, they were boiling with anger.

"We are probably gonna pull out." A griffon said.

"_Oh no, none of you buckers are leaving here alive." _Autumn thought. The COLTS snuck through the convoy of griffons and continued their way towards the artillery. After dodging massive patrols and killing griffons who had strayed from the group they made their way to the catapults and cannons, only problem? It was loaded with guards.

"Buck there is too many! How are we gonna take it out?" Shadow asked.

"Look sir!" Autumn said pointing to west. Deadeye said Recoil with his team and COLTS Delta which was now under command of lieutenant Raindrop since Earthshock had gone rampant.

"Anypony got a plan? I'm fresh out." Deadeye confessed. He than saw hundreds of pony soldiers appearing over the horizon. They must have been the remnants of the division that was stationed here.

"The calvary's here, lets take back the city!" Big Mac said.

**A little on the short side i know but like I said, football ruins my life so I didn't have much time. I also feel extremely bad about killing Black Soul after reading some of the comments. R&R**

**"We never retreated! We just heard there were more commies behind us than in front of us so we about-faced and attacked." - Lieutenant Chesty Puller.**


	33. Chapter 33

** Next Chapter.**

"FIRE!" The unicorn commander shouted as hundreds of unicorns fired spells, arrows, and spears at the griffons.

"Come on we gotta help!" Deadeye yelled as he ran up to one of the catapults and bucked it causing it to collapse. The other COLTS did the same and began bucking the artillery or picking up large rocks and smashing them. Eventually all of the catapults and artillery were taken out except for one cannon.

"FIRE!" The griffon said as it fired a cannonball straight at Big Mac. Macintosh stood there as the cannonball approached him. He put up his hooves and caught it, he then wound up and threw the cannonball back at the cannon killing the remaining griffons and artillery.

_"That was fer Black Soul!"_ Big Mac thought to himself.

"WE GOT INCOMING!" Recoil shouted as thousands of griffons began converging on the ponies position. The COLTS and unicorns took cover as the griffons began firing on them. There were no pegasi so the griffons ruled the air around Manehattan. The COLTS soon ran out of arrows for their crossbows and had to start using swords to kill the griffons. The unicorns had fired numerous shots into the sky calling all soldiers in the city to come help. The griffons then brought in a small assault cannon. It was nowhere near the size of the ones the ponies had just destroyed but it was still a threat. The griffons fired it and it blew several unicorns to pieces. The aerial griffons began swooping down and picking up ponies and carried them hundreds of feet into the air and then dropped them so they fell to their death. Shadow was taking cover when a pony that had been dropped by a griffon splattered right in front of him. Suddenly, all the griffons began falling down dead, Autumn looked and saw thousands of pegasi flying in and engaging the griffons. Thousands of Marines flooded into the city and began cleaning out the griffons.

"Sir! Reinforcements have arrived!" Autumn shouted.

"Excellent! Let's get our city back!" Deadeye said as he and the other COLTS charged the remaining griffons and slaughtered them. The ponies artillery began firing on the beach to kill any griffons trying to make an escape. The bombardment ceased after ten minutes of leveling the beach.

"Contact High Command, we've taken back Manehattan." Deadeye said as more and more ponies came into the city and secured it.

* * *

"Gore! What is the meaning of this!" Von Griffon screamed.

"Of what my lord?" Gore asked.

"You failed to bring me either Princess Luna or the elements of harmony!" Von Griffon yelled. "Not only that! The ponies have taken back Manehattan!"

"My apologies my lord, we did manage to kill thousands of ponies and a COLT." Gore said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Well there is come good news I suppose, seeing as this plan failed, what is our next course of action?" Von Griffon asked.

"Operation Doomsday." Gore said as someone walked into the room. "It appears our informant is here!"

"General Silver Star, I'm glad to see you could make it!" Von Griffon said as the earth pony walked in. "Have you learned anything else?"

"Plenty." Silver Star said smiling as his eyes glowed green.

**XXXXXXX**

Back at Ponyville, Skullcrusher had regained consciousness. The events of last night were a blur as he only recalled what happened up until Gore knocked him out.

"Ow sonofa-" Skullcrusher said. If he had a nickel for every time he had been knocked unconscious he would be a millionaire. Upon seeing him awake, Applejack ran and tackled him to the ground causing him to hit his head again. She covered him in kisses as she hugged him tightly. Applejack remembered how devastated Celestia was when Black Soul was killed and Applejack never wanted to experience something like that ever.

"Applejack?" Skullcrusher asked as Applejack continued to embrace him.

"Ah'm never losing you!" Applejack cried.

"Why did I almost die?" Skullcrusher asked. Applejack looked at him as she described what happened last night.

"_Poor guy, he deserves an Equestrian Cross for that." _Skullcrusher thought as he was informed of Black Soul's sacrifice.

"Ah'm sorry ah'm so clingy right now but ah don't what ah'd do without you sweetheart." Applejack said.

"Don't you worry.' Skullcrusher said as he pulled her next to him. "I'm never going anywhere.". Applejack smiled as she nuzzled Skullcrusher. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was sitting by Soarin's side in the hospital. He had no injuries and he would be alright when he woke up. Rainbow realized the time to tell him was now. Soarin moaned as he awoke.

"Soarin." Dash said.

"Rainbow? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT ABOUT THE PRINCESSES? DID WE STOP THE GRIFS?" Soarin asked. Rainbow felt touched by Soarin's concern for her and every other pony.

"Yes, we are alright." Rainbow said. She told Soarin how Black Soul was killed.

"I wish I wasn't so weak! I could have helped him!" Soarin said.

"You're not weak, you are one of the strongest ponies I ever met.' Dash said. "When you got in between that huge griffon and everypony else, I knew I could never have been able to do that. Because of that, your strong in my book." Dash said. Soarin smiled at her.

"Soarin." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow." Soarin said at the same time. The two laughed.

"You can go first." Soarin said.

"Soarin I." Rainbow said turning red. "I have always kind of liked you."

"Well I hoped so, we are friends right?" Soarin asked.

"More than a friend though, I-I." Rainbow said. Soarin knew what she was trying to say and he could tell she was nervous.

"Rainbow." He said. "I have also liked you, you are athletic, fast, brave, loyal, and at the Gala last year you looked absolutely beautiful." Soarin said. Rainbow squeed at his comments. She couldn't take it anymore as she jumped on him.

"Soarin I love you!" She said as she squeezed so tight the soldier couldn't breathe.

"I love you too, will you be my special somepony?" He asked. Rainbow couldn't believe it, her life-long crush had just asked her out! She was so happy she felt like Pinkie Pie at a candy factory.

"YES!" She happily screamed as the two kissed each other. After kissing they heard someone whimpering outside.

"Who is that?" Soarin asked. Rainbow looked out the window and saw Scootaloo walking and crying. Rainbow figured she was still upset over Black Soul's death.

"Hey kiddo!" Rainbow said as she flew down. "Are you okay?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said. "No I'm not okay. Mr Bunnyhop is dead!"

"Hey I know it's sad but do you wanna stay with me and Soarin for the day?" Rainbow asked.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked happily.

"You bet!" Soarin said as he also flew down. Scootaloo idolized Rainbow Dash and Soarin was a Wonderbolt so this was like a dream come true.

"YEAH!" She said. She couldn't fly well yet so Soarin and Rainbow Dash each took one of her hoofs and then took off flying over the horizon. Scootaloo looked up and could of swore she saw a familiar alicorn smile at her from the sky.

* * *

Manehattan had been retaken, about 63,000 ponies had been killed and 10,000 more injured. Eighty percent of the city was destroyed but the griffons lost over half their force.

"Gentlecolts." General Blue River said. "Excellent work here today, I'll be sure to put in a word with the princess."

"That won't be necessary sir." Deadeye said. "COLTS return to base!" Deadeye said.

"Aye aye sir!" COLTS Omega replied as they sprinted back towards COLTS-01 and Ponyville. It was a fourteen hour journey sprinting at full speed before they made it back to base. Striper was already there to welcome them back.

"Excellent work boys! You saved Ponyville and Manehattan!" Striper praised. "I do have bad news though."

"What?" Big Mac asked. Striper looked down as a tear rolled down his eye.

"Earthshock had to be put down, five doctor went to examine him and he attacked and killed the doctors so we had to put him down." Striper said. Recoil and Deadeye were the most affected by this. Deadeye, Recoil, and Earthshock were the original three COLTS and were also best friends. Recoil and Deadeye felt their rage build up but were able to suppress it. Deadeye wasn't sure how much more he could take, first Black Soul and now Earthshock. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.

"He will be buried in his home town and his name will go up with Black Soul's, Waverunner's, and Duststorm's on the Wall of Honor." Striper said.

"Damn it, DAMN IT!" Recoil yelled.

"He's dead?" Deadeye said. He refused to believe his friend was dead.

"It's okay captain." Autumn said supporting his captain. Autumn always aimed to please his seniors.

"I know this hard for you but honor him by pushing through this and continuing the fight for the cause he dedicated his life to." Striper said. Recoil and Deadeye felt Striper was right.

"COLTS, let's go back to Ponyville." Deadeye said as the COLTS headed back to Big Mac's home town.

Back at Ponyville, the mane six were worried about the COLTS, they had just disappeared the night before and hadn't left any hint of where they had gone. After arriving in Ponyville, the COLTS went their separate ways. A regiment of one thousand Marines had been assigned to protect Ponyville, particularly the mane six so they weren't crowded in Sugarcube Corner anymore. Big Mac headed back to Sweet Apple Acres where he saw numerous patrols guarding the property. He entered his household and saw Applebloom sitting by the fire.

"Bloom?" Big Mac said. Applebloom turned around.

"Big Mac where were you last night?" Applebloom asked. Big Mac knew his life would be so much easier if he just told his sisters who he really was, he didn't care what command would do to him.

"Bloom, get AJ, ah have something to tell ya'll." Big Mac said. Applebloom brought Applejack downstairs and they waited for him to talk.

"What is it Big Mac?" Appejack asked. Big Mac was about to reveal his identity when he decided he could not do it.

"Last night ah went outside to get some fresh air and ah ran into some of those attacking griffons and they pushed me all the way to the Everfree Forest an knocked me out." Big Mac lied.

"M-mr. Bunnyhop died." Applebloom said sniffling. Big Mac put his head down. He will never get that image of Black Soul with the spear impaling his body out of his head.

"Ah know sugar, he was a good pony." Big Mac said as his sister began crying again. "He's with ma and pa and Granny Smith now and he ain't in pain no more."

"But he is still gone forever!" Applebloom cried.

"Nopony's gone forever, we all meet him again someday." Big Mac said. This calmed Applebloom down a little as she stopped crying and smiled a little knowing Black Soul wasn't really gone. Big Mac was also sad not only from Black Soul's death but he figured since Luna was almost captured she would not be allowed to leave Canterlot and he would not see her for a long time. He went upstairs with his sisters to go to bed for the night. Autumn was heading to a motel to stay in when he saw Rarity and Sweetie Belle with ice cream. He knew that Sweetie Belle and Black Soul were close so Rarity probably took her to get ice cream to make her feel better.

"Autumn!" Sweetie Belle said as she ran to him in tears.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Autumn asked. He knew she was crying from last night but he had to act like he didn't know.

"S-s-some griffons attacked and they killed Mr. Bunnyhop!" Sweetie cried. Autumn felt rage and sorrow build up again.

"I'm so sorry Sweetie." Autumn said as he picked her up and hugged her. "It's okay to cry."

"B-b-but I miss him!" Sweetie cried.

"I know, he was a very brave pony and I know he must have fought very hard to stay with you." Autumn said. "You know he is still here?"

"What do you mean?" Sweetie asked.

"His body is dead but his soul is still with us, if you look in the stars at night, you might see his soul flying across the night sky. He will always be with us, just as a spirit." Autumn said. Sweetie stopped crying and she began to smile.

"R-really?" The filly asked.

"Yes." Autumn replied. "And I know he wouldn't want to see you so sad."

"I guess." Sweetie said as her tears finally dried up.

"How bout you go find your cutie marks?" Autumn said. "Have you tried wrestling yet?"

"Actually I don't think we have! Thanks Autumn!" Sweetie said as she trotted off to find her friends.

"Sweetie be back home soon! It is getting dark!" Rarity called out. Rarity went up to Autumn and just stared at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Autumn that was the sweetest and most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Rarity said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"It must be hard for her, losing one so close at such a young age." Autumn said.

"She is a strong filly." Rarity said. "I wouldn't trade her for any other pony in Equestria."

"Your a great sibling Rarity, much better than I was to my brother." Autumn said. He often picked on and beat up his younger brother because well, that's what brothers do.

"Come on darling, you look exhausted. How bout I make a kettle of tea?" Rarity asked.

"That sounds nice!" Autumn said as the two held each others hooves and headed to Rarity's house. Deadeye was also headed towards the motel when he ran into Spike.

"Hey Spike." He said.

"Hey you're um-" Spike said trying to recall his name.

"Deadeye." Deadeye said.

"Oh yeah Deadeye! The one Twilight is always talking about!". Spike said causing Deadeye to turn red.

_"She's always talking about me?_" Deadeye thought.

"That reminds me, she wants you to come over." Spike said.

"Sure." Deadeye said as he followed Spike to Twilight's house. He was having an interesting conversation and was taking a liking to the young dragon.

"So you wanna be a COLT?" Deadeye asked after Spike told him of the 'Young Colts'.

"Yup!" Spike said proudly.

"Well it is far from easy, only the most elite of the elite are even considered for candidacy." Deadeye said.

"That's why I'm starting now so I have a head start!" Spike said as the entered the library. Twilight was sitting in a corner sipping a cup of tea.

"Twilight?" Deadeye asked. The unicorn turned around and Deadeye could see she was very distraught.

"Spike could you excuse us for a moment?" Twilight asked.

"Okay." Spike said as he went back outside.

"Twilight is everything alright?" Deadeye asked. Twilight ran into him crying.

"IT WAS SO HORRIBLE! THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Twilight cried. Deadeye knew she must have been referring to last night.

"Hey it's alright, uh." He said. He was not good at comforting his own soldiers, let alone mares who had never seen such blood shed.

"But Princess Celestia lost her loved one!" Twilight said.

_"Wait, Black Soul and Princess Celestia loved each other?" _Deadeye thought. "Shhh Twilight, it's over now, the grifs are never coming back."

"How could you know?" Twilight asked.

"I hear the COLTS are stationed here." Deadeye said.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, no grif is dumb enough to mess with the COLTS." Deadeye said. Twilight felt much better now knowing the COLTS were there.

"Thanks Captain, can I get you some tea?" Twilight asked.

"Um yeah that would be nice." Deadeye said as he walked into the other room and hit his head on the low hang and broke it.

"Um Deadeye?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah?" Deadeye asked before realizing what he did.

"Didn't that hurt? That's really hard wood right there." Twilight said.

"Oh uh OWW OWW OWW! THAT HURT!" Deadeye said pretending to be hurt. He knew Twilight was on to him and he couldn't risk blowing his cover in the slightest.

"Maybe you should get some rest, you look awfully tired." Twilight said. This was true, Deadeye was rather tired from the past three days. Even a COLT needed sleep once in a while.

"Thats probably a good idea." Deadeye said.

"There is a spared bed in the guest room." Twilight said. Deadeye looked at his body.

"Twilight, I really don't think I'll fit on any bed here." Deadeye said as he laid down on the floor and soon fell asleep. Once he was asleep Twilight went to the trunk he was carrying with him. It was padlocked with such a strong chain only a COLT could open it. Unfortunately it wasn't magic proof and Twilight used her magic to quietly open it. She gently placed the chain on the ground and opened the trunk. She knew it was wrong to go through other ponies stuff but she had to figure out what has in there. She pulled out nothing out of the ordinary, a sword, dagger, and a canteen. Next she pulled out Deadeye's crossbow but what she saw next confirmed her suspicions. Deadeye's COLT armor, Twilight tried lifting it up with her magic but it was too heavy, she tried moving it physically but it wouldn't budge. She than found a dogtag.

_Captain Deadeye. Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squad Omega._

_"He is a COLT." _Twilight thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard somepony behind her.

A rather upset Deadeye.

"OH! Deadeye I uh-" Twilight said.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"I was just-" Twilight said.

"Snooping through my stuff and showing off my secret for the world to see?" Deadeye scolded. Twilight looked down.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. Deadeye felt he want a little hard on her and eased up a bit.

"Well since you already know I might as well tell you." Deadeye said. "I am a COLT."

"So that explains why you are so strong! And why you are always gone when the COLTS show up! And-" Twilight exclaimed.

"Listen Twilight, you cannot tell anypony!" Deadeye said. "Do you promise not to tell?"

"Yes I promise." Twilight said.

"Good we will speak no more of this and forget it ever happened." Deadeye said as he went to go back to sleep.

"Deadeye?" Twilight asked. "I just need to know one thing and I will never bring this up again."

"Fine, what is it?" Deadeye asked.

"Who rescued Shining Armor?" Twilight asked.

"My team did." Deadeye said.

"You mean you rescued my brother?" Twilight asked. Deadeye's eyes went wide.

"Well me and my team did." He said. Twilight ran up to him and kissed him straight on the lips. Deadeye froze but he eventually went with it and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." Twilight whispered as she left. Deadeye sat there both confused and in an odd way, happy.

**Uh oh! Twi knows Deadeye is a COLT and we all know she sucks at keeping secrets! Looks like that fuck General Silver Star is the traitor! R&R**

**"It is better to die young for something than to live long for nothing." **


	34. Chapter 34

** Next Chapter.**

Silent Shadow found Fluttershy sitting outside tending to her animals. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in the sunlight. He admired that even in the midst of Equestria's greatest war, there was still somepony with great innocence. He knew he liked her but he was to scared to admit to her. He found it funny how admitting his feelings to this mare scared him more than death itself. He moved closer to greet her.

"There you go Mr. Duck, all fixed up." She said sweetly. The duck quacked in approval and walked away towards the river. Shadow was right behind her.

"Fluttershy?" Shadow asked. Fluttershy screamed and ran behind a bush. Shadow figured he wasn't making any noise and Fluttershy probably didn't hear him so he accidently scared her.

"Fluttershy?" Shadow asked. She poker her head out of the bush still a little shaken up.

"Oh Shadow, it's just you." She said as she slowly walked out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He said with guilt.

"Oh it's okay." Fluttershy said. "I'm just still a little shaken up from what happened the other night.". Shadow couldn't imagine how scared Fluttershy must have been and he felt extremely sorry for her that she had to endure that whole ordeal. She began to roll into a ball and whimper at the horrid memories.

"Fluttershy?" He asked as he went and sat next to her.

"Oh I was so scared! I thought we were all going to die!" She cried. It broke Shadow's heart to see her like this so he tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, everypony was scared." He said.

"Skullcrusher and Soarin weren't. They walked right up to the big griffon without even stopping!" Fluttershy said.

"Well they're soldiers, it's their job." Shadow said.

"I could never go to war! How do you do it Shadow?" The pegasus asked. Shadow was stumped, he really didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know, you just get used to it after a while." Shadow said. He could tell Fluttershy was very scared and he knew how sensitive she was.

"Fluttershy?" He said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I promise I'll never ever let anything happen to you." Shadow said. Fluttershy was speechless, nopony ever said anything like that to her before. She looked at the massive, strong, and kind stallion next to her. She felt so secure at his side. She had only known him for a couple weeks but she could feel something special with him. The two shared much in common, they were both kind, shy, and innocent in their own way. True Shadow had killed hundred of griffons but he was still pure at heart. He never killed or mistreated POW's and he never fought to kill, only to protect.

"Will you stay with me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Always." Shadow said. Fluttershy looked away and blushed at his comments.

The two of them spotted a beetle that had fallen on it's back and was having trouble getting up. Fluttershy squealed, taking care of animals was one thing but she was terrified of bugs. Instead of killing the insect like most ponies would, Shadow used his hoof to flip the beetle back on its feet.

"Go on little one." Shadow said as the beetle scurried away. Fluttershy had never met such a gentle pony before. Whenever any of her friends saw a bug they all freaked out and tried to get rid of it by squishing it.

"You let him go." Fluttershy said.

"Of course, I respect all life in our realm. Even the insect has it's values." Shadow explained. The two of them went back inside and decided to settle down. Shadow was rather tired from all the adrenaline draining combat he had been in. He laid down on the floor and yawned.

"Oh my, you look tired." Fluttershy said as she went over and sat by him.

"Sorry I'm just-" Shadow said as he yawned loudly again. "Really tired from battle."

"It's okay I understand. Wouldn't you rather lay on a couch or a bed?" She asked.

"I don't think I'd fit." Shadow said.

"I'll get you some blankets." Fluttershy said as she pulled out at least a dozen sheets, pillow, and blankets. She laid them on the ground and Shadow rolled onto them.

"Thank you." He said dozing off. Fluttershy could see his half closed eyes and began to sing a lullaby to him.

_"Hush now, quiet now._

_ It's time to lay your sleepy head, _

_Hush now, quiet now._

_It's time to go to bed"._ Shadow drifted off to sleep as Fluttershy finished the lullaby. His mother used to sing it to him and his brothers when they were foals. She had such a soothing and beautiful voice. Once he was asleep, Fluttershy was going to go upstairs but she felt better when she was with Shadow. She came back downstairs and cuddled next to him. She too, soon fell asleep. On the other side of Ponyville, Solar Blitz was headed towards Sugarcube Corner. He knew Pinkie Pie must have shaken up from the whole incident the other night. He had seen plenty of death in his career but Pinkie was only a civilian and didn't deserve to go through all that. He wanted to bring her something but couldn't figure out what. He eventually settled on a bouquet of flowers with a box of chocolates and a get well soon card for her broken leg. He said hello to Mrs. Cake and he headed upstairs. He used his super hearing to see if she was crying or not but he didn't hear anything.

"She must be sleeping." Blitz said to himself as he opened the door and saw nothing.

"HIYA BLITZY!" Pinkie said as she popped out of nowhere. Blitz was startled and he fell backwards down the stairs.

"AH! OW! OW! AHH! OUCH!" He said as he hit each stair. Pinkie just stared there in awe.

"BLITZY! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay!" He said as he came back upstairs. He had landed on the flowers during his fall and they had been destroyed but the chocolates were somehow still intact. "I got this for you."

"Really? For me?" Pinkie said as Blitz handed her the chocolates. She opened her mouth and quickly swallowed all the treats. He was happy to see she was back to her old self. He admired her for pulling through so much and still keeping that goofy smile on her face.

"How's your leg?" Blitz asked.

"Oh its okay." Pinkie said looking at her back leg. Blitz still felt guilty about what happened.

_"It was all your fault!" _A voice in Blitz's head said. _"You can't save her! You will kill her!"._

_"_NO!" Blitz screamed. Pinkie looked at him weird.

"Are you okay Blitzy? She asked puzzled.

"Yeah I uh just remembered I lost a bet with Autumn." Blitz said. He was confused to what that voice was but he didn't like it. It said he would kill Pinkie, he would never hurt her!

"Well thats not very fun!" She said frowning. "I know what will cheer you up!"

"What?" Blitz asked as Pinkie gave him a quick hug. She was right, it did cheer him up.

"Thanks Pinkie, I needed that." Blitz said as the two sat there and exchanged jokes and funny stories for hours until they called it a night.

* * *

_"Kill them, you know you want too." _

_"You are built for nothing else."_

_"Kill them"_

_"Kill them now"._ Big Mac had gotten scared and tired of these voice so he left his house to go some cider at the pub. Skullcrusher was there so if anything happened then he could protect his sister. He entered and saw Autumn chugging down cider as well. His eyes were baggy and dark from lack of sleep and his mane was ruffled and dirty.

"Hey." Big Mac said.

"Sup." Autumn replied.

"You hearin the voices too?" Big Mac asked.

"You bet, they keep telling to do all these awful things! I don't like it!" Autumn said. Autumn was in a very bad mood, he hadn't slept because of the voices and he was frustrated with all the death occuring around him.

"Just calm down." Big Mac said as he noticed other ponies staring at Autumn.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Autumn said getting out of his chair. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Come on Autumn yer makin a scene." Big Mac said trying to calm Autumn down before he hurt somepony.

"OH SHUT UP!" Autumn yelled. "You think I'm making a scene? How about you walking around and dating Nightmare Moon?"

"Alright listen up! Ah don't know why yer acting like this but ah don't like it! Come on ah'm taking you home!" Big Mac said as he grabbed Autumn by the hoof. Big Mac looked up to see Autumn's other hoof smash into his face and knocked him back several feet.

"Dont you touch me farmboy!" Autumn said.

"Oh thats how you wanna dance huh?" Big Mac said. "FINE!". He said as he launched himself at Autumn and slammed Autumn's head into the table. Autumn responded by pulling a stool out of the ground and smacking Big Mac in the face with it. The two exchanged blows as they destroyed the building. They were using everything they could find as a weapon. Both of their pupils were beginning to shrink as they tried to kill each other. Autumn went to punch Big Mac but the red stallion dodged it and Autumn's blow struck a four foot thick concrete beam and shattered it to pieces. The fight had woken up everypony in Ponyville and they were all gathering around to see the fight. Applejack and Rarity were both up with their sisters and saw what was taking place. They were horrified when Big Mac landed on top of Autumn in front of them and he tried to bite out Autumn's throat. This was no simple fight, they were legit trying to kill each other!

"I'll KILL you!" Autumn growled in a disturbing new voice. Rarity and Sweetie Belle froze when they heard that.

"Rarity?" Sweetie whimpered. "Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know Sweetie." Rarity said as she closed her sister's eyes and looked away. "SOMEPONY PLEASE STOP THEM!"

"AH'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Big Mac yelled as he made anther run at Autumn. Applejack was shocked to see her brother so violent. Applebloom began crying.

"BIG MAC PLEASE STOP!" She cried.

"AUTUMN! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Rarity ordered but neither of the stallions took any notice.

"Skullcrusher! Do something!" Applejack cried. Skullcrusher ran in to the middle to stop them but was shortly knocked twenty feet away from a stray blow. Autumn and Big Mac made a final run when somepony grabbed the back of their manes. They were both hoisted into the air and there heads were smashed into each other. They were than dropped, they looked up to see an enraged Deadeye looking down on them.

"Nothing to see here! Everypony just go back home." Deadeye said. He went to the pub's owner and gave him a thousand bits. "That should pay for the damages, I apologize for my soldiers behavior.". Deadeye grabbed the two semi-conscious stallions by their manes and brought them to a secluded location to yell at them.

**You can probably notice the lack of effort I put into this chapter but I am so damn tired! Football for eight hours a day does a number on you! Next chapter will be much longer and juicier. R&R!**

**"My only regret is that I have but one life to give for my country." - Nathan Hale.**


	35. Chapter 35

** Next Chapter.**

Deadeye dragged Autumn and Big Mac by their manes until they reached a secluded spot where nopony would see or hear them.

"WHAT THE BUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" Deadeye screamed as he grabbed the two stallions by the throat. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

"Sir I-" Autumn began to say.

"You shut up! Do you realize you may have just blown our cover?" Deadeye growled. "No normal pony could have caused damage like that! The whole town probably knows our secret now! Both of you are demoted and you are lucky I don't have the two of you jailed and executed for such behavior!"

"SIR!" Autumn and Big Mac said at the same time.

"I don't wanna hear it! Next time I'll just kill both of you!" Deadeye said as he slammed them to the ground and walked away. Autumn and Big Mac sat there awkwardly.

"Well this sucks." Autumn said with a nervous chuckle.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"Mac, I'm sorry, I don't know what the hay I was thinking! It's just those voices combined with the lack of sleep just made me snap." Autumn said.

"Ah'm sorry too, ah've been hearin those voice too." Big Mac said.

"So we cool?" Autumn asked as he held out his hoof.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said hitting his hoof against Autumns. Truth be told, neither really remembered what happened, only that they got into a fight but the details were unknown.

"Rarity's going to be so upset with me." Autumn said grimly. Big Mac agreed the two of them were nervous about facing everypony again but their beepers suddenly went off and they were forced to head to COLTS-01. Back at Ponyville, many ponies were still in shock at what had just happened.

"I can't believe Autumn would act like that!" Rarity said in shock.

"Did you see the look on ma brother's face?" Applejack said. Soon the rest of the mane six arrived.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Big Mac and Autumn tried to kill each other literally!" Applejack said.

"They were just fighting, you know how stallions are." Rainbow said.

"No no no no Rainbow you don't understand! The two of them were going for each other's throats!" Rarity cried.

"She's not joking." The ponies all looked to see Skullcrusher getting up. He had a black eye.

"But why would they fight like that? Aren't they friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah wish ah knew." Applejack said. "Ah wish ah knew.". Silent Shadow, Solar Blitz, and Deadeye had received the call to base and were heading over. Deadeye filled the two in on what just happened.

"WHAT?" Blitz said shocked.

"But why would they do that?" Shadow asked.

"I fear we may be losing ourselves." Deadeye said. "The Colonel will explain everything when we get there.". The three ponies eventually arrived at COLTS-01 and saw all the other active COLTS were present. There were now seventy five COLTS with the addition of the ones who completed training the other night. They saw Big Mac and Autumn awkwardly standing in a corner.

"Man, what happened?" Blitz asked. Big Mac and Autumn looked down.

"COLTS! Listen up!" Striper yelled. "Von Griffon has made a big mistake, he has been spotted by all our recon ten miles from the western front in a griffon base!"

"Let's get the grif!" A COLT shouted as a large cheering was heard in the crowd.

"Hang on soldier. We need to approach this carefully, if we capture or kill him we can end this war tonight!" Striper said. "We will send COLTS Omega in to take him out! The rest of you will provide assistance to the troops on the western front are we clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" The COLTS replied.

"Good, we deploy in two hours!" Striper said. Outside the facility, a small creature looked and listened.

"Lord Von Griffon, the COLTS are all at their base in the Everfree Forest." The creature said into a magical talking device.

"Are you sure?" Von Griffon asked.

"Positive, we have two hours." The spy said. Back at the griffon capital, Von Griffon chuckled.

"It is ready Captain Gore." Von Griffon said. "Begin Operation Doomsday."

"It will be done my lord." Gore said. He wanted to savor this moment, the COLTS would all finally be destroyed!

* * *

The city of Trottingham had just completed repairs from the assault on it over a year ago. Many families had moved back in and there were hundreds of soldiers stationed there to protect it. Two sentries stood guard at the entrance to the city.

"Sir?" A Marine asked as twenty ponies approached the city.

"It's the COLTS! Let them through." The CO said as the twenty COLTS got closer. "What brings you to Trotting-". One of the COLTS used his sword to slice off the CO's head.

"WOAH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" The sentries said as they threw spears and arrows at the COLTS but they all missed. The COLTS swept in and killed the sentries before making their move on the city. Thousands of civilians began running in stark terror as all the soldier stationed there ran to face the threat.

"ITS THE COLTS! THEY'RE THE ONES ATTACKING US!" A Marine screamed.

"OH BUCK WE'RE DEAD!" A soldier yelled. They knew taking on the COLTS was suicide but they had to stall the traitorous ponies until everypony go to safety. The COLTS came in and began firing at the guards. They also took aim at all the civilians who ran past. They fired on stallions, mares, even foals who were trying to escape. The soldiers guarding the city looked in horror as the COLTS shot down and killed civilians. The COLTS than proceeded to light buildings on fire which killed many more innocent ponies. Buildings fell and hundreds of dead foals and mares lie mutilated on the streets. The COLTS all killed as many ponies as they could before leaving but not before giving a sick smile with twisted laughter. About nine-hundred civilians were killed along with three hundred soldiers. The city lie in ruins and everypony was furious!

"Why did they attack us?" A petrified Marine asked.

"I don't care but those evil sick buckers are each going to pay for this!" An enraged pegasus said.

"The COLTS are no better than the grifs! We should kill them all!" A Marine shouted as he was met with hundreds of approvals. The COLTS who had attacked the city looked back. Their eyes glowed green as they walked away.

* * *

"Colonel Striper?" Deadeye asked.

"Yes?" Striper replied.

"My men, myself included, have been hearing voices in our heads telling us to do awful things. What are they?" Deadeye asked.

"Your mental condition must be deteriorating, I fear you may all soon go rampant." Striper said looking down. Deadeye froze upon hearing this news.

"Is there anything you can do?" Deadeye asked.

"No, you must simply not lose control of yourselves." Striper said.

"I understand sir." Deadeye said.

"Get your team ready." Striper said. "You're leaving in five minutes.". Deadeye got his team together as the approached a stealth carriage. They each got on and prepared for the travel to their insertion point. Big Mac suddenly got chills up his spine and he knew something was wrong but he simply put it off.

"I can't believe we're finally going to get the grif!" Blitz said excitedly.

"Big Mac, Autumn what happened?" Shadow asked referring to their fight.

"I think we may have gone rampant. I was hearing those voices in my head and-" Autumn began to say.

"Wait, you're getting those too?" Shadow asked.

"We all are." Deadeye said. "If we are not careful we will go rampant. Those voices are your aggressive side trying to take you over."

"That's a comforting thought." Autumn said. He was still ashamed of himself for attacking Big Mac. The COLTS soon arrived at their drop off point.

"Good luck men." The pegasus pulling the carriage said. The COLTS jumped off and fell hundreds of feet to the ground. They used their built in gliders to land on the ground. Once they were on the ground they stealthily moved forward, they were surprised they hadn't seen any patrols yet.

"Where are the grifs all at?" Autumn asked.

"Who knows but it makes our job easier if they aren't patrolling." Deadeye said. Eventually they saw the facility they were looking for.

"Why aren't there any guards?" Big Mac asked pointing out the lack of guards.

"I don't like this, stay frosty." Deadeye said as the COLTS advanced. They approached the door and saw a dead body laying there. They assumed it was a griffon but as they got closer they realized it was a pony. They were horrified when they figured out who it was.

"General Silver Star?" They all said in shock.

"Wait, if this is him than-" Blitz said.

"I don't even wanna bucking know who is in control of the military!" Autumn said angrily. They all realized that the General Silver Star that was currently in command was a fake! Which meant things were very bad.

"Wait there's a note!" Shadow said as he pulled out a piece of paper behind the general's body. On it were three simple words.

_COLTS, You lose._

**AWWWWWW SHEEEEEEET! Shit is about to go down! I decided to write three short seperate chapters instead of one long chapter. R&R**_  
_

**"When the Power of Love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace." - Bob Marley**


	36. Chapter 36

** Next Chapter.**

Back at Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Luna were looking over plans with General Silver Star when a bloody and beaten platoon of soldiers came in.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" The CO cried.

"Lieutenant! What happened to you?" She asked horrified.

"It was the bucking COLTS! They turned on us and killed nearly a thousand innocent civilians at Trottingham!" The Lieutenant explained. This news struck Luna hard.

"There must be a mistake!" Luna cried. "There has to be!"

"Your majesty, I swear to you I tell the truth, all my men were there and we have pictures." The Lieutenant said as he pulled out pictures that had been taken. On them were the COLTS burning the city and killing everypony they saw. Luna's heart broke when she was Big Mac and his squad in one of the pictures laughing over the pile of dead foals.

"They must have gone rampant!" Celestia said sadly.

"Actually, look at their eyes. Striper said if they were rampant their eyes would be much smaller and red. Their eyes in this picture are completely normal! They were acting completely out of free will." Silver Star said.

"NO!" Luna cried. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Your majesty the COLTS were against us from the start. Striper and his band must have sided with griffons." Silver Star said.

"What proof do you have?" Luna demanded.

"The proof is right here!" Silver Star said pulling out a picture of Big Mac finishing off a family of terrified foals. Luna saw this and was angered and saddened. How could Big Mac do this? Luna finally decided the Big Mac she fell in love with as gone. She no longer held any feelings for him.

"Princess shall I execute the kill order?" Silver Star asked.

"Yes." Luna and Celestia said with anger. The COLTS would all pay for what they did.

* * *

**(Play music from Star Wars, Order 66 to make this next scene more epic)**

A group of twenty COLTS lead by the new Captain Sidesweep landed at the Western Front where they saw the ponies firing at their direction. They figured the ponies were firing at griffons.

"Come on lets go!" Sidesweep said as they charged. Numerous arrows and spells hit the COLTS. They finally realized the ponies were firing at THEM. The sheer volume of fire brought down most of the COLTS leaving only Sidesweep, he only tried to dodge and block incoming projectiles and he did not kill anypony but he was eventually overwhelmed. He lay on the ground bleeding profusely as an enraged Marine came up and stabbed him through his eye socket killing him. Near the city of Baltimare, another COLTS squad who was helping defend the city found themselves under heavy fire. They were shocked when they saw it was ponies not griffons firing on them. The COLTS of that squad all fell down dead in a matter of minutes. Their dead bodies were than stomped on and spat on by angry ponies. Another COLTS squad who was leading an artillery platoon was decimated by the cannon fire, the COLTS bodies lay in pieces on the ground. In the air, a COLT squad being pulled in a chariot was attacked by Air Defense Pegasi who disabled the COLTS built-in gliders and the COLTS in it fell thousands of feet to their death.

"NON LETHAL TAKEDOWNS!" Recoil shouted as COLTS Alpha came under attack by hundreds of soldiers at Hoofington. They didn't know why they were being attacked but they were taking heavy fire. Recoil looked in horror as thousands of spells, arrows, and spears, struck his comrades and they fell to the ground dead. Eventually he too was overwhelmed and was thrown into the street.

"MURDERER!" The crowd screamed.

"TRAITOR!"

"YOU ARE SICK AND TWISTED!"

"EVIL BUCKER."

"YOU DESERVE TO BURN!". Recoil refused to fight back against the ponies who were attacking him as they all brutally stomped on him and stabbed him. His armor absorbed most of the blows until the ponies used a rare diamond to cut the armor slightly. Recoil was than stabbed through the stomach with a spear. He began to lose consciousness as he saw flames rising up around him. He started to burn and bleed to death as the crowd cheered.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT KILLER!". Recoil's last thought was simple.

"_Why?". _His thoughts went dark as he slowly died. All across Equestria the COLTS were being killed. Even COLTS could not survive the volume of blows they endured. Each of the COLTS refused to fight back as they were brutally killed. At COLTS-01, Striper was receiving many messages he did not want to hear.

"COLTS Alpha, decimated."

"COLTS Delta, decimated."

"COLTS Epsilon, decimated."

"COLTS Gamma, decimated."

"COLTS Beta, decimated.

"COLTS Omega, active.". Striper was relieved that his son had not been killed yet but he did not know what was going on here. The COLTS had done nothing wrong! They had saved Equestria more than once from defeat and this is how they were repaid?. He felt a tear go down his cheek, he looked at all the COLTS as his own children. He couldn't listen to the messages any more as he left the room.

"COLTS Sigma, decimated."

* * *

_Personal Journal of Shining Armor_

_The COLTS have turned on us, General Silver Star has put me in charge of the attack on the COLTS base with him in the Everfree Forest. I am filled with anger for they have done, they murdered little foals for no reason and they laughed about it! But something in my heart tells me this is wrong. I know that if it weren't for the COLTS I would have died. I don't know what is right, but I saw them in pictures killing the civilians! It must have been them but I just don't know what to think."_

Shining Armor put on his battle armor gathered his weapons. He looked in the mirror and was puzzled.

"Sweetheart?" Cadence said as she came over.

"Cadence, something in my heart tells me this is wrong but there were hundreds of witnesses!" Shining Armor said.

"Wether killing them is right or not I cannot say, but this is your decision love." Cadence said hugging him. He looked into her eyes and saw Terra and Milos playing with each other in their crib. He decided he could not have dangerous ponies like the COLTS in the world. He decided to carry out his orders. He kissed his family good-bye and headed to a company of three thousand of the best hand-picked soldiers from all over Equestria. He marched next to General Silver Star and headed towards the Everfree Forest.

**Ponyville.**

The citizens of Ponyville couldn't believe what had happened with the COLTS. Twilight and Skullcrusher were the only ones who knew about the COLTS identities. Twilight felt hatred towards Deadeye for his supposed crimes while Skullcrusher felt more sympathetic.

"_That evil sick creep! I can't believe I thought I liked him! He did rescue my brother but that doesn't excuse this!" _Twilight thought. Outside of Ponyville, COLTS Omega ran closer.

"Let's stop in Ponyville to make sure the elements are alright." Deadeye ordered. The COLTS moved into the city, the immediately were surrounded by Marines and the crowd jeered them.

"MURDERERS!"

"KILL THEM!". The COLTS were confused. They were pushed towards the center of town as the crowd threw rocks, garbage, and whatever else they could find at them.

"Captain! Why are they doing this?" Blitz asked.

"I don't know!" Deadeye responded. They could have easily killed the guards and escaped but they didn't want to instigate any pony further. They were chained to a wall with the same material their armor was made out of making it near impossible to break out. They were lined up against a wall. A Marine went and pulled off each of their masks and saying their names, revealing their identities to the world.

"Private Silent Shadow, Private Big Macintosh, Corporal Autumn Leaf, Lance Corporal Solar Blitz, and Captain Deadeye!" The Marine said. The mane six's eyes burned with hatred as they eyed each pony in the face, they were also shocked.

"BIG MAC HOW COULD YOU?" Applejack shouted.

"Ah didn't do anything!" Big Mac responded. "Trust me sister!"

"Ah'm not yer sister anymore you sick freak an neither is Applebloom!" Applejack spat. Big Mac's heart broke in half when he heard this.

"AUTUMN! YOU ARE EVIL!" Rarity spat with hatred.

"But Rarity I thought you loved me!" Autumn shouted back.

"Not anymore! I HATE YOU!" She yelled.

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle said in tears. Autumn couldn't believe this! He was being punished for a crime he didn't commit. Rarity and Sweetie Belle's words stung him deep. Pinkie Pie went face to face with Solar Blitz, she didn't hit him or yell, she just cried and whispered into his ear.

"I hope I never see you again." She said as she walked away still crying. Blitz found himself holding back tears. Fluttershy went up to Silent Shadow and just looked at him with tearful eyes. Seeing her cry was painful enough but when she attempted to yell was what broke his heart the most.

"I don't like you!" She semi-whispered as she ran away. Rainbow Dash flew down and bucked Shadow in the face.

"Nopony makes Fluttershy cry!" She said again as she kicked him again. Deadeye was receiving a beating from Twilight.

"How could you even hurt foals? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Twilight yelled.

"We didn't do it! Sompony framed us!" Deadeye yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Twilight yelled as she fired a blast of magic at Deadeye. "I thought we were close Deadeye! I thought we were more than friends!"

"I-" Deadeye said as he looked down and closed his eyes. The ranting of the crowd going on, the only two ponies who weren't jeering the COLTS were Soarin and Skullcrusher.

"This isn't right!" Soarin shouted as he flew in the air. "They saved us numerous times!"

"Are you on their side?" A pony yelled.

"This is wrong and you all know it!" Soarin yelled.

"Commander get down now!" A colonel shouted Soarin flew back down and stayed quiet. Thunder rolled across the sky as Princess Celestia and Luna arrived, both enraged.

"**HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT THE INNOCENT!**" Celestia screamed using the RCV.

"Princess! I swear to you we have all been tricked!" Deadeye said.

"Don't try to justify yourself captain, the evidence is undeniable that you murdered all those citizens!" Celestia said. Luna looked at Big Mac with anger filled and sorrowful eyes.

"Luna, please you have to believe me!" Big Mac said. Luna closed her eyes and took off the scarf Big Mac gave her the night they went ice-skating and threw it to the ground.

"No, it's over you monster." Luna said harshly as she walked back. Big Mac couldn't take it anymore! Most of his friends had been killed, his family disowned him, and the love of his life just ended their relationship.

"COLTS! For your crimes you are to be executed immediately! A general said. The crowd started cheering. An executioner was given a large crossbow with an arrow strong enough to kill a dragon. The COLTS simply closed their eyes as the executioner walked up.

"NOW!" Skullcrusher said as he and Soarin went up and knocked over the executioner and freed the COLTS.

"SOARIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rainbow asked. Soarin looked at her sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry Dash." He said as he set the COLTS free. "RUN!". He said to them. In the midst of the chaos, Skullcrusher had been hit by an arrow in the side and fell down bleeding.

"NOO!" The whole Apple family said as the saw Skullcrusher go down.

"SKULLCRUSHER!" Soarin yelled as he was tackled by ten pegasi and slammed to the ground. He was ruthlessly beaten by the other soldiers much to Rainbow's horror. Skullcrusher fell back as blood came out his mouth. Big Mac ran over to him and tried to tend to him real quick.

"M-macintosh, I am proud, t-t-to have called you m-my b-b-brother M-Marine." Skullcrusher said as he clanked hooves with Big Mac.

"Skullcrusher?" Big Mac said as Skullcrusher's eyes closed.

"BIG MAC COME ON!" Autumn said as he grabbed Big Mac.

"NOOOOO!" Big Mac screamed as the COLTS ran away under fire from pony soldiers. Applejack went up to Skullcrusher.

"Applejack, your brother is innocent, I know he is." Skullcrusher said weakly.

"But-" Applejack cried. Skullcrusher was grabbed by two unicorns and thrown into a cage with Soarin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN? HE'S INJURED!" Applejack cried.

"These two aided in the escape of wanted war criminals! They are to be thrown in jail for six months and than executed!" A general said.

"WHAT?" Rainbow angrily asked as she tried to go after Soarin but was restrained with Applejack by four Marines. The rest of the mane six and the princesses simply lowered their heads and began crying.

* * *

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" Autumn said as the ponies escaped Ponyville. He was stung by Rarity and Sweetie Belle's words.

"How could this happen? Yesterday we were the most looked up to and now we are up there with Von Griffon as Equestria's most wanted! And Pinkie sai-" Blitz said hypervenilating.

"Men calm down!" Deadeye said. Twilight's words still ate away at him. "Keep yourselves together! I'm sure Colonel Striper will figure this out."

"The captain is right! I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding!" Autumn said. He noticed Silent Shadow had not said a word. Shadow was extremely sensitive and what Fluttershy said must have really hurt him. He knew Big Mac must be hurting the most.

"Hey Mac you okay?" Autumn asked.

"Ma own two sisters disowned me and Luna said we were done." Big Mac said. "Why is this happenin?"

"I don't know bud but don't let it get to you." Autumn said.

"Oh no!" Blitz said.

"What is it?" Deadeye asked as he came out onto a hill and saw fire and smoke rising from COLTS-01.

"Oh dear Celestia!" Deadeye said as the COLTS sprinted to the base.

**Oh shit muddafuckah! I told you i had devious plans for this story. R&R**

**"Ask not what your country can do for you but what you can do for your country." - John F Kennedy.**


	37. Chapter 37

** Next Chapter. This will be a short chapter but it is depressing**

**Twenty minutes earlier.**

"Has anypony figured out what is going on yet?" Striper asked.

"No sir but we-" A doctor said as an explosion was heard outside. Striper looked out and saw thousands of Marines attacking the base. They were killing the recruits, trainers, and any other pony affiliated with the program.

"Buck!" Striper said as he ran to the armory. As he was leaving he saw General Silver Star walk in with five ponies.

"General! Thank Celestia you are here! What is going on?" Striper asked. Silver Star looked at him as he fired an arrow at Striper's shoulder.

"AHHH!" Striper screamed. "GENERAL! WHAT THE BUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Remember what I said if the COLTS got out of hand? I said I would kill you." Silver Star said as he fired another arrow into Striper's chest.

"B-but they didn't-" Striper said as Silver Star walked up to him and held the crossbow to his face.

"You deserve to die, all ponies deserve to die!" Silver Star said as he and the other five ponies shifted forms into a changeling.

"NOOO!" Striper yelled as he tried to fight them but the changeling fired an arrow right through Striper's stomach impaling his organs.

"We are done here." The changeling said. All the ponies at COLTS-01 had been killed. Striper sat there with anger as he bled out. After the changelings changed back into ponies they went back outside.

"Striper and everypony else here is dead. Return to Canterlot." The changeling Silver Star said. The ponies all nodded their heads and left. From atop a hill, the last living COLTS could see the base in flames.

"Oh dear Celestia!" Deadeye said as he and the other COLTS ran towards the base. They saw that nopony had been spared the trainers, recruits, even the doctors, maintenance, and chefs had been killed.

"No." Shadow said as he put his head down. The other COLTS were too shocked to say anything. They could all feel rage build up as they saw

"STRIPER!" Deadeye said as he ran into the building. The COLTS followed him into the command room where they saw the status of the other teams.

_COLTS ALPHA- DECIMATED_

_COLTS BETA- DECIMATED_

_COLTS GAMMA- DECIMATED_

_COLTS DELTA- DECIMATED_

_COLTS EPSILON- DECIMATED_

_COLTS SIGMA- DECIMATED_

_COLTS OMEGA- ACTIVE_

The COLTS all froze at seeing that all their comrades were dead. Deadeye knew that Recoil was also dead as well. Big Mac ran up and smashed a nearby table out of anger.

"NO!" Autumn yelled.

"Why? Why did this happen?" Shadow asked as he fell down crying.

"They're all dead!" Blitz cried. The COLTS would all snap any minute now. In a way they did, their eyes began to shrink and they began to feel anger and hatred towards everything. They all heard a moaning in the armory. Deadeye sprinted over there and saw Striper with three arrows sticking out of his body.

"STRIPER!" Deadeye yelled as he ran over.

"Deadeye?" Striper asked. "Thanks Celestia you're alright."

"What happened?" Deadeye asked.

"Changelings were working with the grifs and they made us look like the enemy! All the COLTS are dead now!" Striper said weakly. "Listen Deadeye, in the room next to me are five magical headbands, they work as inhibitors for your rampancy. But they only last for three months and the moment they come off you will become susceptible again to your aggression." Deadeye nodded as the the COLTS each put on a headband and felt their anger get suppressed.

"One last thing Deadeye." Striper said as he pulled out a picture. "You never knew what happened to your parents.". Deadeye looked at the picture and saw it was him when he was a foal with his mother and Striper.

"Y-you mean I'm your-" Deadeye said.

"Yes my son, I am your father. I should have told you a long time ago but it was for your own good." Striper said.

"We'll save that for another time dad let's just get out of here!" Deadeye said.

"It's too late for me son." Striper said.

"Please dad! I'll carry you! I don't want to lose you!" Deadeye started to bawl.

"My son, I will always be with you. Your mother and I are so proud of you." Striper said as he hugged Deadeye. "Don't let the grifs win, don't give in to your aggression, Save Equestria."

"Dad? DAD NO!" Deadeye said as he fell into his father's dying body.

"I love you son." Striper said as he closed his eyes forever.

"I-i l-l-love you too dad." Deadeye said in between his tears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Deadeye screamed so loud the windows almost broke. The other COLTS felt their hearts being tugged. If it weren't for the headband inhibitor Deadeye might have gone rampant. Blitz went forward to comfort Deadeye but Autumn held his hoof out.

"Give him some time alone, we need to bury the dead here." Autumn said as the other COLTS went to work burying their brothers and comrades. Big Mac saw the Wall of Honor, which honored the COLTS who had been killed in action, was untouched. He saw Black Soul's name on there and realized they had to fight on or Black Soul's death, along with the other COLTS, will have been in vain. In the heavens over Equestria, there was a great meteor shower, it was as if the sky itself was crying from the extermination of the COLTS.

* * *

"It is done Lord Von Griffon, the COLTS are no more." A changeling said.

"Excellent, You have done well Chrysalis. Without the COLTS Equestria will soon fall!" Von Griffon said laughing.

**What a depressing three chapters but hey it's what everyone wanted! Whose death so far in the story was the saddest do you think? Leave a review with your answer.**

**"Only the dead have seen the end of war." - Plato**


	38. Chapter 38

** Next Chapter. **

After about three hours, the COLTS finished burying the ponies who were killed at the base. Deadeye was still laying on the ground with his dead father. The past three days had been filled with nothing but heartbreak and sorrow.

_"Ah wish Deadeye never came to me, ah wish ah never became a COLT!" _Big Mac thought. If Deadeye hadn't recruited him he would have led a normal life and he wouldn't be in this situation. His family had disowned him, many of his friends were dead, Luna now hated him, and he was on everypony's shit-list. He wondered if it possibly could get any worse. He saw Silent Shadow sitting in a corner shaking.

"You alright Shadow?" Big Mac asked.

"Why did they do this to us?" Shadow asked. Big Mac felt bad for Shadow. Out off all the COLTS, Shadow was the kindest and most innocent. Even though he killed many griffons, he still was as kind as a foal at heart.

"Ah got no clue but we will not stop till we find out." Big Mac said. Big Mac could feel his aggression rising, if it weren't for the magical inhibitor he definitely would have gone rampant along with the others. Deadeye finally came out of the armory carrying his deceased father. He was silent as he carried his father to a hole where he laid his body and buried him. Deadeye than turned around.

"COLTS, we must go into exile. The day will come when we can return again." Deadeye said.

"Where will we go?" Blitz asked.

"North." Deadeye said.

"What about Skullcrusher and Soarin? We can't let them be killed!" Big Mac said.

"Why should we help them? Everypony wants us dead!" Autumn said.

"Skullcrusher and Soarin knew we were innocent and in helping us they put themselves in danger. We owe it to them." Big Mac said.

"We can't help them, at least not now." Deadeye said.

"When then?" Big Mac asked.

"If I remember correctly, they will be in jail for six months till they are executed. We will come back in a few weeks after things die down a little." Deadeye said as he went over to the screen with the status of the COLTS teams. Deadeye fiddled around with it till it said something different.

_COLTS Omega- Decimated._

_"_Now they will think we are dead so they won't come looking for us." Deadeye said as the COLTS gathered weapons. They took one last look at their homeland before going into exile in the north.

* * *

Soarin and Skullcrusher were thrown into a prison cell. Soarin went to work pulling the arrow out of Skullcrusher. After a few tries he pulled the arrow out, it hadn't done any major damage but it still hurt a lot.

"Nothing to serious, just a little blood loss." Soarin said.

"This isn't right." Skullcrusher said. "I know there is an explanation for all this. There has to be!"

"I agree." Soarin said. He had a black eye from getting tackled by ten guards.

"I fear for Equestria. Without the COLTS who will stand against Gore and the Steel Talons?" Skullcrusher asked.

"We just have to hope for the best." Soarin said. "I wonder what Rainbow Dash thinks of me now."

"You did the right thing." Skullcrusher said. "She can't hate you for that."

"I know but she thinks I'm some war criminal now." Soarin said.

"Well." Skullcrusher said as he pulled out a ring with a diamond on it.

"Sgt? Is that a wedding ring?" Soarin asked.

"I was gonna ask Applejack to marry me. I love her but now I will never get the chance." Skullcrusher said as he put the ring away. "I can't believe Applejack disowned her brother though."

"They're only civilians Skullcrusher, they do not understand." Soarin said.

"I trained Big Mac when he was at Marine basic. No matter how hard I pushed him he always came back for more." Skullcrusher said laughing. "You know when Princess Luna invited him to have dinner with her I made him P.T for an extra thirty minutes everyday so he would look good for her."

"And now even the one he loved hates him for a crime he didn't commit." Soarin said.

"He will pull through, I know he will." Skullcrusher said as the two ponies fell asleep.

* * *

Upon returning to Canterlot, Luna and Celestia were having mixed feelings about the whole COLT situation.

"Your majesty, reports indicate that all ponies that were associated with the COLTS program have been executed." A guard said.

"What? Only the COLTS themselves were supposed to be taken down!" Celestia angrily said.

"General Silver Star insisted that everypony associated with the program be killed." The guard said getting nervous.

"Does that mean Colonel Striper is dead as well?" Celestia asked.

"Yes your majesty." The guard said. Celestia was extremely upset, Colonel Striper was supposed to be put in jail, not killed! She would approach Silver Star about this later. The two sister's retreated to their private chambers in the castle.

"Luna do you think what we did was right?" Celestia asked her sister.

"I don't know, I can't believe Big Mac would ever do such a thing but he really is evil if he killed all those foals." Luna said sadly.

"I remember how Astro gave his life to save everypony and he was a COLT. Why would the others turn on us?" Celestia asked tearing up at the painful memory.

"I don't know." Luna said. "It's weird, my heart keeps telling me to love Big Mac but I can't after what he did."

"I get the same feeling in my heart as well." Celestia said. "But I saw them in those pictures! What they did is inexcusable right?"

"Yes." Luna answered.

"Than we must have done the right thing. The COLTS were evil and they were to dangerous to be left alive." Celestia said trying to justify what had happened.

"I guess you're right sister." Luna said. The two sisters said goodbye and each went to their bedrooms crying.

* * *

The next day all posters, action figures, and any other thing related to the COLTS was destroyed. In the Ponyville police station, the COLTS were ranked at number two most wanted just after Von Griffon. They had been branded as traitors, murderers, and savage animals. Even the Young COLTS were disbanded. It was a sullen and gray day, the sun's warm rays barely penetrated the layer of clouds.

"Applebloom! Breakfast is ready!" Applejack called to her sister. Applejack felt her family had been ripped apart all because of Big Mac.

_"Ah hate him, ah hope he gets what he deserves! Ah still can't believe he was a COLT! All those times he left he lied to me!"_ Applejack thought as Applebloom came downstairs. She was tired and her mane was all messed up.

"Applebloom! Did you sleep at all last night?" Applejack asked.

"No." Applebloom admitted. "Applejack, did Big Mac really kill all those ponies?"

"Yes sugarcube, he did." Applejack said.

"But why?" Applebloom asked.

"Ah don't know, ah really don't." Applejack said as she hugged her sister. After breakfast Applebloom left to find her friends and Applejack headed to Sugarcube Corner. When she got there she saw Pinkie Pie's mane was straight instead of puffy which meant she was sad.

"Hey Applejack." Pinkie said in a flat lifeless tone.

"Hey Pinkie you alright?" Applejack asked. She already knew the answer but it never hurt to ask.

"It's just this whole thing with Blitz." Pinkie said. Applejack noticed Pinkie had not called him by his nickname. "I can't believe he did that! He is the most evil meany mean pony in Equestria"

"Ah know hon, ah feel the same way about Big Mac." Applejack said. "An not only that! They're gonna execute Skullcrusher in six months cuz he helped the COLTS escape!"

"If you ask Princess Celestia, I'm sure she won't let them hurt him." Pinkie suggested.

"Ah hope so!" Applejack said. "First ah lost my parents, then Granny Smith, then Braeburn, then Big Mac! Ah can't lose Skullcrusher too! This is all Big Mac's fault!"

"Good morning girls." Twilight said as she walked in. Her mane a mess.

"Hey Twilight." Pinkie and Applejack said.

"It was so hard falling asleep last night." Twilight said. "Why did I ever even bother with Deadeye?"

"We all feel the same Twi." Applejack said.

"Deadeye was the leader of the COLTS! He was probably the one who ordered the attack! I'm not one for violence but I hope they find him and give him what he deserves!" Twilight said slamming her hoof. Rarity was walking to Fluttershy's for some company.

"I'm glad they killed those no good COLTS!" A nearby soldier said.

"Can you believe Big Mac was one of them?" Another soldier said. Rarity figured these two must be from Ponyville if they knew Big Mac's name.

"Him of all ponies! I thought he was nice but I was wrong! He is no better than Von Griffon!". Rarity continued to walk, she didn't want to hear anymore. She soon arrived at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy? Darling are you there?" Rarity asked. Rarity's white coat was covered in dust and dirt from last night. She hadn't even bothered to brush her mane or tail making her almost unrecognizable. She heard crying from inside.

"C-c-coming." Fluttershy said. She opened the door and Rarity saw her ruffled mane and tear-stung eyes.

"Fluttershy you look dreadful! Are you alright?" Rarity asked.

"NOOO!" She cried. Rarity figured she was upset over Silent Shadow. Rarity couldn't blame her, she was still upset over Autumn and how she said she hated him.

"Dear, we are all sad about what happened but Shadow is evil, you can't still cry for him." Rarity said.

"But I really liked him! And he really liked me and-" Fluttershy said before crying again. Rarity felt bad for Fluttershy, she was so sensitive and her heart must be ripped in two.

"Fluttershy, I thought I loved Autumn but he and the other COLTS are evil! I no longer feel anything for that heartless monster!" Rarity said.

"I know! I never want to see that big dumb meanie Shadow ever again! But I'm still so sad!" Fluttershy said.

"We'll pull through this dear." Rarity said. "You'll see.". Rainbow Dash was frantically flying overhead. Soarin was going to get killed in six months! She flew down to Ponyville to find ponies cursing and degrading the COLTS. She even heard somepony say something about Soarin!

"Can you believe Soarin tried to defend those monsters?"

"I know right? Well it don't matter he'll be dead in six months with that other idiot who tried to help them.". Rainbow was infuriated by this and flew down.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh it's Soarin's marefriend! How does it feel to be going out with a traitor?" One of them asked.

"You shut up!" Rainbow screamed.

"Or what? Soarin gonna come save you?" The other pony said laughing.

"I said SHUT UP!" Rainbow said as she flew hard into one of the ponies knocking him over. The other pony looked enraged.

"Your gonna get it now missy!" He said. Rainbow knew she couldn't win this one so she flew away.

* * *

There was a great celebration going on all throughout the griffon kingdom. Without the COLTS the Steel Talons would plow through the ponies armies till they were defeated.

"May I have everybody's attention please?" Von Griffon said as he stood on a pedestal. "I would like to thank the officer responsible for this operation!". Once Von Griffon said that, all the general's in the room prepared for their name to be called. Von Griffon pointed to Captain Gore who was dancing with some female griffons.

"Me?" Gore asked.

"Yes Captain or should I say _General."_. Upon hearing this Gore's face lit up. He had finally attained his dream of exterminating the COLTS and becoming a general.

"I am honored sire." Gore said as he bowed down. Von Griffon took Gore's front paw and held it in the air.

"Everybody! I present to you are new General! General Gore!" Von Griffon said as the crowd cheered. Gore went up the bullhorn.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said. "The COLTS have been exterminated meaning nothing now stands in our way! We will use our changeling allies to trick the ponies armies until we conquer them! Soon, Equestria will be OURS!"

"GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!" The crowd chanted as Gore evilly smiled.

**I bet the ponies are gonna feel really sore when they find out the COLTS were innocent. In the meantime, lets take a moment to look at all the major and minor characters who have died so far.**

**Private Braeburn  
Private Redwood Oak  
Private Thunderlane  
Black Soul\ Prince Astro\ Mr. Bunnyhop  
Colonel Striper  
Captain Earthshock  
Captain Recoil  
General Silver Star  
Corporal Steel Tank  
Corporal Gunny  
Sergeant Waverunner  
Staff Sergeant Duststorm  
Captain Sidesweep  
****All COLTS except for COLTS Omega**

******Don't worry! Plenty more to be soon added to the list! MWAHAHAHA! R&R!**

******"No soldier was ever honored for what he received, honor was given for what the soldier gave." - I forgot who said this quote.**


	39. Chapter 39

** Next Chapter. **

**Three Months later.**

_"How long has it been? How long has it been since we were betrayed by the very ponies we fought and died for? Two months? No, maybe it was three months. Yes it had to be three months! Ah guess it's true what they say, no matter how much you help ponies they will always wind up hatin you in the end. Everypony who was associated with COLTS in any way was killed. Mah team and ah are all that's left. Mah own family disowned me, Princess Luna ended our relationship. Ah was sad at first but fer some reason, ah don't care anymore. Every day we become more and more violent, our magical inhibitors are almost out. We are constantly getting in to fights over simple things, ah don't know how much longer we can last in exile. We haven't heard how the war is going but secretly, ah don't give a flying buck about it anymore."._

COLTS Omega had fled to the north near the kingdom of the crystal ponies**(Season 3 reference yah yah). **They had been living off the land for the past three months since they left. They knew nothing about how the war was going and all of them secretly didn't care. They were dirty, hungry, tired, depressed, and very angry.

"BLITZ! Get out of my way!" Silent Shadow angrily shouted.

"Or what buttercup? You gonna hurt me?" Blitz taunted. Shadow responded by trying to punch him but was stopped by Deadeye.

"Both of you stop right now! We have to figure out how we are going to rescue Soarin and Skullcrusher!" Deadeye said. They decided to wait three months to save Soarin and Skullcrusher to ensure that everypony thought the COLTS were all dead.

"Let em rot along with the rest of those ungrateful idiotic morons!" Autumn said.

"Listen! We may not be under a chain of command any more but you are still under MY command! That being said you WILL follow my orders! Do you understand?" Deadeye asked.

"Yes sire." Autumn said sarcastically. At this point, the ponies only obeyed Deadeye more because they feared him as a killer than respected him as a senior officer. Big Mac was growing more uncomfortable, he could tell each pony was getting worse. At this point, only Deadeye and Big Mac had any common sense anymore.

"Shut it Autumn, alright listen up here's what we're gonna do." Deadeye said as he used a stick to draw in the sand.

* * *

The war against the griffons was going poorly. The griffons seemed to know every move the ponies made and the Steel Talons were killing high ranking officers. All three fronts had been abandoned to the griffons along with numerous small towns and villages. Some ponies were starting to regret killing the COLTS.

"Princess our troops are being slaughtered, the grifs somehow know our every move!" General Blue River said.

"How about the Southern front?" Celestia asked.

"The Steel Talons attacked and we suffered a major defeat, it took hundreds of ponies just to kill one Steel Talon." Blue River said. "We never should have killed all the COLTS!". Blue River was one of the few ponies who supported the COLTS and believed they were innocent.

"Can't we train more of them?" Luna asked.

"The COLTS base was destroyed and even if it was fully functioning, Colonel Striper is dead and the secret to training the COLTS died with him." Blue River said. "Princess I don't think we can win this war at this point, the COLTS were the only ones who had a chance against the Steel Talons."

"The COLTS were mindless killing machines. We did the right thing." General Silver Star said as he walked in. "We will find another way to defeat the griffons."

"Silver Star I could just strangle you right now!" Blue River shouted. "You ordered the execution of the COLTS!"

"The princesses ordered it, I simply carried it out." Silver Star said.

"Well guess what? The grifs have us beat at every corner! We no longer have the resources to fight back! The Steel Talons are slaughtering our troops and the COLTS were the only ones who could stop them!" Blue River yelled. "You completely bucked us all!".

"We can use the elements of harmony to fight." Silver Star said.

"The elements cannot be used to kill or harm, only to create or restore." Celestia pointed out.

"See? We are all gonna be Von Griffon's personal ass wiper cause you had to wipe out Equestria's finest soldiers! Not only that you also the killed the pony who knew how to train them so now we can't make any more!" Blue River yelled. Celestia and Luna were beginning to regret their decision more and more.

* * *

The soldiers in Ponyville were nervous and afraid. They knew they no longer had the weapons or resources to fight. They knew it was a losing battle.

"We never should have killed all the COLTS!" A soldier said. Ponyville had been practically built into a fort. All the unicorns who lived their had used their magic to create a barrier around the town in case it came under attack. Martial law had been enforced and no pony was allowed to leave or enter without an escort. Metal bunkers had been constructed in the event of an artillery attack.

"This is just so terrible!" Rarity said. "How could this have happened?"

"I'm so s-s-scared." Fluttershy whispered.

"It'll be alright sugarcube." Applejack said but she knew it wasn't alright at all. It was only a matter of time till the griffons invaded.

"If they do attack they better be ready for one hay of a fight!" Rainbow said as she stomped her hoof. The ponies all remembered how there used to be six COLTS living amongst them and the COLT base was only five miles away. They remembered how secure and safe they felt but now...

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash! The princess said Soarin and Skullcrusher won't be executed but they will be in prison for a long time." Twilight said.

"Ah'll probably never see him again though!" Applejack cried.

"Oh don't cry Applejack!" Pinkie said. Each pony was regretting what they said about the COLTS. Despite the evidence, they could remember the innocent look the COLTS had in their eyes. They remembered the hurt expressions the COLTS had when they were accused of their supposed crimes.

* * *

The COLTS began their long trek back to equestrian territory. Most of the outer territory was controlled by the griffons making it that much harder to get in. The COLTS had to avoid griffons, ponies, and changelings. They still had their armor but it was battered and beaten. They were eventually able to sneak back in since the northern border was next to the crystal ponies kingdom so the griffon's didn't patrol much there. They saw massive clusters of armies and siege weapons being built in factories. Griffons constantly patrolled the sky.

"Stay low." Deadeye ordered. Even Deadeye could care less about Equestria at this point but he remembered what his father's last words to him were.

_Save Equestria_

After traveling for six hours. The COLTS eventually found a cave in a dense forest they could take refuge in.

"Men we will set up camp here." Deadeye said.

"But it's only afternoon, we got hours till sundown." Blitz said.

"Exactly, It'll be safer and faster if we travel in the dark, so get your rest now." Deadeye said. The ponies all agreed and headed into the cave. Big Mac picked up large tree trunks and boulders to put in front of the entrance in case any griffon patrols came by. It felt weird to be on home turf again.

"I'm just glad I can finally kill something." Autumn said. Shadow was in the corner using a rock to sharpen his blunted sword. Blitz sat down and tried to make arrows out of branches and stones but it wasn't working out well.

"Deadeye! We're gonna have to get some weapons from the grifs!" Blitz said ignoring Deadeye's rank.

"We will do that tonight, get your rest now." Deadeye said. Blitz rolled his eyes as the exiles tried to take a quick nap. Big Mac found that he couldn't fall asleep, he saw Deadeye in the corner staring off into space.

"Captain?" Big Mac asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Deadeye replied.

"Ah could be askin the same fer you." Big Mac said. Over the past three months, Big Mac had become close with Deadeye. He hardly ever talked to Blitz, Shadow, or Autumn who all had random violent outbursts. Deadeye seemed to be the most calm of the five.

"I find it funny, we are still fighting for the country that betrayed us." Deadeye said.

"Ah know." Big Mac said.

"I guess because my father last wish was for me to save Equestria, that is what I'll do no matter what." Deadeye said. "You know the last thing Twilight said to me was 'I thought we were more than friends'."

"Really?" Big Mac asked.

"I have never been one for romance but I will say she is very pretty, quite a smart one too." Deadeye said.

"Do you like her?" Big Mac asked.

"I don't know, she thinks I'm some sort of crazed, evil killer. But she did show great concern when she saw my eye injury." Deadeye said.

"Didn't you ever go out with her?" Big Mac asked.

"No but she did kiss me right on the lips when she found out my team was the one who rescued her brother. Quite ironic her brother helped lead the assault on COLTS-01." Deadeye said.

"If she kissed you than she might be on to something. Mah sister says she never bothers with stallions at all." Big Mac said.

"Really now?" Deadeye said. "Well it doesn't matter anymore, she hated me now and will have no problem if my head is put on a pike." Deadeye said sighing. Deadeye was trying very hard to control his anger.

"She is smart, ah'm sure she'll figure out eventually that we were innocent." Big Mac said.

"Well while we are on the topic of romance, how exactly did you attract Princess Luna?" Deadeye asked.

"What do you mean?" Big Mac asked.

"No offense but usually princesses fall for a prince." Deadeye said.

"Well-" Big Mac said as he explained the whole story.

"Ah I see." Deadeye said. "Macintosh, I'm sorry for all this."

"Fer what?" Big Mac asked.

"If I had never made you or the others join COLTS you would not be in this situation." Deadeye said. "If I hadn't left Ponyville the night of Hearth's Warming Eve, Black Soul might still be alive."

"Captain there is no way you could have known this would happen." Big Mac said.

"Macintosh, you boys are all I have left. Recoil and Earthshock are both dead, my family is dead, and Twilight wants me dead." Deadeye said. "Those damn grifs! I swear when I got my hooves on Von Griffon!"

"We all want a go at him." Big Mac said.

"Mac, I understand if you don't want to talk about this but are you mad at your sisters or Luna for what they did?" Deadeye asked.

"Ah don't know, none of em even gave me a chance. I know that they don't understand what is going on but I just can't get over the fact Applejack disowned me and Luna hates me." Big Mac said. "This is gonna sound awful but as time goes on ah care less an less about them."

"That's your aggression that causes that. Nopony knew the side effects of the augmentations till after we were augmented. I guess there is always a catch for everything. We have these amazing gifts we can do great things with the expense that we could lose ourselves." Deadeye said. "I feel the same way, I care less and less each day."

"Captain what happens if we get to Canterlot and the grifs have won?" Big Mac asked.

"We will fight like we always have" Deadeye said. "I don't care what equestria did to us, we have a duty as soldiers to protect her. If Equestria is taken over and the grifs win than all the soldiers who have died will have died in vain."

"Ah don't think the others will agree to well." Big Mac said referring to his squad mates who were beyond reason.

"Too bad, I know that our comrades who were killed would have wanted us to continue fighting." Deadeye said. "And we shall."

"Ah agree." Big Mac said.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you though." Deadeye said.

"What?" Big Mac asked.

"I have been observing our behavior lately and using the knowledge my father told me about rampancy. I have estimated that no matter what, at this point we will go rampant." Deadeye said.

"What!" Big Mac said.

"I'm sorry, but we have been angered so much it is inevitable now." Deadeye said.

"How long do we have left?" Big Mac asked.

"Three weeks, if we are lucky." Deadeye said.

**Aw fuck, the COLTS are gonna go crazy! Which one do you think will be the first to go rampant? R&R**

**"It takes twenty years of peace to make a man, it only takes war twenty seconds to destroy a man." - Once again, I forgot who said this quote.**


	40. Chapter 40

** Next Chapter. **

Claws Von Griffon had been celebrating victory after victory. With the help of the changelings they were able to trick the ponies with decoy armies. Gore was planning the assault on Canterlot.

"I will take four of my best ST's into Canterlot and capture both princesses." Gore said.

"How do you plan to do this? The ponies may be weak at this point but Canterlot will be heavily guarded." Von Griffon said.

"With the help of the changelings. They will take the shape of ponies and they will pretend they have taken me and my ST's prisoner and they will take us to the princesses, we will than kill everypony there and take the royal sisters." Gore said.

"Excellent Gore!" Von Griffon said. "And without the COLTS they can't do anything to stop us!"

* * *

The mane six boarded an armored train to Canterlot. Princess Celestia had decided the elements would be safer at Canterlot since it was the most guarded city in Equestria. Each of them was scared, even Rainbow Dash. The sun had gone down and it was the early hours of night.

"COLTS, let's get moving." Deadeye said as woke up the sleeping soldiers.

"Five more minutes." Blitz said. Deadeye shot an arrow from his crossbow inches away from Blitz's face.

"Wake up now or the next one is going for your head." Deadeye said. Blitz moaned and got up. Big Mac went to get Silent Shadow, he found him talking to himself in a corner.

"Heehee, they can't hurt me! I'll kill them all first! Hehe!" Shadow muttered with a crazed look on his face. Big Mac didn't like the looks of this.

"Shadow?" Big Mac said.

"Yes?" Shadow said turning around.

"Uh, we're leavin now." Big Mac said.

"Okay." Shadow said. Macintosh noticed Shadow's pupils were dilated, he would have passed it off except that they were in darkness so his pupils should be large. The ponies got their gear and weapons and headed towards Canterlot.

"Hey Deadeye, we need more weapons." Autumn said. At this point Deadeye didn't care if they referred to him by his name. As long as they followed orders he didn't care what they called him.

"Kill any grif you see and take his weapons than." Deadeye said. They came across a convoy of fifteen griffons with a weapon wagon. The COLTS took place and dropped all the griffons in a matter of seconds.

"Oh it feels so good to kill again!" Autumn said sadistically. The ponies began to salvage the weapons off the dead griffons and wagon until they were fully stocked. They hid the dead bodies and covered the wagon so no passing patrols would get suspicious.

"Hey Captain?" Big Mac said.

"Yeah?" Deadeye replied.

"Ah think Shadow's lost it, he was talkin to himself and his pupils were dilated." Big Mac said.

"Than we have less time than I originally thought, we have to hurry." Deadeye said. The COLTS eventually made it the outer edge of Canterlot. They didn't have to dodge griffons anymore but now they had to avoid ponies. They could still see old wanted posters of the COLTS on walls and lamp posts.

"How do we get in? Blitz asked.

"The dungeon is located under the castle, that's most likely wher-UH!" Deadeye said as he grabbed his head.

_"Why go on with this futile resistance? Accept your destiny.". _Deadeye grunted. When he opened his eyes, his pupils had become slits.

"Captain?" Big Mac asked.

"Move it before I kill you!" Deadeye growled. "As I was saying the dungeon is located beneath the castle, that is where those two morons are.". The ponies made their way through security and came under a cliff where the dungeon was supposed to be. Big Mac didn't like this, it was only a matter of time before he too succumbed to his aggression. While they were going down the cliff, Macintosh spotted a bird. Without thinking he fired an arrow at the bird killing it.

_"Good, very good, see what you can do? Forget the others, kill them all!"_. Big Mac was usually able to ignore the voice but this time he didn't. He instead smiled.

"Eeyup." He said darkly as the ponies broke through a window and entered the dungeon. They searched the cells and saw they were all empty, not a single soul was present.

"Where are they?" Autumn demanded.

"I don't know, shut the buck before I kill you." Deadeye threatened only this time he meant it. Shadow began laughing maniacally.

"This is just perfect! We came all the way over here and they're aren't even here!" Blitz said as a clump of his mane fell out. Each COLTS mane was beginning to fall out and their eyes were becoming much more evil looking.

* * *

The mane six, the CMC, and the two princesses sat in the throne room with guards and other royal officials. Soarin and Skullcrusher had just been brought in so they could see their marefriends. They were exchanging small talk when General Silver Star came in.

"Your highness! We have captured Gore and four Steel Talons!" Silver Star said as five griffons were brought into the throne room escorted by guards. The ponies took notice that they weren't restrained at all.

"Why aren't they chained up?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry princess, everything will be just fine." Silver Star chuckled as the griffons pulled out their crossbows and killed all the guards in the room. Two of the ST's barricaded the door so no reinforcements could help.

"SILVER STAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Celestia cried.

"My my Celestia, are you really that dumb?" Silver Star said as his eyes glowed green and his body morphed. Soon standing before the ponies was Queen Chrysalis.

"Remember me my little ponies?" Chrysalis said. The ponies sat there is stark terror as the other ponies turned into changelings and Gore stood at his full height.

"Hahaha! Don't worry I'm sure the COLTS will save you- oh wait!" Gore said laughing.

"Captain Gore!" Celestia said.

"That is General Gore now." Gore said. "A little promotion I got after my genius plan worked."

"What plan was that?" A voice called out.

"Commander Soarin! I didn't see you there." Gore said. "And your friend Skullcrusher is here too."

"What plan?" Skullcrusher demanded.

"I'll give you a hint, those weren't the COLTS at the Trottingham Massacre." Gore said as two changelings took the form of a COLT. The horrible realization set in as everypony in the room felt sorrow and guilt tug at their hearts. The mane six and the princesses felt tears stinging their eyes.

The COLTS were innocent the whole time.

"N-no." Celestia said as she collapsed.

"How does it feel princess? To execute nearly three hundred ponies who were innocent?" Gore said. "What kind of ruler are you?"

"_I'm so sorry Big Mac."_ Luna thought. She remembered what she said to him and how badly it must have broken his heart to hear it.

"Hahaha! How stupid are you ponies? Honestly, you really thought the COLTS would slaughter their own kind like that?" Gore asked. Words couldn't describe the emotion the ponies were all feeling right now. Applejack remembered how she disowned Big Mac. Rarity remembered how she said she hated Autumn. Pinkie remembered how she said she never wanted to see Blitz again. Fluttershy remembered how she said she didn't like Shadow, and Twilight remembered how she called Deadeye a evil monster.

"You know I really should be thanking you. Although without the COLTS I'm not having as much fun as I used to." Gore said. "Now, you have only have one option, surrender." . Gore looked and saw Princess Luna crying. "What's the matter sweetie? You miss Big Mac?". Gore had heard how the COLT known as Big Macintosh had been in love with Luna.

"S-shut up." Luna cried.

"I'll bet he was happy to hear you hated him for something he didn't even do." Gore said as Luna fell to the ground and started bawling. "Now, as I said before. Surrender now."

"AHHHHH!" A voice screamed as a window shattered and Gore was knocked over. Gore looked up to see five ponies standing on their hind legs jumping through the window. They weren't wearing masks so everyone knew who they were. The ponies in the room felt relief and angst at the same time.

"No. NO!" Gore yelled. "DON'T YOU BUCKERS EVER DIE?"

"No, but you will." Deadeye said as he rushed at Gore and punched him in the face knocking him back. The other COLTS had killed the changelings and three Steel Talons leaving Gore, Chrysalis, and a ST.

"RETREAT!" Gore said as the three flew out of the castle. The COLTS went to the window and fired their crossbows at the retreating figures till their clips ran out.

"DAMMIT!" Autumn yelled.

"Big Mac?" Luna and Applejack said as they slowly approached the stallion. "I-"

"Applejack, Luna don't even talk to me." Big Mac growled in a dark voice.

"But-"

"Ah said DON'T TALK TO ME!" Big Mac said as he slammed the ground causing a huge crack to form.

"Well Princess, aren't you gonna kill us now?" Blitz asked. "That is what everypony wanted right?"

"I-" Celestia began to say before putting her head down.

"Blitzy." Pinkie said trying to come up to him

"Hey I thought you didn't wanna ever see me again! Maybe I'll go kill myself and save you all the trouble!" Blitz yelled at the pink pony. Pinkie curled into a ball as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"YOU!" Deadeye screamed as he saw Shining Armor. He knew Shining Armor helped lead the assault on COLTS-01. He ran and grabbed the captain of the guard by the throat. "I should have left you to die!"

"I-I-I was o-only following o-orders" Armor said trying to breath.

"Oh you were just following orders huh? MY FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST 'FOLLOWING ORDERS'!"

"What?" Celestia gently asked.

"Colonel Striper was my father!" Deadeye said as he took out the photograph of him when he was a foal with his mother and Striper. "YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!". Deadeye yelled as he choked Armor.

"DEADEYE! PLEASE PUT HIM DOWN!". Deadeye turned to see a crying Twilight in the middle of them room. Deadeye threw Armor to the side and walked over to the unicorn.

"You know you are pretty bucking stupid, I thought you would be smart enough to figure out we were innocent!" Deadeye screamed.

"I'm sorry-" Twilight began to say.

"Oh that makes everything okay! You saying sorry will bring back all three hundred soldiers you MURDERED!" Deadeye yelled. "Your family took my father from me! I hate you!"

"B-but-" Twilight said as she broke down. Rarity was trying to reason with Autumn.

"Autumn please listen to me!" Rarity pleaded.

"Why? I already know you think I'm evil!" Autumn said.

"Please, y-you're breaking my heart!" Rarity said.

"LIKE YOU DIDN'T BREAK MINE?!" Autumn yelled. "'Autumn you are evil! I HATE YOU!'. Does that ring any bells in your bucking head?"

"I'm sorry i'm so sorry!" Rarity said.

"SHUT UP!" Autumn yelled as he turned around. Silent Shadow glared at Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy." Shadow said creepily.

"Shadow, I didn't mean what I said! Please come back!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"That's funny you know, I remember you saying you didn't like me." Shadow said as he punched the wall next to Fluttershy putting a hole in it. "You aren't worth my time you pathetic excuse for a lifeform! You can't defend yourself against anything! You'd rather spend time with your precious bucking animals! They have probably had more brains than you if you couldn't figure out we were innocent!". Fluttershy squealed and ran away upon hearing this. Nopony had ever said something that mean to her before but she knew she deserved it.

"Big Mac please! I love you! Remember all those times we had together?" Luna said. She knew she didn't deserve forgiveness but she hoped Big Mac would forgive her and take her back.

"Spendin time with you was mah first mistake! It's funny really, you tried to kill everything in Equestria by making it eternal night and you didn't get punished. Then when we serve our country our own kind kills us!" Big Mac said. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"I." Luna said.

"The only way ah would like you is if you were back on the moon!" Big Mac said as he spit on the ground and walked out. Applejack and Applebloom went up to their brother.

"Big Mac!" They said.

"NO! SHUT UP!" Big Mac yelled.

"But we're yer family! We love you!" Applejack said.

"Ah thought ah wasn't yer brother anymore!" Big Mac said. "Mah real family is all the COLTS y'all killed!"

"One more thing!" Deadeye yelled as he ripped off the equestrian flag that was knitted onto his suit and threw it on the ground. "We are no longer fighting for any of you! We are fighting for all our brothers who lie dead all over Equestria!". With that, the COLTS broke down the doors and left. They were so angry they completely forgot about Skullcrusher and Soarin. Everypony in the room was crying and disgusted with themselves. They couldn't believe they killed all the COLTS and they were innocent.

**Woah, that was kinda harsh. Who do you think was the harshest and most pissed off?**

**"All gave some, some gave all."**


	41. Chapter 41

** Next Chapter. **

"What have I done?" Celestia asked herself. "What kind of ruler am I?". All the ponies felt sorrow for what had just transpired. Three hundred innocent ponies, all dead.

"Applejack? Does Big Mac hate us?" Applebloom sniffled.

"Of course he doesn't sugarcube he's just upset." Applejack said.

"AJ." Skullcrusher said as he went to her. Applejack fell into his hooves and cried.

"You were right! Ah should've listened to you!" Applejack cried.

"Ssh, it's okay sweetheart." Skullcrusher said. "I'll go talk to him.". Applejack smiled a little as Skullcrusher went to go find Macintosh. He wanted so bad to propose to her but now didn't seem like the right time. Rainbow Dash had been in the corner with Soarin the whole time.

"I should have known they weren't guilty! Some element of loyalty I am!" Rainbow said. It was rare for her to admit defeat.

"Hey a lot of ponies were tricked." Soarin said trying to comfort her.

"You and Skullcrusher weren't." Dash said.

"Well we have been saved my them numerous times so we just knew." Soarin said. Soarin and Skullcrusher weren't the only ponies who supported the COLTS. There was hundred of ponies across Equestria who believed the COLTS were innocent but it wasn't enough to counter the tens of millions angry ponies who wanted the COLTS dead. Skullcrusher eventually caught up to Macintosh and the other COLTS.

"Macintosh!" Skullcrusher called. Big Mac turned around.

"What do you want?" Big Mac asked.

"Listen, I know about your rampancy problem, I understand why you are all mad, I would be too. I know you didn't really mean all the thing you said in there." Skullcrusher said.

"My father is dead!" Deadeye said. "Of course I meant it!"

"You have my deepest sympathies captain." Skullcrusher said. "There is still a war to be won."

"They can fight it themselves!" Autumn said.

"Listen, are you going to let everypony in Equestria get enslaved because of the actions of others?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Everypony IN Equestria was responsible!" Blitz said.

"Not true! What about Soarin and I? We knew you were innocent! General Blue River believed you were innocent! Trust me there were hundreds more." Skullcrusher said.

"I didn't see any of them help us!" Autumn spat.

"I got shot by a bucking arrow and was thrown in jail because I helped you escape, don't give me that BS!" Skullcrusher said. "Macintosh, don't you remember why you signed up for the Marines in the first place?"

"That was before ah was betrayed!" Big Mac said.

"Hey." Deadeye said. "Where they hay is Shadow at?"

* * *

Fluttershy was walking through Canterlot extremely upset. Shadow had said such mean things to her but she knew she deserved it. She remembered all the good times she had with him and how he said he would never let anything happen to her.

"I'm so sorry Shadow, you're right, I don't deserve you." She said quietly. She heard deep wheezing, it sounded like a combination of a growl and hiss. She got extremely nervous.

"Um whose there?" She asked as she backed up. She was in the gardens which were mostly empty of any ponies. She backed up onto a tree and began hypervenilating. The sound appeared to be getting closer! She felt something drop on her head. She wiped it off and saw there was blood. She checked her head for any injuries but she didn't have any. More drops came as she slowly looked up into the tree.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"CRAP!" Skullcrusher said as he heard Fluttershy's cry. "Aren't you coming with!"

"Fine!" Big Mac said. The rest of the COLTS refused to go. The mane six and many guards were heading towards Fluttershy as well.

"S-s-shadow?" She said quietly. Before her stood Silent Shadow, most of his mane had fallen out, his coat had turn a sickly green color, he was drooling blood, his pupils had become little slits, and he was making noises no normal pony should make. Fluttershy could have flown away but she was too petrified to think of using her wings. She slowly backed up as the crazed stallion got closer.

"RAHHHH!" He screamed as he tired to pounce on her. Something flew into Shadow but he barely acknowledged it.

"Get away from her!" Rainbow screamed as she frantically punched and kicked Shadow, he grabbed her by the mane and threw her into a tree. He moved into finish her off when Soarin flew in and took the blow. Shadow's punch knocked Soarin a good twenty feet away.

"PLEASE STOP!" Fluttershy said. Shadow turned around and glared at her. He made a snorting sound as he moved towards her.

"Shadow!" Big Mac screamed as he came out of the foliage. Big saw Shadow's appearance and knew that he had gone rampant.

"Big Mac help!" Fluttershy said. Something in Big Mac made him want to leave Fluttershy to her fate but his conscience still had control. Big Mac ran at Shadow and the two engaged in a deadly fight. Big Mac was stronger than Shadow but Shadow was so fast and agile Big Mac had a hard time hitting him. Big Mac eventually popped Shadow square in the jaw but Shadow's blind rage made him impervious to pain. He repeatedly assaulted Macintosh until he was knocked out.

"Shadow stop!" Fluttershy said. She decided she wasn't running any more.

"RAHH!" Shadow replied.

"Shadow I know you're mad at me for not believing in you and I'm so so so sorry!" Fluttershy said. Shadow ran at her and grabbed by the throat and threw her against the wall and began to choke her.

"S-shadow! Please! I-I LOVE YOU!" She said with tears in her eyes. Shadow suddenly hesitated as Fluttershy's words sank in. He remembered how she pulled him in when he fell out of the carriage during his first visit to Ponyville. He remembered going to Big Mac's return party with her, He remembered her offering a place for him to stay, he remembered that he promised her that he would always keep her safe.

"Fluttershy?" He said as his eyes temporarily went back to normal. Fluttershy saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes. Shadow dropped her as he began to fight against himself.

"Please run!" He called out to her. Fluttershy wasn't leaving though. His anger suddenly took over again as he screamed. He was soon knocked out by Deadeye who had decided to tag along after all.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, this is your fault this happened to him." Deadeye said as he went to tend to Big Mac. Fluttershy stood their as she absorbed Deadeye's words.

_"It is my fault!"_

* * *

Big Mac found himself laying a green field with many flowers and trees.

"Did ah just die?" He asked himself.

"No, you are only dreaming." A voice said. Big Mac froze, he hadn't heard that voice in nearly a year and didn't think he ever would.

"R-redwood?" Big Mac said as his fallen friend appeared out from the treeline.

"Man you're huge now Mac!" Redwood said. "I knew you had it in you to be a COLT!"

"But ah thought you were-" Big Mac said.

"I am dead. It ain't so bad, I got my eye back." Redwood said as he pointed to the eye the arrow that killed him penetrated.

"Ah take it you know what's happenin." Big Mac said.

"I do, that's why I'm here." Redwood said. "I know you are going through a lot of crap right now but you cannot abandon your duty."

"Why should ah help them?" Big Mac said.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Redwood said. "The other COLTS who were killed wanted Equestria to be safe, you mustn't let them down!"

"But-" Macintosh said.

"What about your family? What about Luna? I know you went through some tough times but you'll pull through. You always have." Redwood said.

"Well ah guess your right-" Big Mac said.

"You remember what Colonel Striper's last words to Deadeye were? 'Save Equestria'" Redwood said. "If you let the griffons win, where will you go? That is what Gore wants you to do."

"Yer right, yer RIGHT!" Big Mac said.

"That's the Macintosh I know!" Redwood said as he clanked hooves with his friend. "I have to go now bud."

"Wait don't leave!" Big Mac said.

"I never did leave! I am still here Mac, just in spirit along with all the other soldiers who came before me! Now go and save Equestria!" Redwood said as a blinding flash of light covered Macintosh's vision as he awoke.

"Macintosh!" Skullcrusher said as he ran over. "You okay."

"You were right Sgt! I still have a duty!" Big Mac said as he stood up. He saw Shadow's unconscious body was chained up. He figured that was smart in case he woke up and was still rampant. Although Big Mac felt a lot calmer now, he was still susceptible to rampancy and he had to be careful. He didn't see any other of his squadmates there except for Deadeye but he already figured out what happened to them.

"Though I lost you mac!" Deadeye said as they heard growling, They turned to see a rampant Solar Blitz coming towards them.

"Let's do this!" Big Mac said as he and Deadeye charged Blitz.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, NOOO!" Gore screamed. "Of all the COLTS that could have survived it HAD to be the most elite ones!"

"Relax General, we are still winning," Von Griffon said.

"We are winning the war yes, but I lost my battle!" Gore said. "My war was with the COLTS!"

"You can have the COLTS but I want Celestia!" Chrysalis said.

"In due time, in due time." Von Griffon said.

**Since school has started I will start making a lot of short chapters instead of a few large ones. There goes Shadow and now Blitz is next. R&R!**

**"Often Tested, Always Faithful, Brothers Forever." - USMC**


	42. Chapter 42

** Next Chapter. **

Blitz ran at full speed towards Deadeye and Big Mac. Blitz was the fastest COLT and possibly the fastest pony in Equestria. There was no doubt that Deadeye and Big Mac were physically stronger than Blitz but he was so fast they couldn't lay a hit on him. Blitz repeatedly ran around the two of them throwing punches and kicks. Big Mac eventually got ahold of Blitz.

"Snap out of it Blitz!" Big Mac said as Blitz violently struggled to get free. The noises he was making sounded like something out of a nightmare.

"Quick knock him out!" Deadeye said as he was knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw Autumn on top of him trying to bite out his throat. Big Mac knew that Autumn would be the hardest to take down so he had to deal with Blitz fast. Blitz kicked Big Mac and escaped, he turned around and charged towards the red stallion. Deadeye kicked Autumn off of him and got up. Autumn came running back but Deadeye headbutted Autumn full force knocking him back.

"Autumn stop this, Don't make me hurt you!" Deadeye said as Autumn replied with an angry growl and charged for Deadeye. Autumn punched Deadeye in the face and knocked him through a window and he fell into hallway in the castle. The two ponies exchanged blows as they traveled down the hallway. Big Mac wasn't having much luck with Blitz. Big Mac knew if he could get one good solid hit he would knock Blitz to the ground but the blue pony was too fast! Blitz spun around Big Mac delivering blow after blow into Big Mac. Deadeye could feel himself losing control and soon he would go rampant. Autumn made a run at him but instead of dodging, he delivered a skull cracking head-butt to the green stallion. Rarity and Pinkie Pie hid behind a corner as the battle ensured, both too terrified to move a muscle. Big Mac eventually stopped Blitz by tripping him and repeatedly pounding his head in until Blitz was unconscious.

"Sorry Blitz." Big Mac said as he went to help Deadeye. Pinkie slowly crept over and cried into his body.

"I'm sorry Blitzy, I really really really REALLY like you." She said as she sobbed. Meanwhile, Deadeye was pushing back Autumn.

"Deadeye!" Twilight yelled as she ran out.

"Twilight! Get out of here!" Deadeye said as Autumn kicked him in the back.

"I know how to cure them!" Twilight said. This caught Deadeye's attention as he relentlessly pounded into Autumn till the stallion finally fell. Deadeye picked up Autumn and tossed him into a corner. Rarity came out of hiding and caressed Autumn's body.

"Buck! That was-ahhhh!" Deadeye said as he collapsed. Twilight ran over to him to help.

"Deadeye are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"I can hear them, the voices, they are calling us home." Deadeye said in a deep demonic voice.

"Deadeye? You're scaring me!" Twilight said. Deadeye swung around and grabbed her by the throat and applied pressure. Twilight frantically tried to escape by using her magic but it wasn't enough to stop Deadeye.

"We are all coming home." Deadeye said as Twilight began to cry and lose consciousness.

"D-d-deadeye! Don't! I-I really lov-." Twilight said as her eyes closed.

"Captain!" Big Mac screamed as he arrived. "Put her down!" . Deadeye threw Twilight to the ground and turned to face Macintosh. Big Mac could see that Deadeye had gone rampant.

"If only you could see what it was like!" Deadeye said. Big Mac was confused, the others were like mindless beasts when they went rampant but Deadeye was talking! It was like he was being possessed.

"Captain, Ah don't want to fight you!" Big Mac said nervously. He knew Deadeye would absolutely murder him in a fight.

"I see, but it appears you have no choice!" Deadeye said as he pulled out his sword and jumped towards Big Mac. Macintosh pulled out his sword and blocked Deadeye's attack in a nick of time. The two began swinging blades at each other as they entered the castle. It was taking all of Big Mac's concentration to keep up with Deadeye. He was puzzled, how could Deadeye be able to pull off these advanced attacks and talk if he was rampant? Big Mac could feel a dark aura emitting from Deadeye and figured there was something much darker here at work. Deadeye's blade nicked Macintosh's cheek, the wound healed in a mere minute. Big Mac found he was not only fighting against Deadeye but also himself, he knew soon he would go rampant as well. Big Mac jumped and tried to buck Deadeye in the face but Deadeye grabbed Big Mac's hoof and slammed him to the ground.

"Captain! Get ahold of yerself!" Big Mac shouted.

"Fool, this is unlimited power!" Deadeye yelled.

"Yer not proving anything!" Big Mac said. Deadeye didn't respond as he swung his sword down on Big Mac and put a gash in the stallions backhoof. Big Mac turned around as Deadeye swung again and caught Deadeye's blade in between his fronthooves. Deadeye grinned as he brought his blade closer to Macintosh's face. The adrenaline pumping through Big Mac's body helped him to push the blade away and punch Deadeye in the face. Big Mac limped over to his sword and picked it up. The two began slashing at each other once again. Big Mac jumped in the air and did a backflip in an attempt to get Deadeye but Deadeye sliced through Big Mac's back, if he wasn't wearing his armor it would have been a fatal blow. Big Mac fell to the ground next to a pillar. Deadeye slowly walked over, ready to deliver the final blow. Big Mac was unarmed and injured so he had to act fast! Big Mac noticed the cracks in the pillar so he bucked as hard as he could.

_"Please let this work!" _Big Mac thought as the pillar began to crumble. The ceiling began to buckle and collapse around Deadeye. Big Mac knew this wouldn't stop him of course but it would buy him time. A pile of rocks and wood covered Deadeye and knocked him off his feet. Big Mac took this moment to run up to Deadeye and buck him as hard as he could in the face as many times as he could. Big Mac heard the crack of his hoof meeting Deadeye's skull and could see blood spatter beneath him. He turned around to see he had finally knocked out Deadeye.

"_Kill him, kill him NOW!" _Big Mac ignored the voice in his head as he fell over breathing heavily and was extremely sore. He felt a sharp pain in his head.

_"If you will not kill out of choice, I will MAKE YOU!" _The voice screamed as Big Mac finally succumbed to his rampancy. He looked up in his reflection to see only a clump of his mane remained, his coat was a sick green color, and his eyes had become slits. He let out a loud shout. Up above Luna, Celestia, and a detachment of Marines had just saved Twilight.

"Big Mac?" Luna said as she saw a crazed Macintosh below.

"Luna don't even think about!" Celestia said.

"Please sister! It's my fault he is like this! I have to set things right!" Luna said. Celestia wanted to intervene but she decided Luna was right and decided to give her a chance.

"Alright but if you get hurt I'm coming to get you." Celestia said. Luna nodded as she flew down towards Macintosh who had just ripped a tree from the ground and chucked it across the courtyard.

"BIG MAC!" Luna said as she landed. Big Mac turned to meet her in the eye. He stood there for a moment before snorting and charging her. Luna barely dodged the attack. "Big Mac I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I don't deserve your forgiveness but please stop this!". Big Mac let out a loud yell and stomped the ground in front of him making a large crater. Luna went wide eyed at his strength but she couldn't give up.

"I know you rage is controlling you but you're stronger than it!" Luna cried.

"RAH!" Macintosh screamed as he chucked a tree at her. She flew out of the way again in a nick of time.

"Big Mac I love you! Come back to me! Please! I can't live without you!" Luna cried as she fell on her knees, she could barely breath in between sobs. Big Mac stopped in his tracks as Luna's words sank in.

_"Don't tell me your are actually going to listen to her! She wanted you dead remember?" _The voice said. Big Mac knew the voice was right but Luna only thought that cause the COLTS were framed. Big Mac's rage took over as he ran up to her and grabbed her by the throat. Luna responded by hugging him and kissing him on the lips. His aggression died down as he remembered how much he loved her and how he would never harm her. He looked at what he was doing and saw he was indeed hurting her. He dropped her gently as he stood their wide eyed.

"Ah'm sorry." He said before an incoming barrage of guards knocked him out.

**Rather short but full o action! R&R**

**Now for a quote to summarize this chapter.**

**"Darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that. Hate cannot defeat hate, only love can do that." - Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.**


	43. Chapter 43

** Next Chapter. **

The COLTS regained consciousness and found themselves chained with extremely powerful and heavy chains and a spell from Celestia, Luna, and Twilight. They violently thrashed and roared in an attempt to escape their chains. All the restrained super soldiers were making odd and terrifying sounds

"Twilight, what was that you said about curing them?" Celestia asked.

"Well I think we could use the elements." Twilight said. "I don't know for sure."

"It's worth a shot." Rainbow said.

"We have to try!" Rarity said. The rest of the mane six agreed as they activated the elements. The mane six began to levitate as their element began to glow. A rainbow beam fired upward. The COLTS screamed as the rainbow beam shot down on them. The jerked and thrashed as a blinding light surrounded them. The light soon disappeared. The COLTS lay unconscious as the ponies got a better view.

"Look!" Pinkie said as the COLTS manes grew back and their coats cleared up.

"It worked, IT WORKED!" Applejack said in joy.

"Why aren't they waking up? Fluttershy asked.

"Are they-?" Pinkie began to say.

"No I don't think so, I can see them breathing." Soarin said.

"How long till they wake up?" Rarity asked.

"If I'm correct, it could take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks to wake up, they are recovering from a great evil." Celestia explained.

"A few weeks!" Skullcrusher said. "Princess, the grifs will be at our doorsteps in a few weeks!"

"What do we do?" Rainbow asked.

"We need to keep them alive, they are vulnerable in this state." Skullcrusher said.

"What are you suggesting sgt?" Luna asked.

"Send them away in boats till they revive." Skullcrusher said.

"Send them away?" The ponies all said at once.

"He's right, if we send them up north they will be safe and when they revive they can ask the crystal ponies for reinforcements." Soarin said.

"How do you know they will help us?" Rainbow asked.

"Prince Rubios and Princess Emeralda have never been interested in Equestrian affairs." Celestia said referring to the rulers of the Crystal Kingdom.

"Princess, Von Griffon won't stop at Equestria, he will keep fighting until the entire world is under his rule." Soarin said.

"What about them though?" Fluttershy asked as she pointed to the unconscious COLTS.

"It's our only choice. If Gore attacks, which I'm sure he will, he will kill the COLTS and we will be bucked. If we send them up north they will be safe and can come back." Soarin said.

"Your right." Celestia sighed.

"Sister?" Luna asked.

"He's right Luna, if they stay here they will surely die." Celestia said.

"But-" Luna began to say.

"Trust me Luna." Celestia said. Luna simply lowered her head. The COLTS were put in river baskets which flow up north to the crystal kingdom. The griffons wouldn't bother with a box floating along a river. Each of the mares went to their COLT and placed a kiss on their foreheads and gave a sincere apology. Luna went up and kissed Big Mac on the lips and whispered an 'I love you'. A note was placed in Big Mac's box which would explain to the COLTS what happened. Soarin and Skullcrusher then pushed the boxes into the river where they flowed north.

* * *

Days passed since the COLTS were sent upriver. A nearby crystal pony garrison noticed the boxes.

"What are these?" A crystal pony asked.

"Pull it ashore!" The CO said. Five ponies went to work pulling the boxes on shore. The took off the lid and saw Solar Blitz lying inside one of them.

"They're ponies." A private said.

"Not just any ponies, look at their uniforms! They are COLTS!" The CO said pointing to the COLTS signature armor.

"Inform Prince Rubios and Princess Emeralda immediately!" The CO said.

"Yes sir!" The rest of the crystal ponies said as they hoisted the rest of the COLTS up and ran towards the Crystal Kingdom Castle. After an hour of travel, Silent Shadow woke up.

"Fluttershy?" He said quietly. "FLUTTERSHY!"

"Calm down." A voice said. Shadow stood at his full height and got into a fighting stance.

"Do not fear me pony." A crystal pony named Lieutenant Quartz said.

"Who are you and where am I?" Shadow asked.

"I am Lieutenant Quartz, and you are in the Crystal Kingdom." Quartz said.

"Oh no! Fluttershy! She's in danger" Shadow said as he recalled what happened.

"What are you talking about?" Quartz asked.

"Fluttershy! I;m not there to protect her and-" Shadow said.

"In english soldier." Quartz said. Shadow was never good when it came to meeting somepony new.

"W-well we uh-" Shadow said nervously.

"For crying out loud!" Quartz said. "Where is your commanding officer?"

"O-over there." Shadow said pointing to Deadeye who was just coming too.

"Uh what happened?" Deadeye said as he awoke from his slumber.

_"Captain!" Quartz said. Deadeye jumped up and pulled out his sword._

"Easy there." Quartz said as Deadeye lowered his weapon.

"Who are you?" Deadeye asked.

"Lieutenant Quartz, Crystal Kingdom Army." Quartz said.

"Captain Deadeye, Covert Operation and Lethal Takedown Squad Omega." Deadeye said.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain, you're much easier to talk to than that feller over there." Quartz said pointing to Shadow.

"Oh you mean Silent Shadow? I swear that stallions is scared of his own shadow!" Deadeye said. He wanted to talk to Shadow to see if he was alright but he had to talk to Quartz first.

"Anyway what brings you up north to our fair kingdom?" Quartz asked. Deadeye explained what happened about the COLTS being framed.

"That's terrible!" Quartz said.

"I know, and now the grifs are beating us!" Deadeye said.

"Captain!" Blitz said as he woke up.

"Who is THAT?" Quartz asked.

"No it's too early!" Deadeye whined. He was not in the mood for Blitz's antics and hyperactivity. "Lieutenant this is Lance Corporal Solar Blitz."

"Hiya nice to meetcha!" Solar Blitz said as he shook Quartz's hoof so violently he almost tore it off with his brute strength. None of the COLTS had any memory of going rampant and had no idea what they had done.

"Well he is a certainly happy fellow." Quartz said holding his hoof.

"I liked him better when he was knocked out." Deadeye said. Blitz ran over and saw Big Mac and Autumn were still sleeping so he decided to wake them up.

"WAKEY! WAKEY! ITS TIME TO GET UP!" He screamed as he splashed water over the two stallions.

"Bleh! Blitz *cough* what the-*cough cough* buck!?" Autumn said as he coughed up water.

"You two were still sleeping so I decided to wake you up!" Blitz said.

"A simple shake on the shoulder would have sufficed." Big Mac said as he got up and shook himself to dry off. "Do any y'all remember what happened?"

"Nope. Last thing I remember was-" Autumn said as he stopped midsentance. "Telling Rarity I hated her..."

"Oh no! I just remembered all those nasty things I said to Pinkie Pie!" Blitz said as he started crying.

"Ah told mah family ah hated them and told Luna ah wanted her back on the moon." Big Mac said as the painful memories came back. "Ah didn't mean that!"

_"I told Twilight I hated her! I didn't mean that! I don't hate her, I love- NO I like her! just like right?" _Deadeye thought. He was heartbroken as he recalled what he said to Twilight in blind rage. Shadow was faring the worst.

"I called her helpless, pathetic, worthless, and stupid!" Shadow cried. "I'm the one whose stupid!". Autumn went over to Shadow.

"Come on man, we all said things we didn't mean." Autumn said. He knew how sensitive Shadow was.

"Yes but I loved her!" Shadow blurted than blushed horribly when he realized what he said.

"Shadow, do you really?" Autumn asked.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded with tears in his eyes.

"If she really cares about you she will forgive you." Big Mac said. "That goes fer all of us!"

"Big Mac's right, we have other things to deal with right now." Deadeye said.

"Hey ah found a note!" Big Mac said as he picked up the note.

_COLTS_

_You are probably wondering why you woke up in the crystal kingdom. You all went rampant but we used the elements of harmony to restore you. You were knocked out and vulnerable so we sent you upriver for your safety. There are each individual letters to each of you._

_Blitzy  
I'm so so so so sorry I didn't believe you! I was just really scared and confused. I remember when you took me sledding and I broke my leg and you carried me all the way to the hospital. I really really like you Blitzy and I hope you can forgive me.  
-Love, Pinkie_

_Autumn  
Words cannot describe what shame I feel in not believing in you Autumn. I should have known you were innocent. I know you are a better stallion than that. I still and always will love you, I can only hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.  
-Love, Rarity and Sweetie Belle._

_Shadow  
I'm so sorry I hurt you Shadow. You were the kindest stallion I have ever met. I'm so sad right now that I said those terrible things to you. You were always there to hug me when I was scared. I like you a lot and I want to be with you. Rainbow is also sorry for kicking you in the face.  
-Love, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash_

_Deadeye  
Deadeye I know you are extremely upset with me and I understand if you can't forgive me. I had no idea what was going on and I was just so scared I didn't know what to do. It's my fault you lost your father and I am so sorry! I don't deserves somepony who is brave and honorable like you but I really do love you.  
-Love, Twilight._

_Big Mac  
Big Mac ah'm so ashamed of mahself right now. You really were innocent the whole time. Ah want you to know you will always be mah big brother no matter what. We all love you Big Mac and we are all proud of you. Ah hope you can forgive me and Applebloom fer what we said. We don't know what we were thinking we were just so scared! We love you big brother.  
-Love, Applejack, Skullcrusher. and Applebloom_

_Know that we are all ashamed to have not given you a chance and that if we could do anything to change it we could. You are all loved by us all and that we will never hurt you again._

_-The grateful citizens of Equestria_

There wasn't a dry eye in any of the COLTS. They were all shedding tears from reading the letter. Big Mac saw there was an extra separate letter with Luna's seal on it. He snuck away from the crying COLTS and went behind a bush to read it.

_Dear Big Mac_

_I know I don't deserve you after what I did but I love you so much! You were so kind to me when everypony else feared me! You joined the military even though you had a choice not to. You pushed through the terrible COLT training. You are so brave, loyal, and strong. When I found out you were framed my heart shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't believe that I thought you were evil. Your heart is so full of love and kindness I now know you could never harm an innocent pony. Please come back to me my love. Even my immortal life is nothing with out you! You are my special somepony and I want to spend my life with you!  
-Love, Princess Luna_

Big Mac held the letter to his heart and let all his tears fall out. He knew he now had to save Equestria from the griffons.

No matter the cost.

**The world lost a legend today. The first man on the moon and the one one who made humankind believe they could reach beyond the stars, Neil Armstrong, has passed away. He has once again left this world and landed in the heavens beyond earth. R.I.P Neil, you were a true American Hero! Godspeed to the pearly gates and know when we look at the moon at night, we will see your face and forever remember your legacy.**

**"One small step for man, One giant leap for mankind." - Commander Neil Armstrong, Apollo 11 landing, July 20 1969.**


	44. Chapter 44

** Next Chapter. **

Back in Equestria, all the outer borders now belonged to the griffons and changelings. All territory further than twenty five miles outside of Canterlot had been abandoned to griffons. Canterlot was being built into a fortress with walls, catapults, cannons, booby traps, and other defensive measures being taken for the inevitable attack.

"Let's go! We need ten more of those!" Soarin said as he oversaw the defense constructions. In a small chamber in the armory, Skullcrusher pulled out his private trunk. He opened and adorned his old battle armor. He felt the nostalgia of his combat days as the armor came in contact with his body. He pulled out his sword and began practicing fencing.

"Skullcrusher?" Applejack said as she walked in.

"AJ?" Skullcrusher said as he dropped his sword.

"What are you doin?" She asked.

"Uh nothing." He said.

"Yer not thinkin about fightin are ya?" Applejack asked.

"Well." Skullcrusher said looking away and putting his hoof behind his head.

"But you'll die! Yer blind out of one eye how are you supposed to fight?" Applejack said.

"They need everypony they can spare. If I can stand I can fight." Skullcrusher said.

"But-" Applejack said as she looked down.

"Hey." Skullcrusher said as he reached into the pocket in his vest. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" She asked.

"Applejack I really love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you." Skullcrusher said as he knelt down. Applejack's mouth open as she knew where this was going. "Applejack, will you marry me?". Skullcrusher pulled out of beautiful ring and presented it to Applejack. Applejack's heart stopped when she saw this, if there wasn't an impending battle this would be the perfect moment.

"YES YES AH WILL!" She shouted as he jumped on him and kissed him. "Ah love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Skullcrusher said as they nuzzled each other and kissed.

* * *

COLTS Omega was being escorted to the crystal kingdom castle by Lieutenant Quartz. They soon arrived and they were brought into the royal hall where Prince Rubios and Queen Emeralda waited.

"Your majesty, I present to you the legendary COLTS!" Quartz said as he bowed and held his hoof to the COLTS.

"COLTS eh? State your names, equestrians." Rubios said.

"I am Captain Deadeye, Covert Operation and Lethal Takedown Squad Omega. This is my team: Sergeant Autumn Leaf, Corporal Big Macintosh, Lance Corporal Solar Blitz, and Private Silent Shadow." Deadeye said.

"It is an honor your highness." Autumn said.

"Indeed." Rubios said. "What brings you to our fair kingdom?"

"I am sure you are well aware of our war against the griffons." Deadeye said.

"So you come to bring war to us?" Princess Emeralda said

"Please let me explain your majesty." Deadeye said. "Equestria won't hold out much longer."

"What happens beyond our borders is none of our concern." Rubios said.

"But-" Deadeye said.

"I have spoken!" Rubios shouted.

"Yer majesty!" Big Mac said.

"Macintosh! What are you doing?" Deadeye asked.

"Trust me cap'n." Big Mac said.

"And who are you?" Emeralda asked.

"Corporal Big Macintosh. Ah understand why you want to avoid the war but the situation is worse than you think!" Big Mac said.

"If what I have heard about the great and mighty COLTS is true than why would you need our help?" Rubios asked.

"Because." Big Mac said as he explained what happened to the COLTS and how the changelings allied with the griffons.

"Well I didn't know that all happened." Rubios said.

"Von Griffon won't stop at Equestria, he will continue to drive his war machine until he rules the entire world." Autumn said butting in.

"Equestria won't stand a chance if a full out attack comes." Shadow said.

"We need your help! Please!" Blitz said.

"You do realize many of my soldiers will be killed?" Rubios asked.

"With all due respect your highness. Nearly an entire generation of young stallions have been killed, my father included. Our casualties measured at nearly a million and half and that was four months ago." Deadeye said. "Millions of families have suffered from this war and many more will follow if you don't help."

"I guess you are right." Rubios said. "How do I know you are not changelings trying to trick me?" Rubios asked.

"Changelings can only take the form of another, they can't take the powers of another." Deadeye said.

"Very well than, defeat my elite guard and I will believe you." Rubios said as hundreds of elite crystal guards came into the room.

"COLTS you know the drill." Deadeye said.

"YES SIR!" The COLTS said as the charged at the guards. The guards fired spear and arrows at the COLTS but the super soldier dodged them all. The five ponies stood back to back and relentlessly fended off against the incoming guards. Eventually all of them were defeated and the COLTS stood victorious.

"Very good bow comes your final test!" Rubios said as he charged at Deadeye at full speed. Deadeye brought his hoof up and caught Rubios before he could deliver the blow.

"I see, you are who you say you are." Rubios said as flew back to his throne. "Our armies do need some brushing off."

"So you'll help us?" Blitz asked.

"Indeed we shall!" Rubios said. "GENERAL! Mobilize our entire military! All able bodied stallions willing to fight are to report to the docks this evening!"

"Yes my lord, when do we deploy?" The crystal general asked.

"Tonight." Rubios said as he assembled his army. Unlike Equestria and the Griffon Kingdom, The Crystal Kingdom was not a land-locked nation so it had a full time navy. The docks were pouring with young stallions and even some mares eager to fight. The crystal ponies were known for their reputations as warriors and their military life style. They had trained more troops and built more ships and artillery when the pony-griffon war started in case of invasion.

"You let mares fight?" Deadeye asked.

"Of course, they deserve to fight just as much as any stallion." Rubios said. "Isn't that how it works in Equestria?"

"No, up until the war started we were a peaceful nation and had no military expertise. It's all we can do to get the stallions to fight, let alone the mares." Deadeye said. "I see you don't have that problem here, there must he thousands of them coming in."

"Even if they are not in the military most of them have much fencing and sparring experience." Rubios said.

"Why is that?" Deadeye asked.

"It's our culture. Fencing, jousting, and sparring are very popular up here." Rubios said as hundreds of crystal pegasi flew overhead.

"Brother are you ready?" Emeralda said as she flew up adorned in armor.

"Yes sister, how are recruits coming?" Rubios asked.

"Excellent, I'm concerned we might not have enough supplies for all them." Emeralda said.

"We will have enough, go and prepare sister." Rubios said as he kissed Emeralda on the lips as she flew off.

"You two are brother and sister?" Deadeye asked surprised.

"No we are married." Rubios said.

"But-uh wait didn't-?" Deadeye stuttered.

"Again, it is our culture to respect each other as family. All stallions are called 'brothers' and all mares are called 'sisters' regardless of relation to each other." Rubios explained.

"Ah." Deadeye said. "I really need to get out more.". Down below, Autumn, Blitz, Macintosh, and Shadow were being swarmed by crystal ponies.

"I want to spar with the great warriors!" A crystal pony shouted.

"Sorry guys uh we gotta save it for the grifs!" Blitz said.

"What warrior turns down a fight?" Another crystal pony asked.

"Well-" Autumn began to say.

"They must be fakers!" One arrogant crystal pony said as he charged at Shadow. Shadow merely blinked before he moved to the side and grabbed the crystal pony by the mane and slammed him into the ground, all in the blink of an eye.

"Well last time I checked folks, you can't fake that!" Blitz said. The rest of the crystal ponies backed off and moved into the boats. The Crystalian Navy had many frigates, cruisers, battleships, troop carriers, and capital ships. Each armed to the teeth with harpoon guns, catapults, and cannons. Each troop carrier carried nearly several thousand soldiers, and there were about 300 of them. Every other ship carried anywhere from five hundred to three thousand troops. The total of soldiers for the first wave numbered at 300,000. Another invasion force that would attack from the north numbered at nearly a million.

"May I have your attention please!" Rubios said. All the ponies faced him. "Tonight, glory or a glorious death await! Claws Von Griffon and Queen Chrysalis have invaded and purged our neighboring kingdom of Equestria! Millions of brave equestrians fell in the defense of their homeland and we shall honor their valor by fighting for Equestria!"

"Ah-ohh!" The crystal ponies shouted.

"We will begin the great liberation on the shores of Manehattan!" Rubios said. "From what the COLTS have told me, the shores of Manehattan have been heavily booby trapped and fortified by the griffons. For most of you it will be certain death going up that beach! But we will storm that beach nontheless!"

"AH-OOH!" The crystal ponies said louder this time.

"We're ready captain." Big Mac said as he and the other COLTS dressed in their battle armor and were fully stocked with weapons.

"Good." Deadeye said. "We are ready your highness."

"Good." Rubios said as Emeralda flew next to him. "TO WAR!"

"AH-OOH!" The army said again as trumpet horns resounded over the horizon. The ships set their sails and headed towards the shores of Manehattan.

_"And so begins the deciding battle for Equestria."_ Deadeye thought.

**Here we go! I saw the crystal pony song and heard Rainbow Dash say the crystal ponies liked jousting so I tried to base the crystal ponies off of ancient sparta and give them a warrior-like tone. A huge slaughter will come next chapter. R&R!**

**"We promise you a medal, a body bag, or both."- Delta Force.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Next Chapter.**

A mile off the beach of Manehattan, hundreds of small rowboats make their way to the beach. Each rowboat carrying thirty soldiers. The soldiers in the rowboats are nervous, they can see the looming bunkers and catapults on the beach. They hear artillery fire as one of the rowboats is blown to pieces from a cannon.

"Thirty seconds!" The rowboat captain shouts.

"Listen up! When you get on that beach do not stop moving, if you stand still you are dead! We need to mark those bunkers and artillery with flares so the battleships can take em out." Deadeye said.

"Whats the rallying point sir?" Autumn asked.

"Anywhere that isn't being blown to bits." Deadeye said.

"Ten seconds!" The rowboat captain shouted again. The soldiers all drew their swords and the COLTS loaded their crossbows. Artillery began to rain down on the ships.

"Here we go boys!" The captain said as the front door of the rowboat opened. Immediately, soldiers fell down dead from automatic crossbow fire from the bunkers. Chunks of bodies began flying everywhere as arrows whizzed past the COLTS faces.

"GET OUT! MOVE!" Deadeye yelled as the first soldiers on the beach were killed by the incoming arrow fire. As the soldiers landed on the beach, cannonfire and catapults began flattening them. It was like running into instant death. Big Mac went and took cover behind a rock as a crystal pony fell down dead in front of him. He aimed his crossbow and fired on the bunkers trying to bring down the gunner but a nearby explosion rocked him and he missed. All over the beach the COLTS and crystal ponies were trying to return fire but they were being shot down and it was a very hard target to hit.

"MEN SHIELD UP!" Quartz screamed as he pulled out his shield and put if in front of him. He could hear the dozens of arrows striking his shield.

"LOOK OUT!" Shadow yelled as a large boulder flattened five of Quartz's men. Up above the cliffs, griffon archers fired volly's of arrows down on the beach killing nearly seventy more men. There were soon nearly two thousand ponies on the beach with thousands more incoming.

"We have to take out those bunkers!" Autumn yelled as he fired his crossbow killing one of the gunners which was soon replaced by another. Blitz ran full speed up the beach, his great speed allowing him to avoid all the arrows that were coming down on him. He eventually made it to the base of the bunkers.

"Everypony! Rally to Blitz's location!" Deadeye said as the COLTS and some crystal ponies advanced toward Blitz. The crystal ponies following them were all wiped out from arrowfire and the COLTS were struck quite a few times but their armor absorbed the hits.

"Captain what do we do?" Blitz asked as many ponies made their way up the beach.

"We gotta mark these bunkers!" Deadeye said.

"Sir I have an idea!" Shadow said.

"What?" Deadeye asked. Shadow pulled out his dual swords and stabbed them into the bunker wall. He pulled on out and placed it in another location higher up. He continuously did this as he scaled up the wall.

"BIG MAC, BLITZ! FOLLOW SHADOW! AUTUMN YOUR WITH ME!" Deadeye said as him and Autumn went to the other bunker. The rest of the COLTS repeated Shadow's strategy. Some griffons from the other bunker began firing at them to pick them off.

"AHH!" Deadeye screamed as an arrow struck him and he fell forty feet to the ground.

"Captain!" Autumn yelled yelled.

"I'm fine! Keep going I'll catch up!" Deadeye said as he threw his swords back into the wall and began the process all over again. Eventually the COLTS were right under the window where the griffons were firing from.

"Be ready to jump boys!" Blitz said as he and the others took out their flares and threw them into the bunker window. Blitz, Big Mac, and Shadow all jumped and used their gliders to land safely on the ground.

"Sir flare has been marked." A crystal pony on one of the battleships said.

"Excellent, blow it to pieces." The captain said. The battleship's cannons all aimed towards the flare and fired. The bunker exploded into a million pieces and thousands of soldiers on the beach cheered.

"Come on Autumn we gotta blow this thing!" Deadeye said as he caught up to Autumn. They threw their flares in and jumped, a few seconds later the bunker was destroyed.

"YEAH!" The soldier all cheered as the crossbow fire came to a stop.

"PUSH FORWARD!" Rubios screamed as the crystal army advanced beyond the beach and took the beach head. Big Mac sat down to get a drink of water. The beach had been taken but the city was still under griffon control. He looked at the thousands of dead bodies on shore and in the water. The water had literally turn red from all the blood. He promised himself their sacrifice would not be in vain.

"Let's go Mac, we have a city to liberate!" Autumn said as the army pushed into the city and engaged the griffons. They crystal ponies proved to be better fighters than thr changelings and griffons so the griffons were being pushed back. They had passed and liberatied numerous POW's who took up arms and aided in the fight. On an open clearing where the city park used to be. Ten thousand griffons and three thousand changelings stood in formation with artillery behind them. Rubios and Emeralda waited for their troops to fall in behind them.

"CHARGE!" The crystal rulers shouted as the army charged for the griffons. Numerous boulders and cannons killed the incoming poies but surrender was never an option for a crystal warrior. The griffons got into a phalanzx formation as the crystal ponies engaged them. The COLTS jumped over the lines and pulled out their swords and began cutting down the formation. Crystal artillery soon arrived and destroyed the remaining griffon assault force.

"YEAH!" The crystal army shouted.

"Do not celebrate so soon, there are tens of thousands more grifs in the city!" Deadeye shouted. "COLTS! KILL ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T HAVE HOOVES!"

"YES SIR!" The COLTS said as the pressed behind enemy lines in the city while the crystal army and the freed pony POW's engaged the griffon's frontline.

* * *

Back at Canterlot, Skullcrusher was talking with Shining Armor.

"You think we can hold the grifs off if they attack?" Skullcrusher asked.

"It all depends if the garrison at Ponyville can hold them off long enough for the crystal ponies to arrive." Armor said. All citizens had been evacuated from Ponyville and a garrison of one thousand troops had been set to fortify and defend it. All of Canterlot was surrounded by mountain and the only straight shot was from the plain below where Ponyville was. Soarin was put in charge of the garrison at the town.

"Let's go I want those walls up yesterday!" Soarin shouted. The ponies went to work setting up walls, bunkers, hospitals, barracks, and booby traps for the inevitable griffon attack.

"Commander!" A pegasi yelled as he landed.

"What is it?" Soarin asked.

"Grifs! Forty miles out!" The scout said.

"What are there numbers?" Soarin asked.

"Near half a million!" The scout said. Soarin froze as he realized how badly outnumbered they were.

"HURRY UP WITH THOSE FORTIFICATIONS!" Soarin yelled. "How long till they get here?"

"They'll be here at this time tommorow." The scout said. Back at Canterlot, the mane six had been huddled into a fortified bunker.

"I'm so scared!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Don't be, the army will stop the griffons." Twilight said although she knew how badly outnumbered the ponies were.

"Do you think the crystal ponies will come?" Rarity asked.

"They have to, it's our only hope at his point." Twilight said.

"Do you think Blitzy and the others are okay?" Pinkie asked.

"They must be I mean, they are the best of the best!" Rainbow said.

"Ah just hope Big Macintosh is alright." Applejack said.

"Hey Applejack, what is that bracelet thingy on your hoof?" Pinkie asked.

"Applejack, that's a wedding ring!" Rarity shouted. "Did Skullcrusher ask-"

"Skullcrusher asked me to marry him!" Applejack said.

"Oh Applejack I'm so happy for you!" Fluttershy said.

"WEEEE! THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST PARTY EVER!" Pinkie said.

"When's the wedding?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah don't know, probably not fer a while but ah better start planning now!" Applejack said. The ponies sat there and planned Applejack's wedding. It helped take their minds off of the fear of the unknown future of Equestria. In the throne room, Celestia and Luna discussed the war with each other.

"Sister, what are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"My hope is that the crystal kingdom will come to our aid. I have not spoken with Rubios or Emeralda in a hundred years though." Celestia said. "And hopefully the COLTS will return.

"You don't think they are still angry with us do you?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure Luna, what we did must have been unforgivable but I hope they can forgive us." Celestia said. "If I hadn't been so foolish the COLTS would all still be alive and we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"It's okay sister, they fooled everypony!" Luna said.

"But how could I have fallen for the same trick twice! Remember at Cadence's wedding when the changelings attacked? I should have taken better precautions!" Celestia said.

"I swear Claws Von Griffon will be brought to justice and he WILL pay for the millions of lives who have died because of him!" Celestia growled.

* * *

Back at Manehattan, the COLTS were searching for the griffon CO while the crystal ponies sweeped through the city.

"Sir I think I got something." Shadow said. His crossbow was longer and thinner and had a lower rate of fire than the others because it was meant for long range.

"What?" Deadeye asked.

"There's a grif in the middle that the others are saluting and protecting." Shadow said.

"Can you take him out from here?" Deadeye asked.

"I-i'll try." Shadow said as he aimed his crossbow. Time seemed to slow down as he held his breath to straighten his line of sight. When he decided the time was right, he pulled the trigger and the arrow shot out and traveled nearly eight hundred feet to its target. The CO griffon fell down dead as an arrow struck his head.

"Nice shot!" Blitz said.

"Excellent Shadow." Deadeye said as a cannonball struck the building ahead of them.

"Look, they're retreating!" Autumn said as the griffons began to run away.

"Oh I don't think so, let's give em a surprise boys!" Deadeye said as the COLTS jumped out and began shooting the retreating griffons. When they ran out of arrows they pulled out their swords and began slashing the griffons down till they all lie dead.

"WOOHOO! YEAH!" Blitz said as the crystal army artillery began bombarding the griffons throughout the city. Thousands of crystal pegasi flew in and took out the griffon air force. The ponies ruled the sea, land and air around Manehattan. The rest of the navy landed their troops and took off towards Fillydelphia which was in need of help.

"Excellent work warriors! We have taken the city!" Rubios screamed.

"AH-OOH!" The crystal ponies screamed. Big Mac found an equestrian flag under the rubble of the former soldier memorial. He pulled it out and dusted it off. He than went to the top of a hill where the griffon flag stood. He knocked over the griffon flag and planted the equestrian one into the ground. The other COLTS saw this and went to his aid. Together they raised the equestrian flag over the destroyed downtown Manehattan as thousands of crystal ponies and freed POW ponies pressed west towards Canterlot.

**Trivia! What famous invasion do you think the beginning of this chapter was based off of. And what famous flag rising was the last scene based off of? Here's a hint, both of them happened in the same war. R&R**

**"You are about to embark upon the great crusade toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you...I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty and skill in battle." - General Dwight D. Eisenhower.**

**Heres some story trivia.**

**1. Orignally Autumn's name was going to be Fall Leaf but I didn't like how that sounded.**

**2. Big Mac was going to be captain of COLTS OMEGA but than I decided he was too young to be a captain so I put in Deadeye.**

**3. Applejack was going to be shipped with someone else but I didn't want to have to make a new OC since I already made like thirty for this story so I decided to bring back Skullcrusher.**

**4. At first the COLTS weren't going to have any augmentations but than I decided they would be much cooler if they did.**

**5. Redwood Oak originally wasn't supposed to die and was going to be a COLT but I had to kill him off for Deadeye to see how powerful Big Mac was.**

**6. Solar Blitz was going to be shipped with Rarity but than I decided he went better with Pinkie Pie.**

**7. Black Soul originally wasn't going to die but I had to put some heartbreak in this story, it is a war story after all and SOMEONE has to die.**

**8. I was going to have the mayor or ponyville be Deadeye's mother and Striper's wife but than I decided that would leave a big plothole.**

**9. I originally wasn't going to kill of all the COLTS teams but after I watched the order 66 scene from Star Wars it gave me the idea.**

**10. The COLTS originally weren't supposed to go rampant but I decided that would be an interesting idea if they did.**

**11. I was going to ship Spike, Pipsqueak, and Featherweight with the CMC but I have enough romance going on in this story as it is.**

**12. I was going to have the zebra nation come to help Equestria until I saw the crystal pony song and decided the crystal ponies would be a better choice.**

**13. I was going to have modern weapons such as guns and tanks but I decided to stick with the show's sword and spear technology.**

**14. Sgt. Skullcrusher was based of Gunnery Sergeant Hartman from Full Metal Jacket.**

**15. Rainbow Dash was going to be shipped with someone else but I didn't want to have to make another OC so I just used Soarin.**

**16. The COLTS are based off the U.S Navy SEALS.**

**17. I was going to have pegasi and unicorns be COLTS but I decided the earth ponies don't get enough love so I made COLTS exclusively for the earth ponies.**

**18. I originally wasn't going to ship the mane six or Celestia but I figured 'ah what hell? Might as well'.**

**19. I was going to kill off Skullcrusher after he helped the COLTS escaped but I thought that would be rather cold.**

**20. There originally wasn't going to be a Steel Talons but I decided the COLTS needed a worthy enemy.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Next Chapter. The answer for the questions was the invasion of normandy and the flag raising at Iwo Jima**

The COLTS finished raising the flag as Manehattan was finally retaken.

"Ugh disgusting!" Deadeye said as he kicked away a mutilated dead griffon.

"Hey Blitz that looks like your mom!" Autumn said. The COLTS began laughing at hearing this, even Deadeye cracked a slight chuckle.

"I'm gonna hit you really hard one of these days I swear!" Blitz said smiling.

* * *

Despite the cheerfulness at Manehattan, it was very eerie in Ponyville. A fog had settled in as the garrison troops made final fortifications for the incoming assault. The ponies had their archers, catapults, and cannons at the ready. They weren't trying to win, just buy Canterlot some time for the crystal ponies to arrive. Soarin stood on the wall around the east of Ponyville where the griffons were coming from. Thunder clapped in the sky as rain began falling. The rainstorm had been made by the pegsus to clear away the fog. The ponies grew nervous as they heard the clanking and marching of the griffon war machine. Once the fog cleared, the had a clear view of the monstrosity known as the griffon army. It was so large that it completely covered the land over the horizon. They were chanting something in an ancient griffon language.

"Bra ahkta greb! Bra ahkta greb!" The griffon said which translated to 'Death to the equines.'

"ARTILLERY!" Soarin yelled. "Let's give them a warm welcome.". The catapults and cannons were loaded and pointed at the incoming griffons.

"FIRE!" The artillery commander said as boulders and cannonballs were fired at the incoming army. Dozens of griffons fell down dead as they were killed by cannonfire and large rocks. Soarin estimated the artillery fire had killed at least a thousand griffons but that was only a fraction of the half million troops headed their way.

"ARCHERS!" Soarin yelled as the archers loaded their bows and arrows. "FIRE!". Arrows fired along with artillery making a wall of death which no griffon walked through unscathed. On the griffon lines, Gore growled as the artillery slaughtered his troops.

"General! What do we do?" A griffon asked.

"Return fire you dolt!" Gore said.

"Yes sir, FIRE ARTILLERY!" .The griffons began firing their own artillery.

"GET DOWN!" Soarin yelled as a boulder flattened several ponies. A cannon blast blew a hole in the wall leaving the fortress vulnerable.

"Move forward, leave none alive." Gore said. The griffons pulled out their pikes and began to storm the wall.

"EVERYPONY TO THE BREACH!" Soarin ordered as the ponies ran to the breached wall. They set down their pikes and shields as the griffons entered through the breach. Ponies archers fired volly's of arrows at the incoming beasts and killed quite a bit of them. Ponies began falling down dead as airborne griffons with spears came flying in. Soarin and the other pegasi quickly took off to engage the aerial griffons. Unicorns used their magic to generate fire and ice to kill some griffons while the earth ponies used their strength to kill the griffons. They ponies fought bravely but the griffons soon overwhelmed them.

"PULL BACK! PULL BACK TO THE LIBRARY!" Soarin shouted. Twilight's home had been converted into a command center for the garrison and was the fallback rallying point. The artillery fired at the griffons so the ponies would have a chance to escape. Since Ponyville was evacuated and was devoid of civilians, the ponies could level the city if they had to. Soarin ran at an incoming griffon and stabbed in the throat. A cannonball flew right past him and into the library. The tree exploded sending pieces of wood flying into ponies and griffons. Many were killed from the wood shrapnel. Soarin was dazed from the explosion because he had been so close. He looked up and saw the town in flames, ponies and griffons lay dead everywhere. The artillery continued to fire at the griffons until Gore personally flew in to dispatch of them.

"IT'S GORE! KILL HIM!" The artillery ponies shouted. Even Gore would be hurt from a direct hit from a cannonball but his enhanced reflexes helped him to dodge them. He ran and killed the cannon crew and used the cannon to destroy the rest of the artillery. Upon seeing Gore arrive Soarin knew it was a losing battle, he estimated that only fifty ponies remained. They had to fall back.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Soarin said as he chucked a spear at an incoming griffon. The remaining unicorns used advanced magic to teleport ponies away from Ponyville to Canterlot. Soarin waited until everypony was gone before he teleported away with the last griffon. He saw an incoming spear chucked at him but he teleported away as the spear struck the spot where he once stood. Ponyville lay in ruins, 967 ponies had been killed and nearly two thousand griffons were killed. The griffons moved in and ransacked the city. Gore looked at Canterlot in the distance.

"Nothing can stop us now." He said chuckling.

* * *

Soarin fell to the ground with the unicorn who teleported him. Soarin looked around and saw he was in Canterlot. He looked and saw only thirty three ponies including him had survived. He looked out a window and saw a smoking Ponyville in the distance. He could also see the hundreds of thousands of griffons beginning their march to the capital of Equestria. He looked and saw the fear on the faces of the other ponies. He flew to the throne room where Celestia and Luna were with General Blue River. Blue River was now commander of the military after Silver Star's murder.

"Commander!" Blue River asked. "What happened?"

"Ponyville fell, the grifs outnumbered us, only a few others survived." Soarin said a little out of breath.

"How large was their force?" Celestia asked.

"Take a look." Soarin said as he pointed to a window. Celestia, Luna, and Blue River went to the window and saw the endless hordes of griffons and changelings converging on Canterlot.

"We can't beat THAT!" Blue River said.

"No." Luna said sulking.

"Get Captain Shining Armor, have him put up his protection spell immediately!" Celestia said to Soarin.

"Right away your highness!" Soarin said as he went to find the captain of the guard.

"Your majesties." Blue River said. "I estimate we can hold them off for no more than a day. Possibly three if Captain Armor's spell works."

"We must evacuate!" Luna cried.

"With all due respect your highness, there is no where to evacuate to. All of Equestria is under griffon control." Blue River said.

"Than may the heavens help us." Celestia said as the griffon army moved closer.

"Sister they could go north to the crystal kingdom." Luna said.

"It's too risky, they would still have to move through griffon territory." Celestia said.

"Can't they teleport?" Luna asked.

"The griffons can detect magic, they would converge on the teleporting ponies." Celestia said. "We would have to do it from inside the city but Shining Armor's spell prevents anypony from teleporting in or out."

"But couldn't we teleport them through?" Luna asked.

"Yes but we would destroy the barrier if we did." Celestia said. "Our only hope is that we can hold out long enough from the crystal ponies to arrive." Celestia said. "Still, get the civilians to safety somehow."

"Where would they go?" Blue River asked.

"There is a canyon in the mountain that Canterlot is built on, they could take refuge there if the city is overtaken. Luna and I will seal the path so the griffons and changelings can't follow them." Celestia said.

"Yes right away your highness." Blue River said. Across Canterlot, soldiers frantically ran to set up fortifications and weapons while others helped the civilians evacuate.

"The griffon army is converging on us! Take only what you need and follow the royal guards to the canyon!" A soldier said over a bullhorn as the civilians of Canterlot began to evacuate in a terror-stricken panic.

**Short chapter but school is fucking me in the ass like none other! R&R**

**"COME AND GET THEM!"- King Leonidas of Sparta**


	47. Chapter 47

**Next Chapter. **

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Soarin said to soldiers who were preparing to defend Canterlot. He saw Rainbow Dash flying up to him.

"Soarin! Whats going on?" Rainbow asked.

"Grifs are coming! Hundreds of thousands of them! You have to get out of here!" Soarin said.

"No I wanna stay! I wanna help you fight!" Rainbow said.

"This is no place for you!" Soarin said.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Rainbow asked upset. Soarin moaned, he did not have time to deal with this.

"No because you are an element of harmony and if the grifs capture you it will be ugly!" Soarin said.

"Who says they'll take me prisoner?" Rainbow asked. "They'll never catch me!". Soarin facehoofed, as much as he loved her how could she be so arrogant now of all times? One of the largest griffon assault forces was converging on the last free city of Equestria and the ponies defending it were outnumbered eight to one!

"This isn't up for discussion!" Soarin said as he pointed her to the evac route. "MOVE!"

"But-!" Rainbow said.

"I SAID GO!" Soarin screamed as he lightly shoved Rainbow into the crowds. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Soarin regretted yelling at her but she could not stay here!

"Rainbow I-" Soarin began to say.

"CPMMANDER! TO THE WALL!" Blue River yelled as he trotted past. Soarin looked back to see Rainbow was gone. He lowered his head wondering if he would ever get to see her again. Skullcrusher was helping Applejack and Applebloom to the evac route. He held on to Applebloom who was scared out of her wits.

"Hon where are we going?" Applejack asked.

"I'm taking you to the evac route." Skullcrusher said. They eventually found the path the ponies were taking to the canyon behind the city which led into the mountains. He sat Applebloom down.

"It'll be okay Bloom." He said. He than walked over to a weapons shelf and picked up a sword and shield.

"Skullcrusher? What do you think yer doin?" Applejack asked.

"My job." Skullcrusher said.

"NO! YOU'LL DIE! HOW CAN YOU FIGHT WITH ONLY ONE EYE?" Applejack cried.

"It only takes one eye to be able to see." Skullcrusher said as he kissed her. "I love you."

"Skullcrusher please come with us!" Applejack said as the incoming crowd pushed her and Applebloom deeper into the canyon.

"I love you so much." Skullcrusher said as he blew a kiss to her and turned around and headed towards the wall. Thousands of soldiers lined up at the wall which faced the basin where the griffon army advanced. Shining Armor was adorning his battle armor when Cadence came up to him.

"Cadence! Why aren't you in the evac zone?" Armor asked.

"I came by to see you one last time." Cadence said as she kissed her husband. She held a crying Terra and Milos with her. Armor went down and kissed his foals before kissing Cadence again.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied as Armor headed towards the wall. "Please be safe.". When Shining Armor arrived at the wall he looked and saw the nearly infinite amount of griffons and changelings outside the city. He charged up his magic and fired up a beam which covered Canterlot in a magical bubble. Down on the ground, griffon artillery aimed at the city.

"FIRE!" A griffon shouted as hundreds of cannonballs and boulders were fired at the city. They all imploded upon hitting the protection spell. The griffon's continued to fire to no avail, the forcefield was too strong. Although nothing could come in the forcefield, things could come out.

"Let's remind them who they are bucking with!" Blue River said as the ponies loaded their artillery. "FIRE!"

"FIRE!" All the ponies screamed as the fired their cannons and catapults at the griffons. Hundreds of griffons were killed by the incoming projectiles. The griffons and changelings began to charge the city. Airborne griffons tired to fly through the shield but were repelled by an electrical shock. The ponies lined up on the wall fired vollies of arrows at the enemy army below. Dead bodies began to pile up at the bottom of the walls.

"General! Our troops can't breach the shield!" A griffon said.

"I will, STEEL TALONS! ON ME!" Gore said as he took flight. Twenty of the griffon supersoldiers fell into formation behind him and followed him to the walls. Four of them were brought down by direct hits from cannonballs. Gore and the remaining STs charged right into the forcefield and were instantly shocked by magic. It was a painful and slow process as they slowly broke through. Ponies below began firing arrows and spears.

"ITS GORE TAKE HIM DOWN! TAKW HIM DOWN!" Soarin yelled. Gore and the Steel Talons swept in an began killing hundreds of ponies. Skullcrusher was running to help as s Steel Talon landed in front of him and roared.

"Let's do this beakhead!" Skullcrusher said as he threw his spear at the ST who easily dodged it. The ST swung its sword down on Skullcrusher but he was able to dodge it. Since Skullcrusher's sight was bad his other senses were slightly enhanced to make up for his bad eyesight. Skullcrusher used this oppurtunity to run up the ST's arm and kick the griffon in the face. The ST roared as it grabbed Skullcrusher and threw him through the window of a nearby cafe. After he got up he saw the ST enter the cafe so it could finish him off.

"Where are you my little pony?" The ST said. Skullcrusher saw there was boiling water sitting on a stove. He grabbed the pot and snuck behind the ST.

"Right here grif!" Skullcrusher said as he threw the boiling water into the ST's eyes.

"AHHH! YOUVE BLINDED ME!" The ST said although his sight would return in a few days due to the super soldiers enhanced healing abilities. Skullcrusher than went up and pulled out his dagger and slammed it with all his might into the ST's blinded eyes. Skullcrusher did not stop pressing the dagger until he saw brain matter oozing out of the punctured eye socket. The ST gave one last shout before falling dead. Skullcrusher was out of breath but quite proud of himself since he just killed an ST all by himself. He ran out to help with the fight.

"There you are!" Gore said as he spotted Shining Armor generating the spell.

"LOOK OUT!" A pony screamed as Gore slammed his fist into Armor's stomach knocking him down. The shield around Canterlot faded and disappeared. Gore smiled as he flew upwards.

"STEEL TALONS! FALL BACK!" Gore said as he and the other ST's flew away. He could have easily killed hundreds more ponies but he wanted this battle to last long and for it to be bloody.

**I'll be out of town for my niece's baptism this weeked so I wanted to give you all something new before I left. I know the last few chapters have been short but know this story is far from complete and I have even more devious plans for this story in the future. R&R**

**"War doesn't determine who is right, only who is left." - I got no clue who said this quote.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Next Chapter. **

All of Canterlot's civilians lay huddled up in the secret canyon behind the castle. They can hear the explosions and screaming coming from the battle on the other side. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were extremely nervous about Skullcrusher and Soarin who were currently fighting in the battle.

"Ah can't believe he goes to fight when he can barely see!" Applejack said. Skullcrusher was blind out of one eye and had poor sight in the other and yet he insisted on fighting.

"This isn't fair!" Rainbow huffed. "I want to fight too and Soarin wouldn't let me!"

"He was only looking out for you." Twilight said.

"Yeah but-" Rainbow said.

"Would you really want to be out there actually _killing_ another living creature?" Twilight asked. Rainbow thought about if for a minute and realized the realism of war.

"I guess not." Rainbow said putting her head down. No matter what she said she knew she could never actually kill something. A sudden explosion rocked the canyon as the refugee ponies started screaming.

"What was that!?" Rarity cried.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!". A cannonball struck a warehouse full of gunpowder for cannons and the whole building ignited and blew up taking out nearly four blocks of the city, the blast incinerated hundreds of ponies. The entire mountainside rocked from the explosion as debris rained down on the city.

"Reform!" Shining Armor yelled as he used his magic to lift a pile of debris off of a pony. The griffons tried flying into the city but Canterlot's air defenses were too strong and none made it in to the city. The griffons began using a battering ram on the city gates in an attempt to open it. Ponies fired arrows and spears from the wall above as dozens of dead bodies began to pile up. The gate began to crack after ten minutes of battering this.

"TO THE GATE!" Shining Armor yelled as he saw the cracks beginning to form. Thousands of troops flooded to the front gates and got in phalanx formation as the gate slowly gave away.

"Hold this ground!" Soarin said as a hole appeared in the gate, it would only take one more hit before it gave out.

"HOLD!" Armor yelled as the gate broke open and hundreds of griffons poured in. The ponies used their phalanx formation to kill many enemies as unicorns released spells on the incoming enemy. Thousands of arrows were fired at the griffons as they all fell down dead on the spot. However the ponies were soon overwhelmed by the superior numbers of the enemy and the phalanx formation failed as the ponies scattered. Griffon artillery leveled buildings and houses as the ponies frantically tried to fend off the invaders. Many of the arrow air cannons had been taken out so the airborne griffons could now swoop in. They began to pick up ponies from the ground, carry them hundreds of feet in the air and then dropped them to their deaths. Skullcrusher was with a group of twenty ponies who were defending a corner store from griffons. They were beating the griffons in swordfights and were actually gaining ground.

"Fifty grifs! 9 o'clock!" Skullcrusher yelled as fifty griffon charged at the store, they suddenly all fell down dead as a volley of arrows rained down on them. Skullcrusher looked to see Soarin flying overhead with a hundred pegasi. He saluted the pegasus as he moved out into the street. A boulder came flying in and struck the store causing it to collapse killing fifteen of the twenty ponies guarding it. He coughed as he and the remaining five ponies headed for a rallying point.

"Take out those grifs!" Soarin yelled as his one hundred pegasus platoon engaged a eighty griffons attack squad. He swooped in and killed three griffons with his sword and broke anothers neck. His troops weren't faring as good, thirty of his pegasi were dead and twenty more were injured. He looked down to see the frontline on the first level had been overrun. He flew back down through the city, avoiding collapsing buildings, arrows, and other projectiles all the while shooting and stabbing the griffons. He found Skullcrusher by himself surrounded by forty griffons.

"Need a hoof?" Soarin asked.

"As many as you can spare." Skullcrusher said as the two ponies stood back to back and began killing the attacking griffons. They eventually killed them all when they saw Shining Armor yell down to them.

"FALL BACK TO THE SECOND LEVEL!" Armor yelled. Soarin and Skullcrusher looked down the street and saw a wall of griffons advancing.

"TIME TO GO!" Soarin said as he grabbed Skullcrusher and flew them to the second level where the ponies were re-grouping.

* * *

"How much longer till we get there?" Autumn asked.

"No more than an hour at this point." Deadeye said.

"A whole hour? We need to get there faster!" Big Mac said.

"Well then quit yapping and run!" Deadeye said as the COLTS and crystal army double timed it to Canterlot.

* * *

Celestia and Luna looked out the window of their throne room and observed the battle below. They saw the ponies ferociously defending the city but falling to the superior numbered griffons. The entire eastern side of lower Canterlot was destroyed and in flames.

_"Please Rubios, Emeralda! Where are you?" _Celestia thought.

"Sister, where is the crystal army?" Luna asked.

"I don't know." Celestia asked. "But we can't hold out much longer."

"Your majesties." A guard said. "I advise you two evacuating."

"I will not leave while my subjects are getting slaughtered!" Celestia said.

"Your highness, if you and your sister get captures than their sacrifice will have been for nothing." The guard said.

"Fine." Celestia said reluctantly as she and Luna left the throne room. Down below the fight wasn't going well for the ponies.

"RETREAT!" A pony shouted as they were being picked off by griffon archers. The ponies frantically ran to the door to the second level as the griffons began to take the city.

"Move in to the city, kill all who resist!" Gore said as he decided to enter the siege personally. There were still some mares and foals who had not evacuated yet and were sprinting to safety as the soldiers tried to protect them.

"GET THE MARES AND FOALS TO SAFETY!" Shining Armor said as he fired a spell at an incoming griffon. Ponies were dropping dead like flies as fear began to overtake them and they lost the will to fight seeing the situation was hopeless. Skullcrusher saw a family hiding behind a pile of debris and ran over to them.

"Come with me, I'll get you out of here!" Skullcrusher said as he held out his hoof. The mother took his hoof and Skullcrusher guided the mother and her two foals to the evac route. He was almost there when Gore landed in front of him.

"Get behind me." Skullcrusher said to the family as he pulled out his sword.

"It is annoying how we keep running into each other." Gore said as Skullcrusher made a run at him. Gore grabbed the pony by his mane and brought him up to eye level.

"Don't you see? You cannot win, all of Equestria will fall!" Gore said as a horn blew in the distance. He looked up and saw an approaching army over the horizon.

"We'll finish this later." Gore said as he flew away. Everypony looked to the east and saw an incoming army. The griffons thought they were reinforcements but as they looked closer they realized who it was.

"It's the crystal ponies!" Shining Armor said happily as he looked through a pair of binoculars. Gore used his enhanced eyesight and saw Big Mac and Deadeye front and center.

"Cursed ponies!" Gore said as the entire griffon army about faced to face the large crystal army. The COLTS and other freed ponies looked down with anger as they saw Canterlot in ruins.

"Attention!" Rubios yelled as the crystal army turned to face their king. "What you see before you could have been our homeland! The griffon war machine is relentless and merciless! We will stop them or die trying!"

"AH-OHH!" The crystal army screamed as they pointed their pikes in front of them.

"Archers and artillery be prepared to fire!" Gore said as the griffons took aim.

"Men whatever happens, know it was an honor to serve with you." Deadeye said to the COLTS.

"Likewise sir." The COLTS replied as Rubios and Emeralda got in the front of the army.

"FIGHT AND FEAR DEATH NOT! CHARGE!" The two rulers said as they crystal army let out a deafening shout that shook the ground. The COLTS ran full speed down the sloped towards the griffons.

"FIRE!" Gore said as thousands of arrows and artillery were fired. Hundreds of crystal ponies were brought down but they pressed forward. The griffon lines shook as the saw the COLTS leading the assault.

"FIRE FIRE! KILL THEM ALL!" Gore yelled as the griffons unleashed vollies of arrows.

"CHARGE!" Deadeye yelled. The griffons pulled out their pikes nervously as the ponies approached.

"AHHHH!" Big Mac screamed as the COLTS and crystal ponies collided with the griffon army. The COLTS jumped clean over the frontline and began taking down enemy soldiers while the crystal ponies demolished the frontlines. The griffons were no match to the better trained crystal army. Autumn and Big Mac stood back to back as they used their crossbows to kill griffons. Blitz ran and jumped and did a somersault over a group of changelings and fired his crossbow while in the air bringing the enemy down. Shadow jumped and moved slickly as he sliced griffons apart. Deadeye saw Gore out of the corner of his eye and ran at him.

"You." Gore said as he pulled out his sword.

"This ends here." Deadeye said.

"Like father like son. You will both die!" Gore said refering to Striper. Deadeye screamed as the two ran at each other and began delivering blows to each other. Gore and Deadeye were no doubt possibly the best soldiers on each side. They locked in a stalemate as neither could gain an advantage over each other.

"Shadow!" Blitz said as he held out his hoofs. Shadow ran and jumped into Blitz's hooves and was thrown in to the air where he landed on a catapult and killed all the griffon operating it. Blitz ran full speed through a line of griffons slicing their throats at unbelievable speeds. Autumn picked up a nearby cannon and loaded it, he pointed it at a catapult and fired it completely destroying the machine. A griffon tried to sneak up on Big Mac but he grabbed the griffon and broke his neck with ease. The crystal army had crushed the griffons and were driving them back. Emeralda had just finished off a griffon when a Steel Talon landed next to her. She brought her sword down but the griffon dodged and delivered a blow to her leg. She felt her leg break and she fell down. The ST raised his sword to finish her off as Rubios ran over with Big Mac and Shadow and killed the ST.

"Sister! Are you okay?" Rubios asked.

"Yes brother. I can still fight." Emeralda said.

"Come on come on!" Autumn said as he killed the griffons one by one. Deadeye was still locked in battle with Gore.

"Captain!" Big Mac said as he ran over. Gore turned around and kicked Deadeye away from him and ran at Big Mac. Big Mac put up his sword to block the incoming blow and was knocked back by its sheer power. Gore pushed his sword into Big Mac as the red stallion frantically tried to push the sword away. Big Mac couldn't believe how strong Gore was. Gore was finally knocked down by Autumn who ran over to help. Gore grabbed Autumn and threw him to the ground as Blitz and Shadow arrived. Gore backed up as Deadeye made his way back over. Knowing he couldn't possibly defeat five COLTS, he ordered a retreat and flew away.

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Autumn yelled as he fired arrows at him.

"Leave him, we have to liberate the city." Deadeye said as the COLTS ran into the city with the crystal ponies. They cleared Canterlot out room by room, it was a slow and arduous process but they managed. The griffons finally retreated and those who remained surrendered.

"VICTORY! VICTORY!" Rubios yelled.

"AH-OOH! AH-OOH!" The crystal army yelled enthusiastically. Casualties stood at 250,000 griffons, 38,000 ponies, 130,000 changelings, and 100,000 crystal ponies in the largest and most ferocious battle of the entire war. The civilians were let out from the canyon as they saw thousands of soldiers cheering and celebrating in the ruins.

"Too bad it's still far from over." Big Mac said to himself as he saw a large crowd and a blue princess flying towards him.

**There we go nothing but war in that chapter. R&R**

**"War is fought with weapons. But it is won by men." - General George S Patton**


	49. Chapter 49

**Next Chapter. **

**Today marks the eleventh anniversary of one of the worst attacks on america and humanity in the modern world. It was indeed the darkest day in America's history. The people who were incinerated on the planes, the people who were in the towers who had no idea what was happening, the poor souls who jumped to their death, and the casualties at the pentagon. The world truly saw the worst of man that day but it also saw the best: The brave firefighters who fearlessly entered the towers knowing they weren't coming out, the heroic passengers of United 93 who were the first to fight back and saved who knows how many more lives, the people across the world who came to together to support America in her darkest hour. The savagery of terrorism will not stand, they will all be gone forever one day and I pray that day comes soon.**

**R.I.P To all victims of 9\11. God now holds you safely in the palm of his hand.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Next Chapter. I know I havent updated in a while but school is killing me! But for you patience, i present to you the next chapter with a rather tragic end.**

The COLTS walked through the destroyed lower levels of Canterlot as thousands of ponies cheered for them. They looked down, saddened that their fallen brothers could not share in this moment but they were also happy that they were finally declared innocent. They all still felt much anger for their accusations and the death of their comrades.

"I never thought I'd see a day like this again." Shadow said.

"You and me both Shadow." Deadeye said. Soarin and Skullcrusher came to greet the supersoldiers.

"Captain." The two said as they saluted.

"At ease." Deadeye said.

"Are mah sisters okay?" Big Mac asked concerned.

"Well why don't you take a look for yourself Mac?" Autumn said as he pointed to the mane six and the princesses who were rushing towards them. Big Mac saw Luna flying to him with tears in her eyes. The stallion ran full speed as Luna tackled him.

"BIG MAC!" Luna cried as she dug her face into his chest. Big Mac rubbed his hoofs down her mane.

"Shh, it's ok." Big Mac said.

"I'm so- so- sorry!" She whimpered.

"Ah'm the one who should be sorry!" Big Mac said. "Ah didn't mean any of those things ah said to you!". Big Mac held on to her for what felt like an eternity.

"How could you ever want to see me after what we did to you?" Luna asked.

"Y'all were confused, besides, hatin wont bring all the COLTS back." Big Mac said as he held on to her closely. Deadeye and Autumn gave Big Mac a smile.

"Hey, where is Pinkie and her friends?" Blitz asked. The mane six were down the street and heading over as fast as they could. The COLTS, Soarin, and Skullcrusher ran to greet them until the unthinkable happened.

"AHHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed as she felt her self being snapped up. The rest of the mane six were each snapped up by a Steel Talon. They frantically fought to get away but it was no use, the ST's were too strong.

"HELP!" Rarity cried.

"Rarity!" Autumn yelled as he aimed his crossbow at the griffon. He was about to fire when Shadow blocked his aim.

"You can't fire! You might her by accident!" Shadow said.

"YOU BUCKER COME BACK HERE!" Soarin said as he flew full speed towards the griffon carrying Rainbow. He could see she had a bloody nose so she must have been knocked out. Soarin's rage was fired up as he flew into the griffon but was knocked back by the griffon's powerful arm. Soarin was flung into a nearby building.

"Please no!" Skullcrusher said as Applejack was carried off into the distance.

"You want them?" Gore said as he strangled Twilight. "Come and get them!"

"NOOOO!" The COLTS all yelled.

"COLTS! ON ME!" Deadeye said.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked as she held onto Big Mac.

"To get the mare I love back." Deadeye said as he put on his mask.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Skullcrusher said.

"No disrespect Sgt, but you are in no condition to take on a ST!" Autumn said.

"I don't care! They have my fiance!" Skullcrusher said.

"I'm going too!" Soarin said. "They took Dash!"

"Listen, you both realize that if you are attacked by an ST and we aren't there to help you you will die right?" Deadeye asked. The two soldiers nodded.

"Anypony else wanna come?" Autumn asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" A voice said. The COLTS turned to see Shining Armor walking towards them. Deadeye growled a little as he saw Armor approach.

"Why are you coming?" Blitz asked.

"They have my sister!" Armor said. "Besides, you could use a unicorn."

"UGH! FINE!" Deadeye said frustrated. "Dont fall behind!"

"Big Mac please be careful!" Luna said. "I almost lost you before, I can't live I lose you again."

"Don't worry, Ah'll be back." Big Mac said as he kissed her and he ran of with the COLTS to save the mane six. He hated leaving her but he had to save his sister. The crystal ponies could hold there own if the griffons attacked so the COLTS weren't too concerned about leaving.

_"I'm coming Fluttershy." _Shadow thought as they sprinted to save the mane six.

* * *

The ST's soon arrived at the POW camp and dropped the six ponies into a cell.

"Ow!" Applejack said as she hit the ground.

"QUIET!" A ST said as he slammed the cell door. The ponies weren't in good condition: Rainbow Dash had been knocked unconscious and Rarity had fainted. Pinkie and Fluttershy were huddled in a corner crying, Twilight was just staring into space and Applejack was about to have a heart attack.

"A-a-are they going t-to kill us?" Fluttershy asked terrified.

"We'll be alright sugarcube." Applejack said trying to comfort her terrified friend. Although Applejack doubted that the griffons would show any mercy. The cell door opened and the ponies all looked towards the door.

"Hello ladies." Gore said as he walked in. The mares all backed off. They remembered him from the attack on Hearths Warming Eve three months ago.

"What do you want with us?" Twilight asked terrified.

"I understand you are the bearers of the elements of harmony and you are worth quite a bit to Celestia." Gore explained. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you, I am quite a gentlegriffon after all."

"I beg to differ." Rarity said under her breath. Gore's enhanced hearing picked up the comment and he flew over and grabbed her by the mane.

"You see, I am only a gentlegriffon when my guests act civilized you little bitch." Gore said throwing Rarity to the ground.

"Hey stop!" Applejack said bravely. Gore turned around and walked over to Applejack.

"I remember you, you are Skullcrushers little whore." Gore said as he grabbed her by the throat. "Tsk tsk tsk, such a pretty mare. I wonder what he will think when he sees you without a face."

"General!" A griffon minor said. "You are needed in the war room."

"We'll continue this later, enjoy your stay." Gore said as he walked out of the room. The ponies all went to help Rarity who was rather beat up from the whole thing. The mares all prayed that somepony would come save them.

* * *

The COLTS, Shining Armor, Soarin, and Skullcrusher were approaching the enemy camp. Armor had used him magic to teleport them just outside the perimeter so the griffons wouldn't detect the magic. Armor, Soarin, and Skullcrusher knew they could not do much since the COLTS would kill most of the griffons but they came anyway. They soon came to a sewer and entered the compound from below ground.

"Alright, listen up." Deadeye said. "We are not leaving till we have all the elements of harmony. This place is crawling with ST's and possibly Gore himself. If you run into Gore do not take him on by yourself, wait for back up."

"So how are we going to do this?" Blitz asked.

"They are most likely all being held in one cell, this sewer must have a pipeline to all cells so we will just follow the sewer." Deadeye said. The ponies all stealthily walked in the sewer. They eventually came to small opening.

"It's too small. We wont' be able to fit." Shadow said as he got stuck in the small opening.

"We'll go, we are not as big as you are." Soarin said.

"But how will we get through?" Autumn asked.

"There's has to be a switch or something somewhere, we will find it and use it to open the gate." Armor said. The COLTS didn't like the thought of sending Armor, Soarin, and Skullcrusher into a place crawling with ST's but what choice did they have.

"If you see a ST, come back and we will find another way." Deadeye said. The three ponies nodded as they made their way through the small opening. They exited the opening and walked into a large room.

"Come on, let's look for that switch." Skullcrusher said as the ponies searched for a switch of some sort. Soarin flew up towards the ceiling to see if he could find anything. He saw a piece of glass and saw his reflection. He also saw something else behind him. Soarin didn't have time to react as a claw covered his mouth and a blade entered his back and came out his stomach. Soarin grunted and struggled as hard as he could to get out of the situation but it was no use.

"Goodbye Commander." The voice said as it dropped Soarin to the ground. Soarin saw the ground incoming fast but was too weak from trauma to fly. He hit the ground with a hard smack.

"Soarin?" SKullcrusher said as he turned around. "SOARIN!". Upon hearing this the COLTS immediately turned around.

"That sounded bad!" Blitz said.

"Break down the wall hurry!" Deadeye said as the COLTS began using their strength to kick down the wall so they could aid the three ponies.

"G-g-gore is here!" Soarin sputtered as he coughed up blood. Skullcrusher turned around to see Gore standing behind him.

"This ends here." Gore said as he grabbed Skullcrusher.

"HEY GRIF!" Armor said as he threw his spear at Gore. He couldn't use magic because it would attract more griffons to the area. Gore swung around and grabbed Armor by the horn. He flew into the air and body-slammed Armor into the ground.

"AHHHHH!" Skullcrusher screamed as he jumped on Gore's back and began stabbing him. Skullcrusher's knife could not penetrate Gore's armor but he was enraging the griffon.

"I have had ENOUGH OF YOU!" Gore said as he grabbed Skullcrusher by the head and back legs. Gore began to pull as Skullcrusher felt his skin, bone, muscle, and organs all ripping and tearing down his midline.

"AHH!" Skullcrusher yelled as Gore ripped him in two. He threw down the two pieces and smiled.

"You two won't be troubling me anymore." Gore said as he went to finish off Shining Armor. He was about to kill the unicorn when the wall finally broke down and the COLTS broke through. Big Mac froze when he saw Skullcrusher in two pieces.

"THE COLTS ARE HERE! THE COLTS ARE HERE!" Gore said as he flew away to warn the base. Autumn went to go check on Soarin. The pegasus' lungs and heart had been punctured and he was losing blood fast. It was a mortal wound. Soarin's world slowed down around him, he didn't feel anymore pain as Rainbow Dash appeared in his vision.

"Im sorry Dash." Soarin said as his vision went black.

"NO NO NO!" Autumn said as he felt Soarin's heart stop beating. "DAMMIT!"

"Skullcrusher?" Big Mac said as he went to the barely alive earth pony.

"Damn the grif." Skullcrusher said chuckling.

"Yer gonna be okay." Big Mac said as Autumn rushed over to help him.

"I d-don't know if there is m-m-much you can do for getting torn in two." Skullcrusher painfully said. "This is it for me Mac."

"No yer not gonna die!" Big Mac said as tears stung his eyes.

"I-i p-p-proposed to Applejack, I-i-i would have been p-proud to call you brother." Skullcrusher said as he began to doze off.

"SGT? SGT?" Big Mac asked as Skullcrusher went limp and stopped breathing. Big Mac fell to his knees, he had just lost a mentor and a brother. The fact that Applejack had lost her fiance made Macintosh cry harder.

_"Hey Redwood, take care of Sgt." _Big Mac thought. He looked over to see Autumn.

"Armor will be fine but-" Autumn said pointing to Soarin. "The commanders wounds are fatal.". The COLTS all felt sadness, Soarin and Skullcrusher were the only two ponies who believed them when they were framed. The COLTS all sat crying for about fifteen minutes.

"_How am ah gonna tell Rainbow Dash that Soarin is dead? How am ah gonna tell AJ that Skullcrusher is-" _Big Mac thought. Everypony who was close to him kept on dying. The only comfort he found was that Soarin and Skullcrusher weren't in pain anymore.

"Come on men we still have a job to do." Deadeye said sadly as they went to rescue the elements. Each COLT swearing that they would avenge Soarin and Skullcrusher's death.

**Dammit Gore has killed of THREE of my characters! That motherfucker! Don't worry, plenty more heartbreak to come, MWAHAHAHA**

**"Life is joyful and Death is peaceful. It's the transition between the two that is the bitch."**


	51. Chapter 51

**Man if only I had a nickel for every hate-mail I have gotten for killing Soarin and Skullcrusher. I would like to point two things out**

**1. Despite all the sadness, I PROMISE you this will have a happy ending so don't give up on this story quite yet.**

**2. This unfortunately is the reality of war, people we love get killed on the line of duty. The main message I am trying to spread from this story is War=BAD. Nowdays, films and games portray war as a game and many people have lost sight of what a god-awful shitty mess it really is. Anyway here is the next Chapter.**

Pinkie Pie was talking to Twilight in order to pass the time when she was grabbed by an ST.

"AH HELP ME!" Pinkie said as the powerful griffon snatched her by her mane causing tears to form in her eyes.

"PINKIE!" The ponies said as they all rushed to help but Pinkie was thrown into a new room. She was scared and her face had a very frightened look. She looked around to examine her surroundings.

"Still lame as ever." A voice said.

"Whose there?" Pinkie asked scared.

"Remember me dweeb?" The voice said again.

"G-gilda?" Pinkie said as the griffon walked into sight.

"You lame ponies took my friend from me." Gilda said as she spat on the ground.

"We didn't take Dashie from you, we tried to be friends with you." Pinkie said.

"By setting up all those pranks and making me look like an idiot?" Gilda said cracking her knuckles.

"W-what a-a-re you doing?" Pinkie asked nervously.

"Getting payback." Gilda said as she closed in on Pinkie.

* * *

The COLTS went to an opening in the wall where a river lay below. They had both the bodies of Soarin and Skullcrusher. They could not afford to take the time to bury them and they could not carry the bodies with them so the bodies were put into a river which flowed into Equestria.

"Safe travels soldiers." Autumn said as the COLTS and Shining Armor bowed their heads in respect.

"Lets move we don't have much time." Deadeye said. The COLTS made their way through the base much more slowly now due to the fact the Steel Talons knew they were there. It was a painstakingly slow process but they eventually made their way to where they could see the mane six being held.

"Alright here is the plan, we will jump in stealthily and rescue them and than Captain Armor will use a teleportation spell to get us out of here." Deadeye said. "Can you teleport twelve ponies at once?"

"It shouldn't be a problem." Armor said.

"Alright, let's do this." Shadow said.

"Hey where is Pinkie at?" Blitz said as he scanned the mane six's prison cell and could not see Pinkie Pie. He heard a faint scream with his enhanced hearing and followed the source.

"Blitz? Where are you goin?" Big Mac asked. Blitz ignored Big Mac and continued to follow the source of the screams. He soon recognized the voice as Pinkie's. He immediately began pushing down the wall and broke through. Once he got in what he saw horrified him, Pinkie was covered in bruises and cuts and Gilda was about to punch her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Blitz screamed as he ran full speed into Gilda and slammed her into a wall. A loud cracking sound could be heard as Gilda's skull met the concrete wall. Blitz immediately ran over to Pinkie.

"Sweet Celestia." He said as he gently brushed her mane away from her face.

"B-blitzy?" Pinkie said as a smile crawled on her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay now." Blitz said as he hugged her. "Come on I'm gonna get you outta here.". Blitz carefully picked up Pinkie with his front hooves and carried her back to the others. The other COLTS were still trying to get into the cell from the sewer up above. They had bucked and punched the floor repeatedly but it refused to give.

"Oh where never gonna get in there!" Autumn said as he sat down. When he sat down he fell through the ceiling and landed in the cell.

"Talk about a hardass." Deadeye muttered to himself as the other COLTS and Armor jumped in. Rainbow and Rarity were still unconscious but the others were still awake.

"Fluttershy!" Shadow said as he ran over to the terrified yellow pegasus and hugged her. Fluttershy was having a panic attack and was too scared to acknowledge Shadow's presence.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked. She could not see the COLTS due to the darkness in the cell.

"Twiley." Shining Armor said as he hugged his sister.

"BBBFF!" Twilight said. "I was so scared!"

"It's okay Twiley, there is somepony else who wants to see you." Armor said as Deadeye moved in.

"Twilight I-." Deadeye began to say before Twilight ran at him and kissed him square on the lips. At first Deadeye was shocked but he went with it and returned the kiss.

"You still came for me even after what I said." Twilight said sniffing.

"Of course I did, I love you." Deadeye said as he hugged her again. Big Mac was having a hard time getting his sister out of her trance.

"AJ? AJ its me." Big Mac said as he shook his sister gently.

"Big brother?" She said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said. Applejack smiled as he brother hugged her. Big Mac prayed that she wouldn't ask about Skullcrusher.

"Do you still love me big brother? even after what ah said?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup, ah always will." Big Mac said. Autumn was checking on Rarity and felt a wave of relief when he found out she was uninjured.

"Alright let's get out of here." Deadeye said.

"Wait where is Blitz?" Shadow asked.

"And Pinkie?" Twilight asked. The ponies questions were asked when Blitz rounded the corner carrying a beaten up Pinkie Pie being shot at by griffons.

"Armor, prepare that teleportation spell! COLTS return fire!" Deadeye said as the COLTS fired at the griffons chasing Blitz.

"Twiley, I might need your help with this." Armor said as he powered up his magic.

"Right behind you." Twilight said as her horn began to glow. Each pony began to glow as the began to disappear.

"NOOO!" Gore screamed as he rammed his sword into the spot where Big Mac once stood. The ponies woke up to find themselves in Canterlot. Royal guards immediately went to their aid.

"Are you okay?" One of them asked.

"We accomplished the mission but we lost some good ponies." Autumn said with his head down. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash had all regained consciousness as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence went out to meet them. Cadence ran to hug her husband while Autumn and Rarity made up along with Shadow and Fluttershy. They all forgave each other of their past crimes to each other.

"Now where is that fiance of mine?" Applejack asked. Big Mac's heart stopped.

"Yeah and where is Soarin?" Rainbow asked. The COLTS and Armor went dead silent as sad expressions overtook their faces.

"Why is everypony so sad about them?" Rainbow asked oblivious to her lover's untimely death. Deadeye went to speak but Big Mac stopped him. Big Mac felt since Applejack and Rainbow knew him better he should tell them what happened, after all Applejack was his sister.

"AJ, Rainbow, there is no easy way fer me to say this, so ah'm just gonna say it." Big Mac said sullen. Applejack and Rainbow knew what was coming.

"Soarin just got moved to some post real far away and we wont see him for a while? That's why your sad, That has to be it right?" Rainbow asked fearfully.

"No ah'm sorry Rainbow. Skullcrusher and Soarin are dead." Big Mac said. "Both of em were killed by General Gore.". Soarin being stabbed and Skullcrusher being torn in two played over and over again in Shining Armor's mind. Applejack and Rainbow just sat there speechless.

"Yer lyin! YOU HAVE TO BE!" Applejack cried.

"Ah'm so sorry girls, they went down fighting." Big Mac said as he presented Skullcrusher and Soarin's dog tags. It killed him to do this. Applejack fell on top of the dog tag and embraced it tightly. She screamed and than began to cry as her friends went to comfort her. Rainbow Dash tried to hold back her tears but saw she couldn't she just grabbed Soarin's dogtag and flew away with it to a cloud high above Canterlot. Fluttershy was the only other pegasus so she flew up to comfort Rainbow. Big Mac went to his broken sister and hugged her tightly.

**Short chapter but just wanted to give y'all something. Remember, this story WILL have a happy ending so stay tuned.**

**"It is the soldier above all who prays for peace, for it is him\her who must endure the deepest wounds of war."**


	52. Chapter 52

**Next chapter.**

Skullcrusher opened his eyes to see he was in a green field under a beautiful sunrise. He did not feel any pain in his side and saw that his body was connected again. He also noticed he wasn't blind out of his left eye anymore and he no longer had a limp in his leg.

"I must be dead, well this ain't so bad afterall." He said to himself as he stubbed his hoof into a nearby rock and pain shot up his leg. At first he ignored it but than realized something. How could he feel pain if he was dead?

"I'M ALIVE!" He said happily as the realization set in. He relished his repaired eyesight and could not get enough of the scenery around him.

"Sgt?" A voice said.

"Commander." SKullcrusher said as Soarin came into the clearing. His wounds had also disappeared. "What happened?"

"We died, we are in the Immortal Pastures." Soarin said referring to the realm where all dead ponies went to after death.

"I don't think so." Skullcrusher said as he chucked a rock at Soarin.

"OW! What was that for?" Soarin asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Last time I checked, you can't feel pain if you are dead." Skullcrusher said. The realization finally set in as Soarin realized he was indeed alive.

"But how? I was stabbed right through the heart! Nopony could have survived that!" Soarin said.

"I got ripped in half! How do you think I feel?" Skullcrusher said.

"It was I who healed you." A voice said.

"Whose there!" The two ponies said as they turned around. When they saw who it was they went wide eyed with shock and disbelief.

* * *

Big Mac was helping some soldiers repair a destroyed part of Canterlot. Solar Blitz was going to help but he had to look after Pinkie Pie who was in the hospital after being beaten by Gilda. He used his strength to fit large chunks of rock and wood to their original places. He had not seen Applejack or Rainbow Dash for two days. Neither of the mares had come out outside or seen anypony since they were informed of Soarin and Skullcrusher's death. Big Mac was worried about the two but he knew from experience that they would need time to recover. Big Mac finally lifted the last piece of rock into its place as a unicorn sealed it with magic.

"Thank you sir." The unicorn said.

"Mah pleasure." Big Mac said as he went to turn around.

"Sir?" The unicorn asked.

"Eeyup?" Big Mac replied.

"I just wanted to say sorry for not believing in you and the other COLTS." The unicorn said. Big Mac just nodded and walked off. He tried to put that whole ordeal behind him but it was just to horrible to forget, he was worried that he may never fully forgive anypony for that. He proceeded to walk through the city where he saw crystal ponies and ponies rebuilding the destroyed areas. He saw Autumn trying to talk with a crystal pony who had a foreign accent.

"Zo zees gan goz ere?" The crystal pony asked as he placed a door hinge in the wrong area.

"NO NO NO NO! Oh I give up! I have no idea what you are saying!" Autumn said as he walked away. "I need a drink."

"Ah agree." Big Mac said coming up to his comrade. The two ponies went to a local cider bar that had not been destroyed. Autumn silently thanked Celestia the cider bar was still there.

"Can't believe they're gone." Autumn said referring to Soarin and Skullcrusher.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said as he sipped his cider. He hoped his sister was alright. "Sorry to leave suddenly but ah gotta go check on mah sister."

"Go ahead. I understand." Autumn said as Big Mac left to go find his distressed sister.

* * *

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy timidly called to the cloud the cyan mare was laying on. Fluttershy continued to call but got no answer. She knew Rainbow Dash was there so she flew up. What she saw horrified her. Rainbow was shaking, her eyes bloodshot from tears, her mane and coat was dirty and ruffled up. There were large bags and dark spots under her eyes and she was shaking. Fluttershy could tell she had slimmed down and her ribs were visible from not eating for days.

"Oh my! Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Soarin? Is that you?" Rainbow asked as she saw a pegasus flying over her. When she saw it was just Fluttershy she went back to laying down.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy said. She was nervous and confused as to what to do. She decided she would need help so she flew back down to Canterlot to find help. She saw Shadow walking down the street and she flew down to him.

"Fluttershy?" Shadow asked as he went up and kissed her. "What's wrong?"

"Rainbow Dash won't come down from the cloud and I'm worried she'll get sick! Please help me!" Fluttershy pleaded. Shadow was never one to say no to anypony, especially Fluttershy.

"Of course I'll help but-" Shadow said pointing to the cloud. "I can't fly, how am I supposed to get up there?"

"Well um I could carry you." Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure you could lift me? I weigh about three hundred pounds." Shadow said. Fluttershy knew she could never hope to even budge Shadow. Fluttershy began to tear up as her concern for Rainbow Dash elevated.

"No please don't cry!" Shadow said. "I'll find a way up there.". Shadow observed the surrounding buildings and saw that the cloud Rainbow resided on was right next to a castle spire.

"Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked as Shadow walked towards the wall.

"Up there, meet me at the top." Shadow said as he jumped up and began to scale the wall. He used elaborate parcour and agility to advance up the castle tower. He swung from poles and jumped from rooftop to rooftop till he made it to the top of the spire. He was shocked to see Fluttershy still flying up.

"Wow you're so fast." Fluttershy said as she arrived. "Rainbow is on that cloud there."

"Alright, I'll get her down." Shadow said as he stood on the top of the spire and used his legs to launch himself off the spire. He went flying into the cloud and and grabbed the cloud. Since he was not a pegasus he could not manipulate the clouds and his hoofs passed through the mass and grabbed the body of Rainbow.

"HEY!" She screamed as the two fell hundreds of feet to the ground. Shadow knew that Rainbow would just fly away again if he let go of her so he held on to her. He moved towards the wall of a tower and dug his hoofs into the wall as he fell. He tore through a hundred feet of wall before he came to a stop. He then jumped off and landed on a rooftop and jumped back down to the ground where Fluttershy was waiting.

"I got her." Shadow said as he let Rainbow Dash go. The moment he did that she kicked him in the face and flew back up to her cloud. Shadow stood there with his mouth open when he saw his attempts were for nothing.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy said as Rainbow flew back up to her cloud.

"I'm gonna break something!" Shadow said angrily as he picked up a rock and gently tossed it to the ground.

"It's okay Shadow, you tried your best." Fluttershy said.

"Even my best wasn't enough." Shadow said. Fluttershy leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He felt much better after she did that.

"Or maybe it was." Shadow said as he nuzzled her.

* * *

"And that was how I got my name." Blitz said to Pinkie who lay in a hospital bed. She wasn't in critical condition but she was rather beat up. She had some bruised bones, two black eyes, and numerous bruises and scars around her body. It broke Blitz's heart to see her like this but he knew she would be okay and that was enough for him.

"That's a great story Blitzy!" Pinkie said as she coughed a little. "Do you have any other stories?"

"Well I got one about the time my sisters and I almost burned down a block of Manehattan trying to cook for our parent's anniversary." Blitz said chuckling as he told Pinkie the story. Twilight was peeking in through the window and smiled at the sight before her.

"Blitz is quite the story teller." Deadeye said as he sat next to her. Twilight was a little surprised because she didn't hear him coming but she had gotten used to that by now.

"Yeah I can tell." Twilight said laughing. Deadeye leaned in and put his hoof around her and brushed it through her mane.

"I thought I lost you." Deadeye said as he hugged her.

"I love you." Twilight said as she leaned into his chest.

* * *

Big Mac was heading for Applejack when he ran into Rarity.

"Good morning Big Mac." Rarity said.

"G'mornin Miss Rarity." Big Mac said. "Do you know where mah sister is?"

"Applejack is in her private room in the castle. Poor dear hasn't come out in two days and everytime somepony tries to talk to her she doesn't let them." Rarity said.

"Thank you Miss Rarity." Big Mac said as he ran into the castle to find Applejack. He eventually found her room and knocked on the door.

"AJ? It's yer brother are you in there?" Big Mac asked. No answer. Big Mac knew he had to check on his sister so he used his strength to break off the lock on the handle and walk in.

"AJ?" Big Mac said when he was his sister standing on the balcony.

"Hello big brother." She said emotionless.

"Are you okay?" Big Mac asked.

"Ah'm going to see Ma, Pa, and Granny Smith again." Applejack said. "Ah'm going to see Skullcrusher again." Big Mac realized what she meant by that and made a lunge for her.

"NO AJ DON'T!" He said as Applejack jumped off the balcony to the ground hundreds of feet below. He just barely caught her by the hoof.

"LET ME GO!" She cried.

"No! You don't know what yer doing! Ah understand yer sad but doin this won't bring him back!" Big Mac said.

"You dont understand!" Applejack cried.

"Ah dont understand?" Big Mac said. "Ah have lost more friends over the past year than someponies do their whole life! Ah understand AJ and kilin yerself isn't gonna fix any of this!"

"But-" Applejack said.

"NO BUTS!" Big Mac said as he pulled his sister back over the ledge and hugged her. "Dont you ever do that again!"

"Ah'm sorry, that was so selfish of me." Applejack said as she cried into her brother's hooves.

"Applejack? Big Mac?" A voice said. The two siblings turned to see Applebloom in the corner. "What happened?"

"Nothing did." Big Mac said not wanting to tell Applebloom about her sister's attempted suicide.

"MACINTOSH! GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR! WE GOT A SITUATION!" Deadeye screamed as he busted in.

"What?" Big Mac asked.

"Follow me! I'll explain on the way!" Deadeye said as Big Mac took his sisters. He did not want to leave them alone after what almost happened.

"So what is going on?" Big Mac asked.

"We got three unknown bogeys coming our way." Deadeye said.

"Grif?" Mac asked.

"Nope, we don't know what it is but it is headed right for us!" Deadeye said. The COLTS and the mane six with the exception of Rainbow Dash who was still on her cloud and the princesses all made it to the courtyard where hundreds of soldiers had their weapons at the ready. Blitz was carrying Pinkie in a full body cast and Autumn arrived with Sweetie Belle on his back.

"Get behind me." Big Mac said to Luna who obeyed.

"Look! There it is!" A pony shouted as two bright objects came closer to the courtyard.

"Prepare to fire!" General Blue River said as the bright objects landed. The objects were too bright for anypony to see except for the COLTS who used their super vision to see who it was.

"Impossible! HOW?" Deadeye asked himself as he saw who was there.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"Its-" Deadeye was about to say but he was at loss for words. Out from the light stepped out a gray earth pony.

"Skullcrusher?" Big Mac asked in shock.

"It's me Macintosh." Skullcrusher said as he stepped forward. Applejack stood there absolutely frozen.

"Skullcrusher, is it really-" She said as she went up to his face.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me." Skullcrusher said as he leaned in and kissed her. He had been able to see her before but know his sight was perfect and he could see how gorgeous Applejack really was. She erupted with joy as she tackled him to the ground crying. Applebloom too came running in and jumped in on the dog pile. From the other light out stepped a blue pegasus whose name was familiar to all.

"Commader!" Deadeye said as Soarin walked out too. "How?"

"You will soon see." Soarin said. Rainbow looked over her cloud to see what all the commotion below was about.

"_Is that Skullcrusher? If he is alive then-" _Rainbow Dash said as he saw a blue pegasus floating in the air. She fired off of her cloud so fast she almost did a sonic rainboom. Soarin looked up as she crashed into him leaving a rainbow trail in her wake. She cried as she held onto him tightly. Scootaloo was watching from the corner. Soarin saw her and waved his hoof telling her to come over. Scootaloo smiled as she ran into Dash and Soarin and joined in on the hugging. Nopony could believe what was happening, two ponies who were brutally murdered were now alive and uninjured.

"I don't understand, I thought you to were dead." Princess Celestia said as the two stallions were smothered by their marefriends. "How did you survive?"

"I can explain that." A deep voice said. Everypony turned around to the third and brightest light.

"WHO ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!" The COLTS all said as they pulled out their weapons. The mystery being walked out and everypony who saw felt their jaws drop to the ground when they saw who it was.

**Who do you think that mystery pony is? Also I am thinking about putting some clop scenes in later chapters, nothing too dirty just a little romantic intimacy. Let me know what you think.**

**"The guy who said the pen is mightier than the sword obviously never encountered automatic weapons." - General Douglas MacArthur.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Next chapter. This will be a short but cute and sweet chapter**

The ponies all stood in awe at the figure before them. It was an alicorn as there were wings and a horn visible. But the only three known alicorns were Celestia, Luna, and Cadence and all three of them were behind the the COLTS.

"WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!" The COLTS all shouted as they drew their weapons. The figure let the light die down and revealed himself to the world. He had a radiant golden coat which burned almost as bright as the sun. His fiery red and orange mane sat on his head. His deep blue eyes looked gently at the crowd. The ponies all recognized the new pony, Black Soul AKA Prince Astro.

"No, It can't be." Shadow.

"Is that him?" Autumn said.

"Black Soul? I saw you die!" Deadeye said as he walked toward the resurrected COLT.

"You are right Captain, Black Soul did indeed die. However-" Astro said looking at a shocked Celestia "Prince Astro lives on."

"Astro, is it really you?" Celestia said as she moved closer.

"Look at my hooves and face, a ghost does not have flesh or bones like I do." Astro said as Celestia rubbed her hooves against Astro's face and could indeed see that her love, Astro still lived. She threw her front hooves around him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"OH ASTRO! I LOVE YOU" She cried into his shoulder. The two held on to each other for a long time before finally breaking from their embrace.

"I love you too my princess." Astro said as each of the COLTS went up to their fallen comrade and greeted him.

"ICANTBELIEVEITSYOUOHMYGOSHOH MYGOSH!" Blitz said so fast not even Pinkie could interpret what he said.

"Ah you haven't changed my friend." Astro said as he chuckled.

_"He just called Blitz his friend! He can't be the same pony!." _Autumn thought.

"_But I am, why do you doubt me so?" _Autumn heard Astro say in his head.

_"WOAH! You can read my mind!? _Autumn thought.

_"Yes I am an alicorn after all. _Astro said.

_"Well I guess I was wrong about you, you really were a good pony at heart."_

_"Thank you Autumn, it means a lot to me." _Astro said. Shadow was the next one to see Astro but he was too nervous to say anything.

"I-uh- hello." He said timidly. Autumn looked down and smiled at Shadow.

"No need to be so shy around me Silent Shadow, I am just another pony like you." Astro said as Shadow smiled at him.

"It's good to have you back soldier." Deadeye said as he patted Astro on the back.

"Always an honor sir." Astro said saluting. "Big Macintosh, It is so good to see you again."

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said as he gave his revived comrade a quick bro hug.

"Do you know where I could find your sister Applebloom?" Astro said as he turned around to see three little fillies looking at him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Bunnyhop?" They all asked.

"Yes my little ponies, It is me." Astro said as the three fillies ran at him full speed and tackled him to the ground.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Applebloom cried.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!" Scootaloo said.

"I never left you, I was in here the whole time." Astro said pointing to the filly's hearts.

"You saved us, we never got to thank you." Sweetie Belle said tearfully.

"No my little ponies, It was you who saved me." Astro said. If the fillies hadn't been so kind to him he might still be the corrupted Black Soul he used to be. Luna flew next to Big Mac and put her head under his.

"It brings me joy to see my sister happy again." Luna said as Celestia went over and kissed Astro again.

"You and me both hon." Big Mac said referring to Applejack with Skullcrusher and Applebloom with Astro.

"Astro, how did you survive? We all saw you die." Celestia asked.

"The reason I became mortal was because of the evil within me. After spending time with Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle I began to see the light. I guess when I took that spear for them I gained back my true self and my immortality. My body lie dormant for two weeks before I awoke in the deep parts of the unexplored forests far beyond these lands. It took me months to find my way back and now here we are." Astro explained. After the heartwarming and tearful reunion, Astro got up and walked over to Deadeye.

"So where is Recoil, Striper, Wrench, and all the other COLTS?" Astro asked. The ponies all put their heads down as Astro asked his question.

**Well it looks like Astro has returned! Along with Soarin and Skullcrusher! Yay for happy moments but the story is far from over.**

**"Godd*mmit you'll never get that Purple Heart hiding in a foxhole! Follow me!"- Lieutenant Chesty Puller. USMC**


	54. Chapter 54

**Next chapter. This chapter contains mild clop, nothing dirty! Just a little kissing and intimacy. Also the next few chapters will be mostly about the couple and not much war. **

Astro put his hoof on his forehead and lowered his head. He was having a difficult time taking in the news that Deadeye had given him.

"No, no, no, they can't be all dead." Astro said in self-denial.

"I am sorry but it is true, we are the only COLTS left." Blitz said. Astro couldn't believe this! Recoil, Striper, Wrench, Sidesweep, Blue Spectre, all of them were dead. He looked at the royal sisters and had mixed feelings. How could Celestia allow something like this to happen?

"I'm sorry I need a minute." Astro said as he stepped outside and flew away to calm his thoughts.

"He's going to hate me for this." Celestia said sadly.

"Your highness, everypony was fooled by Gore's treachery. I know he will find in his heart to forgive you." Shadow said sweetly. Shadow always knew exactly what to say. Celestia could see why Fluttershy liked him so much.

"Thank you Shadow." Celestia said.

"How does he do that?" Autumn asked.

"Do what?" Blitz asked.

"Be so shy but always say the right thing to cheer somepony up! What do you think Mac?" Autumn asked but did not get an answer. "Mac?"

"Where in the hay is he?" Deadeye asked.

"He was just here a minute ago." Twilight said.

"Wait where is my sister?" Celestia asked.

**Clop starts here. Nothing more than intense kissing but skip if you want.**

Luna led Big Mac to her private quarters on the other side of the castle.

"Um Luna where are we goin?" Big Mac asked.

"To my private quarters." Luna replied as they walked up the tower. Luna's personal guards stood still and at the ready at the door to her room.

"Guards, you are relieved." Luna ordered as the guards reluctantly left their post.

"Are you sure you wanna stay unguarded?" Big Mac asked.

"I got a COLT with me, how much safer can I be?" Luna asked as the two entered her room. Big Mac was impressed, it was very large and spacious. It had numerous paintings and sculptures of anything night-related. What stood out the most was her bed, it could fit atleast five ponies on it.

"So what brings us here?" Big Mac asked.

"I wanted to show you something." Luna said as she used her horn to unlock a door that was on her wall. It glowed brightly as the magical lock on it disappeared and the door opened. Macintosh stepped inside and saw a large glowing rock.

"While I was on the moon, I gathered moon rocks and diamonds and brought them back here for unknown purposes. When I was freed by the elements, I didn't know what to do with them so I kept them in here." Luna explained.

"Well there very purdy." Big Mac said as Luna began to break off a piece of the moon rock and used her magic to tie a string through it.

"Here take this." Luna said as she put around Big Mac's neck. "It is a good luck charm."

"Well ah don't know what to say." Big Mac said as he admired the shiny foreign rock around his neck. He was never one for looking fancy but this rock sure did have a nice look.

"There is nothing to say, you have done more for me than I can ever repay you." Luna said as she looked into his eyes. Big Mac became lost in her deep blue eyes. He had never seen more beautifully colored eyes his whole life. The two leaned in for a kiss as they wrapped their hooves around each others neck. The two fell backwards onto Luna's bed. Luna lie on top of Big Mac as the two continued to passionately kiss each other.

"Big Mac?" Luna asked.

"Eeyup?" He replied.

"Do you mind taking your armor off? It's pretty uncomfortable to lay on." Luna said. Big Mac nodded his head as began to take off his COLT armor. He put the several hundred pound armor on the ground and sat on the bed. Luna got back on top of him

"Is this better?" He asked.

"Yes, much better." Luna said as she felt his warm and muscular body instead of the rough and cold armor. The two resumed kissing as Luna moved up and glided her hips upwards causing Macintosh to get excited in his lower area. Both realized what had just happened as Big Mac burned up and Luna jumped away flushed red.

"Ah'm sorry!" Big Mac said as he proceeded to put his armor back on.

"No its okay it was my fault." Luna said as Big Mac looked in the mirror ashamed of himself.

"Ah don't think we should do that again." Big Mac said. "We ain't even married."

"Not yet." Luna said jokingly. "But you are right, I just lost control."

"Ah understand." Big Mac said as he gave Luna a quick hug. The two embraced each other for a while before they decided to head back to the throne room.

* * *

Autumn had decided to retreat from all the drama and walked to the Canterlot gardens with Rarity.

"Autumn, I don't think I ever asked about your family." Rarity said.

"I have three brothers, Spring Leaf, Summer Leaf, and the youngest Winter Leaf." Autumn said.

"Are they all in the military as well?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, Summer and Spring are older than me so they were in the fight before me and my little brother Winter just enlisted eight months ago." Autumn said.

"All boys huh?" Rarity asked. Growing up with all boys would explain Autumn's violent temper and sarcasm.

"It was quite a fiasco in my house. We were always getting into fights with each other." Autumn said laughing at some of the memories. "But we always had each others backs when we needed it."

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"Stalliongrad isn't a very nice town to begin with. It is full of thugs and gangs and I grew up in the middle of it." Autumn explained. "I still remember that one fight where we all got our butts handed to us."

**Stalliongrad, seven years ago.**

"Autumn?" A mare named Tundra called out.

"Yes mom? A young Autumn replied.

"Can you run to the grocery store with Winter and pick up some milk?" Tundra asked.

"Alright." Autumn said reluctantly as he went to get his nine year old brother. "Winter, we have to run out for mom."

"Now?" Winter replied.

"Yes now." Autumn said. Winter moaned as he got up and followed his brother out the door. Autumn and Winter proceeded down the streets cautiously, there was a lot of thug activity in this part of town. The two brothers went in a purchased the milk and were about to leave when Autumn had to use the bathroom.

"Stay right here I'm going to the bathroom." Autumn said as Winter sat down and waited.

"Well, well, well. Whats do weze have here?" A large earth pony asked as a gang of ponies went up to Winter.

"Looks like mommy sent him to get his milk!" A pegasus said laughing. "Did mommy send you to fetch her some milk?"

"Um yes." Winter nervously replied.

"Im pretty thirsty. How bout givin me some?" One of the thugs asked.

"Ok maybe just a little." Winter said as he poured a little milk into the cap which served as a cup. The thug slapped the cup away and took the whole jug and chugged it.

"HEY!" Winter yelled angrily.

"Ohh that hit the spot! Thanks squirt!" The thug said as he threw the jug at Winter. The glass from the jug shattered causing Winter's face to be cut up.

"HEY!" Autumn yelled. He had just come out of the bathroom. "What do you think your doing?"

"Heh another shrimp." A thug said.

"Nopony hurts my little brother except me!" Autumn yelled as he ran up and bucked one of the thugs in the leg.

"AHH! You little brat!" The thug said as he kicked Autumn square in the stomach. The thug was going to hit Autumn again when he was knocked down by two earth ponies.

"Spring! Summer!" Autumn said happily as his two older brothers stepped in.

"Who do you boys think you are picking on our lil bros?" Spring snorted.

"What you gonna do bout it cupcake?" A thug asked.

"This!" Summer said as he ran up and knocked the thug out with a well placed blow to the head. The thugs immediately converged on the four brothers as they tried to fend them off. The four brothers were overwhelmed by the group of ten thugs and were beaten and left on the street.

"Bucking punks." The thug leader said as the thugs walked away.

**Present Day.**

"Oh my, that sounds dreadful!" Rarity gasped.

"That wasn't the last brawl the four of us got into." Autumn said. "We eventually gained a reputation as the toughest ponies around."

"Where are your brothers now?" Rarity asked.

"I dunno, I lost contact with them after I went to COLTS training." Autumn explained.

"Well I'm sure they are very proud of you." Rarity said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." Autumn said looking up into the sky as Rarity leaned into his shoulder.

"Sweetie Belle would love Winter. Winter didn't get his cutie mark till he was fifteen." Autumn said.

"Really?" Rarity asked.

"Yup. Nopony ever said anything to him though cause they knew his brothers would beat the livin daylights out of them if they did." Autumn said.

"Well you and your brothers certainly were close." Rarity said.

"That we were, that we were." Autumn said.

* * *

"Twilight do I have to do this?" Deadeye asked as Twilight buttoned the top button on his dress uniform.

"Yes, and there is no way you are getting out of this." Twilight said.

"Well your brother and I aren't exactly on the best terms right now." Deadeye said. Deadeye was still angry at Shining Armor for leading the assault on COLTS-01.

"You two seemed to be fine when you rescued me." Twilight said. "Besides I want you to meet my parents."

"I wish I still had family for you to meet." Deadeye said looking down. Deadeye had no parents, siblings, grandparents, cousins or anything. He was the last of his bloodline.

"Hey." Twilight said as she nuzzled him. "It'll be okay, you're part of my family now."

"Thanks Twilight." Deadeye said smiling as the two headed to Twilights parents house. Deadeye was nervous about this. Not to long ago all these ponies wanted him dead.

"Twilight! Sweetheart!" Mrs. Sparkle said as she ran up to her daughter and hugged her.

"Hey pumpkin." Mr. Sparkle said as he did the same.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Twilight said laughing as her dad hugged her.

"Who is that stallion?" Mrs. Sparkle said pointing to Deadeye who had not yet come in and was trying to hide behind a carriage.

"Uh!" Twilight said as she ran out and pushed Deadeye into the doorway. "Mom, Dad, this Captain Deadeye."

"Ah the COLT!" Mr. Sparkle said as he shook Deadeye's hoof. He was quite intimidated by Deadeye's massive size and reputation.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs. Sparkle." Deadeye said in an emotionless tone.

"Come into the dining room, my son and daughter in law are cooking dinner." Mr. Sparkle said as he lead Twilight and Deadeye into the dining room. Deadeye hit his head on a low hanging chandelier.

"AH MOTHERBU-" He said before catching himself. "My apologies."

"Don't worry dear." Mrs. Sparkle said. Deadeye walked in and saw Shining Armor holding his children. A surge of anger shot up in Deadeye as he saw Armor.

"I believe you already know my son, Captain Shining Armor." Mr. Sparkle said.

"Yes, I do." Deadeye spat with a hateful tone. Twilight gave him a dirty look when she detected the anger in his voice.

"Well let's have supper." Mr. Sparkle said as Cadence came out with an assortment of pasta and steamed vegetables.

"So Captain." Mrs. Sparkle said. "I hear you are quite the soldier."

"Yes." Deadeye said as he took a bite out of his food.

"My son is also a good swordsman himself." Mr. Sparkle said.

"Yes, I'm sure everypony at COLTS-01 thought the exact same thing." Deadeye said as everypony dropped their silverware.

"Deadeye!" Twilight shouted in shock.

"What does he mean?" Mrs. Sparkle asked. The Sparkles knew of the framing of the COLTS but they were not aware that Shining Armor had personally led the assault.

"Oh you mean you don't know?" Deadeye said as he rose to his full height by standing on his back hooves.

"Deadeye stop this right now!" Twilight yelled.

"Your son here was the one who led the assault on COLTS-01 after we were framed!" Deadeye said getting angry.

"What?" Mr and Mrs Sparkle said at the same time.

"Buried quite a few bodies while he was there too!" Deadeye said as Shining Armor looked down in shame.

"Deadeye!" Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs. "OUTSIDE NOW!"

"Son, what does he mean?" Mrs. Sparkle asked.

"When we thought the COLTS were evil, I was put in charge of the assault on their base. I aided in the k-k-killing of all the COLTS there." Armor said broken hearted.

"It wasn't your fault Shining!" Cadence said coming to her husbands defense. "Everypony was fooled."

"It's okay son we don't blame you. But it appears you must make amends with this Deadeye." Mr. Sparkle said.

"I know, I know." Armor said. Outside, Twilight was giving Deadeye quite the ass-chewing.

"What is the matter with you!?" Twilight yelled. "Do you even realize some of the some stuff you just said?"

"Yeah but he-" Deadeye retorted.

"Do you have any idea how terrible and guilty my brother feels about this? He went into a huge depression and had to go to suicide counseling because he was so upset about this!" Twilight said.

"Do you have any idea how terrible I feel?" Deadeye said. "When you watch your only family die in your hooves than you can come to talk to me!"

"Listen." Twilight said in a much gentler and quieter tone. "I know this must be hard for you but I love you but I also love my brother and I don't want you two to be on bad blood with each other."

"I'm sorry Twilight, it's just- I don't know if I can ever forgive him for what happened." Deadeye said.

"You'll learn in time." Twilight said as she kissed Deadeye.

**Looks like Deadeye is still pretty pissed off, not that I blame him of course. R&R I hope that scene with Luna and Mac wasn't too dirty.**

**"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." - Albert Einstein **


	55. Chapter 55

**Next chapter. **

"AHHHH!" Gore screamed as he brought his blade down on a sparring dummy. He completely broke the wooden dummy in half. He was angry, angry that the COLTS had once again foiled his plans.

"Calm down General." Von Griffon said to the enraged griffon.

"Yes sire." Gore said as he lowered his sword. He was beginning to think that COLTS Omega was unkillable. They had survived absolutely everything he had thrown at them. Were they... immortal? Had Celestia cast some ancient spell which granted them immortality? Gore was beginning to think these thoughts. The griffons had come so close to victory. The COLTS were all dead and the changelings had allied with the griffons and the ponies had lost all battles. Equestria would have fallen had it not been for the COLTS and the crystal ponies last minute rescue.

"You look troubled general." Von Griffon said.

"There are a great many things troubling me sire. These COLTS are unkillable! And now we have to fight them AND the crystal ponies!" Gore said.

"I will see to it that the crystal kingdom burns to the ground and that Rubios and Emeralda are banished to the deepest layer of Tarterus." Von Griffon said. "But first we must finish what we started and destroy Equestria."

"But how? Every last plan in my arsenal proved futile against the COLTS!" Gore said.

"Than you will have to find another General." Von Griffon said walking out. "After all it IS your job."

* * *

Applejack had not left Skullcrusher's side. The orange mare could not believe that he was still alive, even after all that had just transpired.

"Calm down honey, I'm still here." Skullcrusher said as Applejack continued to hug him.

"Ah'm sorry it's just that ah thought you were dead and-" Applejack said.

"Well I was dead." Skullcrusher said as Applejack sobbed again at the thought of Skullcrusher dying.

_"Well that was a poor choice of words." _Skullcrusher thought. He leaned forward and grabbed her hoof where the ring he got her was. "Hey, are we still getting married?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course we are!" Applejack said. The mention of her wedding helped improve her mood.

"Well we better start the planning eh?" He said as the couple sat and planned their wedding.

* * *

"How in the hell did I get myself dragged into this?" Autumn asked himself as he followed Rarity.

"Now now Autumn, the spa could be good for you and Silent Shadow. It does wonders for Fluttershy and I." Rarity said.

"Yeah but Shadow and I aren't mares. A stallion going to a spa isn't very manly." Autumn said. He could only imagine what his brothers would say if they found out he had a hooficure and makeover.

"Oh but Autumn you are definition of manly. Strong, handsome, polite, a sweetheart." Rarity said as she rubbed her hooves through Autumn's mane.

"I hate it when you do that." Autumn said smiling. Rarity let out a smile as she won the battle. It is true that once a mare earns a stallions charm, he will do anything for her. Autumn and Rarity went over to the room Fluttershy was staying in. Rarity knocked gently on the door as she waited for the pegasus to respond.

"Fluttershy? Darling are you in there?" Rarity asked.

"Um, yes." Fluttershy timidly said as she opened the door and poked her head out. "Oh hello Rarity."

"Hello Fluttershy, are you and Shadow ready to go the spa?" Rarity asked.

"Oh I'm certainly ready but I don't think Shadow wants to go." Fluttershy said.

"Why do you say that?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy pointed towards the bed where Shadow had an iron grip on.

"I see, Autumn could you be a sweetheart and get Shadow for my friend?" Rarity asked fluttering her eyes.

"Damn it." Autumn sighed. He could never say no when she fluttered her eyes like that. "Shadow lets just get this over with."

"NO!" Shadow yelped.

"Shadow do not make me go in there and drag your sorry ass out here!" Autumn said.

"NO!" Shadow yelled again.

"Listen I don't wanna go either so suck it up and come out!" Autumn said.

"I said NOOO!" Shadow yelled as he fired the bed against the door to barricade it.

"Oh you wanna play that way huh?" Autumn said as he reared up and bucked the door with all his might. The door shattered but the bed still blocked the doorway with Shadow holding it from the other side.

"COME OUT!" Autumn yelled as he ran into the mattress trying to move it.

"I dont want to!" Shadow replied as he pushed from the other side. Rarity and Fluttershy stared as the two stallion fought for domination. Shadow tried to push but Autumn was the stronger of the two and he eventually pulled the mattress out of the doorway. Autumn ran into the room and after a few seconds came out dragging Shadow behind him.

"*Huff* Lets *huff*huff* go!" Autumn said out of breath. The four ponies headed for Canterlot Spa. Fluttershy and Rarity were excited but Autumn and Shadow were somewhat less than pleased.

"We are so bucked if Blitz finds us here." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, what are the odds he is-" Autumn began to say.

"AUTUMN! SHADOW!" Blitz said popping out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" Shadow and Autumn yelled.

"BLITZ! What are you doing?" Autumn asked. "And why is your coat so dirty?"

"Oh well Pinkie and I were having a cupcake eating contest and then we got covered in chocolate so we decided to come here to take a bath." Blitz said.

"Blitz you do realize this is a spa right?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah and?" Blitz said.

"A spa is a place MARES not stallions go to right?" Autumn asked.

"Well you two are here aren't you?" Blitz asked. Autumn opened his mouth to speak but no words came out of his mouth.

"Just give up Autumn, he won." Shadow said.

"Come on now! The spa is fun! You can get hooficures, mudbaths, massages and lots of other goodies!" Pinkie said hopping around.

"Pinkie is right dear, besides do you really think anypony who sees you will honestly say anything?" Rarity asked. The COLTS thought about it for a minute. They were known as COLTS all across Canterlot and nopony in their right mind would say anything to offend the supersoldiers.

"Well okay I guess it can't be that bad." Shadow said. The six ponies walked into the spa.

"Excuse me sirs." The spa owner said.

"Yes ma'am?" Autumn asked.

"Please remover your armor, its putting cracks in the ground." The COLTS looked down and saw that their several hundred pound armor along with their great weight had proved too much for the delicate tile floor and cracks were beginning to form.

"Alright boys, take em off." Autumn said as he and the other COLTS began the process of taking off their heavy armor. Immediately all the mares in the room looked with lust and admiration in their eyes at the COLTS large, toned, and muscular bodies. Rarity immediately gave the evil eye to every mare eyeing Autumn.

"Alright what now?" Shadow asked as he shred his last piece of armor.

"Well what would you like to receive?" The cashier asked.

"Uhhhhh." Autumn said looking to Rarity for help.

"They will take the combo package darling." Rarity said. The COLTS didn't know what that meant but the just nodded their heads and pulled out their wallets.

"This one is on us dears." The owner said.

"Really?" Blitz asked.

"Yes, you are COLTS Omega are you not?" The owner asked.

"Yes ma'am." Shadow said.

"Well for your service you receive your treatments free." The owner said moving close to Shadow and rubbing his mane. "After all, being able to massage that wondrous body of yours would be payment enough."

"Um guys?" Shadow asked backing up slowly. Fluttershy was growing nervous at seeing this but she was to scared to cause a scene.

"Alright then!" Blitz said jumping in between the mare and Shadow. "Let's get started."

"Anything else we can do for you?" The owner asked fluttering her eyes.

"Yes actually." Autumn said. "Can you give them a free treatment too?" Autumn said pointing to Pinkie Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Who are _they?" _A worker asked.

"Our girlfriends." Blitz said.

"GIRLFRIENDS!" The owner said. "Ah yes, girlfriends, they shall recieve their treatment free as well." The owner said distastefully. The mares and stallions were separated by gender and brought to different hot tubs. The COLTS were having a hard time fitting due to their large size and bulk but they managed.

"Autumn?" Shadow asked.

"Yea bro?" Autumn replied.

"Why was that one lady touching me like that? And what did she mean when she said being able to massage my body would be payment?" Shadow asked. Autumn slapped his face, did Shadow really not know that the mare was trying to come on to him?

"Shadow please tell me you are joking." Autumn said.

"I'm not, I was really nervous!" Shadow replied.

"Let me explain this one." Blitz said knowing Autumn would lose his temper. Blitz leaned in and whispered into Shadow's ear what the mare had tried to do.

"But why would she do that? Doesn't she know I'm with Fluttershy?" Shadow asked.

"Guess not, hey Shadow." Autumn said as he got of the hot tub.

"What?" Shadow replied.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Autumn said as he belly flopped into the tub.

"AHH!" Shadow said as a wave of water enveloped him.

"CANNONBALL!" Blitz said as he jumped in. All the water was emptied out of the tub. The stallions sat there laughing as Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy discussed in their own tub.

"Can you believe the nerve of that mare trying to seduce poor Shadow!" Rarity said angrily.

"Is that what she was doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes and it was a meany mean thing to do to someone like Shadow!" Pinkie said.

"Exactly!" Rarity said as she blew off her steam. "It was rather chivalrous of Autumn to ask them to give us free treatment."

"Did you all hear something?" Pinkie said as she hopped out of the water faster than they eye could see.

"What?" Rarity and Fluttershy asked as the listened for the noise that Pinkie had heard.

"Uh oh!" The three mares said.

**Ten minutes earlier**

"Did you see them?"

"Wait till I get my hooves around those necks!"

"I'll ravage them!" The COLTS enhanced hearing could pick up some of the stuff the other mares in the spa were saying about them. They usually have enough common sense to know the mares actually meant sexual things but exposure to combat had destroyed most of their civilian commom sense.

"Did you boys here that?!" Autumn said.

"They're trying to kill us!" Blitz said.

"I knew this spa thing was a bad idea!" Shadow said.

"Alright heres what we are gonna do." Autumn said as the three stallions huddled and discussed. The mares looking in through the peep hole were suddenly thrown back as Autumn punched down the door. The three stallions stood on their back hooves displaying their impressive heights.

"You honestly thought you could capture us?" Blitz said.

"What are you talking about!" A terrified mare cried.

"We heard what you said about ravaging us! You must be allied with the grifs!" Blitz yelled.

"COLTS we need our armor!" Autumn said as the three soldiers pounded through the walls to find their armor.

"Did you all hear something?" Pinkie asked as she popped out of the water.

"What?" Rarity and Fluttershy asked as the listened for the noise that Pinkie had heard.

"Uh oh!" The three mares said. They dove for cover as the COLTS burst through the wall.

"Rarity?" Autumn said. "Thank Celestia you are alright!" Autumn said.

"BLITZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Pinkie asked.

"These ponies are allied with the grifs! We could hear them plotting outside the door!" Shadow said as he grabbed Fluttershy.

"There must be a misuderstanding!" Rarity said as Autumn yanked her and charged to the waiting room. They eventually pounded their way through and quickly put on their armor.

"COLTS FALL BACK!" Autumn said as each of the COLTS picked up their mare and sprinted full speed away from the spa leaving utterly destroyed.

"Wow!" The owner said. "What a stallion!" She said before passing out.

**Mares and gentlecolts I have returned, i know it was a long time since i last updated but I broke my wrist I dont know if you have ever tried typing with one hand but it takes forever! What time it takes me to write a paragraph I could only write a sentance. The fracture wasn't too bad and the cast comes off in two weeks so i will be able to update more often. This chapter was mostly meant to be comedic since I couldn't type all that well. BTW Im sure I wasn' t the only once disappointed by King Sombras minor character development in the episode today. I think I shall throw him in the story what do you think?**

**"Death leaves a heartbreak nothing can heal. Love leaves a memory nothing can steal."**


	56. Chapter 56

******Next chapter. Things might a get a little (insert french laugh here) steamy in this chapter**

Astro flew high over Whitetail Wood. It felt good to feel the cool summer breeze on his face again, the cool water as it went down his parched throat, the warmth of Celestia's sun.

"Celestia, why?" Astro asked nopony in particular as he remembered the news that the COLTS had been executed. He felt anger but he knew he had no right to complain. He himself had done horrible things a millenia ago and he was sure Celestia asked the same question to him.

Why?

Astro remember how it all started many hundreds of years ago. He tried to forget those memories but he just couldn't**(Your probably wondering why Astro turned evil, all these questions will be answered in the prequel I am writing after this).** The alicorn spread his wings and flew back to Canterlot.

* * *

Soarin had spent the night with Rainbow Dash. The two had flown around for hours with each other than had something to eat. They lie collapsed on the same bed in the hotel they were staying at.

"You know that Windshock is probably not going to return to the Wonderbolts after this whole mess was over." Soarin said referring to one of the ex-Wonderbolts who had also joined the Air Defense Force.

"Why?" Rainbow asked. "Being in the Wonderbolts is only the coolest thing ever!"

"This war has taken a toll on his body. He can't fly like he used to." Soarin said. "His left wing was hit by a bunch of arrows and now he can't maneuver or fly as well as he could."

"But they'll be short one! How could they possibly replace somepony like Windshock?" Rainbow asked.

"Well." Soarin said as he went to the closet and pulled out a brand new Wonderbolt uniform. "Spitfire and I were hoping you would consider joining."

"M-m-m-m-m-mm-me?!" Rainbow said appalled. She knew she was a good flier but this was a whole new level.

"Yeah why not? You managed to do a sonic rainboom! Even I can't do that!" Soarin said as he gave the uniform. Rainbow's mouth fell as Soarin placed her dream into her hooves. This couldn't be happening! It must have been a dream! Rainbow pinched herself a dozen times to ensure she was not dreaming.

"Well, what do you say?" Soarin asked.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Rainbow said so fast Soarin could barely make out what she was saying.

"Well try it on." Soarin said as Rainbow darted to a mirror and put the suit on at an impossible speed. She came back to Soarin in the skin tight uniform.

"_Woah she looks hot!" _Soarin thought.

"I don't know what to say! I-I-I!" Rainbow said as she jumped on top of Soarin and started making out with him. Soarin rubbed his hooves down her mane and her toned flank. Rainbow liked the feeling of Soarin's hooves feeling her up. The two eventually fell asleep.**  
**

* * *

Autumn, Blitz, Shadow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie had all retreated back to the hotel they were staying at. Autumn was expecting a kiss from Rarity but instead was slapped right in the cheek.

"AUTUMN! What was the meaning of that!?" Rarity yelled.

"You don't understand! Those ponies were allied with the griffons!" Shadow said. This immediately set aside the mares anger.

"They were allied with the griffons? What proof is there?" Pinkie asked.

"We overheard them saying they were going to 'ravage' us and that they couldn't wait to get their hooves around our necks!" Blitz explained. The three mares immediately facehooved. How could they have honestly not caught the sexual references in those comments? Only Fluttershy was that innocent to believe that. The mares did pity the COLTS, their exposure to so much death and destruction had turned them extremely paranoid.

"What? Why did you just facehoof?" Shadow asked.

"Darlings, when they said they wanted to 'ravage' you. They meant they wanted to-well." Rarity said looking for the right word.

"Get in bed with you." Pinkie blurted.

"Ohhhh." The COLTS said.

"Well this is awkward." Blitz said.

"Gee Blitz you think? We didn't just level entire an spa or anything." Autumn said giving his trademark sarcastic remarks.

"Autumn that wasn't very nice!" Fluttershy scolded.

"Dont worry bout it, he's said much worse things to me before." Blitz said.

"He's right, our biggest worry right now is how we are going to explain this one to the captain!" Shadow said imagining the scolding Deadeye would give when he heard their ridiculous reasoning behind their rampage.

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Deadeye screamed at the top of his lungs nearly shattering the windows and causing Twilight's ear to temporarily go deaf.

"You heard me sir!" A royal guard who had witnessed the event unfold said.

"Oh I cannot bucking WAIT to hear the explanation for this one!" Deadeye said as he stomped out of his hotel room and began searching for the COLTS.

"Wait Deadeye, I'm sure there is a good explanation for this!" Twilight said trying to calm the the raging supersoldier down.

"Autumn, Blitz, and Shadow just leveled Canterlot Spa!" Deadeye yelled. "That is inexcusable!"

"Deadeye please calm down, your making a scene." Twilight gently asked as Deadeye noticed the crowd of ponies staring at him. Not that he blamed them of course. If he saw an augmented superpony standing on its hind legs screaming, he would stare too.

"I'm sorry Twi, I've always had a bad temper." Deadeye said.

"It's okay, just stay calm." Twilight said nuzzling him.

"Thanks babe, that helped." Deadeye said as he calmed down. "But I'm STILL gonna rip them a new one when I find them!". Twilight opened her mouth to protest but Deadeye had already vanished.

* * *

"Man we are so boned when the captain finds us!" Shadow said nervously.

"Don't worry Shadow, you only meant to protect us, he can't get mad at you for that." Fluttershy said timidly.

"Thanks but-" Shadow began to say.

"AUTUMN! SHADOW! BLITZ!" The voice the COLTS dreaded shouted.

"Oh dear celestia!" Autumn said panic stricken.

"You never saw us! RUN!" Blitz said as the COLTS ran to hide from their enraged Captain. Deadeye arrived just as the three COLTS disappeared.

"Good afternoon Captain Deadeye." Rarity said.

"Hiya Captain!" Pinkie said.

"Um... Hello." Fluttershy said.

"Afternoon ladies. Do you know where my COLTS are?" Deadeye asked.

"I'm afraid not." Rarity said.

"Nopey nope!" Pinkie said.

"Um...no." Fluttershy said.

"Listen I'm not as dumb as I look, I KNOW you know where they are. I'm going to find them sooner or later so it might as well be sooner." Deadeye said.

"Why can't it be later?" Pinkie asked.

"Please tell me where they went!" Deadeye said.

"We already said we don't know where they are." Rarity said.

"Uh this getting me nowhere! Oh well I'd rather hunt them down without aid anyway!" Deadeye snarled as he sprinted off into the distance. Big Mac and Luna were sitting together in a spare private chamber when Big Mac's sensitive hearing picked up hoofsteps from outside.

"Stay here." Big Mac said as he pulled out his crossbow and waited at the door assuming a threat was coming. When the suspects arrived at the door they began banging.

"SOMEPONY LET US IN!" Big Mac recognized this as Blitz.

"Blitz? What are you doin?" Big Mac asked.

"NO TIME JUST LET US IN DAMMIT!" Autumn yelled. Big Mac opened the door and the three COLTS ran into the room in stark terror.

"Um what is going on here?" Luna asked in a regal voice.

"Oh your highness!" Autumn said as the three COLTS bowed before her royal presence. "We are sorry for breaking into your private quarters."

"It is no trouble young master Autumn Leaf." Luna said.

"Guys what in tarnation is goin on here?" Big Mac asked.

"I WILL FIND YOU FILLIES! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Deadeye screamed. The three COLTS squealed when they heard this.

"What did y'all do this time?" Big Mac asked.

"Well we uh-!" Shadow began to say.

"I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!" Deadeye screamed as they heard him break down doors.

"Oh no HIDE!" Blitz said. Deadeye's hearing picked up Blitz's voice.

"I can hear you Blitz!" Deadeye said.

"Nice one doofus!" Autumn said smacking Blitz in the head. Deadeye suddenly broke through the door completely breaking it out of it's hinges.

"ALRIGHT YOU BUCKERS! YOU GOT TEN BUCKIN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOUR ACTIONS OR-" Deadeye said before realizing he was in the presence of royalty.

"Your Highness!" Deadeye said falling to his knees and bowing. "Forgive me, I did not expect for you to be in here."

"Rise captain." Luna said. "Perhaps you care to explain why you are after these COLTS?"

"Well, it so happened to reach my ear that Canterlot Spa was completely wiped off the map." Deadeye said.

"WHAT?" Luna and Big Mac said at the same time.

"Don't worry, the perpetrators are about to be brought to justice." Deadeye said giving a death glare to the COLTS.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Luna asked the three COLTS who were at the mercy of their Captain's fury.

"Well-" Autumn said as he explained the situation.

"I just don't even know how to respond to that." Deadeye said.

"COLTS! COLTS!" General Blue River and King Rubios said running into the room.

"What what is it?" Everypony asked.

"It's the grifs! They've invaded the Crystal Kingdom!" Rubios said.

**Pray for me everypony, Wrestling starts tommorow and for those of you who dont wrestle, wrestling practice is the epitome of all that is unpleasent and yes I have to practice even with a broken bone. I know all my fellow wrestlers know my pain. R&R**

**USMC Combat Proverbs**

**1. Never stand when you can sit.**

**2. Never sit when you can lie down.**

**3. Never stay awake when you can sleep.**

**4. Take a good shit whenever you can**


	57. Chapter 57

******Next chapter. Wrestling practice tore my asshole four inches wide the other day. Alright enough of my bitching lets get this story started**

The COLTS immediately headed for the war room upon hearing the news about the invasion of the crystal kingdom. Big Mac had seen first hand what skilled and tenacious fighters the crystal ponies were but they would be severely outnumbered since most of the crystal army was in Equestria. They eventually made it to the war room where they would be debriefed.

"The coward griffons DARE attack MY CITY?!" Rubios screamed in fury.

"Calm yourself brother, our soldiers will defeat them. Remember it is quality over quantity." Emeralda said.

"Do not worry, the COLTS will help defeat the attacking griffons." Celestia said.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Deadeye said as the COLTS entered the room fully armored.

"COLTS we have a situation but first I have something to show you." General Blue River said as a platoon of unicorns brought in five large boxes.

"What are those?" Big Mac asked.

"We have upgraded your armor." Blue River said. "It is more flexible while retaining it's near indestructability. It is also fireproof and your gliders have been upgraded so you can now fly."

"Woah!" Blitz said as he analyzed the armor.

"It can also lower your metabolism and heart beat to the point of near death but you can still survive without food or water for years! Think of it as a sort of suspended animation." Blue River said. The COLTS quickly adorned their new battle armor. They all began using their gliders to fly around and practice aerial combat.

"This thing is sick!" Autumn said as he landed back on the ground.

"There are also built in camera's just above the visor so we can monitor your actions. Now for bad news." Blue River said. "As you know the crystal empire has been invaded by the grifs. With most of the crystal army in Equestria the crystal kingdom is left mostly unguarded. The crystal ponies are much better soldiers than the grifs, but they are outnumbered eight to one."

"Well what are waiting for?" Autumn said as he prepared to leave.

"Not so fast soldier." Blue River said. "We have much more urgent and disturbing intel."

"What would that be?" Shadow asked.

"The grifs have a base set up at Mt. Hooverest. We had no idea what they were doing until now. They are mining deep underneath the volcano so that the lava inside of it will come gushing out over all cities in Equestria at once." Blue River said. Everypony in the room gasped at this disturbing revelation.

"How did you find this out?" Celestia asked.

"I discovered it." Astro said as he flew in through the balcony. "I was on my way back to the castle when I noticed some griffons on the ground. I infiltrated and stole the document that the general has in his hoofs."

"If the grifs succeed, all of Equestria will be covered in molten rock." Blue River said.

"How do we stop it?" Deadeye asked.

"If you can collapse the tunnels the grifs have dug it will stop the lava flow. However if you do this the entire mountain will collapse in a matter of seconds and you will have a small escape window." Blue River said.

"Understood sir, we will not fail." Deadeye said.

"One more thing Captain, Astro also confirmed that both Gore and Von Griffon are there. If you run into them you know what to do." Blue River said.

"Yes sir!" Deadeye said.

"This is mission will be ultimate test of your skills and courage. I've never seen the COLTS quit, and I don't believe I ever will." Blue River said.

"Rubios, Emeralda I'm sorry but the COLTS will not be able to assist your soldiers." Blue River said to the rulers of the crystal empire.

"We understand, however we must go and defend our kingdom." Rubios said as he and is wife left to defend their home.

"COLTS! ON ME!" Deadeye ordered as the super soldiers rallied on their captain.

"What is it sir?" Blitz asked.

"Listen, I'm going to let you all decide something." Deadeye said.

"What sir?" Big Mac asked.

"If we are going to get this thing done in time, we have to leave now." Deadeye said.

"But we wont get to say goodbye to anypony." Blitz said.

"That's why I'm letting you decide if you wanna go or not." Deadeye said. "You can choose not to come and spend time with your loved ones but just know the less of us that are there the less chance there will be of success." The COLTS all thought about this, they all wanted to spend just one more night with their marefriends but they could not risk the safety of all Equestria.

"I'm going." Macintosh said first.

"Count me in." Blitz said.

"Yeah this'll look real good, I'm here while my team is out risking their lives! You can bet I'm going too.'" Autumn said.

"Your troops will follow you to whatever end sir." Shadow said stepping up. Deadeye looked at his team, he smiled as they all stepped up.

"Alright, gear up." Deadeye said.

"Where are you boys going?" Astro asked.

"Don't even think about it Astro, the Princess needs you here." Deadeye said. "Besides you don't have your armor anymore."

"Didn't stop me last time." Astro said referring to when he took on Gore without armor at the Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant at Ponyville.

"Yeah and look what happened, you died." Deadeye said.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing when I know what is at stake!" Astro said.

"Fine, you can go aid the crystal ponies, they need all the help they can get." Deadeye said.

"Understood, good luck captain." Astro said as he flew back to Celestia.

"Celestia." Astro said. He wanted to make amends before he left.

"Yes?" She asked sadly.

"I know what I did all those years ago was terrible but I have to tell you something." Astro said.

"What?" Celestia asked.

"All those years ago, an evil unicorn named King Sombra had created spells which could turn ordinary ponies into superponies. He used this magic to corrupt and created unspeakable horrors that he used to attack my father's kingdom." Astro explained. "The griffons had also allied with him and were attacking us. Starswirl the Bearded had managed to get ahold of these spells that Sombra had used. My father said that he needed supersoldiers to combat Sombra's minions and I volunteered."

"You mean?" Celestia said.

"Yes, I was a COLT all those years ago, however, the dark magic residing in those spells was what caused me to go crazy which is why I killed that griffon that one day and attacked you." Astro said. This news hit Celestia hard.

"I knew about King Sombra but all I remember about him was that he enslaved the crystal empire. I don't recall any of this other history." Celestia said.

"You are blessed that you don't. My parents kingdom was wiped off the map. You also remember that your parents disappeared that day after they left to aid my parents." Astro said.

"You mean that my parents were-" Celestia said beginning to tear up.

"Yes, both our parents perished in an attempt to subdue him shortly after I was imprisoned. His army was subdued but his dark power could not be undone and he survived." Astro continued. "He than enslaved the crystal empire until you and Luna sealed him away. Claws Von Griffon is a direct descendant of the griffon king who served with Sombra which is most likely why they are at war with us now."

"I d-d-didn't know all o-of that!" Celestia said sniffling. "Astro I never would have imprisoned you had I known what happened!"

"Shhh it's alright." Astro said as he hugged a crying Celestia. He knew something else was bothering her though. "Is there anything else wrong?"

"I-I-I ordered the execution of all those COLTS!" Celestia cried. "Three hundred innocent ponies all dead because I was too blind to see through the changelings tricks!"

"It's in the past now, a lot of horrible things happen in war." Astro said trying to comfort her. "You know there is one more thing I've been dying to ask you for a thousand years now."

"What?" Celestia asked as Astro knelt down and pulled out a large diamond ring.

"Princess Celestia, I have loved you since we were foals. Will you be my wife and queen?" Astro asked. Celestia's jaw hit the floor when she heard this. She wanted to jump and scream yes as loud as she could but she was a princess and had to maintain royal matters.

"Yes! I WILL!" She said as Astro kissed her.

"I must go aid the crystal ponies, I will return and we will marry." Astro said as he began to fly away. "Till then my queen."

* * *

The COLTS were boarding the battle carriage that would take them to Mt. Hooverest when Soarin and Skullcrusher ran into them. Macintosh assumed they were wanting to come with so he stepped off the aircraft to talk to them.

"Listen, ah reckon y'all wanna come but-" Big Mac said.

"Macintosh, I'm retired. I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff." Skullcrusher said.

"I though you were only twenty two?" Soarin asked.

"You know what I meant." Skullcrusher said. Big Mac understood his former DI. Skullcrusher had been blinded, torn in half, and mercilessly beaten numerous times by Gore. It was a shock he was still kicking.

"Besides, we are aware of the mission that you are going on. We would just be in the way if we went." Soarin said.

"Ah see, thanks fer understandin y'all." Big Mac said.

"Listen Macintosh, In basic you never ceased to amaze me, I'm asking you to amaze me one last time." Skullcrusher said.

"You and the COLTS have been through a lot over the past year. I know you won't fail." Soarin said.

"Thanks it means a lot." Big Mac said. "One more thing, Skullcrusher if ah don't make it, please watch over mah family for me."

"You got it Devil Dog." Skullcrusher said as the carriage took off and headed towards the COLTS final and toughest mission. As much as Soarin and Skullcrusher were happy to not have to face Gore again, part of them wished they could have gone.

"Gentlecolts?" Blue River said walking out onto the platform.

"Sir." Soarin and Skullcrusher said saluting the general.

"At ease." Blue River said. "What do you boys have in store for yourselves?"

"Retirement." Both of them said at once.

"I see, well that's too bad you would have been fine candidates." Blue River said.

"Candidates for what?" Soarin asked. Blue River tossed each of the them a portfolio.

"Let me know what you think." Blue River said as he walked back inside. Skullcrusher looked down at the cover of the portfolio and gasped at what he saw written there.

_COLT-II Supersoldier Program_

**Alas, the story will soon come to a close, I estimate three or four more chapters till the end. I still remember when I first came up with the idea for this story all the way back in april when I was trying to write a LunaMac fic. Don't worry! Sequel and prequel are planned. Wait a gol-dern minute! Soarin is a pegasus! How can he be a COLT-II? Find out next chapter. R&R**

**"In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons."**


	58. Chapter 58

******Next chapter. **

The COLTS flew over Equestria to their missions location. None of them said a word the entire ride there for fear of what might transpire. They had been nervous for all their other missions before but this one seemed so much more dangerous. Big Mac had a bad feeling about this one. After flying for forty minutes they arrived at the insertion point. The COLTS jumped from three hundred feet and used their new built in gliders to fly to the ground. Once they landed they did a quick weapon and armor check before moving on.

"Command this Omega Leader, we are on the ground and heading for the rally point." Deadeye said through the suits built in radio.

"Copy that Omega Leader. Good luck." Blue River responded. The COLTS began making their way to one of the caves that led inside the mountain. In the war room where Blue River and Celestia watched the COLTS through their VISORCAM, Luna had entered after waking from her sleep.

"Sister, where is Big Macintosh?" Luna asked.

"Come here Luna. Let me explain what is happening." Celestia said as she filled in Luna about what was transpiring.

"WHAT!?" Luna yelled in shock. Celestia didn't know if her sister was more upset at the volcano that threatened Equestria or the fact that Big Mac left without saying goodbye.

"We are watching the COLTS actions through their VISORCAM. Would you like to watch as well?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, I would." Luna said as she sat down and looked at the five screens in front of her. She found Big Mac's on the lower right corner where it said 'Omega Two'. After watching for five minutes,the mane six and the CMC burst into the room.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried. "Deadeye's missing!"

"So is Blitzy!" Pinkie yelled.

"And Autumn!"

"And Shadow!

"And mah brother!"

"Girls. let me explain." Celestia said as she explained the whole fiasco to the mane six.

"You are welcome to watch their actions on their VISORCAM." Celestia said pointing to the five screens. Each pony found the COLT they were looking for as the supersoldiers made their way into hostile territory. The COLTS had arrived at the cave entrance where two griffon elites stood guard. The elites were not as formidable as the Steel Talons but they were a force to be reckoned with. Shadow and Blitz moved forward hiding behind brush as they moved towards the unsuspecting griffons. When Blitz and Shadow were behind their targets they put one hoof over the griffons mouth and used the other hoof to slice the griffon's throat open. Fluttershy and Pinkie looked away. They knew that the COLTS killed but they had never seen if first hand like that. The COLTS than made their way into the cave. Luna and Applejack could here Big Mac's heavy nervous breathing as he descended into the dark, his crossbow at the ready. Deadeye suddenly held up his hoof as a large patrol of griffons walked by. The ponies could have easily taken the patrol but they needed to maintain stealth as long as possible. After the patrol left the COLTS walked for fifteen minutes before they came across what appeared to be a large cavern. They could see griffons digging canals into the walls and the COLTS figured this must be one of the canals the griffons were digging.

"Command we have visual of a large cavern where the grifs appear to be digging. We believe this to be one of the canals they were talking about. Permission to engage over?" Deadeye said.

"Permission granted." Blue River said as the COLTS moved forward. Suddenly, an alarm started sounding and the griffons in the cavern began evacuating. Autumn looked up and saw the cavern starting to collapse. He then looked to see a door leading out starting to close. He bolted full speed to the door and caught it before it could close.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Autumn yelled as the COLTS ran to the door as the wall of falling rocks advanced behind them.

"WOAH!" Blitz screamed as he barely dodged a boulder.

"HOLY SHIT!" Deadeye yelled as could feel the rocks falling on his tail. Autumn was struggling to hold up the door. The pressure being put on his was tremendous. He knew he couldn't hold it much longer.

"HURRY!" Autumn yelled as he fell to his knees from holding up the door. The COLTS eventually made it through the door and Autumn quickly let go and jumped to escape be was suddenly stopped.

"AH!" He yelled as the door slammed down on his lower body. Rarity covered Sweetie Belle's eyes as Autumn coughed up blood.

"Autumn!" Blitz screamed as he ran over from the other end and tried to lift the door but it was no use. The other COLTS were already at the other end of the hallway and had no idea what was happening and they weren't fast enough to sprint over there like Blitz did.

"Son of a-" Autumn said as he gritted his teeth in pain. The ponies looked at the ceiling and saw that the hallway was collapsing as well.

"JUST GO!" Autumn yelled. "I'LL BE FINE!"

"No! We are not leaving you here!" Blitz said.

"DAMMIT BLITZ! I SAID GO!" Autumn yelled as he used the last of his strength to push Blitz away from a boulder that landed right in front of Autumn's face. Blitz just stood there as his friend was buried alive. He then turned and ran as fast he could to escape the collapsing hallway. Autumn used the last of his strength to activate his armor lock. His armor resealed and he was put into a state of suspended animation as he was completely buried alive. Autumn's VISORCAM turned to static as Rarity almost fainted from watching Autumn's demise.

"R-r-rarity?" Sweeite Belle sniffled.

"Yes?" Rarity responded in shock at what just happened.

"Is Autumn sleeping now?" Sweetie Belle asked. The innocence of Sweetie Belle's question was what broke Rarity.

"Yes darling, he's sleeping now." Rarity cried as she hugged her sister in a tearful embrace. Rarity began wailing when the realization finally hit her that Autumn was gone forever.

"AUTUMN! NO!" Rarity cried as she collapsed and her friends ran to comfort her. Blitz made it back to the others crying and out of breath.

"Blitz!" Big Mac said as he went to help his friend.

"Where is Autumn?" Shadow asked.

"He-he-he." Blitz said sniffling.

"Blitz calm down, where is Autumn?" Deadeye asked.

"H-h-he tried to get away but the door t-trapped him. I-I tried to help him but he pushed me out of the way a-a-and then he-" Blitz said as he put his head down. The news struck the team hard as Shadow and Big Mac hugged Blitz. The other COLTS were broken by Autumn's death but it must have been worse for Blitz since he had to watch Autumn die.

"Damn! They knew we were here! I LED US RIGHT INTO THAT BUCKING TRAP!" Deadeye said as he was about to punch the wall out of anger when he decided agaisnt it in fear that he might collapse the cavern they were in. He instead slammed his hoof agaisnt his face causing his VISORCAM to go out for a few seconds.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Not even a half hour in and I already lost one of my bucking men!" Deadeye said as he slammed his face again with his hoof.

"Captain we need orders, what are your orders?" Blitz asked after calming down.

"Fall in on me, we still have a job to do and keep your eyes peeled for any more booby traps." Deadeye said as the COLTS mournfully moved forward.

"Command this Omega Leader, Autumn Leaf is KIA. I repeat, Autumn Leaf is KIA." Deadeye said.

"Sorry to hear that Omega Leader, continue on with your mission." Blue River said. The COLTS continued making their way through the caves when they found a map room. The COLTS quickly disposed of the griffons and went in to search for intel.

"Oooh twinkie!" Blitz said as he found the uneaten yellow treat. He was trying to up the mood with his goofiness but it just wasn't cutting it.

"Sir, come look at this." Big Mac said as he found a blueprint of the volcano.

"It looks like there is a main support column in this mountain, if we can take it out the whole thing will come down." Deadeye said. "That's way better than going to all the smaller ones one at a time."

"How far is it?" Shadow asked.

"Several klics from here." Deadeye said. "Check your ammo then move out." The COLTS exited the map room and headed to where they believed the main support column to be. They came across a narrow pathway with cliffs overhanging above.

"I don't trust this." Deadeye said.

"This is just an ambush waiting to happen! Isn't there another way?" Blitz asked.

"No, we have to take our chances." Deadeye said as the COLTS cautiosly moved in slowly. They stopped and hid everytime they heard the slightest noise for fear of an ambush. The ponies watching them from the war room could feel the adrenaline rush the COLTS were experiencing. Seein Autumn die reminded them that they were not immortal and they were much more nervous and less confident now. The ponies eventually made it through without seeing a single griffon.

"Woah, I could have bet my salary we would have gotten ambushed." Blitz said as an arrow tore through his made and hit the ground behind him. He looked up to see twenty Steel Talons on the cliff.

"You know Blitz, i just might take you up on that bet." Deadeye said as the Steel Talons swooped down and began firing their weapons. The COLTS built in wings allowed them to fly up. This completely caught the griffons off guard and the COLTS killed half of them by surprise. Big Mac ran up to an ST and delivered a solid punch to the griffons jaw. The griffon responded by swinging it's blade down on Big Mac. Macintosh avoided the blow and delivered a roundhouse to the griffons stomach. As the griffons keeled over, Big Mac got on all fours and delivered the hardest buck he had ever done to the griffons skull. A sickening cracking sound was heard over the VISORCAM. Dozens more griffon soldiers poured in. Blitz pulled out his dual blades and began sprinting through the cluster of griffons, slicing them down as he ran past them. Shadow grabbed ahold of an overhead bar and pulled himself up. He used his dangling back legs to catch a griffon in the neck. He then twisted his legs to the side as the griffon's neck cracked. Shadow pulled out his harpoon gun and began sniping enemies from afar. Deadeye had just killed a Steel Talon and taken it's automatic crossbow. He pulled out his own crossbow and using the dual guns he unleashed a volle of arrows at the incoming griffons. Dozens of dead bodies began to pile up as the COLTS continues their onslaught. The ponies watching this scene unfold in the Canterlot War Room were horrified by what they saw, none of them had ever seen the COLTS in all their lethal glory like this before. The last griffon was finally killed as Shadow delivered a killing blow with his spear to a griffons chest.

"That was fer Autumn!" Big Mac yelled.

"Uh guys?" Blitz said scared.

"This outta scare em away frow a while." Deadeye said.

"G-guys?" Blitz said in pain as he fell down

"Blitz whats the matt-" Shadow said as he looked down to Blitz's stomach where he saw a large piece of shrapnel embedded in the blue ponies stomach. The ponies watching on VISORCAM gasped.

"BLITZY AHHH!" Pinkie shrieked as her mane went straight down.

"CAPTAIN! BIG MAC!" Shadow screamed as the other COLTS came running over.

"Oh buck!" Deadeye said as he saw the large piece of metal cut clean through Blitz's armor and skin.

"A-am I-I gonna die?" Blitz asked as blood came out his mouth.

"No your gonna be just fine, I'm gonna fix you." Shadow said calmly.

"Come on soldier suck it up!" Deadeye said as he grabbed one of Blitz's hooves while Big Mac grabbed the other.

"Oh it hurts!" Blitz squealed as Shadow tried to move the shrapnel. Deadeye and Big Mac looked to Shadow who was frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

_"I don't know how to fix this! WHAT DO I DO!?" _Shadow thought to himself as Blitz began to slip away.

"P-p-pinkie pie." Blitz said.

"Blitz save yer energy." Big Mac said.

"I-If I was g-going to m-marry." Blitz said as he started crying. "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN HER! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN HER!"

"I l-love you too Blitzy!" Pinkie cried as she put her hoof on Blitz's VISORCAM. Deadeye suddenly remembered something that could save Blitz.

"Blitz, activate your armor lock." Deadeye said. If Blitz was put into suspended animation he would survive unless someone brought him back and left his wound untreated.

"O-o-okay, I'm sorry I couldn't have made it till the end." Blitz said craking a goofy smile as his armor pushed the shrapnel piece out and resealed itself. Blitz felt his heart beating slower and slower and darkness over took him as he entered a long slumber.

"Will he be okay?" Big Mac asked.

"I'm not sure, it might have already been too late. For all we know he was dead before his armor even locked." Deadeye said. "Even if he survived we can't take him with us and it could be years before anypony finds him again.

"Omega Leader, this Blue River. Is Solar Blitz a KIA?" Blue River asked.

"This is Omega Leader. Solar Blitz is to be considered KIA, we are not sure if he survived his armor lock." Deadeye responded.

"Roger that, we will send a team later to find the bodies." Blue River said. "Command out." Pinkie was crying into Twilight and Applejack who were trying their hardest to comfort her and Rarity.

"SIR LOOK!" Big Mac shouted. "IT'S VON GRIFFON!"

"WHERE!" Deadeye asked as he saw the leader of the griffon empire escaping with a platoon of guards. Luckily in the direction the main support column for the cavern was.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow said as he ran forward but was stopped by a massive griffon who had just landed.

"Gore!" Deadeye spat as General Gore pulled out his sword.

"Big Mac, Shadow. I need you two to go after Von Griffon and take down the support columns. I'll take care of this bucker." Deadeye whispered.

"But sir!" Big Mac said to protest.

"Listen! I am ORDERING you to go after Von Griffon! I'm the only one who can hold this bucker off! NOW GO!" Deadeye said.

"Yes sir, good luck sir." Shadow said as he and Big Mac chased after Von Griffon.

"Oh no you don't!" Gore said as he was about to take off when Deadeye landed in front of him with his crossbow aimed at the griffon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Deadeye asked.

_"Big Mac, Shadow. Please don't let Von Griffon get away." _Deadeye thought to himself as Gore charged at him. Deadeye fired his entire clip of arrows at the incoming griffon. Gore used his wings to shield himself from the arrows. Gore jumped at Deadeye and smashed his crossbow to pieces. Deadeye delivered a punch to the griffons and than jumped over Gore and bucked the griffon in the back.

"Damn you little pony!" Gore said as he brought his sword down on Deadeye. Deadeye used his fronthooves to catch the blade before it struck him. Gore pushed with all his strength to bring the blade into Deadeye's skull but Deadeye's strength proved to be greater when he pushed Gore off and pulled out his own sword. Gore began swinging his blade at Deadeye who blocked all of Gore's strikes. Gore kicked Deadeye in the stomach and knocked the pony to the ground. Gore flew into the air and flew down with the intent of smashing Deadeye's skull into the ground with his foot. Deadeye somersaulted out of the way and drop kicked the griffon once he landed.

"Is he crazy!" Twilight cried as Deadeye took on Gore one on one.

"Don't worry Twilight Sparkle. Deadeye is a good soldier." Blue River said as they watched the battle on Deadeye's VISORCAM. Astro came flying in suddenly covered in blood.

"General, the 300 crystal ponies defeated the 200,000 griffons!" Astro proclaimed as he noticed the VISORCAMs. "Is that-?"

"Yes Deadeye is engaging Gore and Big Mac and Shadow are in pursuit of Von Griffon." Blue River said.

"Well I'll be." Astro said. "COME ON COLTS GIVE EM HELL!" Meanwhile, Big Mac and Shadow were persuing Von Griffon.

"Shadow can you snipe while running?" Big Mac asked.

"Yeah I might be able to why?" Shadow asked.

"Shoot down some of those guards and try to get Von Griffon!" Big Mac said. Shadow nodded as he took out his crossbow sniper and began picking off the griffon guards as they ran. Shadow''s lethal aim quickly deterred the morale of the griffons as they fell one by one.

"Yay Shadow!" Fluttershy said. She wasn't rooting on his killing spree but was rooting on thier pursuit of Von Griffon. The COLTS eventually killed all the griffon guards and cornered Von Griffon in a corner.

"By the order of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! You are under arrest for warmongering and crimes agaisnt ponydom!" Big Mac said as he and Shadow moved into restrain him.

"Haha! You ponies really think if you capture ME this will be over?" Von Griffon said. "No there is a far more darker threat coming soon!"

"And what would that be?" Shadow asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Von Griffon laughed as he used his claws to slice his own throat open. Big Mac and Shadow ran over but Von Griffon was already dead. This didn't stop both Big Mac and Shadow from delivering a few kicks to his dead body.

"Command this Omega Two, Claws Von Griffon is dead." Big Mac said. He could hear cheering on the other side of the radio.

"Roger that Omega Two. Head for the main support colum and bring it down!" Blue River ordered. Big Mac and Shadow kicked Von Griffon's body once last time before heading for the main support column. The two ponies were running along the ledge next to what had to be a several hundred foot drop into a dark abyss. As Big Mac and Shadow were running, a cannonball struck the ledge they were on and the two ponies began falling, a piece of shrapnel had lodged into Shadow's glider disabling it and preventing him from flying. Big Mac grabbed ahold of the ledge with his hoof and and caught the falling Shadow with his other hoof. Griffons began pouring into the area and were firing at the two ponies out of rage for killing their leader.

"Hang on Shadow!" Big Mac said as he tried to pull them up but another cannonball struck the area almost causing Big Mac to lose his grip.

"Big Mac you have let me go!" Shadow yelled.

"Are you crazy? Not even we can survive a fall like that!" Big Mac retorted.

"Listen!" Shadow said. "If you stay here any longer both of us will die!"

"N-no!" Big Mac said tearing up. "Ah wont let you die!"

"Please Big Mac it's time to let go." Shadow said in a small gentle voice. Shadow took out his knife and sliced into his armor causing his blood to spray on Big Mac's hooves causing Big Mac to lose his grip.

"Goodbye Big Mac! Don't let us down!" Shadow as he plunged into the darkness. The last thing he did before striking bottom was locking his armor.

"SHADOW! NOOOOOO!" Big Mac screamed as tears stained his eyes. He pulled himself over the ledge and ran into a small cave which would take him to the main support column. His world slowed down around him. His whole team was almost dead! Fluttershy watched Shadow's VISORCAM as he plunged to the ground.

"I love you Fluttershy." Shadow said before his VISORCAM went dark forever. Fluttershy world crumbled around her. She had lost Shadow again! She collapsed to the ground as Rainbow Dash went and hugged her. Celestia and Astro hugged each other as they watched Shadow die. Big Mac continued running when he was Gore and Deadeye still fighting. Their fight had brought them near the main support column. Big Mac knew he had to help his captain before he too died. Deadeye was beginning to push Gore back.

"This is for my father and all the other COLTS you son of a bitch!" Deadeye said as he brought his sword down for the killing blow. Gore moved out of the way just in time.

"It's funny that you call me a monster when you yourself are no different." Gore said.

"What do you mean? I'm nothing like you!" Deadeye said enraged that Gore would even suggest such a thing.

"You don't remember what happened when you went rampant do you?" Gore asked.

"No and how would you know?" Deadeye asked confused as to how Gore would no.

"I have my ways. Come why don't you take a look?" Gore said as he showed Deadeye to a magical fountain where Deadeye looked in. He saw himself battling the other rampant COLTS. After than however his mind went blank and he couldn't remember anything. He gasped when he saw his rampant self choking Twilight.

"I-I couldn't have done that! No I AHHHH!" Deadeye said as he felt a blade pierce his chest. Twilight screamed when she saw the blade sticking out of Deadeye's chest.

"Rule number one captain, never let your gaurd down." Gore said as he pulled his sword out of Deadeye's body. Twilight watched in utter horror as Deadeye fell to the ground defeated.

"I guess the great captain Deadeye, the fearless leader of COLTS Omega was mortal after all." Gore said as he flew away. Big Mac ran in just as Gore left.

"CAPTAIN!" Big Mac yelled as he ran to his captains side.

"B-Big M-mac. W-w-where is Shadow?" Deadeye asked.

"H-he fell." Big Mac said recalling the painful memory.

"Damn it all to hell!" Deadeye said as he coughed up blood. "I'm sorry mother and father, I failed you. I failed everypony!"

"No you didn't! You were a great leader and soldier!" Big Mac said.

"Listen Mac." Deadeye said giving his sword to Macintosh. "You're the only one left who can defeat him now."

"But last time ah fought him ah-" Big Mac said.

"You what? Got a little beat up!" Deadeye suddenly yelled. "It is you Mac, it has always been you. You were the one who would end this war I knew it from day one!"

"Captain ah-" Big Mac said.

"You have to beat him, I-I know you c-can!" Deadeye said. He had a wave of pain everytime he tried to talk. "T-tell T-twilight that I-I love her."

"Ah will sir!" Big Mac said. Twilight's heart melted when she heard this as she put her hoof on Deadeye's VISORCAM and cried.

"I know you'll do us proud, _Captain _Macintosh." Deadeye said as he clanked hooves with the newly promoted captain Macintosh. Deadeye held onto Macintosh's hoof as he felt his heart beat slower and slower. Deadeye activated his armor lock as he went into suspended animation. Macintosh saluted his captain and had a fire burning in his heart. He stood up on his hind legs and flew up towards Gore who was getting ready to release the fires of Mt. Hooverst into Equestria.

"GORE! AH'M COMIN FER YOU!" Big Mac screamed as loud as he could.

**Now that was a long ass chapter. Cast came off wrist sooner than I thought. I can only begin to imagine how much hate mail i'm gonna get for this ****chapter. Whose death was the saddest? R&R There will only be one chapter and and epilogue and the tale of COLTS will come to a temporary end.**

**"If everything around you is blowing up, it is probably us." - U.S Army Rangers**


	59. Chapter 59

**Next chapter. **

"GORE! AH'M COMIN FER YOU!" Big Mac screamed as he used his armor gliders to fly upwards to where Gore was. Gore looked down and saw Macintosh flying up his position.

"Well well well, if it isn't the last COLT." Gore said brandishing his sword which was still covered in Deadeye's blood. "After I kill you nopony will be able to stop me!"

"Thats why yer not gonna kill me." Big Mac said.

"You fool! Your captain was twice the soldier you were and I dispatched of him! How can you honestly believe you can defeat me alone?" Gore laughed.

"Because ah'm not alone!" Big Mac said. Gore expected a group of ponies to arrive but nothing happened.

"If something was supposed to happen there, I must have missed it." Gore said.

"Mah friends and family are with me! That's all ah need to beat you!" Big Mac said as he pulled out his sword and charged at Gore. Gore was caught off guard by Big Mac's sudden attack and fell down. Big Mac stood as tall as he could on his hind legs as Gore stood up. Big Mac was intimidated, Gore was still at least a foot taller than he was!

"Alright hayseed, let's do this!" Gore said as began twirling and spreading his wings in an attempt to slice through Big Mac. Macintosh ducked and jumped out of the way of Gore's spinning wings as the griffon flew upwards and elbowed Big Mac to the face. Big Mac hit the ground with a hard smack as the floor beneath him cracked.

"Aw don't die yet!" Gore said picking up Big Mac by the head and held him up to his face. "Are you sure you are a COLT? You went down fairly easy." Gore was met with a kick to the face the moment those words left his mouth. He dropped Big Mac and the red horse ran up and bucked Gore as hard as he could in the stomach. The blow knocked Gore back nearly ten feet. As Macintosh wound up to do it again, Gore grabbed his back hoof and slammed the COLT into the ground. Gore jumped into the air and stomped on Big Mac with all this power. Gore continued to do this until Big Mac had been pushed nearly ten feet into the ground. Gore picked up Macintosh by the mane and threw him at a wall at full force.

"You equines are so weak! You lack discipline and a hard heart! You'd rather save the weaklings of your society than preserve the ones who can fight! That is why you lose!" Gore said as he relentlessly pounded Big Mac into the wall. The ponies in the war room gasped as they saw Gore's fist pounding onto Big Mac's head. Big Mac brought his hoof up and blocked one of Gore's punches. Gore was caught off guard by this so Big Mac head butted the griffon full force knocking Gore back. Big Mac somersaulted in between Gore's legs and then crawled up the griffons back. Big Mac wrapped his hooves around Gore in an attempt to choke him. Gore began slamming his back into walls and elbowing Big Mac in the ribs. The hits were too much for stallion as he let go and fell to the ground in tremendous amounts of pain. The situation didn't look good: Big Mac was barely standing at this point, though he had done quite a deal on Gore. The griffon proved to be the stronger one in this fight. Gore smiled as he swooped in and kneed Big Mac in the stomach. Macintosh fell down as Gore kicked him around. Macintosh could feel his armor starting to give away in some places.

"I expected more out of you, I won't kill you just yet." Gore said as he flew up towards the lava release gate. Macintosh realized what Gore was about to do so he forced himself up but his body screamed in protest.

"Come on big brother!" Applejack called from the war room.

"Let's go Big Mac! You got this!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Please get up Big Mac!" Luna yelled. Macintosh could hear everypony yelling at him to get up. This gave him strength but it still wasn't enough to shut up the screaming protest of his pained body.

"_Big Macintosh"_ Big Mac opened his eyes to see his parents in front of him. They were just like he remembered them.

"Ma? Pa?" He asked painfully.

"My beautiful baby boy." His mother said as she rubbed his mane.

"Don't let him win son! You can do this!" His father yelled.

"Yer stronger than he is!" Big Mac turned to see Granny Smith was there as well.

"Come on Mac!" He heard Redwood Oak call to him.

"Let's go COLT! This is what I trained you for!" He heard Colonel Striper call out.

"Come on bud!" He heard Steel Tank and Gunny yell.

"COME ON BIG MAC! DON'T GIVE UP!" All the voices seemed to scream at once. Big Mac shot right back up, though his body was in extreme pain. The adrenaline rush and motivation he now had numbed all the pain he felt. Macintosh looked towards the sky and smiled. The ponies watching through his VISORCAM began cheering.

"Thanks y'all." He said as he activated his glider again. He flew up just as Gore was about to release the lava.

"I have waited so long for this moment!" He said as he was about to press the switch. A force knocked him to side. He looked up and saw Big Mac was there.

"YOU!" Gore said "I'm impressed to see you still standing. I see leaving you alive was a mistake. One I'm not going to make again."

"Ah'm not stopping till yer a pile of feathers an a bad smell!" Big Mac said as he drew out the sword Deadeye had given him. The two soldiers charged at each other exchanging blow after blow. Big Mac dug his sword into the ground and then used it to launch his back hooves into Gore's jaw.

"That was fer Autumn!" Big Mac said as Gore lunged at him. Big Mac jumped out of the way and slammed the griffons head into the ground.

"THat was fer Blitz!"

"Were did you get this power!?" Gore yelled. Big Mac ran full speed and elbowed Gore in the stomach.

"That was fer Shadow!" Big Mac said. Gore kicked the pony in the face and knocked him to the side. Gore took this oppurtunity to pick up his sword. He ran at Big Mac who rolled forward and tripped the griffon who face planted into the ground.

"That was fer the Captain!" Big Mac said. Gore went to stab Big Mac in the chest. Macintosh dodged and delivered his blade into Gore's thigh.

"AHHH!" Gore said as he punched Big Mac into the ground. Big Mac's visor started to form cracks from its prolonged punishment. Gore went to punch again but Big Mac deflected it and delivered his own punch to Gore's face. Gore screamed as he grabbed Macintosh's front forehoof and kicked in at the elbow. Macintosh screamed as he felt his arm break.

"Hehehe, I will finally kill all the COLTS!" Gore laughed as he limped over to Macintosh. Mac noticed his sword a few feet away from him. He began to crawl towards it when Gore kicked it away.

"I don't think so!" Gore said as he brought the sword down on Big Mac. Gore's depleted strength was not enough to penetrate Big Mac's armor but it left a bad bruise. Big Mac punched Gore in the face with his good hoof. He then did a backflip away where he landed next to his sword. He threw it and it hit Gore right in the chest. It hadn't gone all the way through but it had penetrated the griffon's skin armor. Big Mac ran up and wound up preparing to buck.

"An this is fer everypony yer kind killed!" Big Mac said as he bucked the sword sticking out of Gore's chest with all his force. The sword went clean through Gore's lungs as he began to choke on his own blood. Big Mac than ran up again and delivered one more buck to Gore which caused the griffon to fall. Gore was impaled by a sharp rock when he hit the bottom. Big Mac finally collapsed, his adrenaline wearing off causing all the pain to come flooding back. He had ended Gore's reign of terror but he still had one more thing to do.

"Command this Omega Two. General Gore has been neutralized." Big Mac said over his radio. The war room erupted into cheers. With both Von Griffon and Gore dead this war would be over.

"Outstanding work COLT!" Blue River said.

"Ah still have one more thing to do." Big Mac said as he walked toward the main support column. "General ah'm at the main support column."

"COLT, just wait, we will have a team come get you and we will use artillery to level it." Blue River said.

"No there are still grifs here who don't know their leader is dead. They will still set if off." Big Mac responded.

"You do realize if you do this. You will not have time to escape." Blue River said.

"If ah wasn't prepared to do this, ah never would've joined the Marines in the first place." Big Mac said.

"NO!" Luna cried. "There has to be another way.

"I'm sorry princess but Macintosh is right. Equestria is still in danger." Blue River said.

"Now wait just a dern minute! You can't just tell my brother to go and die!" Applejack cried.

"I'm sorry this is what he signed up for." Blue River said.

"Applejack?" Applebloom asked. "What's gonna happen to Big Mac?"

"He's gonna go see Granny Smith again sugarcube." Applejack said as he hugged her sister tightly.

"Tell mah family ah love em." Big Mac said. "Tell Luna ah love her as well."

"I love you too." Luna said as tears stung her cheeks. Big Mac used his strength to wound up for one more powerful buck. He hit the column with all his might. He saw the ceiling beginning to cave in and the small canals beginning to fill with dust and rock. He saw a large boulder falling towards him. Just before it him he locked his armor and went into suspended animation. Applejack closed Appleblooms eyes as the boulder hit Big Mac and his VISORCAM went dark. The war was finally over.

**Alright I know I said i promised a happy ending but that was before I decided to make a sequel. What I really meant was the sequel will have the happy ending. I can't believe this is the second to last chapter of the first story already! R&R**

**"All wars have an end."**


	60. Chapter 60

**Next chapter. Epilogue**

The war was finally over. After hearing of Von Griffon and General Gore's demise, the griffon empire surrendered. The changelings fled and were never heard from again. The high ranking griffon generals and the Steel Talons were put on trial for numerous war crimes including mass murder, attempt at genocide, unjust warfare and many more.

Celestia and Astro got married and were the joint solar rulers of Equestria.

Applejack and Skullcrusher were also married, they had a foal who they name Little Macintosh, after his fearless uncle.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin are engaged but have not yet married. Rainbow Dash was inducted into the Wonderbolts and has been living the dream since.

The COLT-II Super Soldier program had been commissioned. Though the COLT-II's could never hope to be as lethal or strong as their predecessors. Skullcrusher and Soarin had both been accepted despite the fact Soarin was a pegasus. Spike and Pipsqueak were also accepted into the program as well when they came of age. Spike had to receive different training that was just as brutal.

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Princess Luna never had another love interest ever again.

The bodies of Deadeye, Silent Shadow, Solar Blitz, Autumn Leaf, and Big Macintosh were never found. Nopony knows where in the deep destroyed caves of Mt. Hooverest they lie entombed in their suspended animation, dreaming of returning home once more.

The COLTS Memorial was built where the COLTS-01 base once stood. There were ten foot statues of each pony associated with the program. Everyday hundreds of ponies would come visit the memorial to pay their respects to the missing heroes of Equestria.

"Your majesty?" General Blue River asked Princess Luna who stood at the statue of Big Mac.

"Good evening General." Luna said.

"Hard to believe they're gone. They survived through so much." Blue River said.

"I miss him." Luna said as she put her head on the the statues foot.

"If it means anything princess. Big Macintosh is listed as Missing In Action." Blue River said before walking away. Luna flew back to Canterlot as she passed the COLT Memorial Plaque

_In this hallowed ground,  
As in the hearts of the ponies who inhabit it.  
For they whom saved Equestria.  
The memory of the Covert Operation and Lethal Takedown Squads is enshrined here forever._

_"Born into Fight, Fight into Death!"_

* * *

**And that is the official last chapter of COLTS. Thank you all for your support. I hope you had as good a time reading it as I had writing it. Remember I am writing a sequel so don't get too saddened by the last couple chapters. R&R!**

**"There is a place where soldiers live in peace, and angels sing amazing grace."**


End file.
